A mulher do inquisidor
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: "Mais que uma esposa: uma extensão de mim". Fanfic da novela Xica da Silva. Contém violência gráfica, cenas de sexo explícito e gatilhos de trauma. Casalzineo do Capiroto: Violante e frei Expedito. Completa!
1. Chapter 1

Essa será uma fic muito densa, difícil de escrever e com diversos gatilhos de traumas às pessoas que já sofreram relações abusivas. A história é a primeira em que faço como uma denúncia e um retrato de relação entre um psicopata e uma co-dependente. Não é uma fic "shippável", ou seja, uma fic na qual você torce pro casal e o acha "bonitinho". Até mesmo Sauron e Melkor, que é um casal sombrio, difícil e complicado, no final acaba se acertando (nas minhas fics, que fique bem claro).

Essa fic será densa, com violência proposital, porém não é de forma alguma recomendável que uma pessoa aja assim em seu relacionamento. Explico: obras como "Cinquenta tons de cinza" parecem fazer aval àquela porcaria toda que chamam de relacionamento; fiz a fic praticamente como um "estudo de caso", assim como há filmes como "Vidas partidas" que relatam abusos mas não os endossam.

Tentarei falar um pouco sobre como é a dinâmica de uma relação abusiva, principalmente quando o co-dependente leva suas atitudes ao extremo e o abusador idem.

Também é uma crítica ao clero antigo e às suas ações - a fic se passa no século dezoito. Nesse tempo o clero era pura escrotidão, embora hoje em dia os católicos estejam mais tranquilos e os fanáticos costumem bandear mais pro lado dos evangélicos.

É uma fanfic de Xica da Silva (novela que passou na Manchete em 1996), porém poderia ser uma história atual. Há pessoas que sofrem com isso atualmente, mas a falta de leis e a religião antigamente faziam com que este comportamento ficasse ainda mais escondido e os agressores impunes.

Vamos então à história.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 1

"Eu trocaria o Céu... por um beijo de amor"

Já havia se passado um ano. Um ano desde o fatídico dia no qual ela pensara que enfim realizaria a seus desejos. Os desejos pelos quais lutara tão ardorosamente.

Ela, Violante Cabral, mulher de descendência fidalga, religiosa, prendada. Abandonada por dois noivos. Uma dor imensa no coração por conta disso. Um coração amargo. Tragédias causadas a outrem por causa de sua condição.

Queria ser mulher honesta, porém sem precisar abdicar do amor. Parecia ser impossível! Todas se casando na frente dela. Até as prostitutas. Até as escravas forras. Até... os piores tipos de pecadores.

Até mesmo os sacerdotes tinham amores clandestinos e ela, sem querer perder a honra, não aceitava menos do que um casamento bem feito, com um fidalgo de nobre linhagem.

E de que adiantara? Os homens que amara a odiavam. Os homens que por ventura a desejaram fora apenas para relações ilícitas, as quais ela não desejava manter. Como... aquele frei. Aquele frei que ousadamente a beijara. Seu corpo todo tremera ante o toque de seus lábios, porém ele era sacerdote. Conhecia algumas que se sujeitariam com muito prazer a serem a concubina daquele que era não somente um frei, mas um inquisidor com grandes poderes e influência. Mas ela... nascera para esposa!

Nascera para esposa, e o frei deixara tão claro que não largaria o hábito por ela. Eram todos assim! Não a queriam para casamento, mas a desejavam para a cama.

Ela, mulher direita como poucas!

Quando enfim conseguira, através de inúmeros estratagemas, casar com o contratador João Fernandes, ele simplesmente a abandonara num castelo. Com luxo. Com toda a criadagem necessária. Mas nunca a beijara.

Oh, não! Sequer consumara a noite de núpcias - aquela noite para a qual sua mente se preparava desde o primeiro noivado. E no entanto, fora largada por seu primeiro noivo por uma meretriz!

O segundo noivo, o dito João Fernandes que a largara no castelo sozinha, a largara por uma escrava. E agora... não tinha ninguém!

Estava já há um ano naquele martírio. Era ainda jovem e não falava coisa com coisa. Seus cabelos já não penteava. As olheiras adornavam a seus olhos dantes altivos. As lágrimas já haviam secado, pois nos primeiros meses haviam sido muitas.

Arrependia-se de ter sido honesta! Pois era virgem ainda, e em breve já veria a casa dos trinta anos se aproximar. Queria conhecer o amor, porém o amor legítimo. E não conhecera! Seu marido a prendera naquela torre, obrigando-a a ser casta para o resto da vida. Não podia sair. Não podia ver pessoa alguma. Não podia sequer tentar arranjar outro marido, pois todo o seu dote, e sua herança e seus bens, foram passados a seu marido quando casara. E ele controlava tudo de longe.

Não podia fugir! Não podia se separar! Não podia coisa alguma, senão lamentar.

Até quando viveria aquela vida maldita?

Almejava já morrer, sem sequer rezar mais ou ter esperança.

Até aquele dia.

O criado entrou na sala, observou à fidalga de olhos feros e loucos, e anunciou a visita. Sabia que ela estava descomposta, porém o visitante era de tal monta que não podia esperar.

\- Senhora dona Violante, na antesala a espera para lhe falar, o senhor inquisidor, frei Expedito.

O coração dela falhara por um segundo. Céus! Era ele! O que fazia ele em Portugal?

O único homem que dissera amá-la. O único homem que a beijara com paixão, mesmo que por breves instantes. Que fazia ele lá?

"Aproveite meus beijos, senhorinha. Pois um dia poderá sentir muita falta deles", dissera ele cerca de um ano e meio antes, quando ela partira para Portugal a fim de entrar em tal casamento falido e de pura fachada.

Ah, se soubesse na ocasião a falta que de fato fariam!

Estava descomposta, sozinha e sem uma aia para fazer jus à dama de companhia, digna a uma senhora de sua monta e nome. Mas no estado em que se encontravam as coisas, ela mal se preocupava com recato.

\- Mande-o entrar.

Ela nunca tinha visitas. Seu marido não as permitia. Mas... como então o frei entrara? Afinal de contas... ele, o frei, era um inquisidor, e a inquisição tinha muitas vezes mais poderes que a própria realeza. Talvez a homens assim nada fosse vedado...

O lacaio mandou chamar o eclesiástico, ao que ele entrou. Era ainda o mesmo homem altivo, sinistro e circunspecto que Violante conhecera no Brasil. Ela o olhou de esguelha e o convidou para se sentar.

\- Eu sinto muito, senhor, que não possa oferecer melhor aparência a uma visita como a si. A sala é soberba, os móveis idem. Mas eu... a cada dia decaio mais!

\- Muito boas tardes, senhora dona Violante. De fato, está... sem energia alguma. Está muito mal. Porém, não decaída. Jamais uma senhora como a si decai, mesmo quando pega mais idade.

\- Tenho sido comida por muitos desgostos, senhor. Desculpe se estou a falar de tonterias de mulher, mas...

\- Vim porque soube de sua situação. E não, senhora, não são tonterias de mulher. A uma dama tão nobre, tão... bela... não se fazem dessas cousas. O crime que o senhor dom João Fernandes cometeu para consigo é imperdoável!

\- Por falar em meu marido... como... como entrou aqui, se ele não me permite visitas?

O sacerdote sorriu de maneira sombria.

\- Tenho meus amigos influentes, senhora. Cá na corte e em muitos outros lugares. Mas me diga... como tem suportado tamanho tormento?

Como nos tempos em que tramavam juntos contra as bruxas e demônios no arraial, o inquisidor estendeu sua mão para tocar o rosto da moça. E ela, dessa vez, não somente não se opôs a seu toque, como antes fazia por pudor; mas deixou-se tocar; e seu sofrimento e solidão eram tão grandes, que ela desatou a chorar imediatamente.

O sacerdote a abraçou contra si, ao que ela se abandonou ao aperto de seus braços. Há tanto tempo ninguém a tocava; não só um homem, mas também qualquer classe de pessoa que fosse. Nem parentes, nem amigos, ninguém. Então ela simplesmente o abraçou e ficou ali, a chorar toda aquela dor que não tivera a quem chorar.

\- Minha senhora - declarou ele, após o pranto de Violante ter abrandado um pouco - Caso queira, pode me contar o que ocorre em caráter de confissão. Não temos aqui um confessionário adequado, mas... posso fechar a porta e ficaremos a sós.

Novamente, as convenções. Fechar a porta, mesmo diante de um sacerdote, era dar asas ao falatório dos criados. Mas ela, que por tantos anos dera tanto valor a estes pormenores, dessa vez não teve energia para negar. Apenas fez um gesto de mão, autorizando-o a selar a porta, e ele assim o fez.

Após tomar assento diante dela, Expedito a observou outra vez.

\- Pode começar, senhora. Eu lhe sou todo ouvidos.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, e em seguida começou a abrir seu coração - seu tão dolorido coração.

\- Meu senhor. Se sabe do que o senhor João Fernandes me fez, sabe que ele mal contraiu matrimônio com a minha pessoa e partiu, me deixando aqui a sós. Ele... não passou a noite de núpcias comigo, não consumou o casamento... e sequer me deixou ir embora! Ele me mantém aqui literalmente em cárcere privado, e se um dia eu pensei amar a esse homem, hoje eu o odeio!

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras, o sacerdote sorriu. Como sonhara com aquele dia...! O dia em que Violante enfim odiaria a seu próprio rival. Aquele homem rico, belo, livre para casar-se e ter filhos caso assim quisesse. Coisa que ele, frei, jamais pudera fazer, pois fora colocado no seminário ainda muito cedo na vida, contra a sua vontade. Mesmo com todo aquele sangue quente e viril de homem a girar em suas veias.

\- Finalmente está livre de sua prisão, minha senhora.

\- Prisão?

\- Sim. Ora, lembrai-vos de que eu vos disse que com a partida do contratador, a senhora se veria livre para amar a outro homem.

Nesta hora, as mãos do inquisidor tomaram as dela, e com tamanha pungência, que Violante sentiu todo o calor delas nas suas.

\- Sim, eu não amo mais a João Fernandes. Mas não sou livre...! Veja, estou presa neste castelo! Ao menos segundo as convenções, ele ainda é meu marido. E eu serei condenada à eterna solidão aqui!

\- Ele não consumou o casamento consigo.

\- Sim, mas-

\- O casamento não consumado dá direito à anulação, minha senhora. Tenho muito gosto em lhe dizer que sim, és uma mulher completamente livre dele.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

\- Anulação?! Mas... como poderia eu abrir mão de um casamento pelo qual lutei por tantos anos?!

\- Minha senhora... seu casamento jamais existiu. Não sentiu sequer o mais leve roçagar dos lábios de seu esposo nos seus próprios. Ou em seu colo, branco e macio como uma seda...

Os olhos do inquisidor brilharam de desejo por si, que mesmo uma mulher descomposta, era ainda muito bela. O frei continuou:

\- Senhora dona Violante, teve menos carícias do seu marido do que de mim. Naquele dia... em que nos beijamos, não lembra?

\- Sim, mas vossa mercê é um sacerdote. Eu não devo-

\- Ter certeza de que ainda deseja se ater a este tipo de convenção, minha senhora?

\- Convenção? Ora, trata-se de minha honra!

\- Honra? Na sua idade?

\- Também não sou nenhuma velha!

\- Não sois velha, porém também não tão nova. A maioria dos homens buscam meninas com idade entre quinze e dezoito anos, no máximo, para contrair matrimônio. Com quantos anos conta, minha bela senhora?

Violante mirou o chão, tentando escapar do olhar intenso e, porque não, penetrante do sacerdote. Mas não retirou as suas mãos do meio das dele.

\- Vinte e oito, senhor.

\- Vinte e oito anos... e nunca conheceu homem? O único beijo de amor que provou foi de... um sacerdote? Nunca de um noivo? De um marido?

\- Cheguei a beijar a João Fernandes quando éramos noivos, porém-

\- Contra a vontade dele.

Ela corou, vexada. Como o senhor inquisidor sabia tanto sobre si? Quem contara estas coisas a ele?

O frei continuou:

\- Minha senhora, eu admiro muito a vossa virtude. É bonito ser moça-donzela, principalmente na sua idade. É fácil ser pura aos quinze ou dezesseis anos, mas depois dos vinte... apenas as mais honestas das mulheres se conservam assim.

Violante apertou as mãos do sacerdote nas suas. Ousou olhar em seus olhos, e eles brilhavam por si.

\- Porém, senhora... vossa mercê não tem vocação para o celibato. Em seu íntimo, desde muito jovem vossa mercê desejou ser tocada por um homem... não é?

\- Isto não são modos de falar com uma mulher casada!

\- Uma mulher casada e virgem. Sei. Senhora, eu tenho também algo a lhe confessar. Eu também não tenho vocação ao celibato. Fui enviado ao seminário contra a minha vontade. Sempre desejei mulher. E no começo dos tempos de estudo até que tive as minhas... "aventuras"... entende? Cousa de homem. Mas depois da ordenação, tive tamanho medo do inferno, que passei a apenas olhar. Apenas olhar...! E nunca mais conheci mulher. Em suma, estou há quase doze anos sem tocar a uma.

A moça corou. Por que ele estava lhe falando daqueles assuntos?

\- Minha senhora, eu também sei, assim como vossa mercê, o que é o celibato forçado. O celibato desejando ter alguém. É terrível...! Por isso que eu tinha um gosto enorme em fazer mal a outrem... ainda o tenho, minha senhora. Reprimi de tal forma a meus sentimentos, que os transbordei em crueldade. Foi assim que me tornei inquisidor.

\- Eu também passei pelo mesmo. Mas por outras razões... sempre fui mulher livre, por que nunca fui amada por um homem?

\- Vossa mercê foi, e ainda o é. Eu não deixei de a amar, senhora dona Violante.

\- Mas...

\- Sabe como foi difícil deixá-la sair do Brasil para vir acá se casar com aquele biltre, a quem eu sempre odiei?

\- Senhor, eu...

\- Sabe o que eu sentia quando ia me deitar, solitário, e pensava em si nos braços dele?

Ela permaneceu calada, mas em seu íntimo sabia bem como era aquilo. Quando, no passado, tinha de se deitar - também solitária - a imaginar João Fernandes se deitando com Xica e com todas as demais mulheres das quais ele nunca abriu mão - e ela ainda sozinha, ainda virgem.

\- Não sabia que me amava tanto assim.

\- Eu a amei de tal forma, que quando tomei ciência do que seu marido fizera a si, não deixei de sentir um laivo de esperança. Não sabe como fiquei feliz quando soube que estava ainda moça... ainda intocada...

As mãos do eclesiástico apertaram as de Violante com tanto ardor, que ela fechou os olhos. Mas voltou a abri-los, pois ele continuou a falar:

\- Minha senhora, eu não pude mais deixar as cousas como estavam. Eu tive de agir.

\- Q-que quer dizer?

O sacerdote sorriu misteriosamente outra vez.

\- Quando soube como estava, escrevi a seu marido.

\- Escreveu?!

\- Sim. Disse a ele que esse tipo de comportamento não se toma com uma senhora como a si. Que desse a si a anulação do casamento. Ele negou, senhora. Negou, pois temia que vossa mercê saísse do castelo, livre após a mesma, e pudesse voltar a atormentá-lo. Ele disse que não queria vê-la de forma alguma!

Violante abaixou as pestanas, ferida por dentro. Teve de fazer força para conter as lágrimas.

\- Apenas consegui a anulação de seu matrimônio ao prometer algo em troca a João Fernandes...

\- Já... deliberaram tanto sobre a minha pessoa, sem sequer me consultar?

\- Vossa mercê é nobre, é bela, é altiva, voluntariosa, mas é mulher. Deixe que os homens decidam por si, senhora. Pois bem. Eu prometi a ele que cuidaria de si e a deixaria ocupada.

\- N-não entendo.

O frei a observou, como que penetrando-a com os olhos.

\- Sei que vossa mercê nunca foi tocada por um homem, mas não é inocente. Eu a tomarei por conta, minha senhora.

\- Tomar-me por conta?! Meu senhor, eu sou uma fidalga!

\- Fidalga ou não fidalga, seu marido aceitou que eu entrasse com o processo da anulação, desde que garantisse que vossa mercê nunca mais falasse com ele, ou sequer escrevesse a ele por carta. Portanto, a partir de amanhã, não mais terá direito a viver neste castelo. João Fernandes será como se nunca houvesse sido seu marido.

\- Por isso... disse que eu estou livre? Já sabia de tudo?

\- Cuidei de todo o processo; tendo posto importante no clero como tenho, a anulação saiu bastante depressa.

\- Então eu vou depender da caridade de... vossa mercê?

\- Não. Será a governanta de minha casa. Eu sou um homem muito ocupado; fico fora por muitas horas e não tenho como cuidar dos criados como se deve. A senhora certamente desempenhará bem esse papel.

\- Ora, pensando assim até que não é tão mal. Serei livre novamente - livre para encontrar outro marido. Sim, outro, pois não desejo nunca mais olhar para João Fernandes. Ainda tenho a um vultuoso dote que meu pai me deixou, embora já esteja passada da idade de casar. Nem que seja com um viúvo mais velho. Por falar nisso, quando ele me devolverá meu dote?

O inquisidor sorriu outra vez. Seu sorriso tinha garras, nas quais Violante leu o que ele queria dizer antes que ele proferisse palavra.

\- Minha bela senhora, acha mesmo que eu deixaria a vossa mercê casar com outro homem, amando-a como a amo?

\- Mas... não pode se casar comigo! É um eclesiástico, e uma vez me disse que jamais largaria o hábito por mim! Ou será que mudou de ideia?

\- Não. Não largaria a meu ofício por nada neste mundo.

\- Então...

\- Não entendeu o que eu disse, quando proferi que a tomaria por conta?

O coração de Violante bateu depressa. Céus, não seria possível que ele-

\- Minha senhora, eu estou cansado de meu celibato. Vossa mercê certamente também está exausta do seu...

As mãos brancas, fortes e bem tratadas do inquisidor passaram pelo rosto da fidalga, a qual estremeceu com o seu toque.

\- Meu senhor, eu não posso ser uma concubina!

\- Não será uma concubina e sim minha governanta...

\- Mas eu não posso... não posso perder a minha honra consigo!

\- Senhora, eu declarei na carta, em termos bastante claros ao senhor João Fernandes, que desejava obter para mim a sua noite de núpcias... a qual ele rejeitara.

A moça teve um sobressalto tão grande, que retirou as suas mãos do meio das do sacerdote.

\- Como ousa?! Sou uma mulher direita!

\- Por isso mesmo. As mulheres por aí, ou estão muito sujas ou são muito novas. Até as casadas, de quem se diz honestidade, traem a seus esposos com tudo que usa calças - e com alguns que usam sotainas também, que eu que ando sempre nesse meio sei bem como é. As únicas assim, castas, são as meninas muito novas... ainda solteiras, as quais não se pode deflorar ou tomar por conta sem grande alarde. A senhora é a única mulher mais velha que conheço... uma mulher já adulta, formada, mas ainda não sendo velha... que é casta, bela, limpa... e representa tudo que eu sempre quis numa mulher.

Os olhos dele soltaram fagulhas tão intensas, que Violante teve ganas de sair correndo. Mas antes que o fizesse, ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou tão longamente, que ela de pronto desistiu da ideia de fugir.

Gemeu dentro do beijo, as faces ficando afogueadas de prazer. Há quanto tempo esperava um beijo assim. Nunca o tivera de seus noivos; somente o tivera dele próprio, o frei, pouco antes de embarcar para casar... porém, fora apenas naquela ocasião.

Neste ano e meio, quanto mudara. A solidão, a loucura, afrouxaram as amarras de sua rigidez moral dantes tão arraigadas em si. Agora, se abandonava ao beijo sem remorsos. Poderia ser a sua última esperança de ser beijada daquela forma...!

Após o beijo, com os lábios avermelhados e a respiração ofegante, ambos se entreolharam cheios de desejo. Sim, ela também desejava ardentemente ao sacerdote, o qual era ainda um homem na força dos anos, com cerca de trinta e três anos de idade, uma aparência altiva e intensa, da qual ela se agradava imenso.

Mas ainda havia aquele medo de se perder após tantos anos se guardando...!

\- Meu senhor, não me disse o que foi feito de meu dote.

\- O senhor João Fernandes o passou para minha pessoa, já que agora vossa mercê é responsabilidade minha.

\- Mas...! Eu sou maior de idade! Deveria ter sido passado a mim!

\- Não, minha senhora. Ele somente aceitou anular o casamento se eu a impedisse de vê-lo ou contatá-lo. E para isso seria necessário retirar todo o poder de vossa mercê e passá-lo a alguém que se encarregasse de mantê-la afastada dele.

\- Como... como ele fez isso?

\- Através de letras de câmbio.

Os olhos dela ainda traíam medo.

\- Que vai fazer então?

\- Ora, o que. O senhor João Fernandes recentemente enviou mensagens aos criados encarregados de si e deixou bem claro que eu a possuiria aqui dentro. Que não era para incomodar, por mais que vossa mercê gritasse, chamasse ou implorasse. E quando eu entrei aqui dentro, tranquei a porta e retirei a chave da fechadura sem que vossa mercê percebesse. Está em meu poder, senhora dona Violante.

O desejo e o sadismo nos olhos do inquisidor eram tão fortes, que Violante virou o rosto para o outro lado.

\- Vai me forçar?!

\- Não.

\- C-como não, se os criados inclusive estão avisados para-

\- Eu poderia fazê-lo. Mas não quero.

\- Por que?

\- Porque a amo em demasia para tal. Por mais que minha carne implore por si, por mais que meu corpo queira ter ao seu debaixo do meu a qualquer custo, o amor não me permite fazer isso consigo. Eu tive mulheres antes de me ordenar, e nunca precisei forçar a nenhuma. Já fiz muitas coisas duras e cruéis nos autos de fé, é verdade, mas ali é trabalho. Fora dali, as cousas são diferentes. Minha senhora, nos interrogatórios eu gosto de ouvir os acusados implorando por clemência; para que eu pare. E na cama, quero que a mulher que estiver comigo me implore para que eu não pare... para que eu a possua cada vez mais... para que ela não deseje que eu saia de dentro de si nunca mais!

Violante nunca havia escutado linguagem tão vulgar, nem tão direta em relação ao sexo, principalmente vinda de um sacerdote. Mas antes que ficasse ainda mais surpresa, o inquisidor a tomou para mais um longo beijo, no qual ela se sentiu ficar úmida no meio das pernas. Ela não sabia o que era aquilo, mas entendia que aparecia quando tinha desejo por um homem. E era exatamente o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento.

As mãos do eclesiástico foram para a sua cintura e depois... para a abertura central de seu vestido, a qual tinha alguns colchetes que ele rapidamente desfez. Antes que Violante pudesse protestar, ele parou de beijá-la e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- É meu direito saber se vossa mercê ainda é mesmo moça-donzela.

\- Como ousa duvidar de mim?!

\- O tolo de seu marido nunca se importou mesmo se seria violada ou não neste castelo. Tanto foi assim, que a deixou aqui com todos estes criados homens! Pois bem... preciso saber se ainda o é.

\- Não acredita em minhas palavras?

\- Não quero só ouvir tal fato de sua boca... mas senti-lo com meu corpo.

Sendo assim, ele colocou a mão na abertura que fizera pouco antes no vestido dela e em seguida a desceu... desceu, desceu, até chegar ao meio das pernas de Violante.

A fidalga fechou os olhos e gemeu. Sabia que não adiantaria dizer "não"; mas algo dentro de si a impedia de lutar, ou mesmo de negar, mesmo que assim pudesse fazê-lo. Embora ainda temesse a perda da honra, queria e até mesmo ansiava ser possuída por ele. Se até mesmo João Fernandes consentira com aquilo!

Enquanto lutava contra seus próprios pensamentos, a mão do inquisidor abaixou o elástico da roupa de baixo dela e enfim chegou a seus pelos pubianos... para logo depois tocar-lhe todo o órgão sexual.

O frei fechou os olhos, suspirando de desejo e prazer.

\- Ah, é como eu imaginava...! É tão úmida, nunca pensei que uma mulher pudesse ficar assim tão úmida por um homem...!

A moça fechou os olhos, as faces coradas. Ele a beijou nos lábios outra vez e em seguida sussurrou a si:

\- Vossa mercê também me deseja, não é verdade?

Numa voz estrangulada, ela respondeu:

\- Sim...

Após ouvir tal monossílabo tão curto porém tão cheio de sentimento, introduziu seu dedo indicador dentro dela. O dedo deslizou fácil, tão lubrificada ela estava.

\- Oh, é moça, sim...! É moça, meu dedo mal entra... tenho certeza de que se não me desejasse desta forma e não estivesse tão escorregadia, talvez nem conseguisse entrar!

Violante suspirou de êxtase, pois logo em seguida o dedo polegar da mesma mão do sacerdote a massageou no clitóris, arrancando dela alguns gemidos quase involuntários.

\- Ah... senhor... ah!

Maravilhado, o eclesiástico beijou-a e chupou-a no pescoço, finalmente aproveitando aquela pele de seda que ele sempre quisera possuir e do que sempre se refreara tanto. Ela não gritou, não disse "não", não tentou retirar sua mão ou mesmo lutar. Apenas o apertou com força em seus braços, de repente querendo que ele - como o frei mesmo dissera momentos antes - não parasse nunca, não saísse de dentro de si jamais.

Sabia que aquilo era mais do que o simples exame para saber se ela era ainda moça ou não; pois dava tanto prazer, que ela sabia que era já um ato lúbrico, um ato que precedia ao sexo de fato e servia para despertar os sentidos... pois era esse o efeito que fazia em si.

Com medo de pecar, Violante antes não se masturbara nunca; apenas se deixava levar pelos sonhos lúbricos, os quais pensava serem pecado por si só, Mas após aquele período sozinha, pensou que o beijo de amor o qual tanto pedira enfim chegara. Ela devia enfim aproveitar.

Do pescoço e do colo, a boca do inquisidor foi novamente para os lábios entreabertos de Violante. Ela gemeu várias vezes dentro do beijo, enquanto sentia aquele prazer crescer dentro de si, irradiando-se para todo seu corpo.

Quando ele a parou de beijar e o prazer chegava a um patamar já adiantado e mais intenso, retirou também o dedo de dentro de si e parou de estimulá-la. Os olhos de Violante traíram a vontade que ela tinha de que ele continuasse... até o final.

O inquisidor não lhe deu tempo de pensar ou de querer qualquer outra coisa: rapidamente, com ambas as mãos, a virou de bruços sobre a mesa e levantou a sua saia até a altura de seus quadris. Logo a seguir, abaixou as suas calçolas e mirou com volúpia seu traseiro nu.

\- Assim que eu gosto...! Este é outro motivo de eu apreciar mais a mulheres já passadas dos vinte anos... pois as mais novas não tem ainda tão desenvolvida e protuberante essa anca de animal do campo!

Sem mais resistir, o sacerdote aplicou um tapa na nádega dela e a ouviu gritar de surpresa.

Estava ainda envergonhada, pois tudo acontecera tão rapidamente e ela não tivera sequer tempo de processar em sua mente o que ocorria. Mas logo sentiu o arfar intenso da respiração cheia de desejo dele, logo em seu pescoço. Ele se dobrava sobre si, preparando-se para cobri-la como se fosse um touro a possuir uma vaca no cio.

Por alguns instantes, Violante sentiu que ele suspendia a batina, a fim de... deixar a seu membro enfim livre para possui-la afinal.

Teve medo. Pois foram tantos anos evitando que aquilo acontecesse, que por mais que tivesse vontade, ainda tinha receio. Era o hábito.

O frei respirou fundo e disse afinal:

\- Senhora dona Violante, eu disse que jamais forcei a uma mulher e não será desta vez que virei a forçar. Ainda está em tempo, portanto, de desistir. Pode ir ainda moça para minha casa e lá, depois, verei se a tomarei ou não. O que me diz?

A fidalga fechou os olhos. Ele lhe dava, então, a liberdade de rejeitar? Porém, ela estava esperando há tanto tempo, e seu desejo fora despertado de tal forma quando ele a tocara daquela forma há pouco, que ela decidiu ir adiante.

\- Não. Eu quero agora.

O sacerdote sorriu de surpresa e de prazer.

\- Quer mesmo?

\- Quero. De nada serviu me guardar a um casamento fidalgo, se fui tratada pior que a uma mulher reles. Se o céu me nega o amor, que o inferno o dê a mim!

De súbito, ele tomou da trança que Violante usava no cabelo, e com tamanha firmeza, que Violante gemeu ante a dor inesperada.

\- Não fale de inferno diante de um homem santo como eu!

\- Está bem, que seja. Que não seja o inferno, porém... algum outro caminho mais tortuoso e inesperado, que me dê o amor.

O bafejo tépido da respiração dele roçou na nuca da senhora, ao passo em que ele continuava a empunhar a sua trança nas mãos.

\- Fez muito bem, minha senhora. É bom que vá por bem. Pois eu não sei se me seguraria por muito tempo ao tê-la em minha casa sem tocá-la. De qualquer forma... depois não poderá dizer que a forcei.

E após dizer isto, de uma só vez, arrancou a trança dela de sua cabeça, fazendo com que os grampos se soltassem imediatamente, e de uma única vez a penetrou até o fim, rompendo assim os véus de sua pureza.

O ato fora tão repentino e brusco, que Violante gritou. Aquilo a atravessava como uma faca; ela nunca sentira tamanha dor física em sua vida, embora das emocionais já estivesse bastante familiarizada.

Já o inquisidor fechou os olhos de deleite, se segurando para não atingir o ápice muito depressa ante aquela cavidade tão apertada e úmida.

\- Ah, senhora Violante...! Como isso é bom! É realmente necessário ser um homem de muito autocontrole para não terminar tudo muito rápido! Vossa mercê não merece isso, e sim um homem que lhe faça as devidas honras do leito em sua primeira vez.

Esperando mais um pouco a fim de não se exceder, o frei sentiu a moça inquieta debaixo de si. Ela estava sentindo dor, e pensando que de fato não perdera muito ao ficar virgem por tanto tempo, se era ruim daquele jeito. Mas o que não entendia era que antes ela sentira prazer com as carícias dele. E de repente se deu conta de que nenhum criado viera em sua defesa, mesmo ante seu grito de dor. Se ela estivesse sendo de fato forçada, ninguém a defenderia.

\- Resigne-se à dor, minha senhora... ela purifica! - disse ele, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Antes de conseguir compreender a tudo que a incomodava, sentiu o inquisidor sair de dentro de si e voltar a entrar, primeiro uma, depois duas e enfim várias vezes. Ouviu-o gemer de prazer e suas mãos, que não largavam de suas tranças, as agarraram com tanta força que com o tempo as desfizeram completamente, deixando a seus longos cabelos castanho-claros totalmente livres e desgrenhados, caindo desordenados por suas costas enquanto ele a empurrava cada vez com mais força contra a mesa que lhes servia de apoio ante tal ato.

Ainda não satisfeito com este ímpeto, não resistiu e parecia disposto a destruir ainda mais. Sem parar de penetrá-la, segurou firme a parte superior do vestido da fidalga e, fazendo com que vários colchetes se abrissem e saltassem já quebrados, expôs os seios dela enfim.

Suas mãos não tardaram em empolgá-los, segurando-os enquanto beijava e mordia os ombros e o pescoço de Violante. A penetração causava dor a ela, porém o peso do corpo dele, a sua respiração entrecortada de gemidos, o desejo que ele demonstrava ao tomar a seus seios... tudo isso a excitava grandemente. Percebendo isso, o frei aproveitou que os colchetes que ele abrira para ter contato com a genitália dela ainda estavam abertos, e portanto deslizou sua mão por lá outra vez, entrando em contato com ela e voltando a masturbá-la, arrancando assim um gemido de prazer dela.

De repente, Violante voltou a sentir prazer e associou tal sensação a como ele o tocava. Tal sensação crescia, e ela quase por reflexo passou a se mover contra os dedos dele que a estimulavam tão habilmente.

O peso do corpo dele sobre o seu lhe esquentou, fazendo com que ambos suassem dentro de suas roupas. A moça segurou com força a mão dele que ainda estava sobre seu seio, e ele o apertou ainda mais firmemente.

\- Ah...!

\- Implore por mim...! Nada me dá mais prazer, senhora...!

Ela se contraiu de excitação em torno dele, uma ânsia de sentir ainda mais deleite a tomando por completo. A penetração àquele momento estava mais fácil, pois ela estava excitada e lubrificada, bem como talvez houvesse algum sangue que saíra de sua defloração... mas isto fazia com que o membro do inquisidor deslizasse agora facilmente para dentro e para fora de si.

\- Implore por mim, senhora!

\- Ah... me possua...!

\- Vamos, continue!

\- Me possua! Uhn...! Meta... meta em mim!

Ele chupou seu pescoço com intensidade, deixando nela nódoas roxas.

\- Implore de novo!

\- Mais...! Mais! Faça mais em mim!

O inquisidor sorriu. Sempre conseguia fazer com que implorassem, fosse para que parasse de torturar, fosse para que continuasse a dar prazer. Pena que nos últimos anos ele se privara das mulheres.

Violante fechou os olhos, maravilhada. Se antes sentira uma grande dor, então sentia um êxtase tão indescritível que jamais sentira antes. Então compreendeu porque só falavam daquilo. Porque só pensavam em fazer aquilo.

Chegou em um patamar em que não conseguia mais sequer verbalizar seu gozo. Somente conseguia gemer, pensando se ia aguentar todo aquele tesão afogueado e onde tudo aquilo ia parar.

Mordeu os lábios e apertou os olhos, socando a mesa. De repente, tudo ficou tão intenso, que parecia que ia explodir. Gritou, apertando a mão do frei que ainda se encontrava em seu seio, e sentiu sua cavidade se contrair várias vezes no membro dele.

O eclesiástico sorriu. Ela atingira o ápice afinal. Ele fizera as honras do leito.

Após isso, um cansaço, uma lassidão tomou conta de Violante e ela tombou sobre a mesa. Mas o frei ainda não terminara. Retirou a mão de sua vagina e depois colocou no outro seio, apertando a ambos com força, deixando neles marcas. Enfim atingiu ao clímax, gozando dentro dela, fazendo com que a moça sentisse pela primeira vez o que era ser preenchida pela semente de um homem.

Respiraram ambos em grandes haustos, tentando se recuperar do esforço despendido no ato. Violante ainda não reagira, inclinada sobre a mesa sem saber direito como se portar ou mesmo pensar. Já o frei, de espírito mais frio e prático, após acalmar os batimentos cardíacos e a respiração, retirou-se enfim de dentro dela, abaixou a sua sotaina e também a saia dela. Em seguida, foi até uma jarra e uma bacia com água e sabão que havia no quarto, lavou as mãos, secou-as com a toalha que havia também, voltou a ficar junto de Violante - que continuava prostrada sobre a mesa, ainda sem saber como agir - retirou de um dos bolsos de seu hábito um anel de ouro cravejado de brilhantes e jogou-o sobre a mesa, ao lado da moça.

Finalmente ela reagiu.

\- O que... o que é isso?

\- É um regalo, minha senhora.

\- R-regalo? Mas por que?

\- Já deve ter ouvido dizer, minha senhora - dizia ele num tom de voz calmo, como se nada houvesse acontecido entre eles há pouco - que nos tempos antigos os homens presenteavam às mulheres as quais houvessem por ventura perdido a virgindade para eles. Como uma compensação. Este é o meu para si.

\- Um... presente? Mas... nestes casos o presente era simples! Uma touca para os cabelos, um cinto, até mesmo um vaso de plantas! Um anel desta monta...?

O homem sorriu.

\- Isto é para que a senhora veja o quanto eu dou valor à sua pureza agora perdida.

\- Perdida...

Finalmente aquela palavra despertara em si o sangue, que parecia amortecido até então desde o orgasmo.

\- Perdida! Sim, é o que sou - uma perdida! Oh, senhor inquisidor, eu o odeio!

De uma vez, Violante se levantou de sua prostração e passou a socar o sacerdote - nos ombros, nos braços, no peito. Só não o fez no rosto porque ele segurou seus punhos a tempo.

\- Acalme-se - disse ele, sem uma nota de emoção na voz.

\- Acalmar-me?! Acalmar-me?! A única coisa que me sobrava era a honra, senhor! E agora não tenho mais nada!

Então desatou a chorar. Sentou na cadeira, de frente para ele, os cabelos revoltos, metade do vestido destruído pelo ímpeto do inquisidor.

Ele pacientemente a esperou chorar mais baixo para enfim replicar:

\- Não, minha senhora. Pode ter me entregado a sua pureza - que de mais a mais não foi entregue forçada, como bem fiz questão de fazer - mas a sua honra permanecerá intacta. Eu pessoalmente cuidarei de que tenha a melhor reputação possível.

\- Mas eu... eu me entreguei a um homem que não é meu marido!

O frei foi até ela e a acariciou suavemente no rosto.

\- Senhora dona Violante... a partir de agora tenho um vínculo mais forte consigo que um marido tem com sua esposa. A partir de amanhã, vossa mercê será minha propriedade! Só minha! E eu a ensinarei, através da disciplina e da ordem, a me amar. Um dia me agradecerá por eu tê-la tirado de um casamento falido e tê-la colocado numa situação muito mais digna.

\- Eu serei... sua concubina!

\- Jamais. Sois muito mais do que uma concubina, e eu deixarei claro a si que nossa convivência de concubinato não será. Minha senhora, serás mais ainda do que uma esposa. Acredite nisto. Um dia aprenderá que a virtude não se perde nos braços de um sacerdote do Senhor.

Tendo dito isto, Expedito tomou o rosto de Violante com as mãos e a beijou ternamente - já que o desejo havia sido aplacado, o beijo rescendera mais a ternura que a outra coisa.

\- Agora vá se banhar e se compor. Amanhã volto para buscá-la em definitivo.

\- Vai... me deixar?

\- Sim, por hoje sim.

\- Oh, não... não!

Desesperada, Violante se jogou ao chão, primeiro agarrando as mãos do homem e depois a barra da batina. A loucura despontava em sua mente outra vez. Fora abandonada tantas vezes, que pensava ser aquela separação temporária uma definitiva, como todas as outras que sofrera.

\- Minha senhora, acalme os nervos. Já disse que a buscarei amanhã.

\- Vai me abandonar, como todos fizeram!

\- O que a faz crer que assim será?

\- Foi só o que aconteceu em toda a minha vida!

As lágrimas brotavam dos olhos da fidalga, mas o inquisidor não se comoveu nem um pouco.

\- Senhora - proferiu ele, na voz mais calma que um ser humano poderia proferir - Se pensa que vou abandoná-la em definitivo, raciocine: eu jamais contataria a seu marido e faria a toda uma anulação de casamento somente para ter um único... dia... consigo. Assim como também há as cartas que o senhor dom João Fernandes ainda tem em seu poder, bem como as provas de que seu dote foi enviado à minha pessoa. Tais provas seriam o suficiente para que ele acabasse com minha carreira eclesiástica; seria suficiente somente a senhora escrever a ele e dizer que eu não cumpri com minha palavra. Estou, senhora, em vossas mãos portanto.

Violante respirou fundo. Nunca pensara que um homem arriscaria mesmo sua vida e suas atividades dessa forma somente para tê-la. Aquilo a comoveu de tal forma, que seu coração acelerou.

\- De qualquer forma - concluiu o sacerdote- acima de meu sacerdócio ou mesmo da responsabilidade que me foi delegada, sou um homem de palavra. Quando prometo algo, eu cumpro. Pode ficar sossegada.

Ainda descomposta, a moça levantou do chão e olhou nos olhos do inquisidor.

\- Posso... acompanhá-lo até a porta ao menos?

\- Infelizmente não. Veja como a parte de cima de seu vestido está totalmente destruída...

\- Ah, é verdade - e por instinto ela cobriu os seios com as mãos, mesmo que já houvesse feito com ele muito mais do que simplesmente mostrá-los.

\- Amanhã, às duas da tarde, me espere, perfeitamente composta e com toda a sua bagagem à mão. Eu trarei diligência suficiente para levar a si e a seus pertences.

Tendo dito isto, o frei se inclinou sobre Violante e a beijou demoradamente, uma última vez antes de partir. Tal carícia comoveu e acalmou a moça, a qual pôde assistir com um pouco mais de tranquilidade o sacerdote destrancar a porta, deixar novamente a chave na fechadura, sair e encostá-la para ninguém ver a fidalga semi-desnuda.

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota da autora: foi quase um parto, emocionalmente falando, pra sair esse primeiro capítulo. E olha que o "balacobaco" ainda nem começou.

Parece bonitinho, né? Ele chega para salvá-la do casamento falido, vai lá e dá pra ela EXATAMENTE o que ela estava esperando: elogios (embora haja muitas críticas veladas, reparem bem, do tipo: falando que ela já passou da idade de casar), carinho, ouve seus problemas (psicopatas e narcisistas em geral ouvem muito às pessoas; primeiro para saber melhor do que as vítimas precisam, e depois para fingir que se importam. Muitos pegam as informações confidenciadas e jogam contra a vítima algum tempo depois) e enfim, sexo gostoso e de qualidade.

Reparem que assim como em "Vidas partidas" (para quem assistiu - para quem não assistiu é um filme muito bom) o cara é bonitão, é bom de cama, mas também é só isso. O resto da relação é lixo.

Reparem também que ele faz um pseudo-terror psicológico dizendo que poderia estuprá-la se quisesse, então ela se sente acuada. Seu consentimento também é dúbio: ela está nas mãos dele, ela não pode fugir e ao mesmo tempo está tão carente, por ter tido a um marido relapso, que acaba cedendo quase por uma questão de "sobrevivência psíquica". Ela gosta do sexo, mas não se surpreendam: psicopatas usualmente utilizam o sexo e o carinho como uma "droga", para a pessoa se viciar e quando o "rojão" vier - e nessa fic ele vai vir - a pessoa lembrar dos bons momentos e não ir embora.

Pra quem assistiu a novela: Violante era a antagonista, megera clássica, mas na verdade ela apresenta traços de co-dependente total. Não larga o osso de forma alguma e o cara que ela pensa amar na verdade a despreza. Some-se isso ao fato de que ela vinha de uma família cujo pai era abusivo com a madrasta - foi isso que ela aprendeu sobre relacionamentos na vida.

Some-se também que ela era uma mulher "solteirona" no século XVIII, onde não havia muitos outros papéis à mulher além de casar e ter filhos.

Já a Xica e o contratador, acho um casalzinho chatinho, sem profundidade alguma. O amor deles se baseia em obsessão e "amor de pica/xana", mas nada mais profundo.

Já quando chegou aquele inquisidor e sentiu o cheiro de co-dependência da Violante, a despeito de ela querer parecer forte - fodeu. Começou a perseguir a mulher de tudo que era jeito - além de ser tarado pra porra, só pensava nos peitos e nas bundas de todas as mulheres na novela.

Apesar de dizer que a amava, deixou claro que jamais deixaria de ser clérigo para ficar com ela. Típico comportamento de pessoas abusivas.

No próximo capítulo, tentarei explicar um pouco como funciona esse lance dele ser frei e ter casa pra ela morar. Até onde eu saiba, freis vivem em mosteiros, mas ele vai dar um jeito - sempre se dá, né?

Abraços e obrigada por lerem!


	2. Chapter 2

_A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR_

 _Capítulo 2_

Por alguns instantes, Violante ficara ali, sentada no chão, o vestido rasgado e os cabelos revoltos, descomposta. Então levantou-se e foi ao banho.

Era estranho. Até o começo daquela tarde, não tinha esperança alguma de ter um amor, abandonada como fora pelo marido. E de repente... ele, o único homem que dissera que a amara, soubera de sua situação e a tirara dela. Era certo que não se casaria com ela, clérigo indisposto a largar o ofício, mas... não seria aquilo melhor do que viver ali sozinha, sem esperança?

De fato, aquele ano sozinha a fizera afrouxar as dantes tão rígidas amarras morais às quais em sua juventude tanto se apegara.

E ele, além de tudo, era tão belo... tinha um beijo tão delicioso... e quando enfim a tomara, o que fora aquilo? Jamais, em seus sonhos mais eróticos, imaginara que pudesse ser tão bom.  
Banhou-se, sentindo todas as sensações que a água e as essências podiam lhe proporcionar. O corpo, as mãos, a boca do frei, fizeram com que ela passasse a se sentir totalmente desperta. Sabia que algumas mulheres odiavam fazer sexo, pois os maridos eram uns brutos. Ouvira falar que João Fernandes tinha um fogo sem fim pelas mulheres e as fazia felizes na cama, mas jamais sentira a esse fogo. Ele a castigara deixando-a ali, sozinha, sem sequer um beijo após a cerimônia de casamento.

Já o frei Expedito...

Céus, que homem maravilhoso! Não era possível que fosse pecado sentir prazer nos braços de homem tão belo, tão fogoso e... ainda mais um sacerdote do Senhor, um membro do Santo Ofício, que castigava as almas pecadoras com suas próprias mãos!

Sorriu, maravilhada. E esse homem, esse mesmo homem, a amava. Era o único que a amara em toda a vida! E de repente ela gostou muito disso... se sentiu envaidecida e feliz, como em muito tempo não se sentia.

Lavou-se, perfumou-se e penteou-se. Após isso ceou e ficou a descansar em seu aposento, pensando na vida que teria a partir do dia seguinte. Havia ainda um receio de que ele a abandonasse naquele castelo e ela, já sendo deflorada, fosse obrigada a um destino ruim, como a prostituição... porém, não quis interromper aquele idílio ao qual sua mente se entregava e quis crer, com todas as suas forças, que ele a viria buscar. Que ele a viria salvar daquele inferno de ouro no qual ela fora colocada.

Dormiu de maneira um tanto quanto sobressaltada, acordando no meio da noite, vendo vultos nas sombras, mas de resto aquela noite fora a mais tranquila que passara nos últimos tempos.  
Assim que acordou, de manhãzinha, ordenou aos criados que arrumassem a todas as suas coisas em malas. Depois tomou o desjejum - o último que tomaria naquela torre que significava prisão.

Com o chegar da tarde, ficou nervosa. Roeu os cantos das unhas, pensando se ele ia faltar com a palavra. Frei Expedito sempre lhe parecera pessoa tão séria quando estava no Arraial do Tijuco; será que agora descumpriria com o que dissera?  
Tal sobressalto, no entanto, não durou muito. Às quinze para as duas, um dos criados entrou na sala de visitas - a mesma onde o inquisidor a possuíra com ardor no dia anterior, sem esperar sequer tirar as roupas - e anunciou enfim:

\- Senhora dona Violante, o senhor frei Expedito espera na antesala para lhe falar.

\- Mande-o entrar!

O criado assim o fez, e o eclesiástico adentrou o recinto. Após tudo que acontecera entre ambos no dia anterior, o coração de Violante saltara no peito somente em vê-lo.

Ele disse então:

\- Muito boas tardes, senhora. Então, está pronta para irmos?

\- Ah, sim! Os criados arrumaram tudo. Apenas pensei que me esperaria lá embaixo, pois teve o trabalho de subir tudo isso e terá, também, o mesmo trabalho de descer...

\- Minha senhora, eu jamais deixaria que uma dama de sua monta descesse desacompanhada, como se fosse uma reles amante. Vossa mercê é minha responsabilidade e meu bem mais precioso a partir de hoje.

Ela sorriu, radiosa. Então, com uma alegria imensa, mandou os criados descerem a bagagem até a diligência do frei, a qual já se encontrava a postos na entrada do castelo.

Em seguida, ele a tomou pela mão, a beijou suavemente na ponta dos dedos e a levou escadaria abaixo, como se fosse de fato uma dama de grande valor. Ela sorria, alegre, pois João Fernandes a abandonara no alto da escada, sozinha... enquanto ela correra atrás dele, quase tropeçando no suntuoso vestido de noiva, ao passo que ele a ignorava solenemente, deixando-a para trás envolta em lágrimas e soluços.

Como era diferente a sua partida de tal local! O frei se esmerava em ir na frente, pois caso ela tropeçasse, ele a ampararia em seus braços e não a deixaria se ferir.

Os criados miraram aquela peculiar cena, já sabendo que a esposa de João Fernandes agora se desfazia do título de "esposa" e ia agora para a casa do inquisidor. Estava tudo anteriormente explicado em mensagens enviadas a eles pelo próprio João Fernandes. Um deles até sentira pena, pois quando o frei adentrara a sala de visitas no dia anterior, ela poderia até mesmo ser violentada.

Mas a figura dela era tudo, menos de uma mulher forçada! Ia sorrindo, como uma moça apaixonada, segura pela mão de seu mais querido amante.

\- Veja, ela tem cara de que gosta do frei! - comentou ele com outro criado.

\- Essa? Ora, imagine só! Um homem ainda novo, rijo, com belo porte. Uma lábia... ontem o ouvi falar, a voz dele é que é uma seda. Acha mesmo que um homem desses precisa forçar alguém? Que nada. A mulher aí, abandonada, sem conhecer o marido, na maior miséria... aí chega um frei desses, bonito, mel na ponta da língua... aposto até que foi ela quem se jogou nos braços dele! E fez muito bem! Pra que ser fiel a marido que fez tal desfeita? Decidiu é viver!

\- Mas eu não sabia que sacerdotes eram tão... impetuosos pra essas coisas!

\- Meu caro, esses homens que usam saias, quando se vê... vupt! Conversa cá, conversa acolá... as mulheres pensam que eles são inofensivos pois são religiosos, então não esperam a investida... quando vêem, já lhes caíram nos braços!

E assim ficaram a debater o destino de Violante, enquanto ela e o frei já se encontravam defronte à diligência. Havia duas carruagens na verdade. Uma levaria a ambos - carruagem totalmente fechada, com janelas cobertas por cortinas - e a outra as bagagens dela.

O inquisidor a ajudou a subir, tomando-a pela mão, e subiu logo em seguida, fechando a portinhola atrás de si.

\- Vamos juntos neste carro fechado?

\- Que mal há?

\- Os outros não vão comentar?

\- Sou um eclesiástico, senhora. Por quem crê que me tomam as pessoas?

Violante silenciou. Como a carruagem não tinha aberturas nas cortinas, ela sequer poderia observar pela última vez o castelo que fora sua prisão, mas agora nada disso importava.

Principalmente porque as mãos de Expedito logo tomaram das suas e as beijaram nas pontas dos dedos.

\- Como passou sua última noite de casada?

Ela sorriu.

\- Dormi sozinha - espero que pela última vez.

\- Sim, pela última vez. Pensou em mim?

\- Muito...! Até a água do banho me parecia ter um toque diferente!

\- Que bom. Significa que foi bom para si, não?

\- Claro que sim. Mas por favor, meu senhor. Não se exceda, mesmo numa carruagem fechada...

\- Oh, não! Jamais. Eu disse que vossa mercê teria a melhor reputação possível, e terá. Terá de tal forma, que em público eu não ousarei fazer mais do que beijar a ponta de seus dedos.

Violante sorriu, lisonjeada. Há tanto tempo não se sentia assim elogiada e galanteada. Ela tentou olhar para os cantos, mas ele permanecia beijando a ponta de seus dedos e vez por outra, quando o olhar dela cruzava com o dele, sentia tal ardor vindo de si, que corava violentamente ao sentir-se assim despida por sua mirada.

Ele a beijava sem parar, e a olhava como se não pudesse parar fazê-lo. Ela estava vestida de maneira recatada, com mantilha na cabeça e as tranças recompostas, mas de qualquer modo ele a observava como se mesmo nesses trajes sóbrios ela fosse digna de todo o desejo do mundo.

Para que não ficassem em silêncio, ela entabulou assunto:

\- Sua casa é muito longe daqui?

\- Ah, não. Logo estaremos lá. Mas até chegarmos... quero beijar suas mãos quantas vezes puder. Não sabe como desejei fazê-lo antes, quando não podia...

A moça sorriu novamente. Entregava-se aos carinhos dele, encantada. De repente, todos os seus sonhos pareciam se tornar realidade.

\- Vejo que traz em sua mão esquerda o anel que lhe dei ontem... o anel cravejado de diamantes.

\- Sim. Eu o usarei como se fosse uma aliança de casada. Já a aliança que João Fernandes havia me dado no dia da cerimônia, a deixei em cima da mesa daquela sala onde...

-... onde eu a possuí.

\- Sim.

\- Fez muito bem. Haverá muitos outros anéis para que use ao decorrer de nossa convivência.

Ambos continuaram assim, nesse namoro velado, porém cheio de suspiros e pequenas carícias, até chegar perto da residência onde o frei estava a viver. Pouco antes de lá chegarem, ele a acariciou no rosto.

\- Pensando bem, não fará mal dar apenas um beijo... aqui nesse carro fechado...

\- Ai, meu Deus...!

Violante protestava, mas estava era doida pra ser beijada. Então ele a tomou e a beijou com tamanho ímpeto, que ela quase derreteu. Era mais que simples desejo: era um fogo imenso, que tomava conta de toda sua mente e ela nunca sentira antes com João Fernandes ou mesmo com seu primeiro noivo.  
Quando ele enfim a largara do beijo, a fidalga estava com as faces coradas, a respiração acelerada. Parecia não sentir algo deste mundo.

Afinal chegaram ao local. Novamente, ele a ajudou a descer e a tomou pela ponta dos dedos - mais cavalheiro que a maioria dos homens leigos e de sociedade; ele, um frei que em teoria vivia apartado do mundo.

Ele bateu, uma das criadas abriu e ele chamou as demais serviçais para apresentá-las a Violante após entrar na residência.

\- Senhora dona Violante, estas serão as vossas criadas a partir de hoje. Esta é Ana, a cozinheira. Aquela, Maria da Graça, é a arrumadeira. E a última é Teresa, a que será como uma "mucama" a si. Aqui não temos mucamas, uma vez que não temos escravos... mas ela a arrumará e a vestirá.

A fidalga olhara as servidoras de modo firme e seco. Desde menina que ela comandava aos escravos em casa com mão de ferro, já que a mãe morrera quando ela era muito nova e a madrasta que veio depois era demasiado "coração mole" para fazer essas coisas. Sabia que não podia ser tão rígida com mulheres livres como era com os escravos no Brasil, mas de qualquer forma não seria mole.

O frei continuou:

\- A senhora dona Violante é minha governanta. Obedeçam-na, como se a palavra dela fosse a minha própria. Agora que estão todas apresentadas, senhora, eu a levarei até seus aposentos.

Violante tomou da mão do frei outra vez e foi até um dos quartos da casa - o maior, mais arejado e mais bonito, por sinal. Os lacaios do castelo deixaram toda a bagagem lá, foram embora com a gorjeta que o inquisidor lhes deixara e após isso, ele entrou no quarto com a fidalga e lá trancou ambos a chave.

A moça, assim que entrou no aposento, ficou maravilhada, pois nele havia um amplo oratório, cheio de santos. Ela, que sempre fora muito católica, simplesmente se encantara.

\- Oh, senhor inquisidor, que oratório mais rico...!

\- Sabia que ia gostar. Agora, senhora dona Violante, antes que venha a começar suas orações, preciso conversar com vossa mercê, É sobre as regras da casa.

Atenta, a moça sentou-se no leito que havia no quarto - leito de casal por sinal - e deu sinal de que o ouviria.

Ele começou:

\- Sou um homem muito metódico. Portanto, há algumas normas que devem ser respeitadas nesta casa. Deixo-lhe claro que, embora vossa mercê mande nas criadas e tenha total liberdade para tal, quem manda na casa e dá a última palavra sou eu.

\- Perfeitamente.

\- A senhora também terá normas de conduta. Poderá sair das oito da manhã às seis da tarde. Mulher direita não tem precisão de sair à rua de noite. Mesmo que saia de dia, nos horários permitidos, deve sair sempre comigo. Eu preciso sair pela manhã para investigar os autos de fé, então a senhora ficará em casa cuidando das servidoras. Felizmente não precisará fazer serviço doméstico; elas se encarregarão disto. Mas vossa mercê terá de cerzir meus hábitos; toda mulher de casa cuida das roupas de seu homem.

A moça o observava, enlevada. Ele dava a si um cotidiano de esposa...! Até mesmo com roupas de homem a cerzir!

Ele continuou:

\- Seus vestidos, a partir de hoje, quem escolhe quais usa sou eu. As joias, idem. Mulher honesta e de respeito não precisa de muita joia, nem de roupa muito escandalosa. Um vestido discreto, uma mantilha na cabeça e já está bom. Pintas falsas, muito perfume, nada disso é recomendável. Quando eu sair pela manhã, trancarei a casa. Vossa mercê não terá posse de cópias das chaves, as quais estão em meu poder. As criadas saem quando eu entrar no começo da noite, às seis. Vossa mercê me receberá neste horário, composta, limpa, com suas tarefas já cumpridas. De resto, jamais darei a vossa mercê o tratamento de "tu", e sim de "senhor". Sem exceções.

Os olhos dela continuavam a brilhar, e a razão deste brilho o frei só saberia mais tarde. Ele terminou:

\- Também decidirei o que tomará nas refeições. No dia anterior, deixarei tudo pronto com a cozinheira. Também deixarei as orações que fará todos os dias, em cima do oratório. Não poderá mais se confessar com outro sacerdote senão comigo. De resto, nossa convivência mostrará as demais adaptações que poderão vir a ser necessárias nestas regras. Alguma pergunta?

\- Bem, eu... fui criada de maneira muito rígida em relação à moral por meu pai. Já estou acostumada a seguir ditames como estes que o senhor me passou. Também tinha o costume de cerzir roupa de homem, pois tive quatro irmãos. Sobre as orações, sempre as fiz com frequência. De resto... apenas havia uma diferença quando eu vivia no Brasil.

\- E qual é?

\- Eu não saía pela noite, mas saía de dia acompanhada pelas mucamas.

\- Não, aqui isto está fora de cogitação. Vossa mercê tem de se ocupar da casa e de mim, que agora sou seu senhor. Se ou quando precisar sair, sai acompanhada de mim. Caso haja algum acidente extremo, como incêndio ou coisa parecida, podem sair, vossa mercê e as criadas, por uma das janelas. Mas se não for por risco de vida, não a quero nas ruas sem mim.

Violante pensou que era algo em demasia rígido, já que ela não dava motivos para desconfiança, porém... assentiu. Ele era o senhor da casa; ele tinha o direito de mandar.

\- De resto, pode castigar as criadas. Fisicamente, inclusive. Porém, não seja tão rígida como era com os escravos. Elas são livres, ganham soldo. Mas pode e deve tratá-las com pulso firme.

\- Decerto. Eu sempre tratei a escravaria da casa de meu pai de maneira bastante austera.

\- Confio em vossa habilidade. Agora partirei. À noite volto para cearmos juntos. Qualquer coisa, converse com a cozinheira; ela lhe dará o que comer caso sinta fome.

\- Hoje eu posso acompanhá-lo até a porta?

\- Ah, sim. Está composta, com muito bom gosto. Vamos.

Novamente com gesto de cavalheirismo, o inquisidor tomou a Violante pelas pontas dos dedos e a levou até a porta. Lá, beijou-lhe suavemente a mão, saiu, trancou a porta com a chave que trazia em seu cinto e partiu na diligência, para julgar a novas almas pecadoras.

A fidalga observou-o partir pela janela, pensando que agora tinha nova vida. Em breve, foi para dentro de casa dar ordens às criadas e observar a seu trabalho de perto. Uma delas, vendo que a governanta era jovem e bonita, tentou desabafar com ela:

\- Muitos bons dias, minha senhora! Sou Ana, a criada que cuidará da cozinha. O senhor frei já me deixou as ordens do que preparar para a ceia. Mas veja, fico feliz de a senhora estar aqui! Pois quando era o senhor Expedito a nos governar, era muito rígido! Brigava por qualquer coisa, não queria nada fora do lugar! Ô homem difícil de agradar!

Violante não teve dúvidas: de um ímpeto, acertou uma bofetada na cara da criada, a qual recuou assustada.

\- Nunca mais fale mal do senhor inquisidor em minha presença! Ele fez a caridade de me acolher, portanto devo lhe ser grata! De mais a mais, se o crê rígido é porque ainda não me conheceu! Não costumo dar relaxo a criados e não foi à toa que o senhor Expedito me escolheu para governá-las!

Ana mirou à patroa, que tinha olhos feros, lancinantes. Percebeu que ela não era pra brincadeira.

\- Desculpe-me senhora. Não desejei ofender - sibilou a cozinheira, a cabeça baixa em sinal de submissão.

\- Está bem, dessa vez passa. Mas lembre-se: não sou sua amiga, e sim sua patroa! Que o erro não se repita.

A criada foi de volta à cozinha e depois de tal episódio, nem ela, nem alguma das outras três ousou fazer gracinhas ou falar mal do inquisidor na frente da então nova governanta.

Após vigiar o serviço das criadas, Violante foi ao quarto rezar. E ao pegar no terço, sentiu uma emoção muito terna, muito doce. No meio de toda aquela austeridade, ela se sentia cuidada. Se sentia feliz. Não era um ambiente muito diferente daquele onde ela fora criada por seu pai, um militar rígido.

Em seu íntimo, conforme seus dedos passavam pelo rosário em oração, sua alma sorriu.

Às seis, o inquisidor chegou em casa. As criadas saíram, pois moravam em outro local; ele preferira tê-las em casa somente de dia, pois queria a noite livre para ficar à vontade com Violante sem haver falatórios. Haveria fuxicos uma hora ou outra, mas na hora em que ele fosse fazer sexo com ela, era melhor estarem só os dois.

Entrou no quarto de dormir e lá viu Violante contrita, passando os dedos pelo terço.

\- Que cena mais bela... uma mulher a rezar, pois sim?

A fidalga o viu e sorriu plenamente.

\- Meu senhor, já chegou?

\- Cheguei. A tarde passou rápido?

\- Sim, mas senti a sua falta.

O frei sentou-se no leito e convidou a moça a fazer o mesmo com um gesto.

\- Como foi com as criadas?

\- A cozinheira Ana falou mal de si, e eu a puni. Fiz mal?

\- Oh, não! Claro que não. Fico feliz que possa vir a defender a minha reputação quando não estou presente.

\- Bem... meu senhor, eu... tenho algo para lhe dizer, em caráter de confissão.

\- Oh, sim. A casa está vazia, pode falar e ficará somente entre nós.

\- Eu não sei como começar. Mas...

\- O que foi? Está, por um acaso, arrependida de ter tomado o caminho que tomou?

\- Não! Não, pelo contrário... eu gostaria de lhe dizer que, quando começou a me passar as regras da casa, eu de repente percebi que de fato não terei a convivência de uma perdida, e sim... de uma esposa! De fato, há esposas que tem vida menos regrada que esta a qual está me oferecendo.

\- Sim? Eu não disse que cuidaria da sua honra acima de tudo?

\- Além disso, me lembrei de como, quando solteira, queria me casar como um homem igual a meu pai. Ele, sargento austero, cuidava mais da disciplina dos filhos do que dos demais. Ele achava que os filhos mereciam punição em dobro, para honrar o nome da família! E de repente... eu me apercebi que com meus anteriores noivos, não tive essa correspondência com meu pai. Eles eram... libertinos, gostavam de mulheres das ruas...

\- Sempre soube que homens como João Fernandes jamais saberiam apreciar a virtude de mulheres como vossa mercê.

\- Então... quando rezava aqui no oratório... de repente, percebi que na verdade... como posso lhe falar isto?

\- Continue.

\- Vi que vossa mercê é o homem que por anos a fio eu pedi de joelhos nas orações para Deus. Sim, é exatamente igual ao que eu pedi. Eu sempre quis um homem igual a meu pai, e vossa mercê é igual no teor da fibra, da força, da moralidade.

\- Eu agradeço que assim tenha visto à minha pessoa.

\- E... de repente, me vi em estado de graça! Não pode ser pecado, de forma alguma!

\- Não. Eu lhe disse, senhora dona Violante... que não seria pecado conviver comigo. Esta é uma casa de respeito.

\- E então... eu percebi que o amo!

\- Sim?

\- Sim. Quando me disse, antes de eu vir a Portugal para me casar com João Fernandes, que me amava, eu... pensava que somente o admirava, que o achava belo, mas era só... como eu ia me casar com outro, achava que não era direito alimentar o amor por outro homem. Mas agora... que sofri o que sofri com João Fernandes e vossa mercê me deu esta vida nova... oh, senhor! Somente posso lhe dizer que é tudo que eu sempre quis!

O frei sorria, beijando as mãos da senhora.

\- Eu o amo, senhor... como nunca amei ninguém!

\- Nem mesmo a João Fernandes, naqueles anos em que tanto lutou para se casar com ele?

\- Aquilo era uma obsessão, uma questão de ego ferido por ter sido trocada por uma escrava! Mas nunca - nunca! - meu coração bateu tão célere por um homem.

O inquisidor sorriu. Beijou as mãos dela novamente, e em seguida a convidou para que ceassem juntos. Ela foi, sorridente, considerando que até mesmo o sabor da comida estava melhor do que antes.

Após a ceia, a qual já estava previamente posta pelas criadas, levou Violante para o quarto de dormir outra vez e acariciou suas mãos. Em seguida, disse:

\- Minha senhora, já que se declarou assim tão enamorada de mim, quero que me dê uma prova de amor.

\- Uma prova? Qual?

\- Fique toda nua para mim.

\- Oh... mas ficar totalmente nua não será pecado?

\- Já lhe disse, senhora dona Violante... com um homem santo do Senhor, não há pecado! Acha mesmo que eu arriscaria a salvação de sua alma?

Ela sorriu, e o frei direcionou as mãos para os botões de seu vestido.

\- Para que veja que não é pecaminoso, eu vou despi-la completamente e então vossa mercê sentirá que não é um ato ilícito.

Pouco a pouco, com um cuidado e um desvelo exagerados, o inquisidor a despiu toda; primeiro o vestido, depois as anáguas, enfim o corpete e as calçolas. Deixou-a toda nua e no final, enfim, desfez-lhe as tranças.

\- Linda... linda, um corpo perfeito! Certamente sequer Eva seria tão tentadora no paraíso...

O frei ajoelhou-se diante dela, como se venerasse a uma santa ou uma imagem sagrada. Os cabelos dela desciam em cascata pelos ombros, até os quadris, e sem adereços ou roupas, ela parecia agora uma dríade da floresta, uma bela fada que vinha a recebê-lo para o amor. Um amor que, àquele momento, parecia mais pagão que cristão.

Ele beijou seus seios, seu ventre, tomou-a nos braços e enfim se levantou, beijando-a na boca. Os olhos de Violante se enchiam de lágrimas; nunca se sentira tão amada, tão desejada e tão querida.

\- Deite-se na cama, senhora.

Ela se deitou, já sem pudor, já sem medo de ficar nua perante ele, aquele que a partir de então era seu homem, seu dono e senhor. Ele, também, passou a despir-se.

\- Oh, céus... e eu, que nunca antes vi um homem completamente nu!

O inquisidor sorriu.

\- Minha senhora, ontem eu a possuí de costas para mim e de roupas por um motivo simples: muitas donzelas, principalmente as que foram assim excessivamente guardadas como vossa mercê o foi, quando são defloradas às vezes vêem o... dote do homem, assim, bruscamente, sem nunca terem visto antes, e têm medo. Acham que não vão conseguir. Por isso fiz sem que visse, apenas sentisse. Mas agora, que já sabe que é perfeitamente possível... creio que pode ver.

Violante sorriu e corou. Estava descobrindo tudo com ele, tudo que na vida de casada não descobrira. Quando enfim o viu todo nu, riu.

\- Se eu visse ontem, pensava que não ia conseguir mesmo...  
O frei deitou-se em cima dela, beijando sua boca e já afastando suas pernas a fim de possui-la. Violante o abraçou com força, sentindo a pele dele roçar na sua, o calor de seu corpo no dela... como no dia anterior não sentira, pois ambos estavam vestidos.  
Logo ele a penetrou e ela gemeu de dor.

\- Ainda dói?

\- Um pouco.

\- É por causa da falta de uso. Mas em breve seu corpo vai se acostumar ao meu e não vai doer mais.

Violante sorriu e o beijou, sentindo todo aquele arrebatamento que lhe dava um nó nos pensamentos outra vez. Céus, como o amava! De todas as esperanças que tivera, jamais pensara que seria feliz justamente desta forma, nos braços de um sacerdote.  
Mas não conseguia, de fato, pensar que era pecado. Aquela noite fora melhor ainda que a primeira vez, pois estava nua, se entregava por completo, sentia o corpo dele, o cheiro dele, o gosto dele por completo. Na casa dele, no leito dele, sem pressa de acabar.

Após o sexo, no qual ele a possuíra mais de uma vez, foram se banhar. Ela não o largou sequer por um minuto, com medo de que a abandonasse. Todas as vezes em que dissera a um homem que o amava, ele se aproveitara desse amor ou fizera pouco caso. Tinha um medo terrível de que o inquisidor fizesse o mesmo.

Mas até então ele não dava mostras de que seria ruim. Parecia amá-la mais do que ela o amava, beijava seus dedos a todo momento, louvava seus cabelos, seu porte, seu corpo. Louvava o fato de ela ter chegado pura a ele, ah! Que se ela tivesse sido de outro, ele seria capaz de matar esse outro.

Violante sorria, embevecida. Se antes a sua virgindade prolongada a incomodava, agora apenas a alegrava. Pois ele era tão bom com ela, a tratava tão bem, que ela se sentiria péssima se tivesse sido de João Fernandes ou mesmo de seu primeiro noivo.

Teve orgulho de ter sido ele a romper os véus de sua pureza, e o frei mesmo lhe dizia que o fato de seu antigo marido sequer tê-la tocado era um sinal de Deus... que era o Senhor a guardando para chegar daquela forma, intocada, a ele.

Quando foram dormir, novamente ela o abraçou forte contra si e não o largou por um segundo. Ele sentiu, e percebeu que ela já estava caída. Ele a fizera se apaixonar por si, afinal.

Algumas vezes durante a noite, ela acordara sobressaltada, com medo, pensando ainda estar na torre... que tudo aquilo de o frei buscá-la havia sido apenas um sonho. Mas não era. Sempre que acordava e via a face adormecida do inquisidor a seu lado, ela o beijava e o apertava contra seu seio outra vez. E agradecia a Deus, mentalmente, por tê-lo ali consigo.

Assim foi até de madrugada, quando ela conseguiu pegar no sono enfim - até de manhã, quando acordou já sem o homem a seu lado.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Continua bonitinho, né? Sexo bom, comidinha gostosa, casa com empregadas, cavalheirismo mil. Nem parece sociopata, né?_

 _Parece sim. Todo sociopata que se preze é perfeitamente encantador, principalmente no começo da relação. Eles utilizam a uma técnica chamada de "bombardeio de amor", com elogios, presentes e um mundo perfeito, ao passo em que sutilmente vão começando a controlar, isolar da sociedade, de maneira "açucarada" para a pessoa não perceber. Quando notar, já está "presa"._

 _Ele a encantou usando, além do sexo e dos elogios, uma técnica chamada de "espelhamento", ou seja, dando a ela exatamente o que ela queria - tanto nas palavras quanto nos gestos. Ao montar uma casa com oratórios e regras rígidas, faria Violante esquecer que era concubina e não esposa - e nos tempos nos quais a fic se passa, isso era de extrema importância. Não é que nem hoje, que todo mundo mora junto sem problema nenhum. Ser casada, principalmente para a mulher, era de suma importância._

 _Depois há a identificação com o pai. O inquisidor não conhece o pai de Violante, pois quando ele aparece na novela o pai dela já havia morrido. Mas ele conhecia os hábitos austeros da própria Violante, bem como a necessidade que ela tinha de se sentir como "mulher direita". Note-se que mulheres co-dependentes geralmente vem de famílias abusivas e muitas vezes repetem o abuso dos pais nos maridos ou companheiros. É exatamente isso que Violante vai fazer nessa fic. Na novela, ela diz com todas as letras que queria se casar com um homem igual o pai dela - sendo que ele arregaçava a madrasta dela de porrada, dentre outras "finezas" do gênero._

 _Acerca da casa montada: o frei, apesar de ser frei, era inquisidor; alguns freis são ordenados padres também e são responsáveis por paróquias e demais instituições e não precisam ficar em mosteiros - o que provavelmente era o caso dele._

 _O inquisidor também tinha em seu poder tanto o dote de Violante (na fic, graças ao acordo que fez com o anterior marido dela - esse acordo não existe na novela; na versão "oficial" Violante morreria louca, virgem e sozinha na torre citada logo no primeiro capítulo; isso de o frei buscar fui eu quem inventei) quanto o baú cheio de diamantes que Xica deu a ele no final da novela. Só esse baú já seria suficiente para comprar a casa, sustentar a Violante e as criadas por muitos anos._

 _No mais, o controle dele parece assustador, não parece? Para os dias de hoje, sim. Para aquele tempo era até normal, porém mesmo assim ela viver trancada dentro de casa o dia todo era exagerado até praquele tempo._

 _Sobre Violante ser cruel com as criadas: na novela ela é cruel com todo mundo, menos com o João Fernandes (o cara que a abandonou no castelo, ele era ex-noivo dela). Dele ela perdoava tudo. É comum também co-dependentes serem abusivos ou abusivas com pessoas de hierarquia inferior, como filhos, subordinados ou etc, ao passo que com os objetos de suas obsessões são altamente tolerantes._

 _Não, co-dependentes não são sempre bonzinhos e santinhos. Alguns cometem crime passional._

 _Lembrando que há psicopatas/narcisistas mulheres também, que abusam de homens, dos filhos ou mesmo de outras mulheres._

 _Não é sempre que é o homem o "ruim" da história._

 _No próximo capítulo, a coisa vai ficar ainda mais feia._

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AVISO: CONTÉM CENAS DE VIOLÊNCIA FÍSICA E PSICOLÓGICA, CÁRCERE PRIVADO, CENAS DE SEXO, TORTURA, GATILHOS DE TRAUMA A QUEM JÁ SOFREU EM SITUAÇÃO SEMELHANTE._

 _A AUTORA NÃO CORROBORA COM AS PRÁTICAS NARRADAS; PELO CONTRÁRIO, O TEXTO FUNCIONA COMO DENÚNCIA, PARA MELHOR IDENTIFICAR E EVITAR TAIS PRÁTICAS._

 _CASO NÃO GOSTE OU SEJA MENOR DE IDADE, FAVOR CLICAR NO "X" ALI EM CIMA_

 _-x-_

 _A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR_

Capítulo 3

Quando a moça despertou e não viu o homem a seu lado, pensou que estava ainda na torre, sozinha. No entanto, quando o viu de pé, já vestido para sair, percebeu que era realidade: ela estava a morar com ele. Não era sonho.

\- Senhor inquisidor, eu...

\- Muitos bons dias, senhora dona Violante. Dormiu bem?

\- Um pouco sobressaltada, mas enfim...

\- Percebi. Vossa mercê tem o sono leve?

\- Infelizmente, sim.

\- Deixarei algumas orações a mais a si no oratório para afastar esse tipo de maleita.

\- Percebo que já está de pé.

\- Desde o tempo do seminário, me acostumei a levantar muito cedo, assim que o sol nasce. Nos autos de fé, sou o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair. Chego uma hora mais cedo.

\- Entendo. Mas...

\- Caso queira, pode dormir mais um pouco.

\- Ah, não! Já que viverei com vossa mercê, devo me acostumar com seus horários também.

\- Vossa mercê é quem sabe. Até porque... embora tenha uma criada para vesti-la, é até bom que tenha se levantado cedo. Pois quero vesti-la eu mesmo...

O eclesiástico fez com que ela se levantasse, então curiosa para saber o que ocorreria. Ele tomou a roupa que anteriormente já havia separado para ela e, com um desvelo excepcional, a vestiu toda, como se fosse uma boneca em tamanho real. Depois, com ainda mais desvelo, penteou a seus longos cabelos, até não sobrar um único fio fora do lugar.

\- Somente não faço-lhe aquele penteado de tranças porque não o sei fazer - disse ele, um sorriso nos lábios - Peça para a criada fazê-lo em si, pois à noite... quero desfazê-lo outra vez.

Violante sorriu. Em seguida, ele colocou a mantilha sobre os cabelos soltos dela e a convidou para o desjejum. A levou pela mão até a mesa de refeições, onde se sentaram e comeram, entre sorrisos e olhares velados.

A arrumadeira e a mucama foram ao quarto, ajudar a desfazer as malas de Violante as quais foram trazidas no dia anterior e fazer a cama. Bem baixinho, uma para a outra, declararam em voz velada:

\- Eles saíram juntos do quarto...

Assentiram uma à outra, dizendo mais com gestos que com palavras. As criadas "de dentro" já sabiam que eram amantes, e em breve todos na vizinhança saberiam - porém se o inquisidor mantivesse a discrição, não seria repreendido. Quantos outros não faziam o mesmo? Apenas repreendiam aos sacerdotes quando tal comportamento causava muito escândalo; mas quando era feito daquele jeito, discreto, ninguém dizia coisa alguma. Até achavam graça.

Logo o frei levantou-se da mesa de refeições e declarou que precisava sair.

\- Acordei bastante cedo, mas agora falta pouco para começarem as audiências. Senhora dona Violante... suas orações já estão no oratório, as roupas para cerzir já se encontram disponíveis e de resto, creio que cuidará bem da casa como o fez ontem. Até mais ver.

\- Senhor, posso acompanhá-lo até a porta outra vez?

\- Pode, sim. Venha.

Ele a levou, beijou suavemente sua mão como fizera no dia anterior e saiu, trancando a casa. Violante o observou outra vez pela janela a partir pela diligência, o sorriso voando solto em seus lábios, ao passo que as criadas se entreolhavam ao vê-la "com cara de quem havia visto passarinho verde".

Porém, logo após observá-lo partir, voltou-se para dentro, fechou a cara e passou a dar ordens às criadas:

\- Vamos! Vamos, ao serviço, vamos! Quero que lavem umas roupas e batam uns tapetes na área de serviço. Teresa, pode fazer meu penteado enquanto as outras trabalham. Vamos, nada de moleza!

Aquele dia fora muito semelhante ao anterior, tirando o fato de que neste havia roupas de homem a cerzir, e Violante deixara essa tarefa por último, após as orações e após chefiar às criadas até elas deixarem tudo arrumado. "Um brinco", pois a fidalga não aceitava nem exigia menos.

Quando Expedito chegara, a fidalga se encontrava a costurar seus hábitos, olhando-os com tamanha ternura que era como se quisesse acariciá-los; como se ao tocar a eles, tocasse ao próprio frei em si.

\- Muito boas noites, senhora dona Violante.

\- Ah...! Senhor inquisidor, já chegou?

\- Até que me demorei um pouco... hoje lidei com um grupo de pecadores talvez um pouco maior que os demais. Havia muita gente.

\- Sim? Caso queira me falar sobre eles...

\- Usualmente os inquisidores não falam disso com mulheres. Mas como vossa mercê é uma mulher tão honesta, tão religiosa e tão direita... penso que é até um dever.

Ela sorriu, lisonjeada. Lembrou de quando ela e ele exorcizavam almas perdidas no arraial, juntos. Seu coração naquele tempo já batia por ele, mas ela não se atrevia naquele tempo a permitir aquele amor, pois sua ambição era casar com João Fernandes...

Ah, se soubesse ela que seria tão feliz nos braços dele! Teria se permitido viver aquele amor ainda mais cedo.

O sacerdote conferiu se a ceia estava já posta e preparada. Como estava tudo nos conformes, ele mandou as criadas para casa, ficando enfim a sós com a fidalga.

\- Minha senhora. o povo desse reino anda a cada dia mais pecador. Acredita que hoje lidamos com um grupo de pessoas que diz que pode fazer curas com determinadas ervas proibidas pelo Santo Ofício?

Violante largou a costura por um momento, fazendo o sinal-da-cruz, horrorizada.

\- Credo-em-cruz, meu senhor! E eu pensava que aqui em Portugal as pessoas tinham hábitos mais sãos...

\- Pessoas são pessoas em qualquer lugar. Há muitos pecadores!

\- E eles foram condenados?

\- Ainda não. Amanhã continuaremos o inquérito.

Ficaram por um tempo assim, ela costurando à luz do candeeiro de querosene, a noite recém-chegada lá fora, ele falando com prazer e brilho nos olhos sobre todas as torturas que impingira ao grupo de presos. E ela toda admirada por ele, toda quente por dentro, cheia de desejo por aquele homem que julgava as almas de maneira tão dura. Quase um santo!

Após terminar as costuras, mostrou a ele:

\- Veja, senhor. Estão boas?

Ele as observou minuciosamente. Violante sabia que ele era homem difícil de agradar e exigente, por isso se esmerara ao máximo.

Ao fim de um período de tempo, Expedito sorriu.

\- Tem mãos abençoadas, certamente.

A fidalga sorriu.

\- Não exagere. Costuro bem, é verdade, mas não tão bem assim.

\- Costura muito bem. Ninguém nunca antes o fez com tamanha perfeição em meus hábitos.

\- Verdade?

\- Sim. Agora, vamos cear.

Feliz, Violante foi tomar a refeição, e na mesma ambos se beijaram de leve, tomaram as mãos um do outro, novamente num namoro velado, cheio de pequenas carícias que nunca antes ela experimentara. A cada gesto daqueles se sentia mais amada, mais querida. Sentia que ele era um homem vindo dos céus a si.

Por volta das oito da noite, foram se deitar. E fizeram amor com um deleite tão grande, pois os autos de fé apenas faziam com que eles se sentissem muito "santos" perto do resto do mundo. E isso aumentava drasticamente o tesão que sentiam um pelo outro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os dias seguintes foram muito semelhantes. Embora Violante no Brasil fosse mulher muito independente, já dona de sua herança e tomando muitas vezes frente a assuntos políticos, após um ano presa no castelo no qual seu primeiro marido a confinara; sem ser seu marido de fato; sem deixá-la sair; sem fazer coisa alguma a não ser pensar em suas desgraças; aquele novo cárcere era acolhedor, até bom. Era regrado, com atividades que a deixavam feliz, com o oratório cheio de santos, as criadas nas quais mandar... e aquele homem por quem seu coração batia tão intensamente, que mexia tanto consigo... e que nunca negava fogo, uma noite sequer. Em algumas, a tomava mais de uma vez. Nem sabia como ele tinha energias para chegar tão disposto ao tribunal no dia seguinte .

E ela, como mulher direita, nunca se negava. Pensava que mulher com homem dono de si nunca devia se negar, a não ser em caso de doença extrema. Para que ele não arrumasse motivo pra buscar fora o que não tinha dentro. E seu coração batia forte, pois um dia tivera uma conversa com ele que confirmara ainda mais a si que era o homem certo a sua pessoa. O homem que Deus lhe enviara.

Um dia, após se amarem, quase ao dormir já, ela, com a cabeça recostada no peito dele, ainda se recuperando do imenso prazer que tivera nos braços dele, perguntara afinal:

\- Meu senhor, uma vez me disse que ao se ordenar se abstivera de mulheres, pois tinha medo de ir ao inferno. Não teme que possa ir a ele por... se deitar comigo?

\- Minha senhora, penso que um homem pode ir ao inferno por amar a uma mulher perdida, uma libertina. Ou várias. Mas vossa mercê...! Uma mulher que ficou pura por tanto tempo, e que vive só para a casa e para seu homem... que mal haveria?

\- Mas é um sacerdote...

\- Nunca concordei totalmente com o celibato. Alguns podem dar lugar a ele; eu, que sou homem de sangue quente como vossa mercê bem já percebeu, não consigo. Consegui por doze anos, mas a muito custo, com muita penitência. Penso que Deus me compreende e me absolve até, sendo que tenho a uma mulher a quem respeito como se fosse mais que uma esposa: uma extensão de mim. Eu a trato como mulher de respeito e vossa mercê se comporta como a mulher direita que deve ser.

\- Então... bem... não seria como os demais? Que tem a esposa em casa mas vão ao meretrício?

Ele tomou o rosto dela com as mãos e a beijou docemente.

\- Minha querida senhora, como um eclesiástico poderia julgar a outrem procurando as marafonas? Tenho sangue quente, minha senhora, mas entre ser homem e ser um pervertido há uma diferença muito grande. Quero manter nosso leito conjugal imaculado. Somente tenho o direito de amar a vossa mercê e a ninguém mais. Apenas de olhar a outra já seria adultério, como Nosso Senhor mesmo disse.

Violante sorriu, enternecida. Era mesmo o homem que ela esperava! Pois quando via a seu irmão Santiago a frequentar as meretrizes, bem como os demais homens, pensava que era um desrespeito! Que o homem casado deve sim ter seus desejos de homem, deve procurar a esposa e ela nunca deve se negar a ele, cumprir com seus deveres de mulher... mas também o homem não deve macular o leito com outras! E pensou que jamais encontraria a um homem assim, pois o próprio João Fernandes ficava com várias outras além de Xica...

E ele, o frei, ali querendo apenas a ela! Oh, como não quisera ficar com ele antes?

Violante viveu nesse idílio por cerca de um mês e meio. Nem sentia falta de sair às ruas. Ficara guardada, trancada dentro de casa por todo esse período e dava mostras de que não desejava sair. Apenas ia vez por outra tomar a fresca na área de serviço, bem como algum sol, mas não mais do que isto. E assim iam vivendo aquele namoro constante, austero mas cheio de carinho. O frei não cansava de a elogiar, de se demonstrar enamorado de si, e mesmo vez ou outra trazia da rua um presente a si: uma nova mantilha para os cabelos, um sapato novo, um terço ou mesmo um docinho comprado de algum feirante nas ruas. Enchia a banheira de casa com sabonetes finos, era quase obcecado com a limpeza; e ela também, vigiando o asseio das criadas com pulso firme.

Até o dia em que tudo começou a mudar.

Um dia, acordando cedo como de costume, o frei disse a Violante que dessa vez ela sairia com ele.

\- Minha senhora, hoje haverá uma missa especial para as mulheres. Muitos já souberam que a tenho como governanta em casa e pretendo apresentá-la a todos que lá estiverem.  
Violante sorriu, surpresa.

\- Que bom! Confesso que gosto muito do oratório que tenho em casa, mas sinto falta de rezar na igreja.

\- Pois hoje poderá rezar o quanto quiser por lá.

Como nos outros dias, ele a vestiu e a penteou. Apenas a mucama fez o penteado nos cabelos dela e a guarneceu com a mantilha; nunca entendia porque a senhora sempre estava quase toda pronta, vestida e calçada; sem precisar fazer nada a não ser arrumar seus cabelos.

Era a obsessão do frei pela aparência dela, de controlar até mesmo o que ela vestia, comia ou mesmo falava. Até o que pensava.

Após estarem prontos, tomaram o desjejum e saíram. Como no dia em que Violante saíra do castelo de João Fernandes, Expedito a auxiliara a subir na carruagem, também dessa vez totalmente fechada. E como daquela vez, ambos apertaram as mãos dentro do carro, se beijaram - mesmo que Violante temesse o escândalo caso alguém soubesse - e enfim tentaram se acalmar um pouco a fim de que quando chegassem à igreja, não estivessem mais tão "afogueados" e as pessoas percebessem.

Ao descerem do carro, ele a tomou pela ponta dos dedos - um cumprimento que seria permitido a um sacerdote em relação a uma governanta - e entraram na igreja. Violante quase havia se esquecido como era o ar da rua, o sol brilhando diretamente em sua face, o convívio com as pessoas.

Na igreja, havia muitas pessoas. Algumas mulheres já tomavam assento e começavam a rezar. Já um outro grupo, de homens, tanto sacerdotes quanto leigos, estava do outro lado da igreja. Frei Expedito fez questão de apresentar a Violante a ambos os grupos. Disse que ela era uma viúva órfã e sem filhos a qual ele, por caridade, tomara como governanta; ficaria melhor que a história do tal casamento anulado com João Fernandes.

Ela estava toda de negro, como se de fato fora uma viúva; como no Brasil vestia muito preto no passado, estava habituada a isto.

Após deixá-la com o grupo de mulheres a rezar, o inquisidor foi ao grupo de homens e lá ficou por um tempo, até um sujeito vir a ele.

\- Muito boas tardes, senhor frei Expedito.

\- O mesmo ao senhor, dom Antônio Carlos.

O tal Antônio era homem com cerca de quarenta e cinco anos, bem apessoado, comerciante de grande fortuna. Não era sujeito de muitas rezas, mas frequentava a igreja nos últimos tempos com uma finalidade específica... a qual diria ao frei naquela mesma conversa.

\- Senhor, a dona que trouxe consigo... qual é mesmo o nome dela?

\- Violante.

\- Sim. A senhora Violante, ela está viúva faz tempo?

O frei fechou a cara - mais do que já fechava naturalmente. Era óbvio onde o tal viúvo queria chegar.

\- Não senhor. É bem recente, se quer saber. Viuvinha fresca, como se diz.

\- É que, bem... eu também sou viúvo, se bem que há alguns anos já. E de um tempo para cá, tenho sentido a falta de ter uma mulher em casa... um ruge-ruge de saias... alguém para cuidar dos criados e até mesmo para me dar um filho. Já tenho três filhos de meu anterior casamento, mas casei recentemente a mais nova; conta com dezesseis anos de idade, uma moça muito boa. Os dois mais velhos já eram casados e portanto minha casa ficou vazia. Só eu e os criados.

\- Que mal lhe pergunte, senhor dom Antônio... por que não se casa com uma donzela?

\- Ah, não! As donzelas tem idade pra ser minhas filhas; e de mais a mais, prefiro mulher que já tenha experiência em dirigir uma casa, que saiba ter pulso com os criados. Às meninas novas tem de se ensinar tudo, não é? Pois então... a senhora dona Violante tem parentes vivos?

\- Tem irmãos no Brasil; em Portugal, só tem a mim. Seus pais já estão com Deus.

O homem persignou-se.

\- Que Deus os tenha! Então, penso que o senhor sendo o guardião dela, devo fazer o pedido a si, na ausência de um pai ou mesmo um tio dela. O senhor me permite fazer a corte à senhora dona Violante, com propósito de casamento?  
O frei sorriu, mas com tamanha dificuldade, que o sorriso provavelmente saiu uma careta que mais botava medo que outra coisa.

\- Meu senhor... a senhora dona Violante sequer terminou seu período de luto.

\- Oh sim, mas... veja, quando terminar, será que eu poderia já ter como garantido o meu lugar?

\- Senhor... a senhora ficou bastante contristada com a morte do marido e, portanto, nos próximos meses deseja levar vida de penitência. De oração, de jejum. Ela não planeja um outro casamento tão já.

\- Mas... ela é nova ainda, não tem filhos. Certamente deseja ter um ou dois, não é?

\- Não para agora, se é que me entende.

\- Para quando, então?

O frei se segurou para não dar uma bofetada no rosto de tal impertinente homem na mesma hora.

\- Não temos certeza, senhor dom Antônio. Nem eu, nem ela. Agora, se me permite... voltarei a rezar.

\- Sim, senhor, Desculpe o incômodo. Mas, se me permite também, considere com carinho as minhas palavras... eu faria um bom casamento a ela, daria tudo de que necessita, e o livraria desse fardo de sustentar a uma mulher que não é uma parenta sua.

\- Não me é fardo de forma alguma, senhor dom Antônio. E agora... boas tardes.

Expedito se despediu do viúvo, porém seu olhar se encheu de rancor. E de repente, todos aqueles homens - todos, todos - lhe pareceram como inimigos, como lobos prestes a querer devorar a sua ovelhinha. A mulher que por tanto tempo ele esperara, a mulher que ele tivera a sorte de encontrar ainda virgem mesmo após casada, a mulher que ele guardara trancada com tanto esmero - podia lhe escapar das garras num piscar de olhos.

E pior ainda: ele não poderia reclamar. Ela podia muito bem passar por viúva - até que fosse "tarde demais" e o pretenso noivo já houvesse se casado. E casamento consumado não podia ser anulado ou desfeito com tanta facilidade.

Além do mais, com homens solteiros ou viúvos a lhe oferecer casamento, posição digna, filhos legítimos - que faria ela ao lado de um sacerdote que mal e mal podia lhe dar um amor clandestino?

Sentiu-lha escapar por seus dedos como areia fina escorre sem que possamos impedir - e seu coração se encheu de raiva.

Pensou que era fácil resolver o impasse: antes que os predadores se fizessem presentes, ele mesmo se casaria com ela oficialmente; largaria o hábito, ficaria como homem leigo, os diamantes de Xica e o dote de Violante podendo sustentar a ambos com largueza pro resto de suas vidas - e dos filhos que poderiam vir.

Mas como se afastar do Santo Ofício? Daquele que era o prazer máximo da sua vida - de prender, julgar, torturar? Como?!

Só havia um jeito: como não podia doutrinar aos homens, doutrinaria a ela. Faria com que ela se esvaziasse de vontade própria e só seguisse a dele mesmo.

Foi com muito sacrifício que o frei seguiu na igreja até o final da missa, pois seu ímpeto era tomar a Violante e levá-la para fora imediatamente, de arrasto pelos cabelos até em casa, para trancá-la em território que ele conhecia seguro.  
Mas não. A sua reputação pública era tudo, e ele zelava muito por ela. Portanto, esperou até o final.

Quando enfim tudo acabou, ele se despediu superficialmente de todos os presentes e lançou um olhar para Violante. A mesma vinha feliz, pois travara conversações com as mulheres e algumas delas até lhe faziam convites para visitar suas casas. Mas o que a deixava de fato feliz era voltar para casa, para aquele que por mês e meio vinha sendo seu lar - lar de uma forma que ela não conhecera após a morte do pai; lá havia amor, havia roupa de homem para consertar, havia as criadas para dirigir. E havia Expedito para ser seu senhor. Durante a missa, ela agradecera tanto por estar com ele. O amava de tal forma, que quase chorara durante as orações de tanta comoção.

E fora com esta mesma comoção que se dirigira até ele, após se despedir das mulheres.

\- Meu senhor, estas mulheres foram tão boas comigo!

A mirada com a qual o frei a recebeu, no entanto, foi tão gélida, que ela se sentiu batendo contra uma parede.

\- Meu senhor, aconteceu algo de errado?

Ele simplesmente não respondeu: virou-lhe as costas e foi até a carruagem, sem esperar para ver se ela vinha atrás.

Estranhando aquele comportamento, ela o seguiu, ainda sem nada entender.

Diferente das outras vezes, ele entrou no carro e a deixou lá fora, sozinha. Ela esperou por alguns segundos, pois das outras vezes ele a ajudara a subir, mas...

...ele simplesmente a olhara com a mesma mirada dura e seca, e dissera rispidamente:

\- Suba, ande! Não tenho o dia todo.

Surpresa, pois ele não parecia o mesmo homem enamorado do último mês, ela subira sozinha, tomara assento ao lado dele e fechara a portinhola. Assim que o carro passou a andar, ela sentiu um frio gelado dentro do mesmo, e para tentar dissipar tal ar espesso, começou a falar:

\- A senhora dona Amália foi muito boa comigo, me convidou para ir à sua casa tomar um chá com as mulheres na semana que vem... vossa mercê permite que eu vá?

Nada. O frei fazia como se não a ouvisse. Olhava para frente, duro, seco, como se fosse feito de pedra. Numa última tentativa de quebrar aquele mal estar, ela disse:

\- Meu senhor, há algo de errado?

\- Em casa conversamos.

Tal resposta fora dada de forma tão seca, tão cortante, que Violante nada se atreveu a dizer até chegar em casa. Foram o caminho todo em silêncio, ele sem sequer tocá-la ou olhá-la; ela, com medo até de se mexer.

Quando o ar dentro da carruagem parecia estar insuportável de respirar, eles chegaram afinal. Novamente, ele desceu sozinho e a deixou descer também sozinha, sem ajuda. Sem apertar suas mãos. Sem lhe dar o olhar doce e apaixonado que dava todos os dias ao chegar em casa.

Expedito destrancou a porta da casa, deixou as criadas saírem mas sequer verificou a ceia, como fazia todos os dias. Violante mirou seu assento na sala, onde ela costurava os hábitos dele, e uma lembrança boa perpassou por sua memória. Os serões passados juntos, os beijos trocados à mesa das refeições, as noites tão quentes passadas no quarto, as declarações de amor. Mas tudo isso de repente foi varrido pela frase cortante que o frei proferiu logo em seguida.

\- Vamos ao quarto.

\- Mas ainda é cedo para se deitar, o sol ainda nem se pôs-

\- Eu não disse que é para nos deitarmos. Vamos ao quarto, sem discussão!

Violante engoliu em seco. Ainda não entendia o que ocorria, só sabia que queria que aquilo parasse. Queria aquele homem enamorado e cheio de elogios de volta, e não aquele homem rude, seco, mau. Até porque, ele podia até ser rude e seco com os outros que eram pecadores; mas não com ela, que era tão direita, tão cumpridora de seus deveres; não a ela, que ele encontrara pura ainda, ela que jamais ousava sequer pensar em outro homem, quiçá olhar a outro.  
Foram ao quarto. Ao entrar lá, ele trancou a porta a chave como sempre fazia. Violante ia começar a falar, perguntando afinal o que tanto o aborrecera na missa, mas antes que pudesse sequer voltar-se a ele, sentiu tamanho bofetão lhe varar a face, que somente teve tempo de gritar e cair na cama, aturdida.

\- Meu senhor! O que é isto?!

\- Cale-se e receba o castigo quieta!

O frei deu-lhe mais dois tapas na cara. Não tapas simples, mas sim tão fortes, que seriam capazes de derrubar um homem grande. Quiçá a ela, que era mulher esguia.

As lágrimas brotaram sem que ela pudesse controlar.

\- Meu senhor... o que é isto?!

\- A mulher sempre sabe porque apanha!

\- Mas eu não sei... eu não sei!

\- Sabe, sim. Libertina! É capaz, já haviam me dito que mulher assim que conhece homem, logo quer conhecer outros! Não se contenta com um só! Ah, mas vossa mercê vai ver...!

E ao dizer isto, bateu nela mais vezes. Ela tentava se proteger com os braços, mas era inútil.

\- Por favor, ao menos me explique! Por favor! Por favor!

O sacerdote respirava com força. Queria era arrebentá-la de pancada, mas era conhecido como homem metódico, frio. Se se deixasse levar pela raiva, ia deixá-la marcada. As criadas saberiam, todos saberiam pelas fofocas. Melhor não. Melhor era castigar de outra maneira.

\- Minha senhora, sabe o que aconteceu hoje na igreja?

\- Não! Estou a tentar saber desde que o vi com a cara fechada! Por quem é, senhor Expedito! Diga a mim, o que o aborreceu?

\- Eu não devia dizer. Não, pois toda mulher no fundo sabe porque é uma libertina, uma marafona, uma...! Uma reles vagabunda!

Aquelas palavras feriam Violante em seu âmago mais fundo. Pois ela sempre se considerara tão honrada, tão honesta. Mas ele continuou:

\- Como sou um homem condescendente, eu vos direi. Senhora, havia um tal de dom Antônio Carlos na igreja... ele a cortejou!

\- Não, meu senhor, ele sequer falou comigo! Eu não sei quem é esse homem!

\- Ele não a cortejou diretamente. E sim falou comigo, como se eu fosse seu guardião. Ele... a pediu em casamento a mim!

\- Eu não tenho culpa, eu-

\- Claro que tem! A culpa é sempre da mulher!

A fidalga chorava, sem palavras. Essas eram as coisas que ela falava em seu passado, quando condenava sua madrasta ou outras que ela considerava "perdidas". Mas ela...! Nunca pensara ser digna de ouvir a tais coisas.

\- Meu senhor...! Perdoe-me, eu não quis atrair o olhar de um homem, eu só tenho olhos a vossa mercê! Eu não quero outro homem, eu só penso em vossa mercê, eu...! Agradeci tanto hoje na missa por tê-lo!

E então as lágrimas e os soluços vieram com mais força. Pois ao falar daquele agradecimento, ela se lembrava do frei ainda enamorado, do frei a elogiando como mulher cheia de virtude, e não do homem que agora a chamava de "vagabunda".

\- Pode não ter desejado atrai-lo. Mas se atraiu, é porque o demônio ainda se encontra aí dentro, em seu corpo! Precisa ser purificada, minha senhora.

Aquelas palavras, "purificar" e "demônio", despertaram o antigo sentimento de culpa nela. Afinal, ele a tranquilizara tanto sobre conviver com um sacerdote não ser pecado, que ela quase se esquecera de tal sentimento.

Submissa, ela levantou-se da cama e se ajoelhou perante ele - ele, que ela via como um santo.

\- Meu senhor...! Sim, mereço ser castigada! Por favor, me dê a penitência!

Aquele gesto surpreendera a Expedito. Afinal de contas, ela assentia e se submetia. Sorriu de maneira sinistra e ordenou:  
\- Ajoelhe-se em frente ao oratório.

Ela de pronto obedeceu. A vontade dele era terminar a surra, mas se conteve. O que faria, a Violante, seria ainda pior que uma surra... ainda pior.

\- Passará até de manhã sem comer, em jejum. A rezar. Reze, minha senhora, peça a orientação divina. Fique no escuro, sem velas ou lumes. Agora, sairei. Esta noite, vossa mercê não ficará comigo.

Os olhos da fidalga se arregalaram. De fato, o frei pegara justamente no ponto fraco dela.

\- Meu senhor, não! Não me deixe aqui sozinha!

\- É a penitência, pela salvação de sua alma.

\- Não!

\- É o melhor a se fazer, senhora.

E já ia se retirando, quando desesperada a moça se agarrou à barra de seu hábito - hábito esse que ela própria consertara com suas mãos dias antes.

\- Senhor, por favor, não! Não! Bata em mim, surre a meu corpo, tire o demônio de mim a pancadas, mas não me deixe sem vossa mercê!

As lágrimas brotavam com mais força ainda. Frei Expedito sorria de forma sádica.

\- Conforme-se, senhora.

Virou as costas, arrancando de suas mãos a barra do hábito ao qual ela ainda se agarrava com força, quase até rasgar, e foi até a porta. Violante se arrastou até lá, num último gesto segurando a porta com seus dedos.

\- Não! Misericórdia, senhor! Tudo, menos deixar-me aqui a noite toda sozinha no escuro!

\- Senhora - respondeu ele, numa voz já tão calma como não havia igual em todo o reino - Caso não retire seus dedos da porta, serei obrigado a fechá-la neles, até arrancá-los de suas mãos. Ficará sem eles para o resto da vida. Seria uma pena.

A moça olhou nos olhos dele e percebeu... que ele seria capaz de cumprir com o prometido. Que não blefava de maneira alguma. Que arrancaria aqueles dedos que nos últimos quarenta e cinco dias, beijara e louvara por vezes sem conta.

Retirou portanto a mão, com medo de se ferir... e no mesmo instante, Expedito bateu a porta com força, trancando-a a chave logo em seguida.

Violante gritou de dor. Não de dor física, mas da alma. De uma só vez, aquela ferida que no último mês ia pouco a pouco se fechando e se curando com os cuidados do frei, de repente fora aberta e exposta. Como uma pessoa que costura a um corte e depois puxa o fio, somente para abrir um rombo duas vezes maior na pele.

Lembrava não somente de quando José Fernandes a abandonara na torre logo após o casamento, mas também de quando seu primeiro noivo declarara deixá-la por uma prostituta; quando José Fernandes, ainda sendo noivo, a abandonara por Xica; e enfim, de abandonos ainda mais fundos, ainda mais inconscientes, da infância.

Lembrava ainda dos beijos provados da boca do frei, logo pela manhã. Pouco antes de chegarem à igreja. Ele também a abandonara. Ele ia deixá-la - e em sua mente desvairada, já à beira da sandice mais uma vez, ele a abandonava para sempre, como seu marido fizera.

Gritava e batia na porta. Aquilo doía como uma faca em seu peito jamais doeria. Preferia morrer do que sentir aquilo. Arranhou a porta, até sair sangue da ponta de seus dedos. Depois, passou a arranhar a si própria. Era inútil. Toda aquela dor continuava ali, viva, sangrando por dentro, numa hemorragia de sentimentos que parecia afogá-la em dor.  
Uma dor horrível, pois se antes nem Amadeu, seu primeiro noivo; e nem João Fernandes, a amaram de fato; se deles mal tivera um beijo mal dado; do frei ela tivera o mundo, ela tivera os elogios, o amor que sempre sonhara; arrebatado de si de repente. Pior que nunca ter, era ter tido e de repente perder, sem aviso prévio.

Do lado de fora, o frei escutava os gritos da mulher. Pensara em subir para um dos quartos de hóspedes, mas preferiu escutar. O som daqueles gritos era irresistível; ele não podia dormir sem aquela doce música para seus ouvidos.  
Sim, era o pior não gritara assim quando ele a esbofeteara; e a sorte era que o abandono não deixava marcas físicas, como os tapas.

O som dela implorando para que ele abrisse a porta era muito, muito semelhante ao som dos presos investigados do Santo Ofício a serem torturados em suas mãos.  
Sim, ela também estava em suas mãos.

Satisfeito, Expedito subiu os degraus, ainda se demorando para escutar mais um pouco daqueles gritos de louca ensandecida que era Violante. Uma deliciosa louca, mas louca mesmo assim.

Sorriu mais uma vez.

Nada lhe dava mais prazer do que quando imploravam por si.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Agora começou o balacobaco! Frei Expedito mostrou a que veio._

 _São muitos os abusos relatados neste capítulo: além do cárcere privado e do total controle do dinheiro, da comida, do cotidiano e das roupas dela, ainda há a violência física (óbvia), porém também a violência passivo-agressiva, ou seja, quando a parte abusiva corta relações repentinas com a outra parte apenas com a finalidade de "castigar", de "privar". Hoje em dia tá mais fácil de fazer: é só bloquear no facebook ou no whatsapp. Tem gente que bloqueia e re-aparece depois de alguns dias como se nada houvesse acontecido._

 _Algumas pessoas, principalmente mulheres, pensam que se forem "corretas" e fizerem tudo "certo", não sofrerão e conseguirão "dobrar o homem". Ledo engano, conheci pessoas que quanto mais faziam pra relação dar certo, mais a parte abusiva folgava._

 _A impressão é que nunca nada tá bom, nada mesmo. A parte abusiva sempre tenta passar dos limites mais um pouco, como se o abuso anterior nunca fosse suficiente._

 _Sobre a Violante sofrer horrores só de ele passar a noite longe dela: pra alguns pode parecer exagerado, mas imaginem que ela foi abandonada um ano numa torre em cárcere privado pelo próprio marido, bem como sofreu uma série de outros abandonos na vida. Para ter uma ideia do que ela sentiu, pense em uma pessoa que tem fobia a baratas sendo trancada em uma sala cheia delas. Ou ainda, uma pessoa com pavor de altura abandonada num parapeito transparente, daqueles que algumas atrações em altitude grande tem, pra ver lá embaixo._

 _Ele fez de propósito, "apertando" justamente onde mais doía; se fosse outra coisa seu pior medo, ele faria._

 _Sobre ela se arranhar: a auto-mutilação é comum em co-dependentes e é uma forma de, através da dor, tentar controlar a sua realidade, já que não consegue controlá-la de outra forma._

 _Abraços aos que lerem!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AVISO: CONTÉM CENAS DE SEXO, TORTURA, CÁRCERE PRIVADO, VIOLÊNCIA PSICOLÓGICA, VIOLÊNCIA FÍSICA, PERVERSÃO SEXUAL, MISOGINIA._

 _A AUTORA NÃO CORROBORA NEM ENDOSSA AS PRÁTICAS AQUI NARRADAS; PELO CONTRÁRIO, AS DESCREVE APENAS PARA QUE ELAS SEJAM RECONHECIDAS E MELHOR EVITADAS PELOS QUE POR VENTURA VIEREM A PASSAR POR ISSO._

 _-X-_

 _A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR_

Capítulo 4

Após muito bater e chamar, Violante passou a respirar rapidamente, o coração batendo em taquicardia, porém não sabia o que fazer. O pânico invadia seu corpo, a voz rouca de tanto gritar já não mais saía. Que fazer?

O sol ainda não havia se posto. Expedito fora ao quarto de hóspedes a fim de ler a Bíblia - especialmente as partes mais cruéis do velho testamento, as quais eram as que mais lhe fascinavam. Mas ela ficava ali embaixo, sem saber o que pensar. Será que ele voltaria? Será que ele teria ido buscar outra mulher lá fora? Que diabos ele fizera?!

Não saberia; e teria de ficar ali até de manhã, em jejum.

Tentou ordenar os pensamentos. Não comera desde antes da hora de ir à missa, no desjejum. A missa fora um evento longo, que só ocorria uma vez ao ano, por isso durara até à tarde. Ela esperava comer algo quando voltasse, mas o frei a trancara no quarto e a botara em jejum. Ficaria mais de vinte e quatro horas sem ingerir nada portanto, caso ele cumprisse com sua palavra.

Tentou se ajoelhar em frente ao oratório, mas fora em vão. O pânico não a permitia pensar. Queria ao menos que ele lhe falasse! Que dissesse que ainda gostava dela, que ainda a via como mulher de valor! Cumprir o castigo podia cumprir, mas com a aprovação dele! Precisava da aprovação dele pra sentir que tinha valor!

As lágrimas voltaram e com elas os delírios. Violante enxergava a pele leprosa, caindo aos pedaços como castigo de Deus. Depois via vultos nas sombras a lhe assombrar. Em seguida a porta se transformava em pedra que ela não conseguiria transpor nunca mais. Rezou mais uma vez, mas em resposta às suas orações escutava vozes de demônios que a atentavam.

Via João Fernandes deixando-a para trás outra vez; via Expedito beijando-a e a chamando dos nomes mais belos, para em seguida a ofender e esbofetear. Via-se derretendo no fogo do inferno.

Seu corpo ficou quente, febril. Jogou-se ao chão, pedindo a clemência da Virgem Maria. Mas a santa apenas a condenava, pois ela tivera a coragem de se deitar com um sacerdote!

\- Ele disse a mim que não é pecado!

Era pecado, era! Ele era pecador e ela também; ela, que sentira prazer nos braços de um homem que havia feito voto de castidade. Ela não fizera, mas ele sim.

Chorava mais uma vez. Deitou-se para tentar dormir, mas se sentiu culpada. Foi rezar outra vez, mas não conseguiu. Assim se passou até o cair da noite, quando as sombras pareciam esconder mil demônios cada uma. Enxergava os piores seres nelas, os quais não a deixavam dormir de forma alguma. Cochilava por alguns minutos, depois acordava ainda com mais pânico que antes.

Por volta das quatro da manhã, conseguiu ficar acordada sem dormir, lavando o rosto com a água que estava presente numa jarra que usualmente se usava nos quartos, para lavar o rosto e as mãos, a qual os criados trocavam diariamente; conseguiu se ajoelhar para rezar outra vez, porém se sentia entre acordada e inconsciente, as mãos trêmulas; a surrealidade na qual estava inserida parecendo um pesadelo sem fim, indefinido e cruel.

Apenas quando o sol nasceu, deitando sobre a Terra raios ainda tênues, foi que ela escutou o som que esperara ouvir durante toda a noite: o da chave na fechadura.

Arrastou-se até a porta; ele viera vê-la! Mas assim que entrou, Expedito já lhe disse, a voz ainda seca:

\- Não se arraste pelo chão como uma demente! Caso o faça, a deixarei aqui dentro a pão e água por uma semana!

A fidalga respirou fundo, os olhos brilhando de emoção. Somente de ele se dirigir a ela, mesmo que com impropérios, já era a si como chuva num deserto árido.

O frei tomou a um jarro de água, colocou-o ao lado do jarro e da bacia que serviam para lavar as mãos e rosto, e também um copo; em seguida proferiu, a voz ainda terrível:

\- Ficará aqui em jejum, fechada no quarto, até as seis da tarde, quando eu retornar de meus afazeres; pode beber a água que eu trouxe, mas não pode comer. Ore bastante, escute o que Deus e os santos tem a lhe dizer. As criadas não entrarão aqui para arrumar coisa alguma hoje, trancarei o quarto por fora. Caso precise fazer necessidades, há dois urinóis embaixo da cama.

\- Meu senhor... quando vossa mercê voltar, eu poderei sair?

O frei sorriu de forma sádica outra vez.

\- Isso decidirei eu depois.

\- Meu senhor...

Aborrecido, Expedito se voltou a ela e falou com a voz impaciente:

\- Diga. Mas diga rápido, tenho de sair.

\- Posso acompanhá-lo até a porta?

\- Não. É a penitência, minha senhora.

E, sem dizer mais uma palavra ou mesmo uma mirada gentil, o sacerdote saiu e trancou a porta por fora.

Após aquele contato, Violante quase se sentiu aliviada. Afinal ele não fora embora de vez! Respirou fundo e foi até a cama, tentando desfazer as tranças a fim de pentear os cabelos, mas mal conseguia fazê-lo; as mãos não obedeciam seu comando.

Então se apercebeu que ainda era muito cedo; devia ser pouco mais de seis da manhã e ela teria de passar doze horas sozinha, sem comida, a cabeça virando em mil pensamentos ruins.

Chorou mais um pouco, desolada. Mas logo seu corpo cedeu ao cansaço e caiu na cama, dormindo um sono sobressaltado, amargo, gemendo o nome de Expedito durante o mesmo, os pesadelos tomando sua mente num sem fim de imagens pérfidas que rodavam sem parar.

Quanto ao frei, ele estava bem descansado e alimentado; após ler a Bíblia, ele fora cear à noite e depois dormira como um anjo, já antegozando um auto de fé que haveria no dia seguinte: uma mulher ruiva, benzedeira, denunciada pelos vizinhos que não gostavam dela. Sorriu; adorava torturar mulheres. Teria essa os seios grandes ou pequenos? Seria virgem ainda? Teria corpo bonito ou feio? Teria cara de santa ou de vagabunda? Pra ele, todas eram vagabundas; não havia a "mulher exceção". Muito menos Violante, a qual mesmo quando era pura sempre desejara se deitar com um homem; era tanto o desejo de macho dela, que todas as noites ela sentia prazer nos braços dele igual à libertina que certamente era.

Odiava às mulheres. Achava que o demônio se escondia no corpo delas. Gostava particularmente quando pegava a uma donzela para torturar, e não eram poucas, pois as denúncias de mulheres bonitas sempre estavam em alta nos últimos anos. Sentia imenso prazer em esmagar-lhes os seios, em arrebentá-las todas por dentro com as máquinas de tortura. Nada lhe dava mais prazer do que ouvir os gritos delas de clemência, no que ele jamais cedia. Era implacável.

Ia assim imaginando e já fruindo prazer disso, quando as criadas perguntaram o que fazer com o quarto de dormir, uma vez que estava trancado. O frei então tomou a um semblante terno, compadecido; a voz macia como seda.

\- A senhora dona Violante se encontra a cumprir penitência no quarto. Está de jejum, orando pelo marido que faleceu. Não a incomodem; hoje o quarto não precisa de limpeza, façam o serviço amanhã. Quando eu retornar, darei assistência espiritual a ela.

As mulheres assentiram e lhe serviram o desjejum, no que ele o tomou e depois saiu, já sorrindo ao imaginar como encontraria a interrogada; e depois à noite, como encontraria a Violante - aquela sua eterna torturada, aquela que ele não mataria no Santo Ofício pois preferia deixá-la viva para os seus propósitos sinistros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia para Violante fora pesado e difícil; apenas perto do final da tarde ela se dirigira à jarra de água para bebê-la, porém quase vomitara o pouco que tomara; estava com medo, os nervos ainda em frangalhos, e tudo isso não deixava sequer que a água parasse dentro de si.

Fora rezar, pensando ser inútil tentar ingerir mais água, porém as rezas saíam incertas de seus lábios, pois sua mente confusa não a deixava raciocinar direito. Estava a tentar engrolar um "Padre nosso", quando ouviu, novamente, o barulho da chave na fechadura. Percebeu pelo brilho na janela que os raios do sol já se tornavam longos, anunciando a noite que em breve começaria.

Expedito entrou no quarto e o trancou outra vez. Estava refeito; extirpara os seios da interrogada sem dó, introduzira objetos em sua vagina que a arrebentaram toda por dentro e chicoteara suas costas tantas vezes, que ficaram dliaceradas. Em seguida, a deixara ainda viva, ainda palpitante, na sala da prisão, semi-morta; no dia seguinte seria a condenação.

Agora, via a Violante. Estava também ela semi-morta, mas no espírito e não no corpo. Era isso que ele preferia fazer com ela: matá-la aos poucos na mente, até que nada mais sobrasse. Era um trabalho mais longo, mais difícil, porém não impossível.

Foi até ela, tomando a um ar gentil em seu semblante outra vez.

\- Veja...! Agora vossa mercê parece uma santa!

\- Meu senhor...

\- Uma santa! De fato, o jejum a purificou, minha senhora.

Tomou da mão dela, que ainda segurava o terço, e a beijou suavemente. Ela piscou algumas vezes; o Expedito bondoso, gentil, estava de volta?

\- Eu pareço uma santa?

\- Parece... se parece! Está completamente refeita. Minha querida senhora...!

Violante chorou, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele, ao que ele a apertou forte nos braços. Beijou-a no alto da testa, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

\- Vamos... vamos, eu estou aqui a si.

\- Meu senhor...! Ainda me ama? Ainda gosta de mim?

\- Minha senhora! Sempre a amei! Pois se só se almeja a salvação da alma daqueles que amamos! Se eu não a amasse., deixava-a pecar! Pois não posso... não vê que vós sois minha principal responsabilidade? Se eu não cuidar de si, como poderei me perdoar?

\- Disse ontem que eu era uma libertina... uma vagabunda! Eu, que nunca conheci o corpo de outro homem além do seu!

O frei beijou as mãos dela docemente outra vez. Em seguida, falou com a voz macia:

\- Minha querida... vossa mercê entendeu tudo errado! O que eu quis dizer é que na verdade tenho medo de que se torne uma libertina! Muitas quando são cortejadas por esses... esses gaviões que andam por aí, acabam se perdendo! Mas fique tranquila: cuidarei para que seja uma mulher honesta!

\- Eu não me tornarei uma libertina.

\- Nunca se sabe! Deve-se sempre orar e vigiar; nunca se deve subestimar o poder do demônio! Mas agora que está purificada... sinto-me plenamente feliz.

Em frente ao oratório, beijou-a na boca. Com os nervos fracos como estava. Violante sentiu-se ainda mais vulnerável às carícias dele; correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo novamente aquele arrebatamento que lhe torcia os pensamentos. Finalmente, o tormento terminara!

\- Meu senhor... agora posso sair?

\- Claro que pode! Está pura, a penitência foi aplicada e está tão resplandecente, que até sinto vontade de assoviar. Vamos! Ana já pôs a ceia a nós. Agora pode comer.

Com as pernas bambas, a moça se levantou lentamente, amparada pelo eclesiástico. Estava tão fraca, que ele teve de passar o braço por cima de seu ombro a fim de levá-la até chegar à mesa de refeições.

As criadas se assustaram com a aparência da fidalga: olhos com olheiras fundas, cabelos desgrenhados, pele sem brilho. Mas Expedito parecia tomá-la com tamanho carinho, que elas não desconfiaram ser ele o causador do sofrimento da senhora.

Solícito, Expedito sentou Violante em frente à mesa. Depois, abriu a porta para as criadas irem embora. Durante a refeição, acariciara os ombros e os braços de Violante, beijando a ponta de seus dedos outra vez. Ela, mais animada, comeu; pouco, mas comeu. Afinal de contas, seu estômago estava vazio há muito e não suportava muita comida de uma vez.

Após a refeição, tomou-a para se banhar e enfim se deitar com ela. A coisa, porém, não seria fácil; ela estava se sentindo tão culpada em relação ao sexo, por causa da penitência, que instintivamente cobria os seios, fechava as pernas, virava o rosto. Com jeito e paciência, o frei a beijou nos lábios, disse a ela que não era pecado se fosse com ele e sim com os outros; que pra ele Violante teria de ser doce e submissa; que não havia problema.

E com mais algumas carícias, ela enfim se entregara; abraçara-o e sentira prazer em seus braços outra vez. E o frei, enquanto a beijava na boca e a tomava para si, pensava que de fato eram todas umas vagabundas. Se faziam de santinhas, se faziam de pudicas, mas era só falar uma palavra mais quente, um apelo mais sensual, e já lá estavam elas, todas úmidas de desejo, abrindo as pernas, pedindo homem. Vida de mulher de fato se resumia em desejar macho! Todas umas vagabundas.

Mas ele não podia deixar de a tomar, pois ficara muito excitado no auto de fé. Antigamente, quase sempre se excitava também; a sorte era o hábito de frei ser tão largo a ponto de ninguém conseguir ver que ele estava "aceso" para aquilo; no entanto, antigamente apenas se masturbava, se tocava solitariamente. Agora, tinha a Violante ali para satisfazer os seus ímpetos de homem.

Apertava-a nos braços, pensando na outra, na ruiva que àquele instante ainda agonizava com as costas a sangrar, os seios extirpados. Gozava em Violante pensando nela, na dor que ela sentia. Querendo dliacerar ao corpo de Violante também, porém deixando-a inteira apenas para que pudesse torturá-la mais vezes. A condenada morreria no dia seguinte; Violante sofreria o suplício pro resto da vida.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Nem precisa comentar aqui o nível de abuso, né? Daqui pra frente vai ficar cada vez mais explícito._

 _Apenas tenho a dizer que sociopatas, de fato, mentem olhando nos olhos; ele por exemplo diz a ela que "não é pecado" se deitar com um sacerdote, mas no fundo a considera uma vagabunda - por ceder aos apelos que ele mesmo provocou! O nível de baixaria é bem esse mesmo._

 _Quanto aos instrumentos usados, havia todos esses. De extirpar seios, de alargar as vaginas e os ânus a ponto de rasgar. Sim, o nível é esse._

 _Sobre os delírios de Violante: na novela ela tem surtos psicóticos e uma vez ela de fato fora presa numa caverna com o corpo de uma leprosa, por isso a lembrança de estar presa com lepra novamente._

 _O frei "safadaum" também faz "gaslighting" ao dizer que ela "compreendeu errado" o que ele disse. Esse tipo de abuso psicológico é muito mais comum e acontece muito mais vezes do que pensamos, de forma velada._

 _Abraços a todos que acompanham!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AVISO: CONTÉM CENAS DE SEXO, TORTURA, VIOLÊNCIA FÍSICA E PSICOLÓGICA, MISOGINIA, GATILHOS DE TRAUMA, SADISMO, LINGUAGEM IMPRÓPRIA, PARAFILIAS._

 _A AUTORA NÃO ENDOSSA NEM CORROBORA COM AS PRÁTICAS AQUI NARRADAS; PELO CONTRÁRIO, APENAS TENTA DEMONSTRÁ-LAS PARA QUE SEJAM MELHOR IDENTIFICADAS E EVITADAS._

 _CASO SEJA SENSÍVEL AOS TEMAS NARRADOS OU MENOR DE IDADE, FAVOR CLICAR NO "X" ALI EM CIMA._

 _-x-_

 _A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR_

Capítulo 5

Após aquele dia, as coisas voltaram a seu ritmo normal: o frei saía de manhã para seus afazeres no Santo Ofício (nem sempre havia autos de fé, mas sempre algo a se fazer) e Violante ficava em casa, dirigindo as criadas, cuidando das roupas e rezando. Com alguns dias dessa rotina, a penitência e os tapas que vieram de seu homem pareceram mais com um pesadelo: um pesadelo que passara e do qual ela se re-erguera afinal.

Pedira mais uma vez para ir ao chá da senhora dona Amália, a senhora que convidara as demais mulheres para ir em sua casa na igreja. Já mais calmo, o inquisidor perguntou à fidalga:

\- Haverá homem nesse chá?

\- Provavelmente, não. A senhora dona Amália somente convidou mulheres, e além disso mesmo que houvesse homens... pode confiar em mim! Eu jamais olharia a outro senão a vossa mercê.  
Expedito a olhou sério e disse, a voz sinistra outra vez:

\- Minha senhora, se eu souber que houve um único homem nesse negócio... vossa mercê nunca mais pisa na casa dessa mulher! E acredite: tenho meus modos de saber! Porém, darei a si um voto de confiança. Pode ir ao chá, mas com uma condição: eu a levo e a busco quando terminar.

Violante sorriu, enternecida, e o agradeceu.

\- Meu senhor, não se arrependerá!

O frei no fundo não queria deixá-la ir. Ela podia dar com a língua nos dentes sobre ser amante dele; podia deixar passar que não era viúva de fato; várias coisas. Porém, se a mantivesse trancada o tempo todo também não seria bom. Todos comentariam, reparariam que ela era como uma prisioneira. E ele prezava a sua imagem pública. Então a deixou ir. Até porque nos últimos anos Violante, como pessoa praticamente obcecada por acabar com a vida de Xica, se esquecera como era simplesmente ser mulher, num evento de mulheres, sem tramar o mal a pessoa alguma. Era bom para adoçá-la, lembrar de sua feminilidade afinal.

Levara-a no dia combinado e em seguida rumara ao trabalho. Nele, havia diversas deliberações sobre o que considerariam heresia ou não dali para frente. Aquele tal de "iluminismo" francês começava a dar as caras em Portugal; apareciam muitos hereges, ateus, a igreja ameaçava perder o poder.

"Deixe que eu cuido deles", pensava o frei sem dizer. "Enquanto houver homens assim como eu, determinados a fazer valer o poder da igreja, jamais essa cambada prevalecerá".

Na volta, quando buscou a fidalga, ela estava alegre, folgazã; abraçara efusivamente a dona Amália, como se fossem velhas amigas.

\- Venha mais vezes em minha casa, senhora dona Violante! Será sempre bem vinda!

Ela agradeceu e subiu na diligência, logo atrás do frei.

\- Ah, meu senhor...! Fazia tempo que eu não folgava assim!  
Quando estava no Arraial do Tijuco, minha vida era só amargor! Era só pensar em vingança! Mas aqui...! Me tratam tão bem!

\- E do que estas boas senhoras falaram?

\- Ah...! Cousas de mulher! Tonterias! Não quero incomodar a um senhor tão importante como a vossa mercê com tais tolices!

\- Pois eu quero saber. Do que falaram?

\- Bem...! Das missas, das novenas que a senhora Amália quer rezar para a filha... a filha mais velha dela, casada, está de barriga; estão a fazer o enxoval, um primor! Foram destas cousas que falamos a tarde toda...

Violante estava corada, a pele mais lisa. Parecia rejuvenescer. No Brasil, estava tão seca, tão amarga. Agora aparentava novamente ser uma senhora feliz, como certamente o fora antes de perder a João Fernandes e começar sua sanha contra Xica.

Ao chegarem em casa, a noite já caía. Expedito foi conferir a ceia e depois dispensou as criadas. Após comerem, Violante pediu para rezar.

\- Meu senhor, com o chá na casa de dona Amália sequer rezei hoje! Preciso rezar, se me permite...

\- Ah, claro! Vá sim, minha senhora. É bom jamais esquecer de seus deveres para com Deus.

Com uma breve reverência a ele, Violante foi ao oratório, acendeu as velas e passou a rezar o terço, ajoelhada, contrita.  
Expedito a observou daquela forma por um tempo. E de repente ela lhe lembrou a sua tia, a mulher que o criara.

Teodora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Expedito perdera os pais muito cedo; assim que nascera, sua mãe morrera no parto. Seu pai, muito apegado a ela, cometera suicídio uma semana depois.

Sua sorte (ou azar) fora ter uma tia, bem de vida, solteirona, a qual se prontificara a criá-lo, uma vez que não tinha seus próprios filhos. Seu nome era Teodora, e na época era ainda bastante jovem, com vinte e sete anos de idade quando tomara-o sob sua tutela. Considerava o suicídio um pecado mortal e queria salvar a seu sobrinho de pagar pelos erros do pai.

Amarga, carola,Teodora tinha o cheiro das velas que queimavam no altar da igreja e do incenso dos turíbulos. Só saía para rezar e fazer novenas. Não usava outra cor senão preto, nem outro adereço senão um colar com um enorme crucifixo no pescoço.

Dizia-se que sua tia tivera a um noivo na juventude, o qual amara muito; porém ele fugira para Portugal (Expedito nascera no Brasil) com a criada de confiança de Teodora. Ela, coitada! Nunca mais se recuperara. Desde que perdera o noivo, rezara tantas e tantas novenas, que já as sabia de cor; todos os padres e sacristãos já a conheciam de longe, só de ver seu vestido preto a assomar na porta da igreja. Era a mais solteirona das solteironas, a beata das beatas. Foi assim que Expedito crescera no meio da igreja, e era aquele o único ambiente com o qual se sentira familiar durante toda a vida.

A tia o batizara com o nome de Expedito por causa do santo homônimo, o qual era o "Santo das causas impossíveis". Era tanta promessa, tanta novena, tanto joelho no chão pedindo pelo noivo de volta, que Expedito nunca a via fazendo outra coisa.

A obsessão fora tanta, que Teodora vendera todos os seus bens, os quais foram deixados de herança por seus pais e seu irmão, e se mudara para Portugal quando o menino ainda não contava com seis anos de idade, a fim de descobrir o paradeiro do noivo e reatar a relação. Muitos pensavam que ela era viúva e Expedito, seu filho.

Mas apesar de criá-lo como mãe, Teodora não era carinhosa. Dava-lhe muitos bofetões desde bem pequeno, beliscava, criticava, era extremamente rígida. Parecia direcionar o ódio aos homens - e a seu noivo que partira - todo em cima dele.

Quando o sobrinho passou a ficar maior, Teodora mandava buscar pão. Cuspia no chão e dizia:

\- Se voltar quando o cuspe estiver seco, apanha!

Ele ia e voltava correndo. Mas mesmo quando o cuspe ainda estava úmido, ele apanhava. De vara de marmelo, de cinta, de tamanco, de cabo de vassoura. De tudo que sua tia tivesse à mão e pudesse usar para machucar. Achava que ele era a causa de seu noivo não voltar, e portanto um dia prometeu ao santo que lhe dava o nome:

\- Santo Expedito, ó meu santo de devoção! Se meu noivo voltar, eu envio esse menino para ser frade dominicano! Usualmente se fazem essas promessas com meninas, enviando-as ao convento; mas como não tenho uma, vai esse mesmo!

Naquele tempo, o sobrinho, pobre criança, mal sabia o que era "convento", "frade" e tudo isso. Apenas ouvia e esperava que ela não ficasse aborrecida a ponto de bater em si.

Quando Expedito completou doze anos de idade, o noivo de Teodora ainda não voltara; porém ele fora enviado para ser frade mesmo assim.

Estudara por um período junto com os que viriam a ser padres; porém sua rotina era ainda mais rígida. Os frades eram muito mais cobrados que os padres, mesmo os noviços, que ainda não haviam prestado votos. Ele apanhava também dos superiores; apanhava quando errava as lições, apanhava quando se atrasava, apanhava às vezes só por olhar diferente para um dos preceptores. Caso contasse algo a Teodora quando a tia ia visitá-lo aos domingos, ela dava de ombros e dizia:

\- Educação boa é essa: dura, rígida. Não quero um moleirão! Obedeça aos padres e será um homem de caráter! Não quero ouvir reclamações a seu respeito!

Eternamente donzela, cada vez mais amarga ao começar a adentrar a meia-idade, Teodora não permitia a ele nenhum afago, carinho, abraço ou mesmo beijo no rosto; o único cumprimento que lhe tornava lícito era um beijo na ponta de seus dedos, quando ele ia pedir a bênção:

\- A bênção, madrinha.

\- Deus te abençoe, meu filho.

Assim ele crescera na igreja, no seminário e depois, mais tarde, no mosteiro para os que já se preparavam a ser frades. Sua tia dizia que era bom jamais se casar; assim não daria desgosto a mulher alguma!

Mas viver na clausura não o impedira de quebrar o voto de castidade - voto esse que ele sequer fizera, pois ainda não era ordenado, mas enfim. Havia na região meninas soltas na vida, as quais eram chamadas pelos internos de "pastorinhas". Nem todas eram pastoras ou viviam na zona rural; algumas eram lavadeiras, outras criadas, outras arrumadeiras. Todas mulheres de classe baixa, operárias sem dote. Das moças pobres, a virgindade não era tão estrita ou exigida quanto das ricas e dotadas. Casavam mais tarde, eram mais livres e de mais a mais, era só fingir ser virgem no dia do esponsório - como, Expedito não sabia muito bem. Mas davam lá seu jeito.

Um belo dia, outro dos internos o chamou para ver as "pastorinhas". Eram bonitinhas, engraçadas, mas ele fora com elas apenas por curiosidade; não se atinha às mulheres e mesmo as odiava no fundo de seu peito. Fora apenas para não ser chamado de "mariola" pelos outros.

Ele era bonito, alto, as meninas o disputavam. Mas com o tempo, tudo se tornara enfadonho; Expedito queria mais do que se deitar com elas. Um dia, puxou com mais ímpeto o cabelo de uma. No outro, segurou com mais força o braço de outra. Depois, batera na cara de outra. Elas achavam graça, pensando que "aquilo sim era macho de fibra!"

Até o dia em que ele estrangulara uma delas, a ponto de deixá-la sem respirar por mais de um minuto. A moça quase desmaiara e, assustada, saíra correndo a contar as outras o que Expedito, o rapaz bonito, quieto e alto, fizera a ela.

Ficaram todas com medo. Não quiseram voltar mais com ele. Afastaram-se e, com o tempo, até mesmo os demais internos também se afastaram. Se tornara um rapaz violento, mau. Seu olhar assustava a todos. Era a forma que ele encontrara de se defender: causar medo nas pessoas, pois toda relação mais próxima que tivera havia sido dolorosa.

Conseguira ainda algumas mulheres após o tal episódio, mas elas não voltavam após conhecê-lo. Tinham medo da violência dele, do ímpeto dele. E ele, que já odiava às mulheres, passou a odiá-las ainda mais. Sabia que seu desejo não era normal: a maioria dos rapazes tinha volúpia nos seios, no traseiro, no colo das mulheres. Ele também, mas com um adendo: queria destruir tudo aquilo que via. Seu gosto era por despedaçar às moças, mas sabia que era errado. Continha-se com muito custo, por isso ele próprio acabara se afastando de se deitar com amantes avulsas - não por religião ou medo do pecado, mas com receio de que se descontrolasse, matasse uma ou duas e pudesse até mesmo ir preso.

Quando contava com dezoito anos, soubera que sua tia, Teodora, morrera. Saía ela da igreja, como sempre, e tivera um esgar repentino. Morrera estirada no meio da rua. Acudiram, mas já era tarde demais.

Não sentiu a falta da tia. Pensava que agora era sozinho no mundo, mas que importava? No fundo, nunca tivera o amor dela.

Aos vinte e um anos, se ordenara como dominicano. Poucos dias antes da ordenação, tivera a sua última experiência com mulher antes de conhecer a Violante; surrara tanto a moça, deixara-a tão roxa, que ela ameaçara dar parte no juiz. Ele deu de ombros e disse a ela, a voz sinistra:

\- E quem disse que morto dá parte de alguma cousa?

Assustada, ela saíra correndo e nunca mais voltara - como muitas outras desde o seu tempo no seminário.

A partir dali, ele se ordenara e deixara as mulheres de lado. Ia acabar matando uma, caso continuasse a vê-las. Desejava-as mas ao mesmo tempo as odiava profundamente. No entanto, sua mente projetara a si um plano: queria uma mulher para ser só sua, independente de ser frade ou não. Mas não seria qualquer uma. Queria uma virgem, já mais velha, com mais de vinte anos; uma mulher a quem ele pudesse domar, retirar a essência e transformar em somente sua, até nos pensamentos.

Não era desejo de amor e sim de dominação.

Dos vinte e um aos vinte e três anos, dedicara-se com afinco aos estudos e à doutrina. Era conhecido como moço rígido e por isso, após apenas dois anos de ordenado, ele fora convocado para ser inquisidor.

Geralmente os inquisidores eram chamados dentre a ordem dos dominicanos; e ele, que ouvira falar ligeiramente sobre a inquisição, ainda não conhecia muito bem sobre como funcionava.

Então ficara maravilhado ao ler os manuais, os autos de processos, os métodos de tortura.

Finalmente, de maneira totalmente lícita, poderia esfacelar uma mulher inteira em suas mãos. Homens também, era verdade. Mas mulheres torturadas acima de tudo lhe agradariam bastante.

Começara com seu trabalho e surpreendera a todos. Aquele jovem de boa aparência arrancava as piores confissões de todos os torturados, até mesmo dos mais difíceis e duros de abrir a boca. Às vezes só a visão do frei em si, e sequer dos instrumentos de tortura, os fazia confessar. Ele era sinistro; nos últimos anos, todos se afastaram dele. Não tinha amigos e sim somente aliados. Não confiava em absolutamente ninguém.

Permanecera desta forma, entregando-se de corpo e alma àquele trabalho que tanto o agradava e dava prazer, até se tornar um dos inquisidores mais próximos da realeza; tornara-se mesmo um dos principais confessores dos nobres de Lisboa. Escutava cada coisa... mas se nos autos de fé era cruel, nas confissões ele era doce, terno, falava com uma voz de seda e, principalmente, com persuasão. Fizera assim bastante aliados - porém, reiterando, nenhum amigo.

Muitas das confessas, a maioria casadas ou viúvas, quiseram se deitar com ele; mas ele, já acostumado ao celibato desde a ordenação, negava. Pois além do medo de matar a uma mulher como quase matara a algumas em seu passado, agora tinha suas perversões sexuais em outro lugar: nas torturadas. Arrancar os seios, extirpar os órgãos, arrebentar com orifícios anais e vaginais, já lhe dava prazer suficiente; prazer que sexo "comum" jamais daria. Sempre se excitava diante dos torturados, embora não desse para ver por causa do hábito ser largo; e sempre, na clausura, se masturbava ardorosamente ao pensar nas costas dilaceradas, nos membros arrancados, no sangue a correr solto nas torturas prévias.

Era mais seguro assim.

De mais a mais, ainda desejava a sua "virgem ideal", mas não tinha muita esperança de consegui-la; era frade, ironicamente uma das poucas coisas que lhe eram privadas como inquisidor era justamente casar-se; as que se dispunham a ser amantes eram todas usadas, fossem nobres ou plebeias; havia famílias pobres que vendiam virgens de doze ou treze anos a quem quisesse comprar, mas eram muito novas. Ele queria uma mulher assim, com vinte e poucos anos ou até mais, quase trinta; como era Teodora quando o adotara.

Não havia coisa mais impossível, no entanto, do que conseguir a uma virgem dessa idade disposta a ser amante de um eclesiástico. A maioria das que se conservavam castas até essa idade não aceitariam ser de um homem senão dentro do casamento. Colocara portanto a virgem ideal no plano das ideias e voltara seus esforços às torturas e demais trabalhos que o Santo Ofício lhe proporcionava.

Então, aos trinta anos de idade, com nove de ordenado e sete de inquisidor, fora convocado para voltar ao Brasil.

Informara-se do caso; era enviado para Minas Gerais, com a suspeita de cristãos-novos que ainda praticavam a sua fé às escondidas da igreja; no entanto, também ia por causa do contratador João Fernandes, o qual se exaltara ao dar poder demais a uma manceba sua; uma tal de Xica da Silva, escrava forra, a qual gostava de se fazer "rainha" da região.

Havia também especial recomendação de uma senhorinha, uma tal de Violante Cabral. Solteira, filha de fidalgos, era conhecida como uma das mulheres mais direitas do local, o Arraial do Tijuco. Ela tomava muito a frente dos assuntos políticos na região, uma vez que o contratador deixava tudo correr à solta como Xica queria.

Expedito sorriu, irônico:

\- Uma terra onde duas mulheres brigam para mandar? Ora vejam, isso está é precisando de homem para botar ordem na casa! Quando parto?

Partia em breve, ele e mais alguns frades subordinados seus. Assim que chegara ao local, conhecera João e Xica - uma mulherzinha aparecida, petulante, com ares de "sinhá" sem saber falar direito. Mas manteve silêncio; haveria a sua hora de lhe dar o devido quinhão.

O arraial andava uma balbúrdia; integrantes do quilombo próximo haviam arrasado com tudo recentemente. Havia muitos mortos e sangue pelas ruas. Mas como aquele era assunto laico, ele deixou para que o braço secular o resolvesse.

No primeiro dia, conhecera os padres da paróquia e logo reparara que o mais moço deles olhava com langores a uma moça que estava acoitada na igreja. Sorriu de canto. Todos eram assim, por mais que dissessem não o ser.

Logo no segundo dia, estava na igreja quando uma mulher pediu para sentar a seu lado e conversar consigo. De primeira, levara um susto: era o espírito de Teodora, certamente, só que mais jovem, que vinha atormentá-lo naquela hora. O mesmo vestido preto, a mesma mantilha, o mesmo ar amargo no semblante - embora ela tentasse ser educada e gentil, muito religiosa, fazendo o sinal-da-cruz. O mesmo crucifixo enorme no pescoço. O mesmo cheiro das velas que queimavam no altar da igreja.

Mas logo a ilusão se desfizera: ela se apresentara afinal.

\- Sou Violante Cabral. Devo ter-lhe sido recomendada.

Era ela a solteirona que disputava o mando do povoado com a tal de Xica?! Céus, era Teodora todinha! Jamais pensara que uma mulher fosse tão semelhante à sua tia!

Violante falava e falava, mas ele "escutava" muito mais a sua linguagem corporal que suas palavras, inquisidor experiente que era. Por trás daquele discurso de "colocar ordem no arraial" e "extirpar o pecado", havia uma razão muito mais secreta, muito mais profunda por tê-lo chamado, que ela não ousava lhe revelar.

E por trás daquele amargor, havia uma mulher sofrida e também muito bela. Reparando bem, sua tia era mais atarracada, os cabelos mais escuros e bastos. Violante tinha os cabelos castanho-claros, porém usava o coque usual das solteironas, e junto com ele um complicado penteado de tranças - que ele logo idealizara em desfazer enquanto a possuía.

Sim, ele a desejara loucamente desde o primeiro dia em que a vira. Era bonita, podia adivinhar as formas bem feitas de seu corpo por baixo do vestido negro e recatado. Era mais que simplesmente um corpo bonito: era a mulher, a "virgem ideal" que ele quisera a si desde o tempo do seminário, e que pensara não existir.

Após aquele dia, passara a perguntar sobre a sua história ao padre Aguiar - um velhinho muito simpático, muito amigo das beatas, porém também muito ingênuo. O senhor respondera tudo, sem sequer desconfiar dos verdadeiros propósitos de frei Expedito. Dissera que Violante, coitada, havia sido abandonada por dois noivos. Um deles fora morto na forca por tráfico de diamantes enquanto tentava fugir com uma prostituta; o outro, o tal de João Fernandes, a abandonara para se amancebar com Xica da Silva, à época escrava, a qual depois dera alforria.

Era Teodora escrita, até mesmo no drama do noivo.

Perguntara se era moça honesta. Era; até nos noivados não queria beijos na boca, se bem que houvesse sido beijada talvez algumas vezes; mas nunca permitira abusos.

Era ela! E então Expedito substituíra às torturadas por Violante em seus sonhos eróticos; passara a se masturbar pensando nela, com vontade de possuir aquele corpo e depois trancá-la para ser apenas sua, não só no corpo mas também na alma. Queria fazer dela o seu experimento de extensão de si; queria tomar a Violante em todo seu âmago, extirpá-la de si e de suas vontades.

Mas ela, assim como sua tia, era voluntariosa. Ele ainda não tinha poder suficiente para prendê-la e dominá-la fisicamente, então a dominaria por favores. Faria tudo que ela quisesse - desde que ela pagasse com sua dignidade depois. Era difícil uma mulher daquela idade e posição social se transformar em amante de eclesiástico, ainda mais sendo tão pudica e recatada, mas ele tinha que tentar antes de desistir.

Ela o convidava para ir à sua casa e deliberar sobre as bruxarias do arraial - principalmente as de Xica. Ora, Expedito sentira que Xica era uma mulher de gênio forte - assim como Violante também o era - mas não via nela uma bruxa. Percebia, isso sim, uma vontade enorme da parte da solteirona em condenar à mulher que supostamente roubara a seu noivo de si.

O frei não se importava em condenar inocentes, desde que lhe fossem úteis em algum propósito. Não teria escrúpulos em matar Xica, desde que tal morte lhe jogasse Violante nos braços. Armou junto com a donzela contra Xica, até mesmo contra padre Eurico - o padre mais moço que gostava de Eugênia, a moça acoitada na igreja.

Com o tempo, o frei percebera que a fidalga tinha uma característica diferente de sua tia, além das que já havia percebido.

Violante ainda tinha alguma esperança de ser amada, não era puro amargor. Ela sorria a ele, gostava quando ele beijava a ponta de seus dedos; e quando Expedito, de propósito, lhe tocava o rosto, ela fechava os olhos de prazer e dizia:

\- Gosto tanto de seu toque... é cheio de bondade para comigo...

Estava quase no papo. Apenas não se entregara ainda por ser "direita", por temer a desonra; mas o frei lia claramente em seus olhos que o desejava já. Era uma mulher carente, já sem pai nem mãe, alguns dramas bastante difíceis com os irmãos. E ainda havia aquela tal de Xica e a rivalidade entre ambas. João Fernandes desprezava a donzela abertamente, dizendo que preferia morrer a se casar com ela. E ela insistia nele:

\- Um dia virei a me casar com o contratador!

Ah, que tolice...! O inquisidor ali, com os braços abertos a ela; a virgem ideal que ele tanto desejara na juventude, e ela só tinha olhos praquele infeliz que nada entendia de mulheres beatas como a si! E assim como Violante dizia: "Um dia me casarei com João!", o inquisidor em seu íntimo repetia: "Um dia possuirei essa mulher!"

Algumas vezes, Expedito se excedera e praticamente a convidara a ser sua amante. Como no dia em que dissera desejar ter filhos, assim como ela desejava. Perguntara diretamente se ela gostaria de se casar com um homem como ele! Mas então vira o pejo no rosto dela, que se afastara:

\- É um sacrilégio somente pensar nisto, meu senhor!

Inferno! Podia tudo - até mesmo torturar o capitão-mor da vila sem sofrer sanção alguma - porém não podia justamente ficar com ela! E a cada noite se tocava pensando em Violante - em dominá-la, em possui-la por inteiro.

Continuou a frequentar sua casa sempre que podia - mais ainda do que João Fernandes frequentara no tempo em que fora noivo dela. Violante o ajudava e ele também fazia o mesmo por si. Eram muitas as vezes em que quase se excedera, com ímpeto de possui-la ali mesmo, na sala de visitas. Mas jamais poderia se dar ao luxo de tal escândalo; prezava muito por sua imagem pública.

A moça também não ajudava: a cada dia o elogiava mais, dizia que ele era um homem admirável; que há tempos não chegava no arraial um homem de seu porte! Céus, era só ela querer! E ela não queria, insistia naquele inferno de pejo, de recato. Se soubesse quantas na corte, dentre suas confessas, quiseram ser suas amantes! Justo a mulher que ele queria ardorosamente, negava!

Se ela quisesse ser sua amante, as coisas poderiam ser feitas com discrição; mas resistia! Ficava naquele "namoro" velado, com elogios e olhares de desejo, mas não passava disso. Estava já a ficar louco!

Até o dia em que João Fernandes fora embora para Portugal. Não era possível que ela continuasse com sua sanha de querê-lo. Não! Expedito ficaria com ela afinal; apenas precisava convencê-la de que não era indigno ser sua amante, e a teria nas mãos.

\- Agora, com a partida de João Fernandes, vossa mercê pode pensar em outro homem...

\- Engana-se ao supor que não penso em outro homem. Eu penso... mas só sinto admiração por homens fortes... como o senhor. Porém, justamente vossa mercê não deve ser visto como homem!

\- Vejo fagulhas em seus olhos quando me mira...

Sim, ela não podia negar. Violante o queria, e se privava à toa, perdendo tempo. E ela:

\- Sim, eu o admiro profundamente. O senhor é o único que poderia me salvar...

Salvá-la, possui-la, tomá-la toda para si... fazer dela uma extensão de si, como planejava!

-... mas não pode! É sacerdote, então paremos de falar sobre isso.

Inferno! Mil vezes inferno, raio de mulher que defendia a honra com tanta insistência!

Fora quando Violante ultrapassara a todos os limites do aceitável: para condenar Xica, pagara a uma escrava a fim de esconder um vaso pagão em um baú na casa dela. Quando a fidalga fingiu saber da informação como se fosse fidedigna, Expedito dissera-lhe que era condenação garantida. E ela sorrira a ele, já sabendo que tudo ia dar certo.

Dera. Muitas pessoas depuseram contra Xica - as que a odiavam porque ela era de fato petulante e as que foram compradas por Violante em sua ânsia de condenar a rival. A ex-escrava fora condenada, porém... tempos depois, a moça fora até Expedito, o ar descomposto:

\- Eu me enganei, não foi ela quem praticou bruxaria! Foram suas mucamas. Tenho uma escrava como minha testemunha!

Era demais. Afinal de contas ela queria ou não matar a outra?! Não gostava que brincassem consigo; Violante podia ser a mulher que ele desejava, mas não o faria de bobo. Descarregara aquela raiva ao torturar a escrava que mudara o depoimento, com raiva, com ânsia de exercer poder.

E após isso, cobraria a seu "preço" afinal. A fidalga não salvava a Xica à-toa; havia alguma coisa que queria ganhar, isso ele sabia bem. Mas os serviços de um inquisidor, principalmente os dele, não eram gratuitos. Ela não o manipularia daquela forma sem que ele ganhasse algo em troca.

Adentrou o quarto de dormir da donzela, fizera com que a mucama saísse e a beijara ardorosamente na boca. Tinha certeza de que a moça jamais fora beijada com tamanho ímpeto em toda a vida.

\- Meu senhor, que pecado é esse?!

Então o frei se revelou. Sabia da mentira: Violante colocara o vaso na casa de Xica e a acusara em falso! Todos sabiam que mulheres desejadas por inquisidores somente tinham um destino: ir para a cama com eles ou à fogueira. Ainda mais num caso claro daqueles de difamação.

Declarara que a amava, mas não era verdade. Não; ele sabia que não podia amar como os demais. Era outro tipo de desejo: uma dominação, uma obsessão, mas jamais amor. Esse era um sentimento que ele nunca conheceria. Mas o nome "amor" adoçava até mesmo os ímpetos mais duros, como os de Violante.  
\- Vai me forçar a ser sua?!

Quisera saber onde ela queria chegar. Para que libertara a sua rival, uma vez que já estava condenada?

E a moça - só então ele reparara, estava radiosa; largara o preto e vestira lilás, estava fresca como uma donzela de dezoito anos, embora à ocasião contasse com cerca de vinte e seis - lhe dissera:

\- Vou a Portugal me casar com João Fernandes.

O inquisidor então percebera tudo: ela fizera com que Xica fosse condenada e depois trocara a vida dela por aquele casamento. Enfim, a fidalga conseguira o que sua tia não: casar com o noivo que a abandonara.

Pela primeira vez na vida, o implacável frei Expedito fraquejou. Podia dizer a ela que somente liberaria a Xica caso sua primeira noite fosse dele. Podia dizer que a denunciaria caso não fosse sua amante. Era o que os inquisidores faziam usualmente com mulheres bonitas as quais desejavam.

Mas não foi o que ele fez. Ao ver Violante com um vestido fresco, luminoso, o olhar de alegria novamente em seu rosto, pensou que negar o casamento fidalgo que ela queria era o mesmo que condená-la a morrer de negro na porta da igreja, como sua tia Teodora morrera. Negar o noivo a ela seria o mesmo que negá-lo à tia, a qual sempre o culpara por seu noivo não ter retornado.

\- Não. Eu nunca a denunciaria. Eu a amo, senhora dona Violante.

Não amava, era essa a verdade. Mas na hora de "cobrar o seu preço", fraquejara pela primeira vez na vida. Diante de uma mulher. Coisa que jamais imaginara fazer.

Deu-lhe mais um beijo e saiu do quarto. Aquele segundo ósculo fora tão pungente, que ele tivera certeza de que se não fosse pelo recato e pelas "normas sociais", ela se entregaria a ele naquele mesmo momento. Violante, embora noiva de outro, correspondera tão ardorosamente, que ele tinha certeza de que ela se casaria com ele próprio caso não fosse sacerdote. E justamente seu sacerdócio, o que ele ironicamente tanto gostava de exercer por causa do poder de clérigo e inquisidor, era o que a negava a si.

Libertara a Xica. Despedira-se de Violante no dia da partida, afinal de contas. Ela o agradecera, pois creditava grande parte de sua felicidade ao fato de ele ter sido eficiente como inquisidor.  
Então Expedito a vira ir embora. Então ofendeu as mulheres intimamente, como se fossem todas umas vagabundas. Todas lixo. Todas o mal do mundo! Iria torturar umas vinte delas, acusadas de bruxaria, somente para descontar nelas toda a raiva que sentia também de Violante, mas principalmente de si próprio por tê-la deixado partir.

Por meses, ficara naquele tormento. Ainda se masturbava pensando nela, porém dessa vez concluindo que jamais encontraria alguém tão próxima de sua "virgem ideal". Jamais! Nem na idade, nem no pejo - pejo esse que a negara a si - nem na correspondência com Teodora. Jamais! Que grande idiota fora!

E então involuntariamente vinham-lhe imagens da moça se deitando com o marido, dela sendo feliz com ele - feliz como ele jamais fora com ninguém. Percebera que nunca fora íntimo de pessoa alguma; nem das amantes, nem de sua tia, nem dos colegas ou preceptores no seminário. Violante fora a pessoa mais próxima de si, e nem ela de fato fora próxima. Expedito não deixava que pessoa alguma ficasse muito íntima de si.

Após certo tempo, o rei o chamou de volta a Portugal. Ele fora, e lá voltara a assumir seu posto como confessor dos nobres e como inquisidor - lá inclusive havia bem mais almas a torturar e julgar que no Brasil. A inquisição sempre fora mais forte e mais prolífica na Europa; e naquele momento, principalmente, na península ibérica.

Numa ocasião, ouvira algo em uma confissão que o exasperara:

\- E a última daquele tal de João Fernandes?

\- João Fernandes?

\- Sim, o que fora contratador dos diamantes nas Gerais, no Brasil. Falam que ele fez tanta bobagem, que foi destituído do cargo.

\- Eu soube disso. Estive no local onde ele foi contratador e pude bem ver as asneiras de que é capaz!

Expedito tentava brincar com as palavras, porém no fundo temia escutar qualquer coisa sobre ele. Afinal de contas, estava casado com a mulher que ele desejara...

\- Dizem por aí que ele abandonou a esposa numa torre, trancada, sem vê-la!

\- Esposa? Qual o nome dela?

\- Violante Cabral de Oliveira. Dizem que enlouquece a olhos vistos.

O frei piscara algumas vezes. Sempre soubera que o casamento de Violante e João Fernandes não seria grande coisa: por ser confessor dos nobres, sabia que a maioria dos casamentos fidalgos eram complicados e infelizes. Ainda mais João Fernandes sendo praticamente forçado a casar com uma barganha daquele tipo. Mas no começo, ao menos, pensava que ele faria uma "boa figura". Abandonara a Violante assim tão cedo?!

\- Como assim, ela enlouquece?

\- Ora, segundo os convidados da festa de casamento, ele a abandonou logo em seguida à cerimônia. Sequer consumou a noite de núpcias. Já a chamam de "a noiva virgem" nas rodas, pois sabem que a pobre coitada, se continuar desse jeito, nunca conhecerá homem na vida.

\- Mas isso é um despropósito!

\- Pois não digo? Esse João Fernandes só faz tolices. Dizem que o rei o tem cada vez mais em má conta; não me surpreenderia se o expulsasse da corte em breve.

Por mais algum tempo, Expedito deu corda ao assunto daquela confissão, porém logo sentiu necessidade de sair dali e "colocar as coisas para funcionar".

Àquela noite, não dormira; tomara os livros de direito civil, direito canônico, os manuais da inquisição e lera e relera determinados trechos deles muitas vezes. Também lera as atas do processo que condenara primeiro a Xica na fogueira e depois a suas mucamas, por bruxaria. Então riu. Riu como poucas vezes aquele seu coração de pedra o permitira rir na vida. Riu porque Violante já era praticamente sua.

Após todas as esperanças findas, finalmente a teria!

Era fácil: primeiramente, pedira a anulação a João Fernandes por carta; o caso da noiva abandonada era conhecido, todos sabiam dele na corte e havia testemunhas. Juntava-se a isso o fato de ele estar com a moral tão baixa perante o rei, que provavelmente nada poderia salvá-lo.

Como já previra, João Fernandes negara a anulação. Alegara que Violante poderia persegui-lo caso estivesse livre, como fizera por três anos seguidos no Tijuco. Expedito lhe prometera que ela jamais o procuraria outra vez. João negara outra vez.

Então o inquisidor teve de usar de outros meios. Dissera a ele que como Xica fora mandada à fogueira por bruxaria e depois suas mucamas, que seria impossível que ele próprio, João, não soubesse das atividades mágicas delas em casa; tanto ele quanto Xica. Eles poderiam ser, inclusive, indiciados por serem cúmplices de bruxas confessas e acobertá-las!

Não só ele e Xica, como também a filha dele que nascera no Brasil e devia ter menos de dois anos de idade. Não, a inquisição não poupava sequer crianças. Se não lhe desse a anulação, destruiria àqueles a quem mais amava, além de si próprio.  
João Fernandes empalidecera. Quando Xica fora condenada, sequer o rei pudera intervir; apenas Violante, com sua influência, sabe-se lá como, interviera e fizera com que ela fosse salva.

Procurara o rei. O mesmo fez um gesto de desdém ao ler aquelas cartas:

\- Inquisidores não fazem caridade. Expedito quer sua mulher é pra ele, na cama dele. Isso é o que ele quer.

\- Como eu poderia fazer isso?!

\- Entenda uma coisa, senhor dom João Fernandes: homens como o inquisidor Expedito fazem as coisas "à fidalga". Ele já conhecia a senhora dona Violante?

\- Conhecia. Eles tiveram um relacionamento próximo quando o frei fora designado inquisidor no Tijuco.

\- Ora, está explicado! Sendo Expedito do jeito que é, nem sei como a deixou partir para casar-se consigo. Mas agora que descobriu que o casamento nunca passou de pura fachada, quer a mulher pra ele. Nada mais natural entre inquisidores, são sempre assim. A única coisa é que ele deve ter percebido que se a tomasse quando era ainda fidalga, donzela e noiva no Tijuco, acabaria por manchar a imagem pública perante a corte e o clero. Agora, ele tem a oportunidade perfeita de tomá-la discretamente, como no geral os da classe dele o fazem. Senhor João Fernandes... se houvesse se deitado com sua mulher ao menos no primeiro mês de casados...! Ele não conseguiria a anulação tão facilmente. Mas agora ele posa de "benfeitor", um clérigo que quer salvar a uma pobre moça de ser solteira dentro do casamento. O que não é a verdade em relação às intenções dele, mas...

\- Vejo que é tão difícil entregá-la...

\- E por que? Não a detesta? Não a abandonou naquela torre enquanto ela corria atrás de si, implorando pra que não se fosse?

\- Eu sei. Mas... pensei em dar um castigo a Violante após tudo o que me fizera. E agora o inquisidor a liberta!

\- Quer castigo pior a uma fidalga que ser mulher de frade? Nunca ter filhos legítimos, nunca passar o nome da família adiante?

\- Sempre pensei em isolá-la, mas nunca em forçá-la a ser de quem não desejasse.

\- Aí é entre eles. Na prática, ela indo para a casa de Expedito, ele simplesmente a força a ser dele dentro de casa, pois estará no território dele. E não há lei que possa impedi-lo: na superfície, ele simplesmente a salva de um casamento falido e a põe como governanta de sua casa. Ninguém vai se meter sobre o que acontecer lá dentro. Ele é esperto: sabe como e quando agir. Homens assim somente abrem o jogo quando ele já está armado, prestes a dar o bote certeiro. Não são como o senhor, que espera se desgraçar publicamente para então, e somente então, fazer algo a respeito...

João Fernandes olhou feio ao rei, mas nada disse. Não estava em condições morais de replicar.

\- Que me aconselha a fazer?

\- Se não quer perder a vida, nem ver a sua antiga manceba e sua filha na fogueira, entregue Violante a ele. Eu que não me meto com a inquisição. Eles podem mais que a realeza, ainda mais com provas e atas antigas de processos como ele tem. De mais a mais, poucos homens no reino são tão implacáveis, cruéis e inteligentes como o inquisidor Expedito. Eu não me meto com um homem como ele; não me meteria se fosse o senhor. Quando pega algo em suas garras, não larga nunca mais.

Não houve portanto escolha a João Fernandes - aquele homem libertino, que sempre desfizera do amor de Violante, mas que contava com ele seguro para sempre a si. Agora tinha de entregá-la a outro, mas paciência. Apenas exigiu de Expedito que fizesse com que ela jamais procurasse à sua pessoa outra vez.

O inquisidor garantiu que ela jamais passaria pelo caminho de João Fernandes, ou Xica, ou qualquer outra pessoa próxima a eles enquanto ele próprio vivesse. E assim, com o sorriso de vitória nos lábios, entrara com o processo de anulação do casamento - junto com a autorização do antigo contratador de diamantes para que tudo corresse com seu consentimento.

Ah, como antegozara aquele momento em que ela finalmente seria sua...! Algo dentro de si reverberava para que não a forçasse; queria que a moça cedesse ao recato e o aceitasse. Como a história com João Fernandes finalmente estava terminada, e em definitivo, era só convencê-la de que era lícito ser amante dele - sem pecado, sem pejo, como se fosse a posição de uma mulher direita.

Por isso escolhera bem a casa a qual comprara, com a ajuda dos diamantes que a própria Xica lhe dera tempos antes; as criadas que cuidariam de tudo, uma vez que jamais colocaria outro homem na mesma casa em que habitaria com Violante; e enfim, pedira a João Fernandes avisar aos criados que a possuiria dentro de seus aposentos, como se ele fosse então seu marido por direito.

Foi a contragosto que o fidalgo o fez, pois não gostava de violações. Ele próprio tinha muitas mulheres, mas não forçava a nenhuma. Só que em seu caso não havia jeito: era da inquisição que se tratava, e o jogo, como o rei mesmo lhe alertara, estava bem armado e não tinha falhas.

Expedito sabia que Violante estava fragilizada, implorando por amor em seu íntimo, mas não sabia que seria tão fácil. Esperava inclusive levá-la para casa, previa que talvez ela não se entregasse já no primeiro dia, no castelo; ficaria um tempo com ela ainda virgem por lá; pediria para deitar ao seu lado "sem nada fazer", apenas acariciar; um beijo, quem sabe? Um abraçomais apertado, quem sabe? Uma mão em seu seio, quem sabe? E então, um dia, já tão carente de homem, com todo aquele desejo que ela tinha de macho e que ele sempre pressentira em si, ela se entregaria de livre e espontânea vontade.

Mas não fora necessário esperar; aquele ano trancada na torre mudara muitas disposições da parte dela. Se no arraial Violante se negava baseada no recato e na vontade de se guardar a um casamento fidalgo, após aquele período de aridez e sandice; com medo de enlouquecer e morrer sem nunca ser amada; o frei lhe aparecia não mais como um sacerdote que pervertia a honra... mas uma luz no fim de um mundo de escuridão e tristeza; a única salvação possível, o único regato de água após uma seca indescritível e dolorosa.

Portanto, fora logo no primeiro dia. Ela quisera logo, afoita, louca pra ser de homem como ele sabia que ela era. E enfim a desvirginara, a possuíra por completo. Finalmente tinha o direito de levá-la para casa e a trancar, mandar nela, fazer com que abaixasse todo aquele orgulho de mulher voluntariosa que tinha.

Era como se, inconscientemente, dominasse a sua tia, a qual na infância sempre o dominara; era como se, ao desvirginar uma donzela já temporã, ele consertasse o destino de Teodora, a qual morrera ainda intocada, aos quarenta e cinco anos, na porta da igreja.

Mas o trabalho completo ainda demoraria para vir. Fazê-la sua, escolher o que vestia, deitar-se com ela todas as noites, era pouco. Trancá-la em casa sem poderes, sem visitas, era ainda muito pouco. Queria possuir sua mente, seu ser. O trabalho apenas começava, e talvez demorasse para ser concluído.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando terminou de rezar, Violante foi até o inquisidor. Recatada como ainda era, apenas ousava tomar sua mão entre as dela; não achava direito mulher de família pedir para que o homem a beijasse na boca, muito menos que a tomasse. Achava que isso era papel de mulher devassa. Pensava que era sempre o homem quem deveria tomar todas as iniciativas naquele âmbito.

O inquisidor sorriu a ela e a beijou nos lábios.

\- Já rezou?

\- Sim. Agradeci tanto por tê-lo, meu senhor.

\- Se pudesse, seria casada com outro homem?

\- Não! Tenho certeza de que nenhum me faria feliz assim.

Expedito sorriu outra vez. Violante, mesmo esperta como era, em meio à sua sede de amor não percebera que o sorriso dele tinha garras - como na maior parte das vezes em que ele sorria.

Tinha garras, pois o trabalho estava a ser muito mais fácil do que ele esperava; ela se entregava completamente, sem que o frei precisasse fazer muito ou praticamente nada. Soubera assim que a vira, de preto na igreja àquele dia, que Violante seria a mais fácil de transmudar em uma extensão de si. E não se enganava: os ventos sopravam todos a seu favor.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Há nesse "flashback" cenas da novela e algumas que inventei. Teodora, por exemplo, não tem na novela. Coloquei dessa forma porque penso que ficaria mais verossímil ambos retomando a seus passados numa relação completamente desequilibrada e não-funcional._

 _Dizem que sociopata já "nasce" sociopata, mas algumas coisas ajudam a solidificar o comportamento._

 _E pior que na vida real tem gente que de fato tem mais tesão em machucar do que em outra coisa. São parafilias bem pesadas. Na fic, coloquei que ele só consegue "gostar" de dar uma com a Violante porque ela lembra a tia dele. É, é meio sinistro, incesto "indireto", mas e agora. Assim como o inquisidor lembra o pai dela (nos modos, não na aparência - o inquisidor embora fosse um capiroto de ruim era bonitão até, já o pai da Violante era feio que nem o cão chupando manga, mas os abusos eram bem parecidos)._

 _Há algumas coisas que não coincidem com a realidade, como por exemplo: os inquisidores nunca poderiam ser tão jovens; apenas a partir dos quarenta anos. Porém, na novela mesmo, na época o Dalton Vigh, ator que interpretou o frei, não aparentava ter quarenta de forma alguma (se bem que hoje tem mais de cinquenta, mas enfim, o tempo passa para todos, rssssss)._

 _Assim como em toda história de época não consigo colocar o povo porcalhão e sempre ponho uns banhos no meio. Já imaginou, além de apanhar e se ferrar toda, a Violante tivesse de ficar fedorenta e aguentar homem sujo em cima dela de noite? kkkkkkkkkkk! Também o povo não costumava ficar pelado pra fazer "aquilo" na época, mas ela tava tão necessitada que né... rsssss!_

 _Também, única coisa que tá compensando pra ela é que finalmente tá tirando as teias de aranha "lá debaixo", porque no resto... e aliás, sexo por sexo, podia tar fazendo com outro! Não compensa jamais ficar numa relação desse nível de baixaria e violência por causa de sexo, dinheiro ou qualquer outra coisa. Sua dignidade em primeiro lugar._

 _No próximo capítulo, a história em si continua. Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AVISO: CONTÉM CENAS DE SEXO, TORTURA, VIOLÊNCIA SEXUAL, LINGUAGEM IMPRÓPRIA. CASO SEJA MENOR DE IDADE OU SEJA MUITO SENSÍVEL AOS TEMAS TRATADOS, FAVOR CLICAR NO "X" ALI EM CIMA._

 _A AUTORA NÃO ENDOSSA OU CORROBORA COM OS ATOS NARRADOS; PELO CONTRÁRIO, OS EXPÕE A FIM DE QUE SEJAM MELHOR IDENTIFICADOS E EVITADOS._

 _-x-_

 _A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR_

Capítulo 6

Nos meses seguintes, a relação progrediu de forma relativamente estável. Era de fato incrível como Violante esquecera das vinganças ou mesmo de que João Fernandes ou mesmo Xica existiam: para ela, naquele momento da vida, só existia a casa a qual ela chamava de lar e o homem a quem chamava de senhor.

Dois meses após o chá da senhora Amália, e cerca de três meses e meio desde que começaram a relação, o frei já começava a se exasperar. Estava a chegar em seu limite. No começo, com a sensação inebriante da conquista, de finalmente ter à mulher que por três anos quisera sem sucesso, ele estava satisfeito. Havia dias em que acordava e mal acreditava que conseguira mesmo domá-la após aquele período de tempo. E melhor ainda: ela correspondia apaixonada, louca por ele.

Tão louca por ele, que de noite após terem feito sexo, tudo que ela queria era carinho, o tempo todo; ele sempre soubera que a moça era carente por trás de toda aquela "capa" de mulher forte que ela usava no Arraial quando solteira, capa essa da qual agora ela se despia completamente, tendo homem todos os dias e uma rotina parecida com a de "mulher casada", que era o que ela tanto almejava.

Então, naquele período, tudo eram flores para ela: gostava de abraçar, de ficar junto, de fazer declarações de amor - coisas que nunca vivera direito antes, pois seus noivados haviam sido completamente sem demonstrações de afeto e quase mesmo sem beijos. Expedito não sabia como lidar com aquilo, pois as amantes pregressas que tivera eram só para sexo, jamais para aquilo de "carinho". Ele só entendia de machucar, de manipular, até mesmo de se fazer de cortês e educado - mas de afeto genuíno, nada entendia. Sequer de sua tia ele tivera algum sentimento positivo.

De sexo ele entendia, mas após o ato tinha de ficar ali, com Violante "se esfregando nele". Não compreendia como uma pessoa após ter o gozo da carne satisfeito, tinha tanta ânsia e vontade de ficar junto daquela forma. Ela era ainda uma mulher pudica, não se permitia tomar a iniciativa nas relações sexuais ou mesmo nos beijos na boca, mas era sempre quem tomava a iniciativa naqueles "carinhos" que não envolviam sexo e que ela considerava serem lícitos a uma senhora direita: naquilo de beijar no rosto, na testa, fazer afago nos cabelos - tudo isso ela queria, toda noite; e ele se aborrecia, não sabia como lidar. Mas lidava, pois era parte do trabalho que se propusera a fazer.

Ela estava satisfeita com aquilo, mas ele não. Pensara que como a fidalga se parecia com sua tia, ele se contentaria somente em possui-la de forma "normal", mas seu desejo "diferente" já começava a dar as caras outra vez. Quando ela ficava ali, abraçada com ele após o ato - às vezes nua porém nos dias mais frios vestindo a camisola de dormir que usualmente as mulheres usavam à noite - e, segundo ele, roçando em si as suas "curvas macias", como os seios, as coxas, as nádegas, o colo, o rosto mesmo; ele tinha ímpetos de tomar tudo aquilo e destruir. Como fazia nos interrogatórios, com as torturadas. Pensava que seria fácil fazê-lo com as próprias mãos, uma vez que ela era delgada, de compleição tão delicada... mas se continha e a muito custo. Ela teria de ser a sua torturada a longo prazo, portanto não podia ser destruída.

Tinha, no entanto, de descarregar toda aquela tensão, caso contrário não conseguiria se conter. Tinha de arrumar uma forma.

Em breve, conseguiu um jeito de fazê-lo.

Numa certa manhã, o frei acordando cedo como sempre, Violante o abraçou na cama e não o deixou levantar.

\- Fique mais comigo... sentirei tanto a sua falta até de noite, meu amado senhor...!

\- Não precisará sentir.

\- E por que?

\- Hoje sairemos juntos. Haverá missa especial outra vez na igreja, mais longa; as pessoas esperam vê-la lá.

O coração da moça deu um salto no peito. Lembrou da última missa na qual fora junto com ele: o tal de Antônio Carlos a cortejara sem que ela sequer soubesse, ela fora castigada de forma brutal - por mais que se esforçasse em pensar que seu homem fazia aquilo por amor, para discipliná-la e torná-la menos pecadora aos olhos de Deus, no fundo de seu peito pensava que não merecera aquilo tudo; que seria necessário somente ele conversar com ela, pedir para que fizesse o jejum mas sem bater; até mesmo as roupas dela quem escolhia era ele! Que mais faltava para ela ser considerada uma mulher direita e indigna de apanhar na cara? - e a seguir o terror da noite passada em penitência, em desespero dentro do quarto, os pesadelos sem fim. Tudo isso a assombrou de tal forma, que teve medo de ir. Na casa de dona Amália não tivera medo, pois haveria somente mulheres; mas, e na igreja?

\- Meu senhor, e se houver mais algum homem lá que me mire de forma imprópria, como ocorreu da outra vez?

\- Minha senhora, caso esteja de coração puro, não precisará se preocupar; nenhum homem vai mirá-la de maneira imprópria caso sua alma esteja limpa.

Nada mais restou a ela a não ser assentir e levantar-se para ser vestida - mas em seu peito ainda tinha medo, ainda tinha receio de aquele passeio acabar mal como o outro acabara.

Após se vestirem e tomarem o desjejum, saíram para a rua. Na carruagem, Expedito tomava as mãos dela e as beijava - embora não com tanto ímpeto como no começo; nos primeiros tempos era necessário ter o máximo de cuidado com ela naquele quesito. Após algum tempo, tais atenções já se tornavam menos corriqueiras - mas Violante não tinha sossego. Tinha medo, receio do que ia encontrar na igreja, e não conseguia relaxar. Quando chegaram à igreja, Violante quase sentiu pânico. Porem, se conteve; olhou para todos os presentes, os cumprimentou e pensou em quem seria o tal de Antônio Carlos, se é que estaria presente; tentou limpar os pensamentos, as coisas ruins que lhe acometiam a mente, e mantê-la "limpa" a fim de não atrair o olhar indesejado de pessoa alguma.

Por um tempo, nada de tão anormal aconteceu. Expedito passou o tempo todo a vigiar Violante, olhando de longe sem que ela percebesse. Ela se comportava de maneira exemplar: somente a assistir a cerimônia, tomando o terço nas mãos e mal olhando para o lado.

No entanto, no intervalo da mesma, por volta do meio-dia; a fim de que os presentes pudessem comer algo e depois voltar; Violante saíra de seu lugar e procurava com os olhos a figura de seu homem, quando foi interpelada por um senhor de têmporas grisalhas, porém os cabelos no cimo da cabeça ainda pretos, embora começassem a rarear; a fisionomia gentil, a sorrir.

\- Muitas boas tardes. Sua graça é senhora Violante, estou errado?

\- Ah, não...! Este é de fato meu nome. E o seu?

\- Chamo-me Antônio Carlos.

Ao som de tal nome, a fidalga estremeceu. Era ele, e agora ousava vir a lhe falar diretamente.

\- Minha senhora - continuava ele - não sei se o senhor frei Expedito, o qual agora é seu guardião na ausência de um pai, marido ou mesmo tio, falou sobre minha pessoa. Assim como vossa mercê, sou viúvo também; e espero casar-me em breve outra vez, com outra senhora também viúva.

Ela sorriu sem graça. Não sabia o que dizer, mas o coração saltava de tal forma dentro do peito em apreensão, que pensava ela todos perceberem de longe.

Antônio Carlos permaneceu a dar corda à conversa:

\- Sei que posso parecer impertinente, mas seus modos me pareceram de uma moça muito direita, muito religiosa. E como, bem, como ambos já fomos casados e vossa mercê já não é mais uma donzelinha de dezoito anos... bem, também não a estou chamando de velha; apenas a dizer que é uma mulher feita, que já passou pelo casamento; então, penso que não é necessário passar por tantos protocolos. Senhora, se me permite, após o final de seu período de luto, eu poderia, com todo o respeito, cortejá-la?

Violante sorria de forma amarga; não sabia o que responder. Era claro que devia negar, mas não sabia como. Há muito tempo não era cortejada, não de maneira direta; até mesmo o frei, quando declarara que viveriam juntos dali por diante, o fizera sem cortejar e sim já a declarar que ela como que lhe pertencia a partir de então, pois já tratara tudo anteriormente com João Fernandes. Não sabia como responder, mas não precisou pensar por muito tempo mais.

Logo atrás do tal viúvo impetuoso, ela viu a figura de Expedito avançar a passos largos em direção a si; estava obviamente furioso, o semblante tão fechado que ela se sentia agredida somente em olhá-lo.

Todo o temor, todo o pânico, passou a um nível tal que Violante perdeu os sentidos na hora. O senhor que a cortejara tentou ampará-la nos braços, a fim de que não se estatelasse no chão; mas subitamente sentiu um repelão que quase o fez ir ao chão. Era Expedito que, chegando depressa à moça, sequer deixara que o outro encostasse nela.

Tomou-a o frei em seus braços enquanto ela estava desacordada, ao passo que uma roda de curiosos se formava em volta deles. Perguntavam o que acontecia; o inquisidor, apesar de estar visivelmente irado, tentava sorrir e dizer que "Não era nada de grande monta, apenas achaques de mulher".

Odiava toda aquela atenção; odiava as pessoas vendo a ele ali, exposto, com sua verdadeira e raivosa face à vista de todos. Tinha de se esforçar ao máximo para não se irar e explodir na frente de todos.

Após darem sais de cheiro a Violante, ao que ela acordou, todos ficaram mais tranquilos. Algumas damas se ofereceram para desatacar-lhe o corpete, outras para que tomasse um copo de água. A senhora dona Amália e sua filha, a que estava de barriga, foram as primeiras a lhe dar atenção e a abanar com leques dos quais dispunham.

\- Já estou bem - disse ela, ainda pálida, piscando algumas vezes para se sentir mais consciente.

No meio dos primeiros momentos de calor, o frei chamara ao senhor Antônio Carlos de lado e lhe falou:

\- Senhor... perdoe-me a intromissão, porém o senhor andou a cortejar a uma dama como a senhora dona Violante assim, diretamente, em plena igreja?

\- Desculpe-me por ser tão direto, senhor. Mas sim, a cortejei. Pensei que por ser ela mais velha que as donzelas, e já viúva, que não faria mal...

Expedito sorriu aquele sorriso que transmitia mais terror e metia mais medo que inspirava simpatia - isso de forma inconsciente, seu ódio transbordando por todo seu semblante sem que pudesse disfarçar.

\- Meu senhor, é como eu lhe disse: a senhora está fragilizada, ainda sente a falta do marido e o luto é recente. Caso ouça falar novamente de propostas de corte ou casamento, pode ser que passe mal. Por favor, não insista.

\- Perdoe-me, de fato; vejo que fui inconveniente.

O frei sorriu outra vez e se afastou, sem replicar, como se com seu silêncio quisesse de fato confirmar a impertinência do outro; foi até Violante, a qual já se encontrava mais corada, as mulheres ainda a abanando e a fazendo se sentir mais confortável.

Ao ver o inquisidor, a fidalga empalideceu novamente. Ele disse então:

\- Minhas senhoras, creio que como a senhora dona Violante não está bem, deve ser levada imediatamente para casa. Lá, pode descansar e tomar um escalda-pés, o que a refará. Eu a levarei.

Expedito tomou a mão da fidalga, ao que ela tremeu. A energia que ele desprendia de si era terrível e a fez arrepiar. Não era um arrepio bom.

Sem outra escolha, ela se despediu rapidamente de dona Amália e da filha - as quais sugeriam que fossem à casa delas (a filha de dona Amália, embora casada, morava com o marido na casa da mãe; arranjo muito comum naqueles tempos) para lá tomar o escalda-pés, descansar e poder até mesmo beber um chazinho - mas o inquisidor negou. Não deu muitas explicações, somente tomou a moça pelas mãos e a levou.

Ao chegar na diligência que os levaria, a ajudou a subir - mas sem maiores cuidados; somente porque caso não ajudasse talvez fosse difícil a ela, após o desmaio, subir sozinha sem tropeçar ou dar ainda mais motivo para que os outros falassem. Assim que entraram na mesma, ao fechar a porta, Expedito declarou:

\- Como é que me dá esse vexame enorme em plena igreja?!

\- Meu senhor, eu-

\- Não diga nada. Em casa falaremos.

Aquela frase a fez gelar. Violante ousou olhar para ele de esguelha e viu que sua fisionomia estava carregada como àquele dia em que a deixara de jejum. O Expedito carinhoso e gentil dera lugar ao monstro outra vez.

Silenciosamente, em pensamento, Violante foi rezando o caminho todo até em casa. Pedindo a Deus que amainasse os ânimos de seu homem. Mas a atmosfera no carro continuava pesada, irrespirável. A moça tinha vontade de chorar, mas não o fez; com muito custo segurou as lágrimas e foi em silêncio até em casa, a cabeça doendo, o ar faltando no peito.

Assim que lá chegaram, mais uma vez o inquisidor desceu sozinho. Como já havia passado algum tempo desde o desmaio, a fidalga provavelmente poderia sair da diligência sozinha. Ela se apoiou, foi descendo aos poucos e enfim conseguiu entrar em casa. As criadas, as quais estavam tomando a refeição que haviam preparado a si próprias há pouco, estranharam os patrões chegarem mais cedo.

O inquisidor repetiu a história de que Violante havia passado mal - com a voz afável, já a conseguir se dominar melhor em sua ira. As criadas assentiram, deixaram a refeição pronta aos patrões e saíram, mandadas mais cedo para casa pelo frei.

Naquele meio-tempo, Violante rezara em silêncio o tempo todo, pois assim que as criadas saíssem, seu homem se revelaria outra vez aquele ser rude e mau. Aquele ser que ela nunca mais queria ver na vida.

Assim que fechou a porta da frente, após a saída das criadas, de fato, Expedito apresentou um semblante ainda mais fechado que antes.

\- Vamos ao quarto.

\- Meu senhor, perdoe-me, eu não quis-

\- Ao quarto, sem dar um pio!

Já a chorar, sem conseguir mais segurar as lágrimas, a fidalga seguiu e entrou nos aposentos - ainda a rezar mentalmente, ainda a pedir forças para aguentar a tormenta que certamente viria.

De fato, assim que trancou a porta do recinto, o frei caiu de pancada em cima dela. E dessa vez não foram tapas somente: a tomou pelos cabelos, jogou em cima da cama e a esmurrou nas costas uma, duas, três vezes. Violante tossiu e gritou com a voz falha:

\- Misericórdia senhor, que mal consigo respirar!

A muito custo ele parou de bater; se a matasse, se fizesse dano mais grave, seria ruim para sua imagem pública. Por isso dessa vez batera nas costas e não no rosto, pois as marcas não seriam visíveis a ninguém.

\- Vagabunda... esse corpo todo a pedir homem, a cheirar como cadela no cio!

Pegou-a pelos cabelos novamente e a lançou no chão, chutando seu ventre em seguida. Ela se encolheu, tentando evitar os pontapés.

\- Meu senhor, assim me mata!

As mãos de Expedito tremiam. As tranças de Violante haviam sido desfeitas por seu ímpeto de destruir. Mas ele queria destruí-la toda. Odiava-a, como odiava a sua tia; como odiava a todas as mulheres.

No entanto, havia uma grande diferença entre o Expedito que quase matara a duas amantes no passado e o de agora. O Expedito de antes era somente um aspirante a frade, um rapaz que mal engrolava umas frases em latim e sabia algumas rezas. Naquele momento, doze anos depois, ele era inquisidor experiente. Sabia, como inquisidor que era então, como machucar sem matar. Era essa a sua especialidade: agredir não com o sentimento à flor da pele; mas com método, com frieza.

\- Eu devia deixá-la aqui dentro a pão e água, por dez dias no mínimo! Trancada, sozinha!

\- Não! Não! Mate-me, quebre-me o braço, arranque minhas tranças fora, mas não me deixe aqui sozinha!

\- Pois eu devia deixar!

\- Não! Meu senhor, eu não suportarei outra noite daquelas!

Expedito sorriu ao ver o terror dela estampado nos olhos ao ver que ele somente citava o tormento que mais lhe dava medo.

\- Não quer ficar sozinha?

\- Não!

\- Aceita qualquer coisa em troca?

\- Qualquer coisa! Digo... apenas não aceitarei algo que fira a minha honra, como... me forçar a ser de outro homem.

O frei a pegou pelos cabelos e falou em seu rosto, respingando saliva nele:

\- Tem de ser muito libertina para ter uma ideia dessas! Jamais, nunca jamais, eu deixaria que outro homem a tocasse!

\- Pois eu não quero ser de outro homem! Não quero! Porém aceito a penitência que me der, menos ficar sozinha e ser de outro!

O inquisidor sorriu outra vez.

\- Ajoelhe-se na frente do oratório, senhora.

Trêmula, pálida ao extremo, Violante foi até o oratório e se ajoelhou. O frei foi até a janela do quarto, observou para fora a fim de ver se havia alguém próximo, e a fechou. Embora fossem pouco mais de três da tarde, com a janela fechada o quarto ficava escuro e abafado.

A fidalga tremia de joelhos, o terço na mão, a imaginar o que ele ia fazer.

\- Meu senhor...

Ouviu os passos dele se aproximando. Sentiu quando as mãos dele desabotoaram-lhe o vestido - vestido esse que tinha botões nas costas. Deixou-a com as costas nuas, desfazendo os nós do corpete. Depois acariciou-lhe a pele e beijou de leve os ombros, as marcas que deixara com os socos anteriores.

\- Uma pele tão macia, tão imaculada...

Violante chorava. Aqueles beijos a lembravam de quando se amavam; de quando ela o sentia carinhoso a si, e não daquele jeito. Por que ele misturava carinho e castigo? Dessa forma, seria bem mais difícil se entregar às suas carícias outra vez, pois lembraria do martírio sofrido.

Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta. Ela pensou que ele ia embora:

\- Não! Não me deixe, por tudo que é mais sagrado!

\- Não seja idiota, já falei que não vou sair! Vire-se para a frente do oratório, feche os olhos e não vire para trás, sob nenhuma hipótese. Caso o faça, eu a deixarei aqui sozinha, a pão e água, por dez dias no mínimo, como disse anteriormente!

Ela tremia, agarrada ao terço. Fechou os olhos, fazendo um esforço enorme para não virar para trás. Temia que ele saísse do quarto e a deixasse lá outra vez, porém esse mesmo temor fez com que não se virasse.

O inquisidor sorriu. Queria deixá-la no quarto, pois era o castigo mais doloroso a si; todavia, da outra vez em que o fizera, reparara que ela se debilitara muito rapidamente. Caso a deixasse daquela forma por muito tempo no quarto, sozinha e com pouca comida, temia que enlouquecesse de vez. E de que lhe serviria uma mulher completamente insana? Não; queria ela parcialmente destruída, porém funcional. Por isso tinha de ser metódico, racional.

Foi até o armário e tomou de seu chicote de flagelação. Olhou para Violante; ela de fato não se virara, estava obediente e quieta, apenas seu corpo tremia todo de nervoso. Em passos lentos, saboreando toda a sensação de domínio que tinha sobre ela, Expedito se postou atrás dela e proferiu, a voz novamente sem fúria; macia como seda.

\- Senhora, está pronta para receber a penitência?

\- Sim...

Ela respondera num fio de voz, frágil, tênue. Era assim que a queria ver: completamente dominada.

De uma vez, ergueu o braço e a chicoteou uma vez, deixando em suas costas uma marca profunda. Violante gritou de dor; ainda não sabia direito com o que ele lhe batia somente em sentir, porém a dor era excruciante.

O frei bateu mais duas, três vezes. Ela gritou; a partir da terceira vez compreendeu que era chicoteada. E então lembrou, mesmo que de forma involuntária, das vezes em que fizera o mesmo com certos escravos no Brasil.

Ele continuou batendo: quatro, cinco, seis. Ela continuou gritando: sete, oito, nove. O sangue começou a brotar das feridas: dez, onze, doze. Finalmente Expedito encontrara uma forma de puni-la fisicamente sem destruir ou matar por completo: treze, catorze, quinze.

Após a décima quinta chicotada, parou. Caso continuasse, o sangramento seria muito intenso e ela poderia desmaiar com o impacto. Expedito suava pelo esforço dispendido; respirava em grandes haustos, dessa vez de prazer e luxúria: à vista do sangue, ficara excitado imediatamente. Largou o chicote de lado, indo até a fidalga e retirando o resto de seu vestido, das anáguas, do corpete. Violante sentia o corpo todo doer; arrebentara o terço nas mãos ao receber as chicotadas, de tanta dor.

O inquisidor passou a mão, suavemente, por suas "curvas macias", como ele as gostava de chamar. Tomou um pouco do sangue das feridas e passou nelas: no bico dos seios de Violante, no umbigo, nos quadris, nas coxas.

Ele sussurrava de prazer, enlevado com todo aquele sangue. E de repente a fidalga percebeu que ele na verdade não estava a lhe aplicar uma penitência: estava a se excitar com sua dor. E fechou os olhos, não querendo enxergar que seu homem, aquele que se fazia de tão santo, era na verdade mais pervertido que a maioria dos outros que ela conhecia.

\- Deite-se na cama, senhora...

\- Meu senhor, não conseguirei deitar. As feridas não deixarão.

\- Deite-se de bruços, com as costas para cima.

\- Mas devemos fazer isso no meio da penitência? Não seria pecado?

\- Maior pecado será se eu a possuir aqui mesmo, de frente ao oratório. Qual deles prefere?

\- Eu temo tanto pecar contra os santos-

Impaciente, o frei endureceu a voz:

\- Deite-se na cama ou eu vou embora e a deixo a pão e água, sozinha.

Ao ouvir a palavra "sozinha", a fidalga foi depressa, mesmo com as pernas tremendo. Preferia morrer - literalmente morrer - do que ser abandonada, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Deitou-se, já maculando o lençol com sangue assim que sua pele o tocou. Não ousava olhar para trás: sabia que Expedito devia estar a se despir, e naquela hora ela não queria vê-lo nu. Na verdade, não queria estar ali. Apenas era ainda mais doloroso pensar em ficar só, completamente só.

Como que adivinhando seus pensamentos, o frei, já desnudo pelo que ela podia sentir da pele dele encostando na sua - e como doía quando a pele dele resvalava, se era sem querer ou de propósito ela nunca saberia, em todas as marcas que o chicote lhe fizera, ainda tão frescas - sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Não tema, minha senhora. Vossa mercê foi muito corajosa. Foi sim; poucas tem essa coragem de dar o corpo à flagelação como um ato de fé. Não há nada mais belo que a pele de uma mulher marcada pelo chicote... e com esse ato, vossa mercê comprou a minha permanência consigo por todo o resto da tarde e pela noite que virá. Não tema: eu a acompanharei por cada minuto, cada segundo. Mas cuidado: vossa mercê desejou tanto estar comigo, que provavelmente ficará cansada de tanto ter a minha companhia... muito antes do final da noite em si.

E ao dizer isto, ele a penetrou; um gemido de prazer resvalando por sua garganta. A fidalga gritou de dor outra vez: com a penetração, o corpo dele roçava sem parar em suas feridas, e ela sabia que dessa forma cicatrizaria bem mais devagar.

Ela também estava sem lubrificação, sem vontade de continuar; não sentia a mínima inclinação ao ato sexual àquela hora, não com aquele monte de machucados e com o frei parecendo um louco, e não o seu amante devotado. Violante fechou os olhos e esperou: ele não devia demorar tanto assim para acabar.

Expedito, no entanto, não dava mostras de que ia se cansar em breve. Estava afoito, passando a mão em suas "curvas macias", beliscando o bico de seus seios, não satisfeito com o efeito das chicotadas somente. Então, de forma inesperada, ele parou de penetrá-la e saiu de dentro de si. Com a experiência anterior que tinha, Violante sabia que ele não acabara; já se deitara vezes suficientes para saber quando ele atingia o ápice em si.

Sem ousar olhar, pelo que ouvia a moça depreendeu o que ele fazia: provavelmente se abanava com algum objeto plano que encontrara no quarto; a seguir bebeu um pouco de água e respirou mais um pouco. Depois, subiu em cima dela outra vez e continuou a penetração.

De repente, ela entendeu porque ele havia parado: Expedito queria prolongar o tempo de ereção e não gozar muito depressa. Afoita, querendo dizer "não" porém com medo de que ele saísse e a deixasse a pão e água, nada falou. Apenas travou os dentes e aguentou toda aquela dor, as feridas dela ainda sendo abertas pelo corpo dele em contato com o seu.

Após mais alguns minutos, ele saíra de si novamente sem atingir o ápice. Novamente se abanou, tomou água, sentou na cama. Que pretendia ele? Por quanto tempo ainda prolongaria aquilo?

Novamente ele voltou a possui-la, e novamente parou para descansar sem gozar. De repente, de forma involuntária, Violante se lembrou de Micaela, sua madrasta. De repente, sentia algo semelhante ao que a madrasta sentira. Queria parar, mas não podia. Não era ela quem determinava. E enfim, percebera o horror de seu ato para com Micaela: se ela, Violante, estava a achar aquilo horrível com um homem que ela amava mais que tudo; com um homem que ela simplesmente adorava beijar, acariciar e deitar junto; com um homem com o qual ela sempre sentia prazer em condições "normais"; que se diria de ser forçada por um homem que nunca se quisera, que nunca se desejara, que nunca se amara?

Começou a chorar e em seu íntimo, rezou pela alma da madrasta. Era certo que ela, Micaela, agira de maneira reprovável: mandara matar a seu pai, traíra a ele com o próprio enteado. Mas agora Violante percebia, ao menos um pouco, o que era a violação que Micaela sofrera por meses a fio na senzala.

Enquanto pensava nestas coisas, o frei gemia e resfolegava em cima de si. Seu corpo ainda roçava nas feridas de Violante, e para piorar ela começou a sentir o atrito da penetração ainda mais intenso, pois não estava lubrificada e o ato já se prolongava por um longo período de tempo.

Outra vez ele saiu, e dessa demorou para voltar. Pelo que ouvira, ele saíra do quarto. Violante já não temia ser abandonada, pois como ele dissera, ela se cansaria da companhia dele mais rápido do que podia prever.

Expedito se vestiu, tomou a ceia, se banhou ligeiramente e depois voltou a Violante. Ela nesse meio-tempo sequer se movera, com medo do que ele falaria ao voltar. A si, ela estava magnífica: as feridas já ficando amarronzadas pelo sangue coagulado, os cabelos desgrenhados... ah, ela se parecia tanto com uma torturada do Santo Ofício! E então o frei realizara a uma antiga fantasia sua: fazer sexo com uma mulher toda ferida, toda machucada, sangrando, coisa que antes não conseguira realizar por completo, pois ou elas fugiam, ou ameaçavam dar parte dele, ou ambas as coisas.

A noite caiu. E Expedito continuou naquela loucura de penetrá-la sem gozar, parar para descansar e depois voltar. Por quanto tempo, Violante não soube. Apenas de uma coisa ela teve certeza: no meio de toda aquela dor, daquela penetração indesejada e dolorosa, daquelas feridas sendo abertas pelo corpo do homem em cima de si, seu pensamento vagueou e passou a delírios de terror outra vez; como no dia em que ela fora presa no quarto sem comida. E de repente, delirou que estava a ser possuída não pelo Expedito que a amava, que a beijava e dizia palavras ternas; mas por um monstro pervertido, ávido por sangue e dor.

Fechou os olhos ante tal pensamento nefasto, pois ele lhe transmitia a ideia de adultério, de estar a se deitar com outro ser que não o seu homem. Porém, em sua mente ficara a dúvida: Violante estava a ter um delírio, ou simplesmente a enxergar quem Expedito verdadeiramente era por trás daquela fachada de afabilidade?

Foi então que ela sentiu: os dedos dele passaram a tocá-la em sua feminilidade, a fim de fazê-la gozar. Céus, não conseguiria gozar naquelas condições! Raio de homem vaidoso, que só conseguia terminar a uma relação sexual sabendo que ela havia gozado! Mas não tinha condições; daquele jeito não tinha!

Então Violante esperou um tempo e fingiu gozar. Ledo engano: ele percebera. Sempre percebia tudo. Não parou de estimulá-la, porém ela pensava não ser possível.

Demorou mais do que o normal, pois ela estava cansada, ferida e tudo, menos disposta ao prazer. Mas a necessidade de que aquilo terminasse, enfim fez com que ela gozasse de fato. Era um paradoxo: não era prazer o que ela sentia e sim somente necessidade de sair de uma situação. De qualquer forma, Expedito dessa vez percebera que ela atingira ao ápice de fato e então se sentiu livre para enfim ter o seu.

E foi com um alívio imenso que Violante o sentira ejacular dentro de si; enfim o martírio terminara. O frei então saiu de dentro dela, ainda a resfolegar, e deitou a seu lado.

\- Estou exausto...!

Ela então, encontrava-se totalmente exaurida, ferida, cansada. Pensava em como e quando conseguiria enfim se recuperar plenamente.

O inquisidor riu. Riu como poucas vezes na vida fazia: até mesmo a fidalga estranhou, pois ele nunca era de rir.

\- Muito obrigado, senhora dona Violante... acabou de me dar a melhor noite de toda a minha vida!

Pegou a mão dela e a acariciou de leve, mas esse gesto a enojou. Não queria ficar perto dele, não queria nada dele. Apenas queria que aquela noite nefasta tivesse fim.

\- Vamos nos banhar, senhora. Eu já tomei um banho antes; porém preciso de outro, sim?

A moça tentou levantar da cama, mas era inútil: as pernas não respondiam, os membros estavam fracos. Vendo como ela se encontrava, o frei foi até ela e a ajudou a se levantar. Levou-a passando o braço em seu ombro até o lavabo, onde se banharam enfim. Ela gemeu de dor várias vezes, pois a água em contato com as feridas machucava profundamente. Isso sem contar a genitália, a qual estava ainda toda dolorida pelo longo tempo de penetração.

Expedito dizia-lhe: "Calma! Já vai passar!", como se fosse fácil; como se se tratasse somente de um pequeno corte ou escoriação, e não de feridas fundas.

Após se banhar, o frei fizera nela alguns curativos; aprendera a estancar sangue quando precisasse manter o interrogado para inquérito no dia seguinte. Ferir sem matar: era algo que ele aprendera com perícia nos últimos anos.

\- Vamos... agora já acabou.

Uma revolta, uma dor no peito, tomou conta de Violante. Tinha vontade de protestar; que raio de penitência era aquela, com sexo a noite toda? aquele homem era louco, e ela enfim começava a ver quem era.

Mas algo dentro de si fazia com que o desculpasse. Afinal de contas, quem estudara tantos anos no seminário? Quem era inquisidor do Santo Ofício? Quem sabia falar e escrever fluentemente grego, latim, português e espanhol? Talvez ele soubesse do que fazia. Talvez, mesmo com todas aquelas feridas, ele a amasse.

Após se vestirem com as roupas de dormir, ele a abraçou contra si - sabia que naquele momento ela precisava de carinho, de se sentir amada. Afinal, tinha de lhe adoçar.

Nada disse, e Violante também nada sentiu - ela, que adorava dar e receber carinho. Apenas ainda se sentia ferida, porém aquela dor não impediu que o cansaço a tomasse e ela enfim adormecesse quase sem perceber.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Ome louco da porra. Acho que depois dessa eu se fosse Violante fugia pra qualquer canto..._

 _Ele a chama de vagabunda, mas olha aí o que faz. Tem tesão em sangue, em ferir, em machucar._

 _Além disso, reparam que a violência escalona, né? Primeiro ele a deixou sem comer após alguns tapas; agora ele a chicoteou, a socou e transou a noite inteira com ela toda ferida. E sim, se deixar caminha em direção à morte._

 _Não sei se esse ato chega a ser um estupro, pois ele conseguiu o consentimento dela através de coerção - ou ela fazia, ou ele a deixaria sozinha, que era o que ela mais temia. Na verdade, o co-dependente tem um buraco tão fundo na alma, que prefere sofrer a tê-lo esvaziado pelo abandono. Sim, é uma doença e deve ser tratada, pois qualquer pessoa sã preferiria mil vezes estar só do que ficar desse jeito._

 _Espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado muito pesado, mas como na novela ele de fato diz essa frase: "Não há nada mais belo que o corpo de uma mulher ferido pelo chicote como prova de fé", pensei em colocar na fic. Louco, psicopata. E ainda tem gente que diz: ah, se a Violante ficasse com ele, ela seria feliz. Que nada. Sempre soube que ela só atraía cara ruim, e o Expedito é um deles._

 _Já o caso da Micaela: ela era madrasta da Violante e traiu o pai dela com o irmão da Violante, o Luís Felipe. Foi o inquisidor inclusive que mandou ele pro degredo dizendo que era pra ele não morrer, mas "viver um inferno em vida". Micaela incentivou o amante a matar o próprio pai, e a Violante se vingou ao comprar um escravo o qual estupraria a madrasta dela todos os dias na senzala._

 _Nenhuma das duas tava certa, né? Mas enfim, Violante nesse cap sentiu na pele o que a Micaela sentiu e também a dona Maria, a mãe da Xica, que era escrava dela na época e ela chicoteava sempre que podia._

 _Não, Violante não é boazinha. É bem ruim e tá pagando pelos pecados todos ao lado desse doido. Ao menos na fic. Já disse que jamais conseguiria escrever essas cenas de violência com um personagem que não fez mal a ninguém? Com a Violante até consigo... rs._

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	7. Chapter 7

AVISO: CONTÉM VIOLÊNCIA PSICOLÓGICA, CONTEÚDO SEXUAL, LINGUAGEM IMPRÓPRIA. A AUTORA NÃO CORROBORA COM AS PRÁTICAS AQUI NARRADAS, EM VEZ DISSO AS EXPÕE PARA QUE SEJAM MELHOR IDENTIFICADAS E EVITADAS.

CASO SEJA SENSÍVEL AOS TEMAS OU MENOR DE IDADE, FAVOR CLICAR NO "X" ALI EM CIMA.

-x-

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 7

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Violante pensou que havia sonhado tudo o que ocorrera no dia anterior. Seu homem estava a seu lado, ainda adormecido... e ela pensou que tudo não passara de um pesadelo...

...até sentir a dor nas costas.

As feridas feitas pelo chicote ainda doíam, e ela temia que grudassem nos curativos, dificultando assim sua retirada posterior.

"Não acredito que fez isso comigo!", pensou ela. Como?! Dar-lhe uma surra com o chicote, depois fazer sexo daquela maneira insana! Com que tipo de pessoa estava a lidar afinal?

Não muito tempo depois, ele acordou. Sorriu a ela como se nada no dia anterior houvesse acontecido, levantou-se e se vestiu. Depois a convidou a levantar da cama para que a vestisse também, como sempre fazia.

Pela primeira vez, Violante fora fria com ele. Propositadamente. Pois se ele achava que ela ia esquecer aquilo facilmente...! Nunca fora tão humilhada, tão machucada, sequer por João Fernandes ou mesmo por Xica, sua anterior rival. O que ele pensava? Que ela ia aguentar tudo aquilo e ainda sorrir para ele?

Expedito, claro, percebeu o rancor dela na hora. Vestiu-a e penteou-a, porém ela mal reagia. Como precaução, para não abrir mais uma vez as feridas feitas com o chicote, ele não colocou nela o corpete; somente o vestido por cima dos curativos. Chamou-a para tomar o desjejum, o que ela fez também sem grande emoção. A seguir, ele saiu da mesa e fez menção de ir embora. Violante, pela primeira vez, não pediu para acompanhá-lo até a porta.

Em vez de ficar abalado ou surpreso com aquele gesto, o frei sorriu e tomou a diligência, sem se despedir dela. "Pobre coitada!", pensou ele. "Violante pensa que está a lidar com todos aqueles tolos do arraial, dos quais ela conseguia se vingar facilmente. Pois está lidando com alguém que ri diante de suas provocações baratas!"

De fato, Expedito era pior do que ela. Pois a fidalga ainda tinha desejos de ser amada, tinha lá suas carências, mas ele não; ele era frio como pedra, sequer chorar chorava. Só tinha desejo de dominar, controlar e destruir. E tinha também uma paciência enorme, o que lhe dera grande facilidade ao aguentar dias inteiros torturando as pessoas mais duras de confessar: ele as observava sem pressa, testava vários métodos, não tinha ansiedade de obter uma confissão; de fato as torturas mais longas eram as que ele mais saboreava.

E Violante? Ela era a sua eterna torturada. Se precisasse testar vários métodos com ela, também o faria. Se precisasse levar tempo - que levasse! Ela não podia sair de qualquer forma, e ele não tinha urgência. Soubera desde o primeiro dia em que a vira, que mesmo ela sendo uma pessoa adequada a seus propósitos, que o trabalho poderia ser longo; justamente por ela ser geniosa, voluntariosa, acostumada a ser independente numa sociedade onde a maioria das mulheres dependia dos homens que mandavam nelas. Mas deixasse estar; era aquele o seu prazer, o de dobrar a uma mulher que um dia fora dona de si. Escravizá-la de dentro para fora.

Assim que retornou para casa, verificou a ceia com as criadas, mandou-as embora e foi ter com Violante, a qual se encontrava no quarto a rezar. Quando ela terminou, o frei chamou-a para tomar a ceia. Ela a tomou, ainda em silêncio. Assim que terminaram, foram ao quarto; ela vestiu a camisola de dormir e ele também se vestiu com roupas de dormir. Violante se deitou de costas para ele, mas Expedito a abraçou por trás, beijando seus ombros, a fim de testar sua vontade.

\- Meu senhor, perdoe-me. Nunca lhe disse "não" antes, mas hoje direi. Após a noite que tivemos ontem, não estou em condições de me deixar possuir.

O frei sorriu.

\- E quem disse que estou eu em condições? Também não quero isso hoje, minha senhora; que a noite de ontem me deixou sem querer fazer isso por uma semana no mínimo!

\- E por que me abraça e me beija?

\- Não posso? Não é vossa mercê mesma que gosta tanto de abraçar e beijar, mesmo após termos cumprido com nossos deveres conjugais?

\- Gosto. Sim, nunca neguei. Mas não tenho vontade nem disto hoje.

\- Pois ofende a seu homem dessa forma...

\- Ofendeu-me muito mais ontem à noite, meu senhor!

\- Que me diz?

\- Digo! Digo mesmo! E se quiser me deixar a pão e água, pode deixar! Deus, os santos e a Virgem me darão forças para suportar!

\- Ora, e quem falou em deixar a pão e água? Pois agora quero entender essa história. Por que se ofendeu?

\- Disse que ia me aplicar uma penitência, mas me aplicou foi outra coisa! Estou cá embaixo que mal consigo me sentar, de tanto que me possuiu ontem!

Expedito riu. A fidalga ficou ainda mais nervosa:

\- Ri porque não é consigo!

\- Estava tão deliciosa ontem à noite, que não pude me conter... e de mais a mais, quis que eu ficasse com vossa mercê a noite toda!

\- Mas aquilo já era exagero! Meu senhor, uma penitência com conjunção carnal?! Sempre pensei em penitências com abstinência destas cousas!

\- Minha senhora... vossa mercê, como sempre, entende errado tudo que eu digo ou faço. A penitência foram as chicotadas... não a conjunção carnal!

\- O que já foi um despropósito. Chicotear a mim, que sou uma fidalga de renome! Como se eu fosse uma escrava desobediente!

"Vós sois de fato minha escrava", pensou ele, mas não disse. Em vez disso, replicou:

\- Senhora, caso soubesse como é o cotidiano de um convento ou mosteiro, teria noção de que a flagelação é constante e frequente. Muitos se auto-flagelam todas as sextas-feiras. Eu mesmo fiz isso por anos, apenas parei de fazer quando me tornei inquisidor porque a minha penitência diária já é cuidar destes infiéis.

Violante de repente se recordou de padre Eurico, o qual se auto-flagelava com frequência. De fato, devia ser comum. Mas ela não conhecia aqueles tipos de castigos corpóreos.

\- Mesmo assim. As chicotadas eu poderia até suportar, mas... aquele sexo! Que foi aquilo, meu senhor?

\- Minha senhora... estava tão tentadora com aquelas marcas de chicote, com aquele cabelo revolto...! Pensa que um homem pode se conter por muito tempo?

O frei a beijou outra vez nos ombros, passando a mão por suas "curvas macias" como ele gostava de chamar, mas ela o repeliu outra vez.

\- Vossa mercê me forçou!

\- Eu, forçar? Jamais! Sempre disse que a amava em demasia para fazê-lo!

\- Mas forçou! Eu chorava enquanto me tomava, de tanta dor! E vossa mercê continuou!

\- Pois continuei. A dor nem sempre é sinal de desagrado. Sempre apreciei a dor! E de mais a mais, se não queria mais era só falar. Não disse cousa alguma, eu pensava que consentia!

\- Precisava dizer?

\- Claro! Pois se não diz, como sei?

\- Estava eu a chorar!

\- Pois se às vezes deita lágrimas quando a faço sentir prazer... como saber a diferença?

E em seguida a apertou nos braços outra vez, ao que ela o repeliu, as faces coradas; odiava quando ele se referia com aqueles termos muito explícitos em matéria de sexo; ainda se considerava uma mulher recatada, criada sob anos de repressão sexual.

\- É diferente! Dá para perceber! E de qualquer forma, vossa mercê ameaçou me deixar a pão e água aqui dentro caso eu continuasse a negar!

\- E era só escolher! Não a tomei pelo braço e a joguei na cama enquanto gritava que "não" desesperadamente; isso é forçar. Dei duas escolhas a vossa mercê; escolheu a que mais lhe foi cômoda, foi isso. Se dissesse que preferia ficar a pão e água, eu sequer a tocaria.

\- Pois é tão difícil ficar sem vossa mercê aqui...!

Violante chorava. Virou-se de frente para ele e escondeu seu rosto na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço de seu homem, chorando de soluçar. E por esconder o rosto, não viu que ele sorria: Expedito vencia a mais uma batalha afinal. Ela tinha sede de amor; ele não. Precisava apenas controlar e destruir. Era essa a grande vantagem dele.

Agora era só dar carinho a ela. Tocou-lhe nos cabelos, acariciou-lhe o rosto, beijou-lhe a boca afinal.

\- Minha querida senhora...! Se até mesmo Deus nos ama quando nos pune! Este é meu modo de a amar! A tomei, sim, com todo aquele ímpeto, porque não suporto a ideia de haver outro homem na face da Terra que a deseje, como aquele atrevido do senhor Antônio Carlos a desejou. Ao tomá-la daquela forma, foi como se a sentisse cada vez mais minha... como se pudesse expulsar de sua lembrança todos os homens que já amou!

\- Nunca amei verdadeiramente antes de conhecê-lo! João Fernandes, como já disse antes, foi uma obsessão e nada mais! Eu o amo, senhor! Não duvide nunca de meu amor!

\- Pois não duvido, minha senhora. Apenas temo pelos homens que por aí andam e que podem lhe fazer mal!

Delicadamente, o frei limpou as lágrimas do rosto da fidalga. Em seguida, direcionou suas mãos para a camisola que ela vestia e passou... a retirar seus seios para fora da mesma.

\- Meu senhor, já lhe disse que hoje não quero, não tenho condição! Cumpra com sua palavra e não me force!

\- E eu também já não disse que não farei nada hoje? Apenas... quero apreciar as vossas belezas mais um pouco.

Sendo assim, tomou dos seios dela e os beijou avidamente. Violante fechou os olhos. Mesmo que não estivesse disposta ao sexo naquele dia, aquele ato não deixava de a atentar...

Em seguida, o frei a virou na cama, de costas a si, e baixou a camisola a ponto de ver as costas inteiras da fidalga. Com cuidado, retirou alguns dos curativos que cobriam as feridas. A moça gemeu de dor.

\- Meu senhor, que fará comigo?

\- Acalme-se. Apenas ainda estou a apreciar as suas belezas... e essas marcas, ah...! Deixaram-na tão linda!

A respiração dele se tornou mais intensa. Estava fascinado pelas marcas que fizera nela anteriormente, e queria dormir olhando para elas. A fidalga se exasperou; sem vê-lo, de costas para si, de repente teve novamente na memória o lampejo daquele monstro ávido de sangue e dor. E não conseguia, em momento algum, de deixar de pensar que Expedito era aquele monstro - por mais que tentasse desculpá-lo, por mais que tentasse amá-lo, seu ser sabia da verdade.

Ficaram mais um tempo daquela forma, até que o frei dormiu praticamente encostado nas feridas dela; e a moça então, vencida mais uma vez pelo cansaço, dormiu também.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Passaram-se mais dois meses de relação dessa forma. Mais uma vez, Expedito voltara a uma forma mais "normal" de amar: não mais a chicoteara, não mais a punira. Apenas algumas vezes ainda pegava forte em seu cabelo ou em seu braço durante o sexo, mas se continha. Olhava de vez em quando as feridas que nela fizera e já se satisfazia. E Violante, mais uma vez, esquecera daquela noite como se fosse um pesadelo que passara. Negava-se veementemente ao ver a seu homem como aquele ser horrível. Tinha de ser bom, ele! Pois como não seria? Era apenas um pouco diferente dos demais, mas ela também não pedira sempre a um homem especial? Talvez "especial" fosse justamente aquilo... e ela não estava sabendo compreender.

Um belo dia, no entanto, o frei a acordara com a notícia de que mais uma vez sairiam juntos.

\- Minha senhora, hoje à tarde tenho um evento muito especial na igreja. Vamos comigo?

O coração de Violante bateu com força, o pânico aflorando em seu semblante na hora.

\- Meu senhor, não! Não, se aquele tal de Antônio Carlos ou qualquer outro me mirar e eu tiver de apanhar por isto...!

\- Fique tranquila. Não vai apanhar nem sofrer penitência, muito menos ser cortejada por ele.

\- C-como sabe?

\- Vista-se, acompanhe-me e saberá.

Trêmula, ainda muito receosa, Violante se levantou e o obedeceu. Mas todo aquele terror não a abandonou: desde o desjejum até saírem de casa, chegarem à igreja e esperarem o evento começar, seu coração bateu furiosamente, as mãos trêmulas. Se apanhasse...! Não sabia o que faria. Expedito dizia que era homem de palavra, que o que prometia ele cumpria. Então tinha de cumprir e não lhe castigar naquele momento!

Apearam da diligência. Atencioso, Expedito a fez descer gentilmente da mesma. Após isso, deu o braço a si - cumprimento que antes não ousava fazer, pois era reservado àqueles que eram marido e mulher, e em público eles não eram reconhecidos desta forma. Mas Violante estava tão exasperada, esperando encontrar o tal de Antônio Carlos a qualquer momento, que sequer reparara nisto.

O evento era misto desta vez; homens e mulheres estavam misturados na igreja. O frei e a fidalga tomaram assento juntos portanto. Foi quando ela reparou a Antônio Carlos no altar; parecia esperar alguém.

Então uma música de órgão começou a tocar. Uma mulher, nem feia nem bonita; nem alta nem baixa; nem magra nem gorda; entrara trajando a um vestido cor de creme, com um buquê nas mãos, sendo levada ao altar por um de seus tios.

Foi então que Violante compreendeu: Antônio Carlos se casava, e com outra mulher que não fosse ela. Suspirou de alívio afinal.

\- Ele então se casa! - repetiu ela, mais de si para si que para alguém; mas Expedito ouvira, sorrira e dissera:

\- Sim. Fui eu quem arranjou o casamento.

\- Ah, sim?

Havia sido ele. Após aquela segunda investida contra aquela que o frei considerava como extensão de si, ele resolvera agir. Fora muito educado, muito cortês, e escrevera a Antônio Carlos lhe dizendo que, se sua urgência era por casar com uma viúva, ele conhecia uma perfeita! Havia uma tal de senhora dona Mirtes, com cerca de trinta anos de idade, já viúva há dois anos, com dois filhos do anterior casamento; ainda com idade para lhe dar mais dois ou três rebentos naquela nova união, quem sabe? E assim apresentou a ambos.

O comerciante ficara feliz: Mirtes não era tão bela quanto Violante, mas era tão prendada e religiosa quanto. Nunca tivera amantes, como outras viúvas tinham: se orgulhava de estar sem homem desde que o seu partira chamado por Deus! E assim, após alguns chás pela tarde, combinaram que não precisavam esperar muito. Com um mês e meio de corte, marcaram o casamento. Expedito apressara tudo, desmarcando alguns eventos na igreja e deixando-a livre para o esponsal de ambos àquela tarde. Mas resolvera fazer uma surpresa a Violante quanto àquilo.

A fidalga suspirou de alívio mais uma vez.

\- Espero que sejam felizes!

\- Pois eu também espero. E espero que nenhum outro homem a corteje - nunca mais.

\- Eu também.

Após o fim da cerimônia, houve uma simples celebração na casa do comerciante, onde ambos residiriam a partir daquele dia. Os filhos de ambos os casamentos anteriores estavam presentes; bem como dona Amália, a filha, o marido da mesma e a filha mais nova também, a qual aos dezoito anos já esperava marido, com medo de ficar para tia. Fora pessoalmente pedir uma florzinha de laranjeira da grinalda à senhora dona Mirtes, pois! Se ela casava pela segunda vez já, com apenas trinta anos, é que era boa casamenteira! E que promessas fazia ela própria a Santo Antônio para casar antes dos vinte e um anos, que era feio ficar solteira além dessa idade sem ter feito votos religiosos!

Na cerimônia, Expedito ficara de olho o tempo todo em Violante, mesmo quando ela somente ia trocar uma palavrinha com dona Amália ou com as filhas da mesma. Não desgrudava o olho dela um segundo e se aborrecia caso qualquer homem a cumprimentasse - até mesmo e principalmente o noivo, o qual, já totalmente destituído de qualquer intenção de corte por estar já casado, era ainda uma ameaça pois Expedito pensava que homem casado era ainda pior que solteiro. "E se me cisma de tomar a mulher para amante?! Esta é que não seria má!"

Violante, porém, se comportou exemplarmente e apenas o cumprimentou de forma bastante fria.

Às seis da tarde, como de praxe, Expedito se despediu dos presentes e tomou Violante pela mão. Explicava a todos:

\- Não sou homem de ficar fora de casa por muito tempo. Durmo cedo, quando não leio a Bíblia antes de dormir.

Os anfitriões se despediram de maneira cortês, convidando-os a vir mais vezes em sua casa. O frei sorriu, mas sabia que nunca mais pisaria lá a não ser que lhe interessasse: não tinha amigos, somente aliados.

Ao chegarem em casa, como de seu costume, o frei conferiu a ceia e liberou as criadas. Mas antes mesmo que pudessem elas se retirar, Violante fora a um balde que havia ali perto, que Maria da Graça, a arrumadeira, havia deixado pois esfregara o chão naquele dia, e vomitou dentro do mesmo. As criadas a acudiram.

\- Minha senhora, consumiu algo de ruim na festa?

\- Não... estava tudo muito bom!

\- Pois vamos ao quarto, eu vou afrouxar seu corpete e lhe fazer algumas perguntas, sim?

\- Sim...

Maria da Graça era a mais velha das três criadas; tinha cinquenta anos e também trabalhava de parteira quando não estava a servir como criada. Ana, a cozinheira, era muito jovem, com apenas dezessete; e Teresa tinha vinte e cinco, viúva já e ainda sem filhos, como muitas que perdiam marido para as doenças, guerras, violência urbana e outras ocorrências do gênero. Todas as três solteiras (Maria da Graça também viúva, com os filhos já criados e casados), pois Expedito preferia trabalhar com mulher livre de ter de cuidar de família.

Como não podia ser diferente, o frei as seguiu para o quarto - embora as criadas houvessem deixado claro que era uma reunião de mulheres, mas isso não o parou; estava em sua casa afinal. Escutou a parte final da conversa: Violante deitada na cama, falava sobre alguns fatos seus recentes.

\- As regras atrasaram?

\- Sim.

\- E a cintura, parece engrossar?

\- Também.

\- Os enjoos já ocorreram outras vezes?

\- Já, algumas.

Expedito entrou no quarto e perguntou diretamente a Maria da Graça:

\- Que tem ela? Alguma indisposição?

\- Meu senhor, pelo que me conta a senhora dona Violante, ela está a esperar um filho.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Agora imaginem, só imaginem (principalmente a quem viu a novela): um filho de Expedito e Violante! Esse sim que ia ser o literal "filho do demônio", e não o pobre bebê da Das Dores e do Martim! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

 _Um adendo aqui: jamais tenha filho com um abusador caso possa evitar. Separe antes. É um vínculo eterno e a criança não merece viver neste inferno. Ex namorado existe; ex pai ou mãe, jamais. O dano de ser filho de sociopata ou narcisista é um negócio que às vezes demora anos para ser curado, após muita dor e sofrimento desnecessários. É um mecanismo complexo, que não explicarei em detalhes aqui, mas a pessoa tende a repetir os abusos na vida adulta. É pior que qualquer filme de terror._

Sobre os abusos do capítulo: nesse ele não agrediu fisicamente, mas debochou da dor dela, distorceu bastante os fatos, chamou de "amor" aquela baixaria toda e ainda fez "gaslighting" ao dizer que ela "entendeu errado" - de novo. Isso sem contar que misturava gestos de afeto - como beijos, abraços - com palavras rudes e abusos. Gente, é a pior coisa. Você fica pensando que qualquer demonstração de afeto será abusiva a partir de então. É complicado demais. Parece simples, mas não é.

Sobre o vestido da noiva: no século XVIII, as noivas ainda não casavam de branco; quem iniciou essa moda foi a rainha Vitória no século XIX. E mesmo na época em que passou a haver casamentos com noivas de branco, as viúvas costumavam casar de outras cores pois não eram mais virgens - o branco simbolizava a virgindade.

Reparem, quem viu a novela, que mesmo Violante casando virgem com João Fernandes, ela casa de vestido vinho, justamente pela falta de costume em casar de branco.

E na fic com o frade ela nem casou rsssssss, teve o casamento anulado e simplesmente voltou ao estado civil de antes; anulação é diferente de divórcio - que na época da fic nem existia. Anulação faz com que o casamento nunca tenha existido e devolve o estado de solteiro. Divórcio separa uma união que um dia existiu e foi válida. Rssss, Violante solteirona até quando ganha homem.

 _Mas a Violante na fic nem tinha como evitar. O cara procurava ela com frequência, ela não negava, tavam fazendo sem contracepção alguma (contracepção essa que mal tinha na época; havia camisinha mas ninguém usava, era rudimentar ao extremo e a igreja proibia), tinha idade fértil. Não podia dar em outra._

 _No próximo capítulo, as consequências da gravidez. Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	8. Chapter 8

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 8

A fidalga piscou algumas vezes. Já tinha ideia de que poderia ser aquilo, mas escutar a Maria da Graça, uma parteira, confirmar o seu estado, era "acordar" de vez para o que ocorria consigo.

\- Esperando um filho?

\- Sim - a criada confirmou.

Expedito sorriu e disse a ela:

\- Há alguma chance de ser alarme falso?

\- Chances sempre há, mas muito provavelmente está de fato.

\- Está muito bem. Buscarei a si uma gratificação por isso.

\- Sou muito agradecida!

O eclesiástico voltou não só com algo em dinheiro para Maria da Graça, mas também para Ana e Teresa. A soma não era de se desprezar, e elas entenderam que tal lhes era dada para que ficassem quietas sobre o "estado interessante" de Violante - afinal, elas saíam às ruas, tinham acesso aos demais e poderiam dar com a língua nos dentes.

As três agradeceram efusivamente e logo em seguida foram dispensadas para ir a suas casas. Enquanto tudo isto acontecia, Violante ainda se encontrava totalmente surpresa. Sentou-se ao leito e sua mente começou a trabalhar.

\- Um filho!

Dizia isto de si para si, quando seu homem voltou, sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e a abraçou pela cintura.

\- Eu me perguntava, senhora dona Violante, quando me daria um filho afinal. Já estamos juntos há quase seis meses e nada...! Começava já a pensar que tinha a madre seca.

\- Pois eu sequer esperava que isso fosse acontecer!

\- E como não? É mulher, tem homem sempre em seu leito, tem idade para conceber e dar à luz. Por que não esperava?

\- Ah...! Foram tantos anos pensando que jamais teria um filho, que seria para sempre seca! Nesse meio-tempo, sequer parei pra pensar sobre meu destino nesse aspecto. Mas...! Um filho! É isso, não morrerei seca!

Ela sorria, feliz. Em seu íntimo, sempre quisera um filho de João Fernades. Sonhara muitas vezes com um filho de olhos azuis, já que seu antigo noivo os tinha. Agora obviamente não o teria, pois tanto ela quanto o inquisidor tinham olhos castanhos. Mas que importava! Seria mãe!

\- Ah, se Xica soubesse disso! Ela, que sempre se vangloriava de ter tido filhos e eu não!

\- Ainda pensa em Xica, pois sim?

\- Não, apenas lembrei dela repentinamente. Mas que seja! Ah, senhor, que felicidade!

\- Lembra daquele dia? Em que eu disse querer ter filhos?

\- Aquele, quando procurávamos o bebê de Das Dores?

\- Sim. Naquele tempo, eu já queria um filho seu...

Ele a beijou no pescoço, ao que ela riu.

\- Sim, lembro também que me disse se eu não queria me casar com um homem como a vossa mercê! Ah, se eu soubesse que ia ser tão feliz consigo! Teria me entregado antes a esse amor...

\- Não importa. Agora teremos um filho juntos, eu e vossa mercê.

Beijaram-se na boca, a fidalga esquecendo temporariamente das violências as quais seu homem já lançara mão em menos de seis meses de relação; sequer pensando que poderia ele usá-las contra o filho que viria.

\- Minha senhora, sei que está feliz. Mas sabe... essa gestação não será como outra qualquer.

\- Ah, não?

\- Por enquanto as pessoas não poderão saber que está de barriga. Portanto, terá de passar os nove meses trancada em casa.

\- Ah... bem, e o enxoval?

\- Deixarei as compras de material ao encargo de Maria da Graça. Ana é solteira ainda, Teresa nunca teve filhos. Maria da Graça tem pelo menos uma filha casada que eu sei; se ela comprar os itens do enxoval, poderá se passar como uma avó que deseja fornecer à filha todos os itens necessários para que ela faça roupas a seu rebento.

\- Mas eu farei as peças, não? Ah, como sonhei com este dia! Desde muito novinha que me ensinaram a fazer meinhas, sapatinhos, babadores, cueiros... tudo isto a meu futuro filho! Mas não casei com meu primeiro noivo, por isso demorou...

\- E que bom que não casou. Mas enfim, poderá e deverá fazer todo o enxoval da criança. Apenas espere mais um pouco, até a criada comprar tudo.

\- Ah, estou grávida ao mesmo tempo que a filha mais velha da senhora dona Amália! Apenas com alguns meses de diferença! Será algo de fato a se comemorar!

\- Naturalmente, vossa mercê sabe que não pode sair falando nem pra dona Amália, nem pras filhas dela, a mais velha ou a mais nova, que está de barriga...

\- Ahn... é verdade. Mas, meu senhor...! Se nossa relação não é pecaminosa, como sempre me diz... por que esconder?

\- As pessoas ainda julgam. Pode não ser pecado diante de Deus, porém os homens tem a língua grande.

\- Xica vivia amancebada com João Fernandes e nunca precisou esconder os filhos.

\- Ela é uma mal educada, não uma senhora da corte como vossa mercê. Ela e o tal de João Fernandes nunca se incomodaram de viver no escândalo...

\- Vossa mercê pensa que nossa relação é digna de ser chamada de escândalo, meu senhor?

\- Ah não, minha senhora. Houve um período em que religiosos podiam se casar, desde que o fosse com uma mulher virgem e não fossem bígamos - e foi exatamente como eu fiz, não foi? Depois isto mudou, mas enfim...

\- Ainda tenho medo de estar sob pecado por ser sua mulher. Tal medo se evidencia quando não posso sequer dizer aos outros que terei um filho seu!

\- Pois deixe disso. O que a mão esquerda faz, a mão direita não deve saber!

Sendo assim, encerraram a conversa e foram cear. E algum tempo depois, quando foram se deitar - que paciência o frei não teve de ter para convencer a Violante de que não era pecado fazer sexo enquanto já estava grávida! Pois tudo ela achava que era pecado, pensava que ter conjunção carnal sem gerar um filho ou já tendo um filho no ventre seria algo errado. Mas acabou cedendo: no fundo não queria se abster de sexo por nove meses seguidos e só precisava de um aval para não fazê-lo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Embora feliz com a notícia do filho que vinha por aí, a fidalga teve de lidar com as partes "reais" da coisa: estar grávida não era tão fácil quanto parecia quando ela via de fora. No começo foram aqueles enjoos que não passavam, ou vinham quando ela menos esperava. Com o tempo veio a aversão ao sexo e mesmo a seu homem: só o cheiro dele já a incomodava. Depois, aquelas mudanças estranhas no apetite: às vezes não queria comer nada e às vezes queria, mas lhe vinham desejos de comer coisas estranhas.

Isso quando a barriga não começou a crescer. Lá pelo quarto ou quinto mês, já estava grande o suficiente para que vissem a prenhez. As criadas haviam entendido muito bem o recado da anterior gratificação e não declararam a ninguém de fora que ela estava a esperar um filho. Na igreja estranhavam a ausência da moça, principalmente dona Amália e as filhas, mas Expedito inventara uma doença que teria de deixá-la dentro de casa.

Um belo dia, vendo que Violante estava a fazer as roupinhas do bebê, já cansado de não haver conflito algum na relação e sequer podendo castigá-la fisicamente por causa da gravidez, começou a entabular uma conversa muito esquisita.

\- Sabe quem vi eu esses dias?

\- Quem?

\- João Fernandes.

A moça fez um gesto de desdém com a mão, a qual ainda segurava a agulha de tricô:

\- E eu lá quero saber dele?

\- Sei que não quer, minha senhora. Mas ele me chamou de lado.

\- Sim?

\- Perguntou sobre vossa mercê!

\- E que quer esse infeliz saber de mim? Sempre me desprezou; quando era meu noivo deixava de me visitar, adiava visitas para... para dormir com aquela decaída da Xica!

\- Ele subitamente quis saber se estava feliz ou triste em minha companhia.

\- Pois diga a ele que estou muito feliz. E se puder - se não crer que vai causar os escândalos que tanto teme - pode dizer que espero um filho seu! Ele vai é cair com as fuças no chão, ele que nunca me creu capaz de ser amada a ponto de gerar um filho. Pois fui! Fui sim, e terei um filho, por que não? Não sou menos do que as outras.

\- Eu disse a ele já.

\- Disse?! Ele sabe que estou a esperar um filho seu?! Ah, que felicidade!

\- Ele disse que não tem mais mágoa de vossa mercê, e lhe desejou felicitações. Que se arrepende de ter-lhe prendido na torre e apenas queria ter-se visto sem as suas tramoias. Mas agora que está sem elas, diz que até mesmo lhe deseja o bem e à criança que espera.

\- Pois eu desejo que ele vá ao raio que o parta. Não desejo bem algum a ele! Pois se não queria meu mal, que não noivasse comigo naquele tempo. Teria eu sido muito mais feliz se nunca o houvesse conhecido.

\- Se não o conhecesse, provavelmente vossa mercê jamais teria pedido ao rei que enviasse um inquisidor ao Brasil...

\- É verdade. Ao menos para nos conhecermos isto serviu.

\- E sabe do que mais?

\- Sim?

\- Além de inquisidor, sou confessor de uma boa parte dos nobres. Escolhi justamente que frequentássemos a uma igreja que fica longe dos nobres da corte, pois eles sabem de sua história e do desfecho que ela teve. Vossa mercê sabe... os escândalos e tudo mais.

\- Sei.

\- Mas mesmo não frequentando a igreja dos nobres, ainda sou confessor deles. Até o rei vez por outra se confessa comigo.

\- Isto é bom, não é? Ser amigo da corte...

\- É bom, minha senhora. Mas é cada coisa que se escuta... tem-se de ser muito forte, opor-se muito ao pecado pra não se deixar contaminar pelo que lá vai.

\- Ainda bem que não preciso lidar com isto.

\- Mulher direita tem de ficar em casa, longe das tentações, dos termos pecaminosos, da luxúria, da sujeira que vai no mundo. Não deve jamais perder o recato. Mas eu, como homem, devo lidar com estas cousas todos os dias. Ainda bem que sou forte o suficiente para passar por elas sem me sujar... pois sabia a senhora que várias das nobres da corte vez ou outra pedem para ser minhas amantes?

Dessa vez Violante parou de tricotar na hora e olhou para seu homem.

\- Elas pedem?

\- Pois pedem desde que comecei a ser confessor.

\- E vossa mercê, que faz?

\- Nego, oras! Se cobro fidelidade de si, que é mulher e leiga, que se dirá de mim que sou homem e tenho muito mais responsabilidades do que vossa mercê?

\- Mas que mulheres mais perdidas há na corte! Como eu nunca fiz parte da mesma por estar sempre trancada numa torre, não sabia que era assim!

\- Pois é daí pra baixo! E é bom que não precise se contaminar com essas cousas; deixe que eu viva no mundo por si e apenas traga a si palavras que jamais lhe ferirão o recato!

Ele sorriu e a beijou nos lábios, enquanto ela continuava a tricotar o enxoval. Mas em seu íntimo, Violante se indignava. Pois se ela era cortejada, apanhava e sofria penitência. E ele, por que podia ser requestado por várias mulheres sem nada sofrer - e ainda dizer em sua cara? Qual era a diferença, já que ela também negara as anteriores investidas de Antônio Carlos?

Quanto a Expedito, sorriu... pois sentia que ela se sentia insegura face às investidas das outras. E era bom que a moça soubesse que havia outras... que caso ele quisesse, poderia ter muitas outras.

Pois quem ela achava que era afinal? Uma mulher já passada da idade de casar, que ninguém quisera antes dele... muitas mais bonitas e mais novas aguentavam cada marido horroroso, fedorento, dias sem tomar um banho... quem ela pensava que era afinal? Ela que agradecesse o fato de ele ser belo, de sempre ir limpo a ela, de saber como fazer uma mulher feliz na cama, de não ter outras amantes. Era mais do que ela merecia!

Violante era fidalga sim, tinha dote... mas quantas outras também não tinham? Única coisa que a diferenciara das outras a si era o fato de ser tão parecida com sua tia... e o fato de ela ter aquela chaga enorme na alma, aquela chaga que ele previra ser fácil de preencher e portanto fazia com que ela fosse a mulher ideal para ele extirpá-la de vontade própria.

Sim, João Fernandes fora tão tolo... era tão fácil ter mantido a Xica e a Violante ao mesmo tempo. E o trabalho com ela lhe era tão agradável... era tão fácil. Mas o outro não quisera. E ainda bem que fora assim! Pois ele próprio vira nela essa facilidade e a tomara a si. Pobre João Fernandes... somente sabia de como lidar com marafonas, mulheres da vida, ou ainda pobres-coitadas como Xica, que sem ele não era nem nunca havia sido nada. Mas daquele sutil trabalho, de dominar e torcer, de invadir e controlar... ah, esse ele próprio, Expedito, conhecia muito bem!

E o exerceria sem sombra de dúvidas mesmo após o filho de ambos nascer.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Esse capítulo foi mais "light" em relação aos outros, mas mostrou mais uma faceta da violência psicológica: a triangulação. Todo e qualquer abusador que se preze usa da triangulação: compara você com outras pessoas, fala que há mulheres a fim dele, que você pode perder o posto a qualquer instante. Como se você sempre devesse "se provar" ou se sentir insegura._

 _Acontece com homens também, independe do gênero._

 _Não precisa ser sociopata pra fazer esse joguinho. Qualquer pessoa manipuladora pode fazê-lo, inclusive os próprios co-dependentes que muitas vezes chegam a um nível absurdo de baixa auto estima que pra manter o outro (ou outra) interessado, começam a triangular. Fazem por carência mesmo, e por vontade de controlar._

 _Sociopatas e co-dependentes, se forem extremos e descontrolados, se parecem muito uns com os outros. A diferença é que o co-dependente tem muitas emoções (às vezes negativas) à flor da pele, não consegue controlá-las e lida com elas de maneira desfuncional. Já o sociopata não tem empatia, sentimento, não tem nada. Porém, as estratégias de controle são parecidas. Qual maior mestre da chantagem e do jogo de colocar a culpa no outro que o co-dependente extremo?_

 _No próximo capítulo, o parto e o pobre do bebê no meio desse forrobodô. Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	9. Chapter 9

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 9

Xica estava a brincar com a filha Joana, quando uma das mucamas veio dar o recado que ela tanto esperara por todo aquele tempo:

\- Sinhá! Sinhá! O seu João Fernandes veio ver vassuncê! Ele veio, vem ver!

Toda feliz, conferindo a aparência na frente do espelho, a assim auto-denominada "Rainha do Tijuco" saiu ao encontro do bem-amado, junto com a filha de ambos. Ao vê-lo, abraçou-o com força, lágrimas cismando em sair dos olhos e borrar a forte maquiagem que ela sempre gostava de usar.

\- Ô meu contratador, até parece que foi ontem que se foi pela última vez!

Ambos se beijaram, tomando a filhinha no colo, a qual já se encontrava com quase três anos de idade.

João Fernandes entrou em sua antiga residência, beijou a filha e a mulher que amava inúmeras vezes e após ser muito bem servido pelas mucamas, começou a perguntar as novidades do local.

\- Tudo véio, meu contratador - dizia ela, com as mãos nas cadeiras, toda feliz; nunca perdera o hábito de chamá-lo de "contratador" mesmo após ele ter perdido o posto - Única diferença é seu Zé Maria, que tá já no terceiro fio! Quem diria, aquele demorou tanto pra emprenhar a sinhá dona Elvira, e agora que tomou gosto pela coisa, é um atrás do outro!

O fidalgo riu. Adorava aquele jeito espontâneo dela de ser feliz, de dar um ar alegre a tudo que tocava.

Então, após um tempo, Xica disse, com o semblante um pouco mais carregado:

\- E a senhorinha Violante? Que aliás, é agora sinhá dona Violante, né? Deve de tar toda empavonada naquela tal de corte portuguesa, se achando a última lacraia do mundo!

Seu companheiro não se eximiu de rir, porém logo em seguida disse:

\- As coisas aconteceram de forma bastante diferente com Violante, Xica. Eu me casei com ela na igreja, mas não consumei a relação.

\- Mas como assim?! Ela salvou eu apenas pra casar com vosmicê!

\- Por isso mesmo não consumei. Ela não merecia que eu fosse um marido num casamento forçado!

\- E o que aconteceu?!

\- Eu a abandonei numa torre, Xica. Para que nunca mais nos importunasse.

A mulata mais uma vez colocou as mãos nas cadeiras, bamboleando os quadris:

\- Pois bem feito! Fez que fez, agora tá lá, largada! Sozinha! Mas que coisa, meu contratador! Sempre pensei que vosmicê não podia era ver um rabo de saia, mesmo que odiasse a aranha seca! Pensei até que ia cumprir com gosto os deveres de... marido!

\- Não, Xica. Não quis. Eu sequer toquei nela. Mas a história não termina aí.

\- E como não? Vai me dizer que aquela bruaca arrumou um jeito de fugir?!

\- Ela, não. Mas alguém mais esperto do que ela, sim.

Os olhos de Xica se arregalaram, ficando sérios por um momento.

\- Vai me dizer que quem livrou ela é quem eu tô pensando!

\- Não sei em quem está pensando, Xica. Mas foi Expedito, aquele inquisidor que passou por aqui.

\- Oxalá me livre! Ele libertou a lacraia, foi?

\- Foi pior. Ele a forçou a ser dele.

Dessa vez, Xica riu.

\- Sempre soube que pra um padre, aquele ali tinha os zoio maior que a testa! Gostava de oiá as muié toda, até a pobre da Das Dor não escapou dos zoio dele! Ah, mas Violante era a que ele mais zoiava mesmo! Mas quem diria! Sinhá Violante, sempre tão medita a certinha, agora virou muié de padre!

\- Sim, Xica. E apesar de eu não gostar nem dela, nem do jeito dela, não queria que fosse forçada. Mas foi. Ele ameaçou nos jogar a todos na fogueira, Xica, porque tínhamos mucamas bruxas, caso eu não a entregasse a ele!

\- Credo-em-cruz-ave-maria! Pois se eu torci tanto praquele diabo de homem ruim ir embora daqui! Queimou minhas mucama, matou Jacinto, quase matou eu! Cão danado, mesmo do outro lado do mar ainda quer fazer mal?!

\- Ele pôs os olhos em Violante e a queria de qualquer jeito. Então eu tive de dar.

\- Pois num tenho dó não, seu João Fernandes! Ela fez que fez, escreveu pro rei só pra fazer mal pra eu e vosmicê! Ela que chamou o tar de inquisidor pra vir aqui! Pois ela que agora se lamba! E bem feito, que deve tar sofrendo com ele agora! Única coisa é que devem de tar lá, gastando os diamante que dei pra ele, pra salvar minha vida! Ora, essa é boa, gastar meus diamante com o maracujá seco da Violante!

\- Apesar de frade, ele é um homem bastante influente na corte como inquisidor... e muitas mulheres o acham bonito, bem apanhado. Algumas adorariam ser amantes dele...

\- Que meu pai Oxalá me defenda! Não tem boniteza que justifique o sangue ruim daquele sujeito! Eu não queria aquele demo ruim em cima de eu nem que fosse o último homem do mundo! Não conseguia nem ficar na mesma sala que ele, de tão má que a presença dele era! E agora a sinhá Violante tá mermo é tendo que aguentar, que aquele ali tem é jeito de homem safado! Um jeito de homem violento também, bicho ruim! Pois ela tá é pagando os pecado! E deixa ela pagar!

\- Ele recentemente me contou que ela está a esperar um filho dele.

Dessa vez Xica quase caiu pra trás.

\- Um fio?! A lacraia azeda tá esperando um fio do morcegão desassombrado?! Mai essa é boa! Ainda bem que tão um oceano longe de eu, valei-me meu pai Oxalá! Que uma criança fia dessas duas desgraça aqui no arraiá num ia prestá!

João Fernandes riu.

\- Coitada da criança, Xica. Nem tem culpa de nada.

\- Mai sendo criada por aquelas duas misera, claro que vai dá em coisa ruim! Deus me livre, meu contratador! Mas vamo vê se sendo mãe agora essa lacraia sossega. E vosmicê, nunca mais viu ela?

\- Não, Xica. Nunca mais. O inquisidor me prometeu que eu nunca mais a veria caso a entregasse aos cuidados dele, e tem cumprido com o combinado.

\- Ele deve é de tar deixando ela bem ocupada cum ele, cum aquelas tortura ruim que ele sabe fazer! Mas deixa estar! Ainda bem que num é cum eu! Mas vamo falar do que interessa, meu contratador: de nós dois! Vosmicê num vai mais poder voltar pra cá?

\- Não. Apenas vê-la vez por outra, mas voltar, não.

\- Se são seis meses pra ir, seis meses pra voltar! Vou ver vosmicê de quando em quando?!

\- Infelizmente, bem de vez em quando, Xica.

\- Que pena! Mas vamo aproveitar que tá aqui e ficar junto, meu contratador!

Ambos sorriram. Xica sabia que ele tinha várias outras mulheres na corte, embora ela mesma não ousasse ter outro homem. Mas era essa a vida que ela escolhera... continuar fiel ao homem que amara quando ainda era escrava. Era um amor difícil de levar com aquela distância, mas eles tentavam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A gravidez de Violante já chegava ao fim. Do meio pra lá, ela começara a sentir dificuldade de dormir e até mesmo de se virar na cama. A barriga pesava, a coluna doía, o centro de equilíbrio se modificava. Havia noites em que Expedito ficava tão incomodado com ela se remexendo de insônia na cama - ela, que sempre tivera o sono leve bem mesmo antes da gravidez - que se retirava para o quarto de hóspedes a fim de dormir sozinho. A ele, que dormira uma vida toda sozinho nas clausuras, chegando-se às mulheres somente para os prazeres da carne, aquilo não fazia mal. E ela, mesmo sendo carente e querendo abraçar, ficar junto; chegara a um patamar em que se sentia tão pesada, tão incômoda, que sequer a ausência de seu homem lhe fez um grande mal.

Enfim chegou o grande dia. Estava ela a verificar os últimos detalhes do enxoval, bordando os últimos babadores, quando sentiu uma água quente descer de si e molhar seu vestido, bem como o assento onde estava sentada. Chamou Maria da Graça. Ela a acudiu, afrouxando as roupas, levando-a para o quarto de hóspedes, o qual já fora previamente preparado para que ela tivesse o filho. As contrações começaram, mas mal sabia ela, mãe de primeira viagem que era, que ainda ia demorar bastante até que o filho nascesse.

Ficou algumas horas daquela forma, fazendo força, mas sem que a criança desse sinal de vir. A parteira a orientava, quando o inquisidor enfim chegou em casa. Contra todas as convenções, tomou assento ali mesmo e fez questão de ver o parto. As mulheres estranharam, pois usualmente os pais esperavam do lado de fora. Mas não teimaram com ele - sabe-se lá do que ele seria capaz de fazer caso fosse contrariado.

Quando pensava já não aguentar mais aquele tormento que durava tantas horas, Violante ouviu Maria da Graça dizer que a criança "coroava", ou seja, já se via a cabeça a sair. Em breve, nasceu toda. Foi um alívio enorme a si, mas algumas das dores ainda permaneceram após ter feito tanta força. Estava muito cansada, muito descadeirada, e então compreendia porque certas mulheres falavam daquele momento como algo tão doloroso.

\- É um menino!

Deram-lhe o tapa no traseiro para que respirasse, cortaram-lhe o cordão umbilical, limparam. Entregaram à mãe, que deu de mamar embora ainda se sentisse fraca.

\- Um filho...! Um filho, veja, tive um filho! Não morri seca afinal!

Sem demonstrar emoção, Expedito levantou-se e disse às criadas que queria ficar a sós com a moça e a criança. Maria da Graça apenas lhe deu algumas recomendações sobre febres - que poderiam ser bastante perigosas a mulheres que acabaram de ter bebê - e saiu junto com as demais criadas. Assim que se foram. Expedito tomou a criança em seus braços e disse a Violante:

\- Se chamará Timóteo. Era o nome de meu pai.

\- Ah, sim...! Mas... não poderemos revelar que é nosso filho.

\- Não. Farei como fazem todos os demais sacerdotes que tem filhos: direi que foi abandonado por um casal que não pôde criar, o tomarei como meu afilhado e vossa mercê será madrinha da criança.

Mesmo em meio ainda ao cansaço e às dores musculares que o parto lhe deixara, Violante de repente tivera noção plena - uma assustadora noção - de que jamais poderia chamar à criança de "filho", por mais que o fosse. Pois o próprio menino poderia sair a dizer a todos que era filho dela com um frade.

"Céus, quão longe teremos de levar essa mentira? E por quanto tempo?"

Tentou não pensar mais nisso, mas não conseguiu. Aquela ideia a atormentou até a hora em que adormeceu, vencida pelo cansaço - enquanto o frei ainda segurava o filho nos braços, certamente já a traçar todo um futuro a ele, sem sequer imaginar se o filho desejaria esse futuro a si ou não.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Resolvi colocar a Xica como alívio cômico, rsssss! Afinal de contas, Violante e inquisidor sempre foram personagens densos, pesados, difíceis. Já a Xica, embora eu não goste dela em diversos aspectos, penso que ela é mais leve, mais fácil de trabalhar e bem mais alegre. Ela fez muitas coisas erradas na novela, mas de algumas até mesmo se arrependeu._

 _E que esperta ela, viu? Já adivinhou que Violante sofreria o cão com o frei. Xica não tinha muito estudo formal, mas pras coisas da vida era esperta que só vendo. Nem a Viola, que se gabava de ser inteligente, conseguiu prever que o inquisidor seria uma lasqueira com ela também._

 _Sobre o filho do demônio, digo, do Expedito e da Violante: se a gravidez já foi difícil, imagine depois que a criança nasceu. Chorando toda hora, querendo mamar, ocupando a mãe o tempo todo. O raio do cara só queria atenção pra ele, e agora que a criança nasceu? A coisa enfim sai da fantasia e vai pra realidade._

 _Abraços a todos que estão lendo!_


	10. Chapter 10

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 10

A primeira semana com a criança fora algo que ocupara Violante totalmente: tinha de acordar durante à noite pra dar de mamar, qualquer coisinha o filho chorava, trocava as fraldas com frequência. Os peitos doíam, sensíveis, e ela dava de mamar com muita dificuldade, pois até mesmo para o leite descer ela sentia uma coisa estranha, uma "tristeza" que não sabia descrever. Doía bastante também porque o seio não estava acostumado e acabava ficando até mesmo ferido de tanto o bebê sugar.

Expedito então, praticamente se mudara pro quarto de hóspedes. Não tinha paciência praquele tipo de coisas, nem pra choro de criança. Queria ser pai, mas não exercer de fato a paternidade. Mas de uma coisa sentia falta: de se deitar com sua mulher. Pois um homem passa o dia todo fora, cuidando daquele monte de infiéis, ainda chega em casa e tem de lidar com criança mamando no seio que era pra ele estar a acariciar? Pois sim. Era fácil de resolver o problema.

Contatara a uma ama de leite, a qual ficaria no quarto de hóspedes com o bebê a noite toda, fazendo todas as coisas que as mães usualmente fazem: acordando no meio da noite pra dar de mamar, trocar as fraldas, embalar nos braços, olhar pra ver se a criança estava bem no berço. Ela ficaria lá a noite toda ao contrário das outras três, então teriam de ser ainda mais discretos em relação à presença dela.

Sem sequer consultar a Violante, o frei trouxe a ama de leite para casa e explicou a ela como lidar com a criança. Ela também saberia que o filho era de ambos, e por isso foi muito bem paga para ficar quieta. Claro que se a coisa saísse de lá de dentro, ele puniria às criadas - todas as quatro, independente de quem houvesse vazado a informação. Por isso, todas cuidavam umas das outras naquele aspecto do sigilo.

A ama de leite, Josefa, era uma pobre mulher que tivera filho há pouco e precisava trabalhar. Ela vinha somente à noite, ao contrário das outras que o faziam de dia. Entendia perfeitamente que o homem fazia aquilo pra ter a mulher pra ele de noite, por isso nem questionou. O marido dela também não, uma vez que precisavam muito do dinheiro e o que Expedito se propunha a pagar era quase o dobro que o que se costumava pagar às amas de leite naquela região.

Assim que foi apresentada à mulher naquela noite, Violante não reclamou, porém assim que seu homem deitou ao seu lado, já procurando com as mãos as suas "curvas macias" que há tanto tempo ele não tocava, ela protestou afinal:

\- Meu senhor, pra que uma ama de leite ao nosso filho? Tenho eu bastante para ele.

\- Minha senhora, todas as mulheres fidalgas tem uma. Vossa mercê não se sente digna de dar a ele o tratamento de um filho de fidalga que ele certamente é? E eu posso ser frade, minha senhora, mas também tenho muito boa procedência. Meu sangue é totalmente limpo, sou descendente das melhores linhagens do reino, não tenho mistura. Somente me tornei frade porque minha tia fez uma promessa, se fosse homem leigo seria um dos mais cotados para casamento fidalgo se quer saber. Nada devo para os homens da corte e de mais a mais, para que um frade seja indicado inquisidor, são verificadas as suas origens desde muitas gerações, para saber se não há ascendência judia ou mesmo moura. Compreende?

\- Entendo tudo isso. Mas esperei tanto para ter esse filho... por que não posso criá-lo junto a mim?

\- Pois pode criar - desde que à noite seja minha... deixe o trato dele para o dia, minha senhora!

E já ia mais uma vez direcionando as mãos para as "curvas macias" dela, quando subitamente a mulher o repeliu.

\- Meu senhor, não posso.

\- E por que não pode? Com esse negócio de parto, devemos estar já há uns bons quinze dias sem nada! Que dias antes do nascimento vossa mercê também não conseguia mais fazer, por conta da barriga e tudo mais...

\- O que ocorre, meu senhor, é que há um período após o parto chamado de "resguardo". A mulher deita sangue fora de si, como nas regras, mas não somente por alguns dias; tal período costuma durar quarenta dias!

\- O que?! E como é que Maria da Graça não me fala nada sobre isso?!

\- É que são cousas de mulher; não se fala disso com os homens.

\- Pois como não?! Sou seu homem, tenho lá meus direitos! Tinha de saber como acontecia, para ficar ciente! Pois esta não me está má! Já se passaram sete dias do parto até aqui; mais trinta e três dias sem me deitar com minha mulher! Essa é boa!

\- É a natureza, meu senhor; não tenho culpa!

\- Pois se me deitava com vossa mercê até mesmo quando tinha regras... que nunca tive asco de sangue! Pelo contrário... o sangue a deixa ainda mais bela, minha senhora...!

E ao dizer isso seus olhos brilharam, a mão segurando forte o braço dela, mal se aguentando para não destruir alguma coisa após tantos meses sem dar uma surra nela por conta da gravidez.

\- Nesse caso é diferente. Ainda estou... fragilizada pelo parto, não posso me deixar possuir. Posso me machucar, se é que me entende.

\- Pois se é assim...

Vendo que não tinha outro jeito, Expedito tomou a mão da mulher e a colocou em seu membro já duro. Assustada, ela a retirou na hora.

\- Que é isso, meu senhor?!

\- Oras, se não pode me dar prazer de uma forma... me dê de outra.

\- Mas meu senhor...! Eu nunca fiz isso antes!

\- Antes de me conhecer não tinha feito um monte de coisas que agora já fez...

\- Mas antes fazíamos para gerar filhos e-

\- Quantas vezes fizemos que não geraram filhos? Apenas uma gerou.

\- Mas meu senhor!

\- Ora vamos! Já me recebeu tantas vezes em si neste ano em que estamos juntos, pra que ter medo?

A fidalga teve receio da reação dele. Repentinamente, lembrou de quando seu homem explodira em violência e daquela vez em que ele a surrara com o chicote a ponto de ela sangrar. Teve mais medo de que aquele monstro, o qual estava adormecido nos últimos meses, acordasse e ela tivesse de encará-lo outra vez. Então, colocando o pudor de lado, deixou que ele colocasse a sua mão em seu membro afinal.

\- Isso... seja boazinha, eu vou ensiná-la como se faz...

Fechando os olhos, ainda lutando contra a repressão sexual que vivera a vida toda, Violante deixou que ele a guiasse a fim de que lhe desse prazer. Mas só aquilo não o satisfazia: ele passou a beijá-la, passar a mão em seus peitos - os quais estavam sensíveis, doloridos por estarem cheios de leite e também por ela ter amamentado mais cedo - e apertá-la em seus braços. Já a moça, estava fragilizada, sem vontade alguma de estar ali, mas tinha medo de que ele buscasse outras fora. Lembrava de quando ele dissera que muitas das confessas - dentre as nobres mesmo - se ofereciam a ele.

Foi ruim. Não gostou de fazer aquilo. Estava cansada, pensando em tudo menos em ter desejo. Quando ele gozou enfim, foi estranho; quando era dentro de si nem sentia direito, mas fora grudava, fora difícil de tirar, sem contar que o cheiro era bem forte. Mas ela fez. Fez, porque lembrou de todos os homens que conhecia - inclusive seu pai - que tinham amantes dentre as meretrizes e mesmo dentre as escravas. Lembrou de todas as mulheres que ele dissera desejarem a ele. Lembrou de João Fernandes, que traía mesmo a Xica, a quem dizia amar. Lembrou do medo de ficar sozinha. Lembrou de seus deveres de mulher. Lembrou que nunca nenhum homem a amara antes dele. E lembrou que já estava a ficar velha, com quase trinta anos de idade. Que faria da vida sem Expedito? Tinha tanta sorte de ele não ser velho, de ele desejá-la tanto, de ele ter feito um filho nela. Tinha tanta sorte de ele não ter outras amantes, mesmo sendo assediado. Tinha tanta sorte de ele tê-la tirado daquela torre. Tinha tanta sorte...

Nas noites seguintes, foi igual. Em algumas vezes, ele a pedia que fizesse mais de uma vez. Homem fogoso, que não ficava um dia sem querer! Percebia que os dias em que pedia para que fizesse mais de uma vez eram os que havia autos de fé, quando as condenadas eram queimadas ou imoladas. Nesses dias, ele batia em si; não forte, não arrancando sangue, como no dia do chicote. Mas queria bater, queria deixá-la roxa, e ela deixava. Era seu dever de mulher. Tinha tanta sorte...

De dia, cuidava do menino, embora Expedito pedisse a ela que não desse de mamar; gostava de seus peitos cheios, maiores agora, seus quadris mais largos. Sua cinta estava menos fina, era verdade, mas ele gostava assim. Ele gostava de mulher opulenta, embora também gostasse dela mais magrinha; mas a Violante magrinha era a donzela recém-deflorada; agora a Violante mais cheia era a matrona, a mulher já iniciada nos prazeres do sexo.

E todos os dias, após cearem e ele dispensar às criadas - menos a ama de leite, a qual ficava trancada no quarto de hóspedes com Timóteo, o filho de ambos - ele perguntava a ela:

\- Já acabou?

\- Não.

Ele sabia que os quarenta dias ainda não haviam se passado. Mas falava daquele jeito para ver se mesmo ainda sangrando ela aceitava ser sua. E ela ainda não aceitava. Tinha medo de profanar o resguardo, tinha medo do ímpeto sexual dele, tinha medo de quando ele batia nela enquanto ela lhe dava prazer; mas tinha ainda mais medo de perdê-lo, de se ver sozinha no mundo com toda aquela idade e com um filho nos braços. Que seria dela? Não tinha mais pai nem mãe, seus irmãos não davam a mínima; todos uma vez armaram para colocá-la no hospício, e quem intercedera? João Fernandes, que se não fosse por ele Violante estaria no hospício até então, ou já morta. E esse mesmo João Fernandes a abandonara depois na torre. Seu dote estava em poder do frei. Ela não tinha ninguém, somente Expedito. Então aceitava apanhar, aceitava ficar roxa, apenas para manter o homem. Tinha tanta sorte...

\- E agora, já acabou?

\- Não, meu senhor. Ainda faltam cerca de dez dias.

\- Pois eu a quero minha, e logo.

Aceitava tudo aquilo por medo de ficar só, porque um dia afirmara trocar o céu por um beijo de amor. Mas ele a amava, não? Ele a beijava todos os dias, e ela trocava a dignidade, a vontade própria, apenas para tê-lo não somente lhe dando beijos, mas também a deixá-la marcada, a dar-lhe nomes feios, a chamá-la "cachorra...!" enquanto gozava em suas mãos, e depois ela ia ter todo aquele trabalho pra limpar...! Tomara que as criadas não percebessem que ela estava a dar prazer a seu homem daquele modo, somente em jogar fora as toalhas sujas que ela usava para tirar aquele... negócio de si.

\- Já acabou?

Acabara afinal. Ela tinha medo, ele sabia que já haviam se passado os quarenta dias. Se mentisse, do que ele seria capaz de fazer? Devia era ceder, fazer sexo logo com ele; afinal de contas, tinha tanta sorte... ele podia trai-la com as mulheres da corte, perfumadas, bonitas; e ela ali, cheirando a leite de peito que dera ao filho no período do dia. Tinha tanta sorte... pois ele a procurava, pois ele a desejava mesmo ela estando passada da idade, com o corpo ainda a se recuperar de um parto; aquilo sim era prova de que ele a amava.

\- Sim, já acabou.

Mal ela proferira essas palavras, Expedito subiu em cima dela e a tomou com ardor, nem esperando para ver se ela se excitava. Céus, como o homem estava terrível naquele dia. Quase dois meses sem fazer sexo fizeram com que ele se transformasse num ser completamente ávido por aquilo.

Apertara-a muitas vezes, seus seios doíam mas ela ignorou a dor para cumprir com seus deveres de mulher. Tinha medo de após o parto não ser a mesma coisa, de ele não sentir o mesmo prazer, mas ele parecia não se importar. A possuía com tanto ardor, que ela se assustara. Teve medo; a figura do monstro ávido de sangue que tomara a sua mente no dia em que ele a chicoteara veio à sua memória outra vez.

E ainda a possui-la, Expedito bateu nela. Mas foi em locais onde não daria pra ver com ela vestida; ninguém diria cousa alguma. E a possuiu longamente aquela noite, não batendo com o chicote mas com as mãos, a deixar marcas nela toda.

Naquela noite, a primeira entre ambos após ela ter dado à luz, Violante ficara tão dolorida quanto no dia das chicotadas. Seu órgão genital ardia, seu corpo ficara roxo; Expedito percebera toda a sua dor, mas continuou fazendo mesmo assim, com maior prazer ainda do que antes. Ah, como a gozara após o parto! Estava a adorar aquela Violante já matrona, já com formas de mulher que tinha seios e quadris mais opulentos.

Após tudo aquilo, foram ao banho, ele sorrindo, ela morrendo de dores. Mas feliz por ele tê-la desejado e estar ali em vez de estar no lupanar de uma marafona. Era realmente uma prova de que a desejava e a amava. Tinha tanta sorte...

Mais um mês se passou. O raio do homem vinha tão fogoso pra casa, que voltara àquele ritmo dos primeiros meses de relação: queria todos os dias, alguns dias mais de uma vez. Agora batia nela sem nem disfarçar: ela que se acostumasse, que ele era assim mesmo, só conseguia sentir prazer machucando, e agora? Não podia mudar sua natureza. Quem mandou, naquele já longínquo período em que ela era uma solteirona insípida, escrever ao rei pedindo um inquisidor para o Arraial do Tijuco?

Pois agora o tinha, e o tinha tantas vezes quanto podia. Mais do que desejaria, certamente, mesmo quando ainda era solteira e desejava homem ardentemente. Agora tinha homem até demais.

Violante percebia que ele a possuía mais vezes quando eram dias de auto de fé: agora ele sequer escondia o tesão que sentia nos condenados - fossem homens ou mulheres. Lembrou de quando ele torturara Eurico e lhe dissera: vossa mercê não sente nada ao olhar pra esse corpo machucado? É um corpo jovem, viril, desnudo...

Céus, ele tivera desejo até mesmo em Eurico! E tinha nela também, e desde aquele tempo Expedito lhe acendia o desejo, e fora assim que ela começara a desejá-lo também. Mas que importava? Ele era bonito, era jovem, lhe dava de um tudo. Que melhor ela ia conseguir? Tinha tanta sorte...

Após cerca de dois meses daquela forma, o frei querendo sexo todos os dias, louco desenfreado, pior ainda que no começo da relação, ela reparara com susto e horror - sim, com susto e horror, ela que ainda tinha um bebezinho de meses de idade - que a menstruação não descia.

E temeu estar grávida novamente.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Outro capítulo tenso. Porra, o cara não deu uma chance nem de o bebezinho ser devidamente criado pela mãe. Já foi pegando ama de leite e os cambau. Agora também não tá nem escondendo o desejo em destruir e bate nela todos os dias._

 _Nunca é demais repetir: ome louco da porra! Como disse a Xica no capítulo anterior: não tem boniteza que justifique esse sangue ruim!_

 _Sobre o "sangue sem mistura": naquele tempo as pessoas execravam quem tinha sangue judeu ou mouro (eu estaria ferrada, tenho sangue libanês). Para ser inquisidor, precisava ter linhagem cem por cento sem misturas com esses povos. Era um termo que na Espanha era chamado de "sangre limpia", e pior que Torquemada, um dos inquisidores mais famosos e assassinos de seu tempo, tinha origem judaica e escondeu com maracutaias._

 _De qualquer forma, as cenas do hospício aconteceram na novela: Violante quase foi internada ao declarar que o irmão mais velho matara a seu pai. E pior que dessa vez a acusação era verdadeira! Daí todo mundo faz um "gaslighting" coletivo e a acusa de louca publicamente! Ela só não vai pro hospício porque o irmão mais novo dela, Xavier, apresenta uma carta da madrasta de Violante (Micaela) na qual ela confessava ter mandado o Luis Felipe matar o próprio pai._

 _Violante na novela tentou prender e difamar muita gente que não tinha feito nada; mas da única vez em que ela fala a verdade, esculhambaram no "gaslighting" e bonito._

 _Sobre ela ter "pudor" de masturbar o próprio companheiro: gente, naquele tempo o sexo era beeeem basiquinho, as mulheres só transavam de camisolão e sem tirar a roupa. O sexo que eles fazem na fic é até bem "elaborado" em comparação com o dos outros, pq eles ficam pelados, ele a estimula pra sentir prazer, etc. Essas coisas nem existiam na época. Então imagine uma mulher que foi criada pra ser pudica, pra casar virgem, cuja mãe (na novela mesmo) falava que não se devia deixar nem o marido beijá-la longamente. Pegar no "coiso" do cara então, era impensável... rsssss! Ela só fez por medo de perdê-lo mesmo._

 _No próximo capítulo: ela tá grávida de novo? Vai começar a parir um filho por ano? Não percam! Abraços a todos os que lerem!_


	11. Chapter 11

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 11

A moça passou as mãos pelas têmporas, entrando às raias do desespero.

\- Meu Deus do céu...!

Não fazia nem um ano que havia engravidado de Timóteo. Naquele tempo, ficara tão feliz! Pois não morreria seca, teria um filho e se sentiria "mulher" como todas as outras.

Porém, após a experiência vivida, sabia que não era tão fácil. A gravidez fora muito difícil, as pernas doíam, os enjoos atrapalhavam, as mudanças do corpo eram incômodas... e depois aquela barriga enorme, não a deixando dormir - ela que já tinha tanta dificuldade de sono sem estar prenhe... e depois o parto que durara horas intermináveis, o resguardo, a amamentação tão difícil, os seios a rachar e doloridos. Expedito com aquela vontade enorme de tomá-la todos os dias, e de repente, quando começava a se recuperar enfim... grávida de novo!

Não, não era possível! Começar tudo de novo, os enjoos, a dor... não teria um alívio?

\- Ah, meu Deus!

Começou a chorar, desolada. Pensava que devia aceitar os filhos que Deus mandava; não era assim que se ensinava na doutrina? Mas aquilo era mais do que seu corpo podia aguentar. Ainda estava a amamentar um, precisava ter outro logo em seguida?

Maria da Graça, a qual fazia a limpeza na sala, mirou a patroa daquele jeito e decidiu perguntar o que era. Não se intrometia muito na vida dos patrões, mas ao vê-la daquele modo não conseguiu se conter.

\- Minha senhora, há algum problema?

Ao ser interpelada pela criada, Violante ergueu os olhos a ela e limpou as lágrimas. Não gostava que sentissem pena de si.

\- Ah... Maria da Graça, eu só estava pensando... é possível engravidar assim, seguidamente, pouco depois do parto?

\- Sim e não. Suas regras já voltaram?

\- Não.

\- Era o que eu pensava, pois mulheres que amamentam sempre, como a senhora faz questão de fazer com seu bebê, usualmente tem as regras adiadas por mais tempo. Algumas ficam até um ano sem as regras! E portanto a capacidade de engravidar é adiada...

\- Será? Ah Maria da Graça, então é normal não virem as regras assim, no começo?

\- Sim, é normal, ainda mais a dar leite ao pequeno.

\- Então a probabilidade de eu estar grávida é baixa?

\- Sim, muito baixa. Minha senhora, não desejava ter outro filho agora?

\- Não. Sinto muito, Maria da Graça, mas não. Gostaria de esperar mais um ou dois anos antes de ter outro filho. Como sou mãe de primeira viagem, não sabia que todo o processo de gravidez e parto seriam tão complicados. Preciso de um tempo para me recuperar! Pareço ser forte, mas sempre fui mulher de saúde frágil, desmaio fácil... ah, não sei se aguentaria ter um filho por ano, como fazem outras por aí!

\- Decerto, muitas morrem ao ter um filho seguido do outro. Eu mesma fui casada por vinte anos antes de enviuvar e felizmente tive somente cinco filhos. Conheço algumas que de fato tiveram dez, quinze ou mesmo vinte...

\- Valha-me Deus, Ele que me perdoe se for um pecado não querer outro tão-já... mas o que determina assim a fertilidade de uma mulher?

\- Não sei bem. Algumas simplesmente engravidam uma vez por ano, outras tem apenas dois ou três durante toda a vida, já outras engravidam a cada três ou quatro anos... creio que é de acordo com a vontade de Deus mesmo.

\- Ah, Maria da Graça... até que idade uma mulher pode normalmente ter filhos?

\- Algumas param de ter por volta dos quarenta anos, outras quase aos cinquenta. Conheci uma que teve filhos direto até os cinquenta e três! Depende de quando cessam as regras; para algumas a cessação vem mais cedo, para outras mais tarde.

\- Valha-me a Virgem Santíssima! Que estou com vinte e nove, até os cinquenta são vinte e um anos! Que Deus me dê só mais dois ou três filhos, pois não aguentarei parir mais cinco, quiçá mais dez!

\- Acalme-se, minha senhora. Deus sabe o que faz. Assim como soube o que fez ao colocá-la como... mulher de um frade. Desculpe-me se a observação lhe parece muito atrevida, mas...

\- Não, não, tudo bem. Sei que não é usual, nem eu esperava que assim acontecesse, mas enfim... há alguma forma de evitar filhos?

\- Haver, há. Mas não sei se o senhor Expedito concordaria... ele é homem da igreja, e os homens da igreja não são a favor disto...

\- Compreendo.

\- O bom é que vossa mercê começou a ter filhos tarde. Muitas começam aos catorze, quinze anos. Não teve nenhum de seu primeiro marido?

\- Maria da Graça, eu lhe direi algo que não pode sair daqui. Por favor, não deixe nem que o senhor inquisidor - e muito menos ele, que não gosta de escândalos - saiba que lhe disse isso. Eu nunca fui viúva. Já fui noiva e até casada, mas esses homens nunca consumaram relação comigo. Expedito foi meu primeiro e único homem de fato.

Desta vez a parteira não se eximiu de fazer uma expressão de espanto.

\- Mas, minha senhora...! Sendo donzela e abastada, como foi parar nisto?

\- Nem eu sei. Nunca foi minha intenção, mas foi como dissemos antes: foi Deus quem mandou. De qualquer modo, creio que já falei demais. Apenas espero não estar a esperar outro filho tão cedo. Agora vá; precisa cumprir com suas obrigações.

A criada fez uma reverência à senhora que, de resto, tinha idade para ser sua filha; voltou ao serviço, mas não parou de matutar. Como uma donzela fidalga e de porte vinha parar na concubinagem com um frade - por mais que esse frade fosse inquisidor influente na corte?

Embora tentasse ser discreta, os fuxicos acabaram por acontecer. E Ana, a cozinheira, a criada mais nova e ainda menina, quando soube daquilo quase caiu para trás. Ela, então com dezoito anos, sonhava em trabalhar pra juntar dinheiro a um dote e casar. Pois se nem uma senhora de bom dote escapara daquele destino de ser amante do frade...! Que se diria dela?

Com os dias a passar, Violante tentou não pensar mais naquilo. Mas o homem permanecia a procurá-la sempre, a bater nela sempre, e de repente foi acometida por uma tristeza sem fim. Por mais que tentasse dizer a si que era feliz, que estava bem, havia muitas coisas que não estavam de seu acordo. Não gostava de quando seu homem voltava para casa e a tomava com tanta violência; no começo o esperava todos os dias com entusiasmo, mas depois que ele começara com aqueles tapas, aqueles roxos todos em seu corpo, ela tinha até medo da hora de ele voltar. Mas mesmo assim não se negava a ele; se entregava, como era seu dever de mulher.

Porém, sabia que não aguentaria viver daquela forma se engravidasse outra vez. O homem ali, louco para tê-la sempre, e ela grávida outra vez, não ia suportar. Então fez a única coisa que lhe restava: arriscou perguntar a seu homem se era lícito evitar gravidez.

Pois só faltou o homem virar bicho.

\- Quem lhe pôs estas ideias na cabeça?!

\- Ahn... foi a cozinheira Ana, ela me perguntou se era possível evitar...

\- A cozinheira Ana é menina solteira! Todas as criadas desta casa - com exceção da ama de leite - são mulheres sem homem, portanto se eu souber que alguma está a procurar homem fora de um casamento, coloco na rua na mesma hora!

Violante colocou as mãos nas têmporas, pensando que a situação ficava cada vez pior.

\- Meu senhor, ela perguntou não a si própria, mas à sua irmã mais velha, que é casada!

\- E a irmã dela, como boa cristã, deve saber que toda mulher casada que se preze deve aceitar a todos os filhos que Deus manda! Sem exceção!

\- Mas-

\- Nada de "Mas"! Não projeta a essas hereges! Ana! Ana, venha cá!

Violante suspirou, terrificada. Céus, que homem horrível!

A pobre cozinheira, sem saber sequer do que acontecia, respondeu ao chamado.

\- Sim, meu senhor. Há algo de errado com a comida?

\- Não é com a comida e sim com coisa muito pior! A senhora dona Violante aqui disse que sua irmã pretende evitar gravidez?!

Por dois segundos, a menina olhou a ambos como se nada entendesse. Mas ao ver o olhar suplicante de Violante, entendeu tudo num lampejo: a patroa perguntava aquilo em relação a si mesma, mas diante da indignação do inquisidor, tivera de arrumar um pretexto diferente.

\- S-sim, meu senhor, pois ela já anda no sexto filho...

\- Se não quisesse cumprir com seus deveres de mulher, que nem casasse! Pois diga a ela que eu - sim, eu mesmo - mandei que rezasse pelos filhos que ela em pensamento repudiou. Somente em fazê-lo já é um pecado. Sabes ler?

\- U-um pouco, senhor.

\- E sua irmã, sabe?

\- Um pouco, também.

\- Pois vou mandar por si uma lista de orações para que faça, e depressa. Assim quem sabe Deus a absolve. E por favor, Ana! Nada de ficar com esse tipo de conversa com a senhora dona Violante. Ela é, como já bem viu, uma mulher de casa, guardada dos perigos e das maldades do mundo. Não tem de ficar escutando essas cousas imundas, nem de sua boca, nem da boca de mais ninguém! Esta é uma casa de respeito! Não chegarão a seus ouvidos palavras senão de recato! Não quero mais saber de vossa mercê ou qualquer outra das criadas a falar porcarias pra minha mulher!

\- Sim, meu senhor - disse Ana, os olhos baixos, a fazer uma reverencia submissa.

Enquanto o inquisidor ia buscar papel, pena e tinta a fim de escrever as tais orações à irmã de Ana, Violante ficou num canto da sala, espantada. Pois ele a chamava de "sua mulher" pela primeira vez na frente das criadas...! Não de "governanta" ou "senhora dona", e sim de "minha mulher"! Que sentimento doce, reconfortante, ela não sentiu ao ouvir aquilo.

Por um breve momento, aquele ditame fez com que ela esquecesse do que sofria e do que a importunava. Como se ser mulher dele fosse a si mais precioso que tudo.

Naquela noite, quando ele a procurou, a fidalga se sentia nas nuvens; como se estivesse de novo na primeira fase do relacionamento, quando era amada, abraçada e beijada - e não surrada ou mesmo desprezada com palavras baixas - ele, que repudiara tão abertamente as palavras faltosas de recato na frente de Ana, por sua vez lhe dirigia um palavreado tão porco, principalmente na hora do sexo, que ela até se envergonhava. Mas não o questionou naquilo: simplesmente o tomou nos braços, ainda enlevada pela ideia de ter sido chamada de sua mulher.

\- Meu amor...!

\- Ah, vossa mercê está bem doce hoje?

\- Sim... quero ser amada por vossa merce...

\- Deve de estar bem úmida aqui embaixo, hein?

E tendo dito isto, sem muito cuidado, tocou-lhe no meio das pernas a fim de ver se o que supunha era verdade.

\- Hun... senhor...! Posso fazer um pedido a si?

\- Pois diga...

\- Quero que me possua com amor...! Com carinho, com beijos, como fazia no começo!

\- Quer?

\- Quero...! Que me tome nos braços e me chame de bela! E diga que nosso amor foi traçado por Deus, pois se nenhum homem me quis antes foi porque eu estava sendo guardada a si! Ah, me encanta tanto...!

\- E quando eu a beijo assim no pescoço?

Ele então a beijou. Violante gemeu de prazer e paixão.

\- Ah, isso...!

\- E quando eu a beijo nos lábios de forma pungente, assim?

Ele então a beijou e a fidalga, ah! Quase derreteu nos braços dele. Aquela sensação incrível, maravilhosa, do começo da relação; de quando se sentia a flutuar, a ter algo que não era deste mundo; ah, era daquilo que ela sentia falta!

Gemeu dentro do beijo várias vezes, apertando-o nos braços; então passou as pernas por seus quadris, a fim de lhe sinalizar que estava pronta a ser sua; que se entregava de corpo e alma a ele.

\- Meu amor...!

\- Feche os olhos, minha senhora.

Ela fechou, imaginando que surpresa ele lhe faria. E de fato se surpreendeu grandemente...

...pois logo em seguida sentiu um tapa muito forte varar-lhe a face.

Violante gemeu, abrindo os olhos e os piscando várias vezes, de surpresa. As feições de Expedito eram de alguém que sentia prazer com sua dor - como sempre nos últimos tempos, aliás.

\- Minha senhora, desde a primeira vez em que a tomei, eu o fiz com violência; com força. Lembra do que me disse, que só admirava aos homens fortes?

\- Mas meu senhor-

\- Nunca escondi minha verdadeira natureza, portanto... não se surpreenda! Logo mesmo em sua defloração rasguei seu vestido todo em minhas mãos... para que soubesse do que sou capaz. Para que compreendesse... que na verdade eu não queria rasgar o vestido. Eu queria arrebentar era vossa mercê toda nas minhas mãos!

E então bateu nela outra vez; e outra, e outra, até que para ela todo aquele encantamento de antes se desfez; e sobrou apenas o monstro mau, sedento de sangue e dor, novamente a possui-la em seus braços, a tomá-la enquanto re-abria feridas antigas e fazia novas. E então Violante percebeu... que o Expedito carinhoso do começo nunca mais voltaria, dando lugar eternamente ao monstro que a surrava e se comprazia com sua dor.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Coitada da Ana, quase pagou o pato por causa da curiosidade da Viola! Mas até que na fic ela tá boazinha com as criadas. Fosse em outro tempo, já tinha mandado açoitar. Acho que estar nessa situação fez com que ela colocasse mais a mão na consciência e tratasse melhor os subordinados._

 _No próximo capítulo: o batizado do filho do demônio, quer dizer, do Expedito e da Violante. E vai ter mais participação da Ana!_

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	12. Chapter 12

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 12

Na manhã seguinte, a moça acordou ainda mais cedo que seu homem. Estava com olheiras fundas debaixo dos olhos, mal dormira e sua cabeça rodava em pensamentos ruins. Levantou-se, tomou um copo d'água e começou a chorar. O sol ainda não havia se levantado; deviam ser menos de cinco da manhã ainda, porém Violante sabia que Expedito acordava fácil, principalmente quando mesmo ainda em sonhos desconfiava que ela estava em outro lugar que não ao lado dele na cama. Ele simplesmente não a deixava ter vida longe dele, mesmo que fosse para tomar água ou comer algo caso sentisse fome sem estar em sua companhia.

Ela voltou para a cama, deitou-se novamente ao lado dele e reparou que o inquisidor estava acordado, como se houvesse sentido que ela se levantara. Expedito, por sua vez, sentia que tinha de ser cauteloso: desde que retomara as relações sexuais após o nascimento do filho, batia nela todos os dias; se não lhe desse mais carinho ou afeto, ao menos um pouco, ela não ia fazer boa figura perante as criadas ou mesmo quando voltassem a frequentar a igreja. Não podia dar chance de que pensassem nela como alguém infeliz ao seu lado.

Então a abraçou e a beijou no rosto - carinhos que usualmente era ela quem fazia, mas enfim, ele agora precisava fazer.

\- Acordou cedo hoje, minha querida?

\- Como posso dormir com o corpo todo dolorido?!

Ela continuava geniosa, a questionar seu tratamento para consigo. Pois bem, a dobraria de uma forma ou de outra.

\- Meu bem, já lhe disse que diante de sua beleza é difícil que um homem venha a se conter...

E a beijou novamente, mas ela o repeliu, magoada.

\- Por que não me deu esses beijos ontem? Hein, eu pedi tanto! Pedi para que me possuísse com amor e então vossa mercê me disse que eu tinha de aguentá-lo violento mesmo!

\- No ímpeto de possui-la eu fico assim... que posso fazer?

\- Pois eu só queria ser amada...!

Violante começou a chorar. Expedito achava aquilo extremamente aborrecido, mas tinha de consolá-la para que ela ainda acreditasse que ele a amava.

\- Vamos, meu amor... eu a amo. Sou o único que a amou até hoje! Quem além de mim a amou mais do que eu?

\- Ninguém. Só meu pai.

\- Pois então! Já me disse que eu tinha total correspondência com seu pai... que eu era o homem que vossa mercê pedira aos céus de joelhos!

\- Mas vossa mercê não me batia nesse tempo! E meu pai não me batia!

\- Ah, minha senhora... se sair às ruas e perguntar a qualquer senhora se seu marido não bate em si... todas dirão que sim!

\- Mas não gosto! Não gosto! Quero me sentir amada por vossa mercê, não apanhar! Eu não mereço apanhar!

\- Acalme-se. Escute, ficarei um tempo sem bater pois farei uma abstinência de conjunção carnal por cerca de dez dias.

\- Sim?

\- Sim. Todos de meu grupo também farão.

\- Pois eu pensava que a maioria dos frades fazia voto de castidade!

\- Ah, minha senhora... fazer votos é uma coisa, cumprir é outra! Pois sou o único que conheço o qual fez os votos e os cumpriu por anos a fio... a maioria não cumpre nem no primeiro mês! E quando os quebrei foi pra ser de uma mulher só, para viver uma vida conjugal imaculada, como a que vivemos...

\- Comigo a apanhar!

\- Ora, vamos! Esqueça disso!

\- Minhas feridas não me deixam esquecer!

\- Pois sim. Faremos essa abstinência e por dez dias não a tocarei, nem baterei mais. Mas posso lhe dar o carinho que tanto quer...

Tomou-a nos braços e a beijou nos ombros, no rosto, no colo. Ela ainda estava aborrecida, mas cedia aos poucos aos afagos dele. Enfim deixou-se ser beijada na boca e não o impediu quando sua mão deslizou para debaixo de sua camisola e a tocou em sua feminilidade...

\- Un... meu senhor, a abstinência, esqueceu?

\- Pois eu farei a abstinência... apenas quero lhe dar algum agrado...

\- Não será pecado, no meio de uma penitência assim?

Ele nada respondeu; apenas a estimulou, arrancando de si gemidos de prazer.

\- Ah, meu Deus...! Se for pecado, que pecado bom é esse!

A moça passou a se deixar manipular, enquanto o homem ria, beijando-a na boca. Era tão fácil fazer com que ela esquecesse das agressões que ele lhe fazia...

Mas o jogo seria ainda mais insidioso: quando viu que ela começava a ficar ainda mais excitada e seu prazer se intensificava, retirou as mãos dela, levantou-se e começou a se aprontar pra sair. Lavou as mãos no recipiente com água e sabão que as criadas deixavam em cima da cômoda, para que os patrões fizessem a "toilette" pela manhã, e logo passou a se vestir.

Violante, coitada! Ficou ali na cama, paralisada, sem nada entender.

\- Meu senhor...!

\- Levante-se, vou vesti-la como sempre faço.

\- Mas...! Não vai terminar?

\- Ah, não. Por hoje é só. Não é bom que nos excedamos no meio de uma penitência como essa.

Frustrada, a moça se levantou, fez a "toilette" e deixou que ele a vestisse. Mas aquilo ficou o dia todo martelando em sua mente: o desejo insatisfeito.

No dia seguinte, foi igual. O homem acordou pela manhã, a estimulou de novo e nem terminou. Dessa vez ela quase chorou de vontade:

\- Meu senhor, por que não pode terminar...?

\- Porque estou em penitência. Agora, vamos nos arrumar.

No terceiro e quarto dias, ela não aguentava mais. Ficava o dia todo pensando em coisas sexuais, em ser possuída pelo seu homem, em saciar toda aquela vontade afinal. Mas ainda considerava pecaminoso demais se tocar sozinha; se ele a tocasse, era seu homem exercendo seu direito de marido (ou quase isso). Se ela se tocasse, se sentiria uma perdida, uma devassa.

No entanto, toda aquela energia guardada fazia com que ela se abanasse, a suspirar. Maria da Graça percebeu e pensou que a patroa estivesse passando mal.

\- Minha senhora, ainda é muito nova para ter os calores de quando cessam as regras!

\- Não, não é isso! É outra cousa... mas deixe pra lá! Eu me resolvo sozinha, sim?

Tomava água, passava os lencinhos da "toilette", umedecidos, pelo corpo a fim de desafogar aquele desejo; mas não conseguia. E quando Expedito voltava de noite, então? Quase desmaiava só de vê-lo; ao deitar do lado dele na cama, sentia-se tão quente, que quando ele a abraçava e a beijava - esperto, ele; dava-lhe o carinho que ela tanto ansiava mas sem fazer nada além disso, a fim de acendê-la ainda mais - perguntava a si:

\- Está com febre?

\- Não sei, meu senhor...!

\- Amanhã peça para que Maria da Graça lhe faça um escalda-pés.

Mas ele sorria por dentro, sabendo que ela se pelava toda assim era de desejo insatisfeito. Estava a dar certo afinal...

Do quinto dia para lá, nem dar de mamar pro filho Violante conseguia direito; pensava que era pecado demais amamentar pensando naquelas coisas todas; ela não tinha o direito de desfazer a inocência do filho daquela forma, pensava que tais pensamentos podiam passar a ele de alguma forma através do leite!

Tentava pensar no filho como um ser inocente, como seu bebezinho; mas olhava a criança e via que, tirando os olhos (que vieram muito parecidos com o formato dos seus) o nariz e a boca eram de Expedito direitinho; e então lembrava como havia "feito" a criança; todos aqueles pensamentos lúbricos a invadiam outra vez.

E de noite a presença do homem ali, inabalável, enquanto ela se contorcia toda de vontade na cama. Por incrível que parecesse, ele, que paradoxalmente a procurava todos os dias quando podia fazer sexo, no meio da penitência exibia um controle impecável. De manhã, novamente, ele a masturbava quase até gozar, mas nunca concluía o que havia começado. Mais de uma vez ela quase chorara, implorando para que ele terminasse.

\- É a penitência. Sinto muito, minha senhora.

E sorria, por dentro e por fora. Que penitência que nada, aquilo havia sido apenas um pretexto para deixá-la mais louca ainda do que já era, para controlá-la completamente, para de forma implícita lhe dizer que quem mandava no prazer dela era ele; e que se ele quisesse, tirava dela e ela ficava sem. Que se o quisesse, tinha de aguentar apanhando mesmo! Que como mulher dele não tinha escolha.

No décimo dia afinal, beijou-a longamente na cama e enfim a tomou. Ah, como estava quente ela! Agarrou-o a ponto de deixar marcas de unhas, gemeu tão alto que ele temeu Josefa, a ama de leite, ser capaz de ouvir no quarto de hóspedes com o bebê...! E a possuiu com ardor, com vontade; mas a melhor parte fora quando a fizera implorar por si, senão ele não terminaria de a estimular. E ela implorou, chorando, gemendo de prazer quase até gritar. E ele bateu nela enquanto a estimulava; e ela continuou a implorar, até que ele deu prazer a ela a ponto de ela gozar três vezes, praticamente uma seguida da outra.

No dia seguinte, já saciada e composta com roupas recatadas, Violante finalmente se sentiu livre para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse sexo. Seu homem a deixou acompanhá-lo até a porta, respeitosamente a beijou na ponta dos dedos e partiu. Ela o olhava com "cara de quem havia visto passarinho verde"; de todo aquele ímpeto sexual, ficara a paixão; a emoção a tomara de tal forma, que esquecera completamente das violências dele. Apenas pensava em todo aquele sentimento que a tomava. Ora, ela gostava sim de se deitar com ele, mas também tinha ânsia de se sentir amada, de ser mulher de família, de ser "a esposa exemplar". Então, após o ímpeto sexual, lhe ficava a vontade de ser mulher dele, de receber carinho, de ser a sua companheira de vida.

Foi com gosto nesse dia que tomou a Timóteo no colo e deu de mamar, dessa vez pensando apenas na maternidade, em como era bonito haver uma junção de si e de Expedito no mundo! Em como o filho era parecido com o pai, saíra lindo como ele, um primor de criança!

E quando Maria da Graça passara pela sala a varrer, Violante estava a dar de mamar ao filho e disse, a suspirar de enlevo:

\- Maria da Graça, o senhor Expedito pode ser frade, mas me faz tão feliz! Nunca me senti tão amada na vida quanto ao lado dele!

A criada sorriu. Era difícil uma mulher se sentir assim, a maioria tinha casamentos de vantagens ou mesmo sem amor, apenas conveniência. E ela pensou, afinal, que se a patroa se sentia assim tão bem numa relação de concubinato, Deus também não devia ver com tão maus olhos assim.

Já Expedito, não tinha ânsia de nada daquilo. O sexo o satisfazia, mas o sexo sozinho não fazia grande diferença; tinha de haver aquele ímpeto de controlar e destruir, caso contrário nem valia a pena. E amor? Aquilo era algo desconhecido a ele, era uma palavra e um sentimento que ele forjava existir apenas para alcançar seus objetivos de controle e dominação.

E no caminho a seu trabalho no Santo Ofício, ia matutando consigo mesmo: "Sempre mostra que é uma cadela no cio; me goza três vezes, grita a noite toda e ainda cisma de se fazer de mulher direita! Pois sim, não existe mulher direita. Existe, sim, mulher para se dominar e controlar, mas direita? Fosse eu relaxar na vigilância para ver quantos homens ela não haveria tido na cama".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias depois, o inquisidor acordou, vestiu-se e vestiu a Violante e declarou:

\- Hoje vamos à igreja batizar o nosso filho.

\- Como será?

\- Levaremos Josefa conosco. Diremos que ela é a mãe da criança; eu e vossa mercê seremos os padrinhos.

\- Então teremos de tomar cuidado para não revelar que somos os pais...

\- Naturalmente.

Tomaram o desjejum e o frei apenas esperou que Teresa terminasse de fazer o penteado em Violante para que saíssem. Foram então na diligência, Josefa levando a criança no colo.

Ao chegarem à igreja, a fidalga percebeu - não sem espanto - que estava há um ano sem sair de casa. Segundo o que seu homem dissera, o batizado demorara a acontecer porque se fosse feito muito cedo, as pessoas reparariam no período de nove meses da ausência de Violante e somariam "um mais um", sabendo da verdade afinal. Mas ao esperar um ano inteiro, disfarçavam mais.

Ao ver outras pessoas, Violante se sentia estranha; ficara um ano tratando apenas com as criadas e com seu homem; era estranho. Sentia até mesmo uma certa ojeriza ao lidar com as pessoas, como se não conseguisse fazê-lo ou tivesse se esquecido de como era.

Ao vê-la, dona Amália a abraçou, bem como a filha mais velha - a qual já tinha um bebê mais velho ainda, com cerca de seis meses de idade.

\- Senhora dona Violante! Pois nem pôde vir ao batizado de meu neto! Que aconteceu?

\- Estive muito doente.

\- Mas sem vir à igreja? Céus, como ficou diferente! Está mais corada, engordou, o período de repouso certamente lhe fez bem!

\- Fiz as orações em casa, o senhor frei me deu toda a assistência espiritual.

\- Que bom! Mas o batizado hoje é de um afilhado seu?

\- Sim, serei a madrinha do filho de Josefa, uma senhora pobre que nos pediu auxílio.

\- Mas que gesto bonito! Eu o admiro muito! Pois bem, senhora dona Violante: ainda está em tempo de se casar e ter os seus! Ou quer morrer sem ser mãe?

A fidalga sorriu de canto de boca.

\- Quem sabe, não é? É assunto para se pensar...

\- Pois se dizem que até a senhora dona Mirtes, a esposa do senhor Antônio Carlos, está de barriga do primeiro filho da união deles! E ambos já tem filhos de outros casamentos, imagine a senhora que não os tem!

Violante sorriu outra vez, mas nada disse. Em seguida foi até a pia batismal, já a se preparar para os sacramentos do batismo da criança.

Durante o mesmo, segurou a criança por alguns momentos; Timóteo então procurou com as mãozinhas os seus seios, querendo mamar, chorando. Observando tudo aquilo com apreensão, pois o menino dava mostras de que era filho dela, com um gesto o frei chamou a Josefa para que desse de mamar à criança - "fora da igreja, pois isso de mostrar peitos dentro da mesma não era direito nem para alimentar a um bebê".

E foi o que ela fez. Após isso, trouxeram a criança e o batizado foi concluído.

No entanto, todos perceberam que a fidalga estava mais "grossa de quadris", com os peitos maiores e que o bebê tinha muito mais correspondências de traços com ela - e com Expedito - que com a pobre Josefa.

Então, de forma velada porém certeira, todos de repente tiveram a confirmação de que o filho era deles dois. Ninguém disse coisa alguma, mas todos de repente souberam. Sem que nada precisasse ser dito.

Ao chegarem em casa, Violante entregou o filho à ama, enquanto o frei ia ver o trabalho de Ana na cozinha. E enquanto de repente se viu sozinha na sala, a fidalga chorou. Chorou, pois não pôde dizer a ninguém que aquele filho era seu, mesmo quando ele, criança inocente, procurava seus peitos para mamar em pleno batizado.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Apesar de parecer "gostoso", o que ele fez no começo da fic foi equivalente a dar uma dose controlada de drogas a ela. A paixão e o sexo funcionam de forma semelhante à cocaína, e quando são manipulados dessa forma, pode dar em ruim bem grande. Some-se a isso o fato de que ela está sozinha, não tem parentes próximos; pessoas isoladas por longos períodos de tempo desenvolvem uma espécie de "lealdade" a seus captores, e isso é chamado de Síndrome de Estocolmo. Os captores dão pequenas gentilezas mescladas com ameaças de vida e deixam implícito que eles são a única forma de sobrevivência da vítima: são eles quem dão comida, eles quem dão tudo._

 _Foi exatamente o que este capiroto fez com ela. Por isso de vez em quando ele mescla carinhos com violência._

 _Expedito é um FDP, sim ou claro?_

 _Outra coisa que estou achando ótimo é que ninguém está shippando esse negócio - muita gente shippa essas merdas loucamente, como fazem com "Crepúsculo" (que é relação abusiva mais velada) e com "Cinquenta tons de cinza" (muito mais explícita). Não é bonitinho e não é shippável. Felizmente todos os que leram "A mulher do inquisidor" estão esculhambando o frei do jeito que ele merece ser esculhambado._

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	13. Chapter 13

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 13

Num dia bastante comum e monótono no Santo Ofício (quando não havia denúncias, interrogatórios ou mesmo autos de fé as coisas eram de fato bastante tediosas), Expedito folheava pela milésima vez o Manual dos Inquisidores e pensava em como ia surrar a mulher àquela noite.

"Ela se mostra arredia, será que depois da 'penitência' que apliquei nela vai cooperar melhor?", pensava sem nada dizer, mirando maquinalmente as linhas do livro o qual ele até já quase sabia de cor de tanto ler.

Foi quando um dos guardas surgiu e anunciou a visita de um homem.

\- Senhor inquisidor, há aqui um velho o qual deseja lhe falar.

\- Velho? Que velho?

\- Diz-se chamar Damásio.

O coração de pedra do frei falhou por um segundo - coisa que jamais fazia, sequer quando tinha de condenar a pessoas que ele sabia serem inocentes, apenas por interesse da igreja ou dos que as denunciavam.

Damásio era o nome do antigo noivo de Teodora!

\- Diga a ele que espere um instante.

Foi rapidamente até o refeitório, viu se não havia ninguém e pegou, na mesa de refeições mesmo, uma côdea de pão já velho. Os cozinheiros lá andavam desmazelados, não limpavam o local com frequência e quase sempre deixavam tais cascas de pão por aí... de maneira muito providencial a si dessa vez, por sinal.

Após isso, foi até o guarda outra vez.

\- Esse tal de Damásio está armado?

\- Não. Já foi revistado.

\- Pensa que ele seria forte o suficiente a ponto de poder se insurgir contra mim ou qualquer um dos que aqui se encontram?

\- Senhor, há guardas em número suficiente no Santo Ofício para conter um destacamento militar caso assim fosse necessário. De resto, é só um velho.

\- Meu amigo, eu aprendi a desconfiar dos que aparentam ser mais inofensivos: geralmente são eles que trazem os piores perigos, de forma oculta. Mas debalde! Mande-o entrar, qualquer coisa eu chamo os guardas. Se está desarmado, sozinho não poderá fazer muito contra mim.

O guarda o fez. O tal Damásio entrou, com postura muito humilde, o chapéu na mão. Se um dia fora rico - sua tia falava nele como um "partidão" em sua época - hoje estava vestido de maneira simples, a roupa bastante remendada.

Expedito sorriu a ele, apresentando um semblante afável. Apesar disso, o velhinho se surpreendeu com seu tamanho; não sabia que um sobrinho de Teodora; mulher baixa, socada, medindo pouco mais de metro e meio; pudesse ser tão alto.

\- Sua graça é Damásio, meu senhor?

\- Sim.

\- Em que o Santo Ofício pode servi-lo?

\- Bem... não sei se é permitido, mas poderia eu falar a sós com vossa mercê?

\- Comigo? Por que não pode falar na frente dos guardas? Eles são de total confiança.

\- São assuntos particulares. Caso prefira, posso me dirigir ao senhor quando terminar seu serviço...

Os guardas olhavam espantados pro velho. Como é que um homem que aparentemente era de classe baixa vinha falar em particular com um dos inquisidores mais influentes na corte, como se fossem "amiguinhos"? Mas Expedito não se mostrou incomodado, pelo contrário. Até preferia falar a sós com o raio do velho - se era quem estava pensando.

\- Hoje não há muito que fazer. Podemos falar agora. Guardas, já retorno; terei uma palavrinha com este senhor, ambos fechados naquela sala.

O frei apontou o recinto. Eles assentiram, pois ficariam de olho caso Damásio tentasse atacar ou fazer algo suspeito, mesmo estando de fora do local.

Assim que entraram, o frei trancou a porta e ofereceu um lugar para que Damásio se sentasse. Ele o fez, ainda com os olhos muito baixos, o semblante tímido, quase envergonhado. O inquisidor se sentou de frente a si.

\- Antes de começar a falar, meu senhor, quero que faça um favor. Tome esta casca de pão. Guarde-a no seu bolso.

\- Hã?

\- É para dar bom agouro. Ou o senhor rejeitaria o bom agouro de um frade da Santa Madre Igreja?

\- Ahn... é claro que não.

Sendo assim, o senhor tomou a côdea e a guardou no bolso da casaca remendada. Expedito sorriu - só depois Damásio saberia do porquê de ele o fazer - e o incitou a falar enfim.

\- Diga, meu senhor. Por que me procurou?

\- Perdoe-me mais uma vez se tomo seu tempo. Mas era importante lhe falar.

Por um momento, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Mas logo o velho tomou coragem de falar:

\- Vossa mercê é o sobrinho de Teodora, não é?

Expedito fechou os olhos e proferiu, ainda sem abri-los:

\- Perfeitamente.

\- Bem, não sei se sabe... mas ela tinha um noivo.

\- Sim. Um noivo, ainda no Brasil. Ele fugiu com uma criada de sua confiança; uma criada que era sua confidente e sabia dos amores que ela nutria por ele. Teodora era louca por esse noivo...! Tanto que morreu virgem, na porta da igreja, cansada de tanto fazer novenas a fim de tê-lo de volta. Seu nome era Damásio.

Após dizer o nome dele, Expedito abriu os olhos e mirou ao velho com tamanho rancor, que o tal teve de desviar os olhos de si, tamanha energia negativa provinha deste gesto.

\- Meu senhor, eu...

\- Vossa mercê tem a mesma idade que ele teria hoje. Por volta de sessenta e cinco anos?

\- Sim, meu senhor.

\- Tem também o sotaque abrasileirado. Nunca se perde esse jeito cantado de falar dos trópicos... eu nunca o perdi, pois também nasci lá.

\- É verdade.

\- Pois sim... apenas diziam que vossa mercê era mais rico... como um homem que minha tia - a minha exigente tia - chamava de um "partidão", agora está desse jeito?

\- A minha história é longa. Após partir, vivi amasiado com a criada por um tempo. Seu nome era Genoveva. Ela era mulher muito fértil, me deu dez filhos. E tais filhos me deram o que falar, uns pândegos. Gastadores que só vendo. Após um tempo Genoveva morreu, no parto do décimo primeiro filho. Dos dez que teve, já morreram cinco. Alguns ainda crianças, outros nas brigas de rua; outra morreu no parto também, que o destino cruel parece levar muitas mulheres quando vão a ter filhos. Pois bem... após ter-me morrido a filha no parto, fiquei pensando se não poderia voltar e me casar com Teodora. Afinal de contas, eu a havia abandonado; ela era fidalga, de boa procedência...

-...poderia vir a saldar as dívidas de seus filhos com o dote dela, pois sim?

\- Não só por isso, mas por um dever moral.

\- Quantos anos tinha nessa ocasião.

\- Mais de quarenta. Sei que errei, tardei muito em tentar saldar meus erros. Porém, fiquei sabendo que ela já era também morta, como o senhor mesmo disse. Na porta da igreja, vestindo preto, morrera de repente num esgar. Só por isso não me casei com ela, mesmo que tardiamente.

\- Sim. E que mais tem?

\- Fiquei sabendo que vossa mercê, o único herdeiro dela, era agora um dos mais influentes inquisidores da Santa Madre Igreja em Portugal. Surpreendi-me, pois ela enviara ao único herdeiro homem para ser eclesiástico...

\- Sabe por que ela me enviou para ser frade?

\- Não.

\- Por uma promessa. Teodora nada fazia da vida, desde que eu era criança, senão rezar para que o senhor voltasse a ela. Rezava, fazia novenas... e odiava aos homens. Sabe quantas vezes eu apanhei quando na verdade era ao senhor que ela queria espancar?

Silêncio. Damásio nada ousava replicar. Expedito continuou:

\- Sabe quantas vezes ela disse que a culpa de vossa mercê não voltar era minha? Ora, ela me batizou "Expedito" por causa do santo; o santo para o qual ela fizera tantas novenas a fim de trazê-lo de volta. O santo das causas urgentes e mais difíceis... pois bem, sabia que ela me colocou como frade dominicano a fim de saldar a uma dessas infindáveis promessas?

\- Tenho ideia, meu senhor.

\- Não, vossa mercê não tem ideia. Hoje sou inquisidor, tenho plenos poderes inclusive sobre a realeza. Só uma coisa não posso fazer: me casar. Pois um rapaz vai ao seminário, estuda com os padres, depois vai ao mosteiro e se ordena como dominicano contando com apenas vinte e um anos de idade; isso, a eles, já bastaria para esse mesmo rapaz ficar sem desejar a uma mulher pro resto da vida?

\- Não entendo onde quer chegar.

\- Entenderá. Hoje, meu senhor, eu moro com uma mulher a quem eu amo desde o primeiro dia em que vi. Uma mulher lindíssima; era donzela quando a conheci. Fiz tudo nos conformes: a assumi, dei casa, criadas a dirigir, tudo que um fidalgo daria a sua esposa. Mas não posso lhe dar a legitimidade. Não posso dizer a todos que é minha mulher, e sim digo que é minha governanta. As criadas de casa são muito bem pagas para calarem a boca e não traírem o meu segredo.

Damásio o observava, comovido, mas ainda sem nada falar. Expedito continuou:

\- Essa mulher recentemente me deu um filho. Sabe que tive de batizá-lo como se fosse filho de um casal pobre? Sabe o que é sair às ruas e não poder chamar a seu filho de "seu"? Vossa mercê teve dez filhos com uma criadinha reles e mesmo assim podia chamá-los de "seus" a todos; é um direito tão básico, que até os animais o tem. Até os animais levam a sua prole junto consigo e todos sabem que é deles. Eu, inquisidor da Santa Madre Igreja, com poder superior ao do próprio rei, não posso fazê-lo. E tudo isso porque um tal senhor Damásio abandonou a minha tia, a qual decidiu fazer promessa comigo por conta disso. Se não fosse por isso, hoje eu seria homem leigo - menos poderoso, é verdade - mas ainda com a herança que minha tia deixara, ainda seria fidalgo e poderia ter-me casado com essa mulher e chamar a meus filhos de "meus". Que tal, senhor?

O frei tentava esconder o ódio em seu semblante, mas não conseguia. O sentimento mau resvalava em suas palavras e atingia ao velho como se fosse um dardo cheio de veneno.

\- Senhor inquisidor, eu de coração lhe peço perdão.

\- Não pode reverter a situação agora; se voltasse apenas alguns anos após a fuga, certamente Teodora o perdoaria e se casaria consigo. Eu então estaria a salvo desse destino que me atingiu. Porém, hoje é já impossível, por mais que se arrependa. Porém, sei por olhar em seus olhos que vossa mercê não me procurou apenas para pedir perdão. Não se esconde cousa alguma de um inquisidor experiente, senhor Damásio.

O frei sorria, e o velho já via nele as garras que usualmente o sorriso dele trazia.

\- Perfeitamente, meu senhor. Mesmo sabendo que, como frade, o senhor deve ter entregado tudo que lhe caberia como herança à igreja, mas... como inquisidor influente, será que poderia me indicar alguma colocação? Fiquei completamente pobre; eu e meus cinco filhos restantes, isso sem contar os netos, passamos fome; algumas filhas costuram para fora, mas o dinheiro não tem dado sequer para a panela; contamos com a caridade alheia para comer. Isso não é posição digna de um fidalgo, muito menos em minha idade...

Expedito sorriu outra vez. Que ousadia a do velho, a de vir lhe pedir guarida ali após toda a patifaria que fizera a Teodora!

\- Senhor Damásio, o que falou é verdade. Porém apesar de ter entregue meus bens à igreja, tenho recebido doações dos fiéis que ajudam até mesmo a sustentar a meu filho e minha mulher. Não se engane: apesar de não ser legitimamente casada ela é muito direita, não sai sem mim de casa, é muito guardada. Também tenho o dote dela em meu poder, ela que era fidalga. Portanto, creio que posso, sim, salvá-lo. Os membros da igreja devem ser misericordiosos, não?

O pobre homem sorriu. Ele o compreendia, afinal!

\- Sabia que como ministro de Cristo, o senhor me compreenderia!

Expedito se levantou do assento e foi até o homem ainda a sorrir.

\- Levante-se, senhor Damásio.

O homem o fez. Mas no segundo seguinte, se viu varado por tamanho soco, que arrancou dois dentes de sua boca. Foram necessários alguns instantes para que ele reagisse e conseguisse falar algo:

\- Senhor inquisidor, disse que ia me salvar!

\- Sim, eu o salvarei. A salvação do pecado... reside em destruir o corpo em detrimento da alma, senhor Damásio.

Em pânico, o velho percebeu que a sala estava trancada e ele estava totalmente em poder do inquisidor. Então Expedito o surrou tanto, que quase o matou de tanta pancada - com as mãos, sem instrumentos de tortura. As surras que dava em Violante podiam obedecer método, pois ela tinha de se apresentar às criadas depois, e essas não podiam desconfiar que a patroa era infeliz com ele. A tortura de sua mulher era lenta, insidiosa e metódica. Já a tortura de restos de gente como aquele, ah...! Essa era pra ser brutal, visceral de fato. Pra que ter cuidado com semelhante estafermo, cujos filhos e netos eram pobres e estavam quase a pedir esmola? Quem sentiria falta de semelhante biltre, que nada tinha a deixar a parentes, à coroa ou à igreja mesmo?

Após moê-lo bem de pancada, arrastou-o pingando de sangue para fora da sala, pelo colarinho da pobre camisa remendada. Lá fora, os guardas se assustaram; inquisidores costumavam deixar aquele tipo de coisa somente para a sala de tortura; e após alguns "protocolos", como mostrar os instrumentos, usar de astúcia, e aí sim somente usar da tortura.

\- Perdoem-me, senhores, por ter utilizado da força bruta com este indivíduo - começou Expedito, ainda tentando manter a imagem pública como algo bom - Mas não pude me conter! Não pude! Este homem é um herege confesso e pediu que eu o acobertasse! Não, eu não posso permitir semelhante ofensa dentro do Santo Ofício sem nada fazer. Chamem aos demais frades e entenderão o que digo.

Os guardas o atenderam prontamente. Os demais frades, alguns também inquisidores, observaram o homem ensanguentado. Expedito disse então:

\- Senhores, este homem é um dos últimos cátaros infiltrados em Portugal!

Um "ah" de assombro perpassou por todos, inclusive perante os guardas. Ele continuou:

\- Vejam, não posso mentir; revistem-no e acharão a prova.

Revistaram-no. E no bolso da casaca, acharam então - a côdea de pão. Os guardas não se lembravam dela quando o revistaram a fim de perceber e interceptar armas, porém eles procuravam por armas, não por evidências de heresia. Certamente o senhor frade era pessoa muito mais indicada para fazê-lo do que eles, e ninguém o contestaria.

Ora, a côdea de pão era nada menos que o principal símbolo de devoção ao catarismo - uma das heresias mais fortemente combatidas pela inquisição na Idade Média; só não sabiam que ainda havia cátaros espalhados por aí.

\- Senhor Expedito, ele confessou?

O velho, espantado e nunca antes tendo passado pelas mãos da inquisição, disse:

\- Eu não! Nem sei que diabos é catarismo!

\- Cuidado com a língua! Não fale de "diabo" aqui dentro da sede do Santo Ofício, seu herege!

Expedito sorriu.

\- Vejam como se entrega por si só, o danado do inferno!

Um dos demais frades se pronunciou:

\- Senhor Expedito, como foi ao senhor que o tal homem dirigiu semelhante infâmia, e agora recusa-se a confessar perante testemunhas, deixamo-lo ao seu encargo. Confiamos em vossa habilidade de fazê-lo falar aos registros da Santa Inquisição.

Ele assentiu e, persignando-se diante do enorme crucifixo que havia na sala, ordenou aos guardas que o levassem à sala de torturas.

Lá dentro, com a companhia de mais dois frades escrivãos os quais tomariam notas de tudo que o inquirido dissesse; e de um soldado o qual operaria as máquinas as quais Expedito escolhesse; o inquisidor fez o que quis. Colocou-o primeiro a apertar polegares - e como fora fácil quebrar aqueles ossos de velho da mão dele! - depois o colocara na máquina de evisceração e lhe arrancara os intestinos, lentamente; até que finalmente ele confessou. Nem sabia o que era catarismo, o pobre do homem. Mas confessou, apenas porque Expedito, de maneira suave, a voz como seda, lhe dissera que se confessasse, sua morte seria menos cruel. Se não confessasse, deixariam-no sem o intestino, a sangrar e a definhar por vários dias. Se confessasse, arrancariam o resto das vísceras e ele morreria em poucas horas.

Expedito sorriu. O veredicto estava dado: era mais um herege de quem ele salvava a alma afinal. Disse aos frades escrivãos que podiam ir embora, bem como os guardas; ele observaria a morte dele de perto, o olharia até morrer.

Um dos frades o questionou.

\- Meu senhor, o homem não deveria ser queimado como herege, na fogueira?

\- Sem intestino já, vai sobreviver até o dia do auto de fé? Ainda vai demorar para ter outro; deixem-no aqui comigo, eu assumo o penoso sacrifício de vê-lo expirar, encomendar a sua alma a Deus - que o Senhor o perdoe! - e então anotar no livro de registros o horário e como foi, o que disse, etc.

Sem contestá-lo, foram todos embora. Expedito, os olhos feros, lancinantes, o rosto a sorrir de uma euforia mórbida, apenas sentou-se diante do homem e o saboreou agonizar até morrer. Era velho já, desnutrido, não tinha saúde. Não ia demorar muito. Mas queria gozar a morte do antigo noivo de Teodora sozinho, sem dividir com ninguém. Haveria como deixá-lo vivo pelo menos até o dia seguinte, a fim de ser queimado em praça pública; mas ele não queria. Não, aquele espetáculo era apenas seu.

Ainda com as mãos cheias de sangue, sem lavar, interrompeu seu prazer apenas para avisar a um dos guardas que fosse até sua casa e avisasse às criadas que podiam ir embora pois ele provavelmente não voltaria no horário de costume, por causa de um interrogatório em especial. O mesmo o fez. Ao recebê-lo, Maria da Graça foi avisar à fidalga:

\- Senhora dona Violante, o senhor frei vai demorar para voltar!

\- E por que?

\- Por causa de um interrogado mais difícil.

\- Malditos hereges, a ocupar o homem dessa maneira! Ah, quando eu digo que ele é um santo... mas enfim, não há jeito.

Como não tinha cópias das chaves e o inquisidor ainda a trancava em casa sempre que saía, Violante teve de deixar as criadas sair pelas janelas; apenas esperava que os vizinhos não reparassem. Pouco depois, teve de deixar Josefa, a ama de leite, entrar também pela janela. Então ficaram ambas na sala de estar com o bebê - pois Violante não quis ficar sozinha a esperar o homem.

Roeu as unhas, nervosa, apreensiva; que falta fazia ele ali! Que falta de cear com ele, depois ir ao banho com ele e enfim... ah, céus, ser dele afinal! Mesmo que apanhasse, mesmo que ele a chamasse de nomes feios; gostava dele! Já se acostumara de tal forma com sua companhia, que nem gostava de pensar em um dia, mesmo se fossem já muito velhinhos ambos, precisar presenciar a morte de seu homem antes da sua! Cruz-credo! E já idealizava que morreriam juntos, para que não se separassem nem no além-vida...

Ia nesses devaneios, quando enfim ouviu o barulho da porta a ser destrancada por ele. Levantou-se na mesma hora para recebê-lo... mas se assustou. Ele estava transtornado, diferente; o semblante completamente louco. A ama de leite, a qual estava bem menos acostumada com a presença aterradora dele, simplesmente virou o rosto e se persignou.

\- Meu senhor, o que há?

Ainda sem responder, o olhar estático, Expedito tomou a uma postura submissa, a qual jamais tomava com ninguém; beijou as pontas dos dedos de Violante e disse, à meia-voz:

\- Finalmente está vingada, minha senhora.

\- Vingada?! Meu senhor, que é isso?

Alguns segundos depois, a mente dele voltou à realidade e disse simplesmente para "deixar pra lá", que ele estava a falar tonterias. Mandou a Josefa para o quarto de hóspedes com o bebê, ceou e depois tomou a Violante para que fossem ao banho. Lá, ela perguntou novamente a ele sobre ela estar vingada; se aquilo tinha relação com João Fernandes ou Xica.

\- Ah não, minha senhora. É que na penumbra das velas, ao vê-la, pensei estar a ver minha tia. E hoje eu a vinguei.

Parou por aí e não contou mais nada. Não quis dar detalhes. Mas Violante também não quis saber, pois ele não batera nela naquela noite e a amara com carinho, com os beijos dos quais ela tanto gostava. Então desejou que Expedito pudesse "se vingar" mais vezes, caso viesse assim tão terno para casa após fazê-lo.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Tive de repente essa ideia de fazer o ex noivo da Teodora cair na mão da inquisição. Ironicamente, por causa de ele ter deixado a noiva o Expedito foi pro mosteiro virar frade; e foi justo na inquisição que o homem caiu. Lei do karma, oi? Rsssss!_

 _Sobre a Violante sentir falta dele mesmo apanhando: a partir daqui aprofundarei mais a "Síndrome de Estocolmo" dela, ou seja, ela vai ficar cada vez mais dependente dele e o verá como um "homem bom", independente de apanhar. Isso porque finalmente ele está conseguindo extirpá-la da vontade própria e transformá-la numa "extensão de si"._

 _Tal acontece por causa do isolamento dos demais, onde ela o vê como a única fonte de contato humano próximo; e com carinho intercalado com agressões. Com o tempo, mesmo com agressões mais fortes, a pessoa tá tão acostumada e "viciada" na "droga", que continua apanhando somente para ainda receber a "droga" de vez em quando, ou seja, o "afeto" falso daquela pessoa. É um mecanismo bastante complicado, muitos não conseguiriam se desfazer facilmente, mesmo que racionalmente soubessem que faz mal. Assim como pessoas viciadas em drogas precisam de tratamento e não conseguem largar somente por saberem que faz mal. A coisa é subconsciente e vai pra química cerebral, de fato._

 _Abraços a todos os que lerem!_


	14. Chapter 14

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 14

Ao decorrer do dia, Violante em casa, somente com as criadas e o filho, começava a sentir uma melancolia sem fim. Tinha ganas de chorar, de se jogar à cama e ficar lá o dia inteiro. Nem a volta de seu homem a dava mais ânimo, embora nos últimos tempos ele não batesse mais nela. Não sabia de onde vinha aquela angústia, afinal de contas ela não tivera seu filho? Não tivera exatamente a vida que almejara? Apenas não era casada na igreja, mas... quantas não o eram e viviam vidas de libertina, com amantes sem conta? Ela era mais guardada que muitas, e também jamais dava motivos para reclamação.

Então de onde vinha aquela tristeza?

Olhava para o rosto de Timóteo e se sentia deprimida. Não sabia porque, mas a tristeza era uma constante em sua vida.

Expedito, obviamente, percebeu o que ia no coração dela e passou a lhe agradar como no começo: a beijava, dizia que ela era o amor de sua vida, que o amor deles havia sido traçado por Deus. E ela assentia, aproveitava os beijos, mas a tristeza não se ia de todo.

Passou também a levá-la mais vezes para a igreja, junto com o bebê e Josefa, a fim de amamentá-lo. A ama não reclamava, pois ganhava muito bem e ainda tinha permissão de comer na casa dos patrões. Uma de suas irmãs ficava a amamentar seu próprio filho enquanto ela estava a trabalhar e o nível de vida dela e da família subira bastante, tudo por causa do dinheiro que lhe era pago para manter àquele segredo funesto do fruto da concubinagem do frade com a fidalga.

Na igreja, todos ainda os tratavam de maneira afável; porém todos já sabiam que Violante era a "mulher do inquisidor" e que o filho era deles. Expedito não recebera nenhuma repreensão e ninguém se surpreendia: era ele o principal e mais eficiente inquisidor de Portugal; era para o século dezoito o que Torquemada fora no século dezesseis na Espanha. Onde, em pleno "século das luzes", com aquele monte de heresias e ateus brotando e vicejando, a ameaçar o poderio da igreja cada vez mais, achariam outro daqueles? Se ele quisesse ter mulher, que tivesse; desde que fosse discreto, a trouxesse também discreta, e não desse escândalo.

Porém, se o desculpavam, não faziam o mesmo com Violante. Ela vinha sempre bem recatada, com vestido sem decote e muitas vezes de cores sóbrias, como negro ou marrom, sem maquiagem ou perucas, sem olhar pros lados, apoiando-se no braço do inquisidor como se não pudesse mais se suster nas próprias pernas sem ele. Sempre a rezar, com o terço nas mãos, passando as contas nervosamente por seus dedos de mulher ansiosa.

Viam a ela e pensavam: como uma mulher dessas se tornou amante de frade? Por que não se casava? Será que ela tinha alguma "dívida" com a inquisição a ponto de ter sido obrigada a ser dele?

Era quase isso. Mas o que todos não sabiam era que ela, além de dívidas, tinha também aquela chaga, tão facilmente manipulada por Expedito.

Mesmo os comentários recaindo mais sobre ela, que era mulher, do que sobre ele, que era clérigo, as pessoas não conseguiam maldizer dela por muito tempo ou de maneira demasiado mordaz. A mulher era tão recatada, trazida tão "na rédea" por Expedito, que ninguém conseguia associar a imagem dela à de uma amante ou de uma marafona; tinha mais ares de beata, de mulher legítima, do que muitas que lá casaram com todos os sacramentos necessários.

E até mesmo dona Amália, que assim que começaram os comentários se surpreendera grandemente e adivinhava aí a razão de Violante não vir a se casar (por já ter homem de outra maneira), não conseguira negar a sua casa a ela.

Como andava saindo mais, Violante também ia mais vezes na casa de dona Amália. Lá ela ria, brincava com o filhinho de Conceição, a filha mais velha dela; dava conselhos de castidade e de esperar marido à Beatriz, a mais nova; e um dia mesmo levara a Timóteo lá para que todas vissem.

O frei consentira com essas coisas todas não só por causa da melancolia da mulher, mas porque ele próprio já fora informado de que muitos falavam da concubinagem dele com a fidalga, e para disfarçar ele queria dar a ela algo próximo de uma "vida social normal" para uma mulher de sua idade.

Quando ela ia embora, Amália mandava Beatriz pro quarto a olhar o sobrinho "pois aquele não era assunto de se conversar com menina-donzela, a quem ainda não fora dado homem", e chamava a Conceição para que ambas confabulassem. Observaram a moça pela janela a partir.

\- Veja como lá vai ela, até a diligência do frei. Vai toda direita, nem olha pros lados. Com a mantilha a lhe cobrir, dá a mão para ele e sobe no carro como se fosse senhora de família. Que é isso? Não tem jeito de barregã ela, não...!

\- Minha mãe, não tem de forma alguma; mas se mora com o frade e teve um filho com ele... é porque não pode ser considerada uma senhora casada.

\- Não pode. Mas veja que modos! Como chamar a uma mulher dessas de concubina? Já surgiram rumores de que ela na verdade não é viúva; fora casada com um homem que nunca a amou, que a deixou ainda donzela dentro do casamento; e o frade, que já era apaixonado por ela, pediu a anulação do casamento e a chamou para viver com ele. Dizem que ela se sentiu tratada como mulher tão digna, que aceitou mesmo sem ser casada com ele...! Pois ele a trata assim de forma tão austera...

\- Não sei, minha mãe. Pode até ser, mas esse frei não me parece boa bisca. Raramente sorri, e quando o faz dá medo. Não fala com quase ninguém na igreja...

\- Pois, minha filha...! Não deixe que te escutem a falar assim, ele é inquisidor influente! Com gente assim não se mexe!

E assim a fidalga ia passando a vida; no entanto, a tristeza não passava. Às vezes se punha a chorar de tarde, quando estava sozinha, sem Expedito e o menino dormia; sua vida se tornara Expedito e o bebê, nada mais fazia sentido. Quando se via assim sozinha, sentia ímpetos de rezar ainda mais, mas não se concentrava no rosário; também não conseguia ler, nem podia sair sem o homem, que a essa hora estava no Santo Ofício, a fazer sabe-se lá Deus o que com aqueles hereges. Então se distraía a comer, pedia cada vez mais comidas rebuscadas a Ana; pedira até para olhar o livro de receitas, e já começava a ganhar peso.

A cozinheira, reparando na angústia da senhora, uma tarde resolveu conversar com ela.

\- Minha senhora, perdoe-me se sou intrometida; sei que assim que a senhora veio para esta casa me puniu pois falei mal do senhor frei, mas não aguento mais vê-la dessa maneira. Que tem?

\- Eu? Ora, estou ótima! Tenho um filho, uma casa bonita, grande, arejada... um homem que me dá de tudo... que mais quero eu?

\- Mas de vez em quando parece estar tão sofrida, minha senhora...

\- Bem... é a vida, filha! É a vida, que quando era solteira eu reclamava de não ter homem, de não ter filho, e sofria do mesmo modo! Agora que os tenho, sofro também! É a vida, talvez se eu tivesse um outro filho as coisas pudessem se arranjar...

\- Outro filho não resolve, minha senhora, se me permite a ousadia de opinar. Minha irmã a cada vez que tem filho novo se multiplicam os problemas!

\- É, tem razão. E ainda está cedo para ter outro...

\- Minha senhora, que mal lhe pergunte, mas o senhor Expedito a faz feliz?

\- Claro que faz! Me dá de um tudo, já lhe disse!

\- Mas ele não é frade? Ele não deveria ser celibatário?

\- Ahn... minha menina, as coisas não são assim que acontecem. Muitos homens da igreja precisam também tem lá a sua mulherzinha, sentar-se ao pé dela para conversar na hora dos serões... que mal há nisso?

\- Eu cá não vejo mal algum, apenas penso que se a igreja ordena... e por que ele não deixa de ser frade?

\- O trabalho que ele executa no Santo Ofício é muito importante pra ser largado assim.

\- É verdade... que vossa mercê não era viúva antes de conhecê-lo, e sim casada?

Violante a olhou com olhos lancinantes, como no tempo em que era solteira e tratava aos escravos em casa de seu pai com o maior rigor.

\- Quem te falou?

\- Ahn... comenta-se!

\- Pois Maria da Graça abriu o bico, não? Dêem graças aos céus de minha pior fase ter passado, pois se fosse em outros tempos estavam ambas na rua! Mas de qualquer modo... é verdade, sim. Eu era casada, mas meu marido nunca consumou relação comigo.

\- E por que? Uma senhora de dote, tão bonita...

\- Ora, Ana... mesmo eu sendo tudo isto, já era passada da idade de casar... meu noivo sempre me odiou...

As lágrimas cismaram em sair dos olhos de Violante, sem que ela pudesse contê-las. Ana a abraçou, mas a fidalga a repeliu.

\- Não tenha pena de mim!

\- Não é pena, senhora! É uma caridade que se faz a qualquer cristão, pois sim?

\- ...ele me odiava e me trocou por uma escrava no Brasil. Foi então que escrevi para o rei a fim de ser trazido um inquisidor e... bem, Expedito se apaixonou por mim. Eu praticamente forcei a meu antigo noivo a casar comigo, mas ele de raiva me trancou numa torre, sem consumar a relação. É isso! O frei então soube e pediu a anulação do casamento, para depois me trazer para cá.

\- Mas, minha senhora! Chamar a um inquisidor! Todos temem os inquisidores; apenas aceitei trabalhar aqui porque o salário é quase o dobro do que se paga e preciso do dinheiro para ter um dote; tirando isso, se não precisasse eu não passava nem pela mesma rua que ele!

\- E por que? Por que tem essa ojeriza dele? Expedito é um homem tão bom!

\- Pois me desculpe, mas não é! Não é! Ele tem uma energia pesada, má, não consigo ficar mais que quinze minutos debaixo do mesmo teto que ele! Acho mesmo é sorte que quando ele chegue aqui já nos dispense, pois não aguentaria ficar como Josefa, a noite toda trabalhando debaixo do mesmo teto em que ele está. E a senhora me desculpe, mas... como consegue... ter coragem de se deitar com ele?

Violante a mirou com olhos feros outra vez. A tal de Ana era deveras bastante atrevida!

\- E isso lá são modos ou conversas de moça-donzela, a qual ainda não foi dado homem?

\- Desculpe-me, mas nós de classe mais pobre somos criadas de maneira mais livre. Minha irmã casada já me falou bastante sobre como um casal se porta quando está na intimidade, e diz que faz isso para me instruir, quando chegar a minha vez.

A fidalga se persignou, horrorizada.

\- E como falam destas coisas?! Mas que pouca-vergonha!

\- Desculpe-me, mas a senhora... sem ser casada, a co-habitar com um frade... não pode falar muito em "pouca-vergonha".

\- Ora! Lave essa boca com sabão! Pois posso não ser casada, mas sou apenas dele, mais guardada que as demais damas da corte! Uma mulher direita deve ser inteiramente pura antes do casamento; depois dele, deixar que o homem a instrua completamente, sem aprender nada de terceiros, pois ele é dono de si! Posso não ser casada na igreja, mas quem me ensinou tudo que sei hoje neste aspecto, foi ele e mais ninguém!

\- Pois sempre estranhei o fato de não poder sair à rua acompanhada de uma aia, como as demais. Só sai com ele.

\- Expedito faz isso para me guardar, para me deixar pura em face do que lá vai fora. Devo viver para ele, somente para ele; ser somente dele e pronto.

\- Senhora dona Violante, me perdoe a pergunta, mas... ele já lhe bateu?

Ela ficara tão surpresa, que até mesmo engoliu em seco.

\- E por que pergunta?!

\- Porque ele tem olhos de homem mau, que quer destruir tudo com as mãos.

\- Percebe isso nele?

\- Sim. As outras também. Reparam que ele não traz ninguém em casa, sequer os outros clérigos. Talvez com medo de trair o segredo que tem com vossa mercê, mas... de qualquer forma, todos já comentam.

A fidalga abaixou os olhos, mas nada respondeu.

\- Escute, Expedito é um homem bastante austero, regrado. Por isso mesmo não o criticam, pois a vida que vivemos aqui dentro é santa. É isso mesmo, é santa! Veja, a casa cheira a velas e a incenso da igreja mais que qualquer outra casa que eu já conheci. As pessoas reparam nisso, reparam em meus modos de mulher recatada na igreja em nos demais lugares. Ele pode ser regrado, mas não é um homem mau. Como um homem que serve ao Santo Ofício pode ser mau?

\- Ah, senhora... alguns até mesmo dizem que as torturas estão ultrapassadas, que neste século de luzes outras formas mais humanas de castigo deveriam ser instituídas...

\- Ora vejam! Se sabem que a própria cozinheira do senhor Expedito tem essas ideias! Ora vá, vá pra cozinha que é teu lugar, pare de me apoquentar!

A criada o fez. Mas aquelas coisas que ela lhe falara; ela, uma moça onze anos mais nova, e no entanto falara de forma tão perspicaz... ela estava de fora, e ademais vivia como pobre, uma vida mais sofrida e mais em contato com as coisas do mundo.

E à noite, quando o homem a procurara, ela, pensando que ia ser amada de forma mais dócil outra vez, finalmente após um "jejum" de meses, apanhara dele outra vez. Então lembrou das palavras que Ana lhe dissera: de ele ser um homem mau, com jeito de quem quer destruir.

E após os deveres conjugais, já ambos tomados banho e vestidos para dormir, Expedito a abraçou na cama e disse que a amava. Ele agora estava a mesclar ambas as atitudes, carinho e agressões, caso contrário era capaz de ela nunca se levantar daquela tristeza na qual se encontrava recentemente.

Mas o carinho já não adiantava. Após o frei dormir, Violante não conseguiu fazê-lo e foi tomar um copo d'água. Na cozinha, sozinha, apenas contando com a luz do candeeiro, chorou copiosamente, até cansar e dormir sentada na mesa, debruçada, sobre as próprias lágrimas.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Violante na fic já começa a ter sintomas do "estresse pós traumático", ou seja, uma condição na qual se fica após sofrer abusos severos. É semelhante a quem passou por uma guerra. Por isso os carinhos não fazem mais efeito: ela já está muito exaurida pra se deixar levar por eles._

 _Apesar disso, por apenas ver ao frade todos os dias, ela ainda quer defendê-lo mesmo perante as criadas e deseja pensar que é feliz, mesmo diante de todas as violências. A síndrome de Estocolmo e o transtorno do estresse pós traumático se mesclam e ela tem comportamentos dúbios. Aí tem gente que se aproveita e diz que a pessoa nessa condição está "louca". Fácil acusar, né?_


	15. Chapter 15

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 15

Quando já era de manhã, a fidalga sentiu que alguém a sacudia pelo ombro. Então percebeu que havia dormido sobre a mesa da cozinha.

\- Minha senhora, por que dormiu aqui?

\- Hã?

\- Dormiu aqui, na mesa da cozinha! Daqui há pouco chegam as criadas; e se a vissem assim?

Violante viu o frei a mirá-la e nada disse. Sentira uma angústia muito grande pela noite, pois havia apanhado outra vez. Mas não ousava contestá-lo. Ao menos naquela hora não.

\- Perdoe-me. Vim buscar um copo d'água e acabei pegando no sono.

\- Pois vamos. Tenho de vesti-la e ir embora.

Como em todos os dias, Expedito a compôs e depois pegou a diligência. Mas após quase dois anos de relação, ele passou a reparar que ela não tinha mais o mesmo "ânimo". Talvez por apanhar e não gostar. Talvez por ter uma relação clandestina. Então aquela mordaz hipótese lhe vinha à mente: e se ela resolvesse se casar com outro? De todo modo podia se passar por viúva e casar; quem a impediria?

E em seu íntimo a odiava ainda mais, não só por ser mulher, mas por ser mais livre que ele. Sim, a mulher que todos os dias ele trancava dentro de casa era mais livre, pois caso assim quisesse podia casar legitimamente. Ele não. E mesmo que a tivesse mais dominada, ao mesmo tempo via-a a chorar, a não corresponder mais com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Tal pensamento se evidenciou ao vê-la dormir na cozinha. Como a Violante carente de outrora preferiria dormir na cozinha em vez de fazê-lo em seus braços na cama? Era hora de agir, caso contrário perderia o controle sobre ela.

Tudo ficou ainda pior quando Maria da Graça chamou a ele num canto, num dia, e disse afinal:

\- Tome cuidado. A menina Ana anda a falar mal de sua pessoa para a senhora dona Violante.

\- Como assim?

\- Diz que jamais passaria pela mesma rua que o senhor caso não precisasse do dinheiro que paga.

\- Ora, mas não está má! Não sirvo para passar pela mesma rua que ela, mas o dinheiro que lhe dou é útil! É boa! E minha mulher, o que diz?

\- Ela o defende. Diz que é pessoa boa, e manda a menina de volta pra cozinha.

\- Sei. É bom saber, muito bom saber. Maria da Graça, em que hora ambas estão a ter este tipo de conversa?

\- Quando a senhora vai a dar de mamar ao bebê, por volta das duas da tarde.

\- Sei. Escute, se continuar a me ser leal, eu a recompensarei muito bem. Agradeço-lhe muito.

\- Nada mais faço do que minha obrigação.

Com uma reverência simples, a arrumadeira matrona voltou ao serviço. Expedito não confiava em ninguém; aquilo podia ser mera intriga de criadas, uma a tentar desbancar a outra. Portanto, tinha de ver com os próprios olhos.

Num dia em que as coisas andavam mais tranquilas no Santo Ofício, pediu dispensa por apenas uma hora. Como era muito aplicado e nunca as pedia, a licença foi deferida. E lá foi ele espreitar: ficou debaixo da janela de sua casa, apenas escutando para ver se ouvia algo.

Foi quando tudo começou... Ana iniciou enfim o diálogo que ele tanto esperava ouvir:

\- Minha senhora, está bem hoje?

\- Sim, estou.

\- Não me respondeu a pergunta que fiz outro dia. O frei bate em si?

\- E por que quer saber?

\- Porque uma vez vi um lençol para lavar e ele tinha sangue...

\- Ora! Mulheres não tem regras afinal?

\- Tem, mas aquilo era sangue em maior quantidade que nas regras.

\- E se bater? Hein, e se bater? Toda mulher apanha, aposto. A minha madrasta apanhava também, aposto que sua mãe e sua irmã apanham.

\- Minha irmã não apanha. Ela e meu cunhado são pobres. Não são loucamente enamorados um pelo outro, discutem bastante até. Mas ela nunca apanhou.

\- Que seja. Que seja! Não tem nada que ver com a minha vida, ouviu?

\- Mas apanha, não?

Violante silenciou. Com aquele silêncio, ficou óbvio que apanhava. Então Ana replicou:

\- Como pode um homem daquele tamanho bater numa mulher como vossa mercê?

\- As mães não batem nos filhos?

\- Vossa mercê não é filha dele.

\- Mas sou a mulher dele!

\- Expedito é mau. Chega aqui com olhos de que mal pode se segurar para lhe dar uma surra...

\- Basta. Basta! Vá para a cozinha, vá! E nada de falar mal dele na minha frente!

Apesar de atrevida, Ana sabia a hora de parar. Fez uma breve reverência à fidalga e saiu. Mas assim que o fez, Violante começou a chorar - como fazia com frequência pelo período da tarde.

E Expedito pôde confirmar que Maria da Graça falava a verdade.

"Pois muito bem. Ainda não é hora de agir. Falarei com Ana na hora certa, da maneira certa. De qualquer modo, fico muito satisfeito em perceber que Violante me defende".

E voltou para seus afazeres no Santo Ofício, como se nada houvesse se passado.

No dia seguinte, Maria da Graça lhe deu novo relatório. Ele fingiu que não havia espionado, a fim de saber se o que a arrumadeira lhe contaria tinha verossimilhança com o que presenciara.

\- Meu senhor, Ana perguntou a sua mulher se apanhava. Falou que viu lençóis cheios de sangue... mas se nem é ela que lava, essa futriqueira!

\- E Violante, que disse?

\- Ela o defendeu e mandou Ana pra cozinha, que é o lugar dela.

\- Muito bem. Esperarei mais um pouco antes de agir. De qualquer forma, a agradeço mais uma vez.

No dia seguinte, com efeito, o inquisidor pedira dispensa outra vez, alegando precisar cuidar de algumas coisas acerca do afilhado, e saíra mais uma vez. As coisas começavam a ficar urgentes...

Dessa vez, Violante lhe confessou que ele batia nela quase sempre.

\- Ele me bate quase todos os dias, Ana. Há períodos em que ele não bate, não sei por que; mas há períodos em que me deixa toda roxa. Veja!

A fidalga então mostrou as marcas à outra, que soltou um "oh!" de assombro.

\- Esse homem é um monstro!

\- Mas ele diz que faz isso por não resistir à minha beleza...

\- Se toda mulher bonita apanhasse assim, não sobrava uma no reino para contar história! Minha senhora, ele não só bate: ele a espanca! Ele está a acabar consigo! Um dia desses a mata!

\- Não. Expedito é bom. Ele bate em mim apenas porque... é diferente dos outros homens! Eu sempre soube, desde que nos conhecemos no Brasil, que ele era diferente dos demais. Se ele precisa bater, eu vou apanhar.

\- Mas é um despropósito! É por isso que vive chorando pelos cantos!

\- Cale-se! Eu o amo, eu amo loucamente esse homem! Ele é o único que me amou até hoje!

\- Um homem que bate assim não ama!

\- Ama sim! É o pai de meu filho, é o homem que me tirou do cárcere no qual João Fernandes me colocou! Ele me beija todas as noites, diz me amar!

\- Mas não ama! Ele a tirou de um cárcere e a colocou em outro!

\- Cale-se ou quem apanhará será tu!

Assustada, Ana foi novamente para a cozinha. Expedito, por sua vez, ficou exasperado em ver como Violante tivera confiança em mostrar suas feridas a ela; mas por outro lado, não precisaria puni-la rigorosamente, pois o defendera afinal. Apenas Ana estava a se tornar um estorvo maior do que ele previra...

Com efeito, Maria da Graça continuou leal: disse a ele que Ana o chamara de monstro, ao passo que a senhora o defendera. De fato, os relatos da matrona eram condizentes com o que vira. Ele ficara satisfeito com ela.

\- Muito bem, Maria da Graça. Tens uma neta em idade de casar?

\- Sim. Uma neta que completa quinze anos em breve.

\- Já tem noivo em vista para ela?

\- Ahn... não.

\- Pois fique sossegada. Eu darei dote a ela, bem como arranjarei casamento a si no máximo até ano que vem. Arrumarei um noivo de classe superior à dela, talvez o filho de um comerciante. É moça-donzela?

\- Sim meu senhor, que somos muito escrupulosos com relação a isso, embora sejamos pobres!

\- Que bom. Ela casará e bem, muito em breve. Agora fique aqui, pois buscarei a si uma gratificação, além do dote e do casamento da pequena, para ajudar no pão de sua velhice. A partir do ano que vem, não precisará mais trabalhar. Cuidará dos netos e dos bisnetos que certamente essa união lhe dará, bem como descansará dos anos que trabalhou.

\- Oh, senhor...! Não sei nem como agradecer! - disse ela, comovida.

\- Recompenso os que me são leais. E lembre-se que mesmo quando não trabalhar mais aqui, será bem vinda em minha casa, e sempre a recomendarei como senhora de muito boa reputação a todos.

\- Agradeço mais uma vez, senhor inquisidor!

Foi com lágrimas nos olhos que Maria da Graça recebeu aquela gratificação. Era mais dinheiro do que ela recebia em muitos meses de trabalho. Levou e guardou seguramente, e já olhava à neta como menina encaminhada! Ah, que felicidade a uma mulher que sempre fora pobre e precisara ganhar a vida com o suor do rosto!

Para Expedito, aquela quantia era irrisória; eram migalhas que ele jogava para que as pessoas inferiores continuassem a servi-lo. E com mulheres como Maria da Graça funcionava muito bem. Já Ana... pobre moça! Se houvesse sido fiel, ele também lhe teria dado dote. Ele também lhe faria um casamento decente. Mas não fora... pois bem! Merecia então sua vingança.

Quanto a Violante, embora não fosse severamente castigada, justamente por tê-lo defendido, merecia um susto por ter revelado seu segredo a uma reles criada. Ao chegar de noite naquele dia, demonstrou-se carinhoso; dera-lhe muitos beijos, a amara como se fosse nos primeiros tempos da relação e após isso, quando já se encontravam quase a dormir, falou como se fosse algo casual:

\- Meu amor, sabia que hoje condenamos a uma determinada mulher ao degredo?

\- E por que?

\- Porque ela era concubina de padre.

O coração de Violante acelerou na hora.

\- Mas... se vossa mercê diz que não é pecado...

\- Ah, mas o caso dela era bem diferente. Era uma mulher que tinha vários amantes além dele, tinha filhos de outros homens... enfim, libertina na mais plena acepção da palavra. Era muito diferente do que vivemos aqui, eu e vossa mercê. Mas sabe o que a motivou a ser degredada?

\- O que?

\- Quis ela se separar dele e ficar com outro. Daí o padre se enervou a e denunciou. Bem, as mulheres de sacerdotes podem ser degredadas, mas os sacerdotes o máximo que lhes acontece é serem transferidos de local de atuação.

\- Desculpe perguntar, mas... eu poderia ter um destino desses?

\- Ah, não. Só se incomodasse alguém que se sentisse propenso a denunciar, ou se fizéssemos escândalo - o que estamos longe de fazer; pelo menos metade da nobreza está no escândalo dez vezes mais do que nós dois. Não sou um simples padre: sou um inquisidor, confessor que sabe de quase todos os podres da corte; se eu abrisse a boca, poderia destruir a reputação de muitos deles, as pessoas não mexem comigo pois muitos dependem de mim; então ninguém a delataria a não ser que fosse de fato incômoda a alguém. Ou então...

\- Então?

\- Se um dia eu resolvesse deixá-la. Se um dia me aborrecesse a ponto de querer me livrar de si. Mas... felizmente, vossa mercê é uma mulher muito boa, não me faz nenhum mal; ainda é tudo que sempre sonhei em uma mulher. Portanto... fique sossegada!

Expedito deu-lhe um beijo de boa-noite e em seguida a abraçou para dormirem... mas ela teve tudo, menos sossego. Céus, se ele um dia cismasse de largá-la! Seria degredada, ela! E já prestes a completar trinta anos, com um filho no colo! Que seria dela? Teria de ser uma prostituta? Uma pedinte? Que inferno lhe estaria reservado caso algum dia Expedito planejasse deixá-la?

Foi com esse pensamento nefasto que ela sequer ousou ir até a cozinha pegar água, ou mesmo se levantar; temia que somente em respirar diferente, poderia aborrecer o homem e ele a enviaria a um destino cruel daqueles.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Agora ferrou. Qual será o castigo que Expedito dará a Ana? E a Violouca, vai surtar mais um pouco? Gente, o homem tá deixando ela literalmente louca aos poucos: com todo esse gaslighting, com ameaça de abandono, e pior que uma mulher nesse estado e época literalmente estava nas mãos do cara._

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	16. Chapter 16

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 16

Nos dias que se seguiram, curiosamente, Expedito não fez mal a Violante; foi terno e carinhoso como no começo, amando-a como se todos aqueles dias de tapas e socos não houvessem passado de um sonho ruim. A fidalga agradecia nas preces por ele ter tornado a ficar dessa forma que tanto lhe agradava, porém... mal sabia ela a verdadeira razão daquilo ocorrer.

No último dia no qual conseguiu deliberar algo com Ana, Violante lhe disse que era melhor pararem com aquelas conversas.

\- Ana, Expedito pode um dia saber do que falamos aqui.

\- Tem medo do que ele possa fazer caso saiba?

\- Não por mim. É mais por ti, que o critica de maneira tão desabrida. Menina, o homem paga teu soldo!

\- Ele me paga, mas às vezes me arrependo de ter vindo trabalhar aqui. De qualquer forma, talvez eu saia, mesmo que para ganhar menos.

\- E seria de fato melhor a ti. Ou guardar a lealdade a ele, ou aos patrões que possa vir a ter no futuro.

Maria da Graça, embora já estivesse avisada de que a cozinheira poderia vir a sofrer alguma punição, também não se eximiu de lhe falar.

\- Ana, a inquisição condena pessoas somente por limparem a casa às sextas-feiras. Ou mesmo por não comerem certos tipos de peixe! Que pensa que pode te acontecer caso o inquisidor cisme contigo?

\- Se ninguém abrir a boca, nada vai acontecer.

\- Pois e a patroa?! Pensa que ela vai te acobertar pro resto da vida?

\- Ela sofre nas mãos dele e me entregaria?

\- Violante pode sofrer nas mãos dele, mas é leal ao frei. É tão leal que nunca, num único dia, disse ser infeliz com ele. Ela o ama em demasia. Sempre diz que é feliz...

\- Ela mente a si própria. Não tendo arrumado marido decente antes dele, agora que o tem precisa mentir para se crer feliz.

\- Mentira ou não-mentira, isso não faz de Violante menos leal a ele. Ela o é, e não titubeará em fazer o que ele deseja. De mais a mais, as pessoas costumam ser leais aos que lhe dão o pão... e não aos menos favorecidos.

Com esta última frase, Maria da Graça na verdade falava sobre si própria ter sido fiel ao inquisidor e não à companheira de trabalho; mas nada mais revelou à outra.

Um dia de manhã, quando as criadas iam entrando e a ama de leite saía para voltar à sua casa, Expedito parou Ana na porta.

\- Ana, venha cá. Preciso ter uma palavrinha em particular contigo.

A moça sentiu o coração acelerar. Será que alguém a havia delatado?

De propósito, ele deixara Violante dormindo na cama até mais tarde, com Timóteo também a dormir a seu lado, sem acordá-la e não precisar ver àquela cena. Em seguida, trancando a casa e deixando Maria da Graça e Teresa lá dentro, o frade levou Ana para fora. Havia já uma diligência esperando por eles - a mesma guarnecida por cinco guardas, para contê-la caso tentasse fugir.

\- Perdoe-me, senhor, mas... que é isso?

\- Não te cabe questionar neste momento, Ana; apenas obedecer. Suba à diligência e eu, mas tarde, te farei as devidas perguntas.

Ela engoliu em seco. Mas nada lhe restava senão subir.

Mais tarde, quando o filho chorou e pediu colo, Violante acordou. Percebeu que o homem não a acordara como sempre, nem a vestira; pediu portanto auxílio de Teresa para fazê-lo. Ela, aliás, era a criada mais quieta; não se metia nem pro bem e nem pro mal naquela coisa toda. Claro que sabia do segredo da concubinagem e do filho deles, assim como também tinha ideia de que Violante apanhava; mas isso não era negócio dela, pensava que "em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher"; ainda mais o patrão sendo inquisidor influente, podendo esmagar a qualquer uma delas, criadas, com um simples gesto.

Durante aquele dia, Violante não sentiu falta da cozinheira; tudo já estava pronto desde o dia anterior, pois Expedito assim ordenara de propósito, já a saber que tudo ocorreria dessa forma, para que nem Violante, nem as criadas ficassem sem o que comer no dia que se seguiria.

A fidalga estava num momento mais tranquilo; o frei fazia já algum tempo não batia nela; a elogiava outra vez, dizia que a maternidade a deixara ainda mais linda; e novamente falava bem de seus cabelos, de seu porte, de como Timóteo era belo como ela, que era o fruto do amor deles; que se Deus a deixara conceber e dar à luz era que afirmava dessa forma que a união deles era completamente lícita. Então a moça se sentia bem, enlevada, realizada, e rezava para que ele nunca mais batesse, nunca mais fosse rude ou mau consigo. Por isso sequer pensou nas conversas que vinha tendo com Ana, e nem na cozinheira propriamente dita, durante todo aquele dia.

À noite, após entregar o bebê para Josefa cuidar e poder então se dedicar aos momentos a sós com seu homem, ele se sentou com ela na beira da cama, tomou suas mãos, as beijou com suavidade e disse, olhando em seus olhos:

\- Minha querida senhora, como tem estado ultimamente?

\- Muito feliz! Oro muito por nós dois, por Timóteo, por tudo!

\- De verdade? Não há nada que a incomoda?

\- Bem... eu lhe confessarei, meu senhor, que me incomodava quando me batia. Mas já que está já há algum tempo sem fazê-lo, não me sinto mais assim tão "incomodada"... me sinto feliz!

\- Também estou muito feliz de tê-la, minha senhora. A mulher que sempre desejei... a mulher que sempre imaginei ser minha, vossa mercê é a resposta para tudo que um dia eu pedi a Deus!

\- Pois vossa mercê também o é para mim... meu amor!

Ambos se beijaram na boca, Violante sentindo-se tomada por aquele sentimento doce que tinha no começo da relação; aquilo que lhe torcia os pensamentos, que lhe fazia pensar que tal sentimento não era deste mundo. Ela ficou feliz, quase chorou de emoção. Expedito a deixou assim de propósito, pois logo em seguida disse:

\- Minha senhora, lembra que no começo eu lhe disse que não poderia se confessar com nenhum outro sacerdote além de mim?

-...sim? Mas jamais me confessei com outro, aliás eu sequer falo com os padres da igreja...

\- Não falo dos padres somente, mas também de outras pessoas.

Na mesma hora lhe veio o pensamento das conversas que tivera com Ana.

\- Vossa mercê... soube?

\- Sim, soube. Andou a contar de nossa vida particular para Ana, não é?

\- Contei... mas pensei não fazer mal! Até porque eu o defendi, eu falei que era bom, eu falei que-

\- De tudo isso eu sei. Tenho fontes fidedignas; tenho como saber de tudo que se passa quando estou ausente. Sim, eu tenho, não se surpreenda. Pode ter certeza de que se houvesse prevaricado de forma séria para com relação à nossa união; se tivesse ousado macular essa união santa com algum impropério contra minha pessoa, eu saberia; e seu castigo seria muito rigoroso.

Uma onda de pânico tomou o coração da fidalga - o mesmo coração que segundos antes se enchera de ternura ao pensar na família que tinha, no filhinho de ambos e em como aquilo a deixava feliz.

O frei continuou:

\- Minha senhora, como vossa mercê defendeu a minha reputação, bem como a legitimidade de nossa união, dizendo inclusive que temos uma vida santa aqui dentro, não lhe darei punição alguma. Apenas a admoestarei que não desejo mais que isto ocorra, sim? Pessoas de fora, principalmente criadas, não são bem educadas; vivem espolinhando por aí, muitas não casam donzelas, algumas sequer casam! Vivem no pecado e na prevaricação com vários homens. Que é que sabe uma criada sobre viver dignamente uma relação decente? Nada, portanto não se deixe contaminar por ideias mundanas. Meu dever é guardá-la destas porcarias que lá vão no mundo, minha senhora. Eu jamais me perdoaria caso viesse a pecar por conta destas pessoas. Portanto, apenas a aconselho: não quero que isto se repita. Sempre que precisar de aconselhamento, de confissão, conte tudo a mim; eu saberei como curar as feridas que por ventura vierem a afligir seu coração.

\- Perdoe-me; não vai se repetir.

\- Assim espero.

Tendo dito isto, Expedito a beijou e em seguida deitou-se com ela, chamando-a de nomes belos e a fazendo esquecer que um dia ele parecera um monstro ávido de sangue e dor - ao menos temporariamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Logo no dia seguinte, novamente com Maria da Graça e Teresa a entrar na casa e Josefa voltar para sua residência, o inquisidor trouxe uma nova criada para dentro e a apresentou às demais, inclusive a Violante:

\- Esta é Marta, a nova cozinheira.

Passou a ela as regras da casa; em breve, sem estar às vistas dos patrões, as outras duas passaram a ela as informações sobre o absoluto sigilo que exigia a condição de concubina de Violante, bem como a do filho deles; que embora todos comentassem nas ruas, ela deveria ser discreta e nunca jamais comentar sobre aquilo abertamente fora da casa. Inclusive diziam que a antiga cozinheira não mais estava lá por ter falado demais...

Marta assentiu. Ela era mais velha e mais experiente que Ana, por isso já sabia como conduzir aquele tipo de situação.

Já Violante, naquele dia mesmo, antes de Expedito partir, lhe chamou a um canto:

\- Meu senhor, por que cozinheira nova?

O frei tomou a um semblante desapontado e disse afinal:

\- Ah, minha senhora...! Se soubesse como me desgosta! Mas Ana foi denunciada como herege.

Novamente o sangue da fidalga gelou.

\- E-ela?

\- Sim. Não se lembra quando vinha com aquelas conversas de prevenir gravidez? Já era um sinal. Como ela era reincidente, e ainda por cima ousou profanar a nossa união, não pude acobertá-la. Pelo bem da alma dela, será melhor assim.

O pânico era visível no olhar da fidalga.

\- Que acontecerá a ela?

\- Foi interrogada ontem, eu fiz questão de fazê-lo. Confessou ser protestante, veja! Ela e toda a família dela. Serão, portanto, queimados em praça pública no próximo auto de fé.

\- N-não existe uma punição menos severa?

\- Por que está a defendê-las? Acaso é cúmplice das heresias dela?

\- Claro que não!

\- Então contente-se em vê-los ter esse castigo, que de mais a mais é o que melhor lhes servirá para aproximá-los de Deus.

Vendo que a mulher continuava com medo, Expedito a tomou pelo braço com firmeza.

\- Espero, de verdade, que Marta não precise ter o mesmo destino...

\- E por que ela teria?

\- Por que será?

O olhar dele era tão terrível, que Violante teve ganas de correr. Mas ele continuava a segurá-la no braço, sem largar ou a deixar ir.

\- Que tem, minha senhora?

A fidalga pôs a mão livre em frente à boca, e Expedito entendeu que ela tinha ânsia de vômito. Só por isso, por não querer se sujar com o que ela expelisse, que a largou. Imediatamente ela foi até um balde próximo e vomitou. Maria da Graça a atendeu prontamente.

\- Que há, minha senhora?

\- Nada... nada, já vai passar.

\- Descanse um pouco. Pode ser nova barriga, quem sabe?

Violante sabia que não era gravidez. Era o pânico, que subira tão depressa que a fizera vomitar tudo que tinha no estômago.

Assim que Maria da Graça a deixou a descansar, Expedito veio por trás e pousou a mão no ombro da fidalga:

\- Que tem, minha senhora?

O pânico e a vontade de vomitar voltaram na mesma hora, mas o estômago estava vazio; portanto, ela nada expeliu dessa vez.

\- Nada... apenas fiquei chocada de saber que a moça que cozinhou para nós por dois anos é uma herege confessa; isso me deixa... exasperada!

\- É verdade... eu também me sinto muito mal, senhora. Isso tudo me faz mal... mas, que fazer? Paciência.

Satisfeito, com um sorriso no rosto por vê-la dominada outra vez, Expedito teve certeza que o vômito se dava por Violante ter medo de também sofrer um revés parecido com o da cozinheira. E novamente a sentiu completamente em suas mãos.

Antes, porém, de sair, foi até a mão de Violante, a beijou suavemente como costumava fazer e, ainda a olhar com o semblante sinistro, declarou:

\- Amanhã será o auto de fé. Levarei a si e às criadas para verem enfim a execução de Ana e de toda sua família.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Deu medo até de escrever essa cena. Viola a cada dia mais enfiada nesse negócio, como fazer agora?_

 _Sobre ele de vez em quando ficar carinhoso: em relações abusivas há ciclos de carinho, tensão e agressão. Quando não há o ciclo de idealização, desvalorização e descarte. Mas essa é outra história e falarei desse outro ciclo em outro capítulo._

 _No próximo, o auto de fé._

 _Abraços a todos os que lerem!_


	17. Chapter 17

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 17

Àquela noite, a fidalga não dormiu bem. Quando era solteira, e até mesmo um período depois de ter-se unido a Expedito, ela gostava de se sentir melhor do que os outros; de sentir que era mais direita, mais "santa", melhor. Mas desde que começara a apanhar, já não sabia assim se era tão merecedora desses títulos: ora, ele dizia que a amava, mas a tratava mal. Batia, falava impropérios, e de forma quase involuntária ela se pegara pensando que talvez o problema estivesse com ele; e em seu passado, quando se sentia frustrada e incapaz de ser amada, nela mesma.

Será que estava? Será que na verdade, com todos aqueles estratagemas para destruir a vida dos outros, ela tão-somente não atraíra desgraça a si própria.

Tais pensamentos, no entanto, não duravam justamente porque ela ainda tentava se enganar: pensava que ele era bom, que apenas precisava ter paciência consigo, que Ana era realmente culpada do destino que lhe atingia.

Então, no dia seguinte, quando enfim foram ao auto de fé, na frente da casa havia não só uma diligência, mas três. Uma delas para ele e Violante, outra para as criadas e outra para os soldados que de lá já rumariam para o local com o cortejo. Naquele dia, o inquisidor exigiu que Violante se vestisse toda de preto, com o crucifixo no pescoço; além de aquilo lhe lembrar Teodora, queria levá-la bastante austera para aquele evento, como no tempo em que usualmente se vestia como uma beata. Timóteo iria com Josefa no carro das criadas, para que pudesse mamar caso quisesse.

A partir daquele momento, quando entrara na diligência, Violante se sentia quase como morta; não sabia explicar, mas era como se não estivesse ali.

Quando chegaram ao local, o mesmo estava cheio; havia pelo menos umas dez pessoas a serem condenadas, ao passo que os "expectadores" eram centenas. Praticamente toda a corte se encontrava presente; aquela não seria uma execução comum, e sim um auto de fé com bastante gente, um espetáculo público, o qual seria seguido de uma missa pública; os nobres, a corte e o próprio rei estavam presentes em peso; de longe, até mesmo João Fernandes viu a Violante de longe, mas nada disse, nem a ela se dirigiu.

A fidalga então, se em outros tempos faria de tudo para ver a João Fernandes de perto, nessa ocasião sequer pensava nele; apenas se sentia ainda ausente, era muito estranho estar ali e se sentir como se não estivesse. Ela não ia a uma execução desde que saíra do Brasil, há mais de três anos; estava ela menos acostumada a lidar com pessoas, quiçá em eventos tão cheios de gente como aquele.

Expedito a deixara com as criadas bem em frente à estaca na qual Ana seria queimada; ela serviria de exemplo às demais. Quanto a ele próprio, fora se reunir com os demais eclesiásticos. O pálio dos inquisidores era mais alto ainda que o do rei e de seus familiares. Infelizmente, para eles, a igreja não tinha mais tanto poder quanto alguns séculos antes, quando os autos de fé eram ainda mais suntuosos e escandalosos... porém, ainda tinham influência forte e aqueles eventos eram a prova de que podiam ainda mandar e fazer o que desejavam.

Após algum tempo, a procissão de condenados foi conduzida por vários soldados, todos preparados para reagir caso um ou vários se amotinassem e tentassem fugir. Todos estavam vestidos com roupas brancas e chapéis cônicos, nos quais estavam escritos os seus pecados. Logo as criadas e a fidalga avistaram a Ana, a sua irmã e seu cunhado; os filhos da irmã dela não seriam condenados, porém teriam bastante sanções: não poderiam jamais se casar e as meninas seriam enviadas a um convento, no qual deveriam viver por toda a vida.

Havia outros condenados; uns por judaísmo, outros por sodomia, outros por bigamia. Alguns sequer sabiam pelo que haviam sido condenados; confessaram crimes que nem sabiam pelo que estavam a ser condenados, apenas para se livrar da tortura e ir diretamente à morte, pois seria menos cruel.

Após terem sido colocados em fileira, os condenados esperaram os inquisidores virem para lhes fazerem as perguntas derradeiras: se se arrependiam, seriam estrangulados antes de ser queimados. Se não se arrependiam, iriam ainda vivos para as fogueiras.

A irmã e o cunhado de Ana, coitados! Sequer sabiam porque os haviam acusado de protestantismo. Apenas pensavam que precisavam morrer, mas nem sabiam da serventia daquilo. Sempre foram católicos e seguiram os mandamentos da igreja; a irmã de Ana estranhara quando o inquisidor Expedito lhe mandara uma oração para que se arrependesse de querer "prevenir gravidez"; tivera seis filhos em oito anos de casada, sequer sabia como podia ser encarada como uma mulher que queria prevenir filhos.

Mas aquele inquérito de ser considerada herege...! Jamais entenderia. Mas como era pobre, como não tinha influência, nada podia fazer.

Os inquisidores foram passando, enquanto os soldados iam atando os condenados aos postes onde seriam queimados. Um por um, eles os iam inquirindo:

\- Arrepende-te de teus pecados?

A maioria se arrependia; portanto, logo em seguida os soldados tomavam ao garrote e estrangulavam os que se arrependiam. Em seguida, imediatamente, os corpos eram atados às estacas e as piras eram acesas.

Quando chegou, no entanto, na vez de Ana, o próprio Expedito a inquiriria; fora ele quem a interrogara, pobre menina! Fora colocada nua numa mesa de tortura, enquanto o inquisidor percorria as mãos pelo corpo dela ainda em busca de uma marca de nascença que significasse pecado; a seguir, ele, mesmo sabendo que ela era ainda virgem, a deflorara não com suas mãos ou com seu membro, mas com instrumentos de tortura os quais alargavam os orifícios dos "hereges" e "pecadores da luxúria", ao passo que a interrogava: és herege? És protestante? És contra os mandamentos da Santa Madre Igreja?

A deixara semi-morta para o auto de fé do dia seguinte; deliciara-se com o medo em seus olhos e a certeza de que ela entendia do porquê de ser inquirida; que não era caso de heresia, mas sim de ter dito mal dele a Violante! De ter se intrometido em sua vida privada! De querer perverter sua mulher para que o odiasse! Quem ela pensava que era? E daquela forma a colocava em seu lugar, bem como à sua irmã e cunhado; não que desejasse fazer mal a eles, mas e se tentassem se vingar? Era melhor que sequer sobrasse alguém para fazê-lo.

Quanto aos pais, seriam enviados para degredo; já eram mais velhos, e embora a inquisição também punisse pessoas de mais idade, a morte da irmã e do cunhado de Ana já seriam suficientes como exemplo.

Quando passou por ela, disse enfim:

\- Arrepende-te de teus pecados? Abjuras de tuas heresias?

Naquela hora, ao lembrar de tudo que sofrera na câmara de tortura, das marcas de surra que Violante trazia no corpo e que não perdia nada pois ia morrer de qualquer modo, resolveu aproveitar a última oportunidade que tinha. Ousada como era, cuspiu na cara do inquisidor e gritou:

\- Monstro!

Um "Ah!" de assombro tomou a todos os presentes, inclusive e principalmente os nobres. Que atrevida! Nunca antes houvera uma condenada tão ousada, ainda mais por estar extenuada das torturas do dia anterior!

\- Monstro! - continuou ela - Não és ninguém para condenar a quem quer que seja! Monstro ávido de sangue, bate na mulher todos os dias! Pois todos aqui saberão: Violante é mulher dele, clandestina; o menino que Josefa carrega é filho dele!

Outro "Ah!" perpassou por todos. Expedito não escondia a raiva que sentia.

\- Prendam essa louca na estaca! Está a delirar! Será queimada viva!

Enquanto os guardas a arrastavam, ela continuava a gritar:

\- Vá embora daquela casa, senhora Violante! Vá embora enquanto ainda pode! Ele vai matá-la! Ele vai matá-la, vá embora! Deixe que eu seja a última a morrer!

Enquanto os soldados acendiam a pira e aos poucos as chamas se erguiam, a fumaça aos poucos asfixiando a moça e enfim ela se calou; não muito depois, o corpo dela foi extinto nas chamas também, e após alguns minutos aquele corpo que berrava impropérios contra Expedito agora não era mais do que cinzas.

Ainda com muita raiva, Expedito disse aos outros inquisidores - e Violante, bem como as demais criadas, ouviram:

\- Devìamos ter feito como fizeram com Giordano Bruno: colocar uma trave na boca dela para que nada falasse no momento da execução!

Violante apenas olhava: ainda se sentia como morta, um nó na garganta. Jamais se sentira assim durante uma condenação: antes mal ligava, pensava que condenados não mereciam compaixão. Mas com Ana tivera alguma ligação, alguma empatia naqueles dois anos; e isso fazia com que ela se sentisse mal.

Teve medo de chorar, pois se Expedito ou as criadas vissem, podia dar num problema muito sério.

Já a irmã e o cunhado de Ana, ao contrário da mesma, se demonstraram arrependidos e foram estrangulados antes de serem queimados.

Ainda houve após isso uma missa e uma celebração; era uma diversão para os pobres, no entanto para os ricos era motivo de ostentar roupas bonitas, penteados e joias.

Quando todos voltaram, Violante estava quieta; dentro da carruagem, nada dizia. Estava quente de nervoso, estranhando aquilo tudo. Expedito, reparando aquilo, quis chamar a atenção dela:

\- Viu o que disse ela? Era uma filha do demônio dentro de nossa casa; não merecia menos do que recebeu.

Violante nada disse; continuou em silêncio, ainda se sentindo como se não estivesse ali.

Quando chegaram em casa, as criadas foram embora e Josefa ficou a cuidar de Timóteo. Então, com todo o tesão que lhe acometia em dias de auto de fé, Expedito a tomou nos braços e a amou de forma ardorosa, dessa vez pensando na dor de Ana principalmente. E Violante, embora não estivesse propensa ao sexo, se entregou a ele plenamente, pois queria fugir daquela realidade nefasta; o único lugar para onde podia fugir de fato era para o prazer sexual, pois se não o fizesse certamente enlouqueceria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Não, meu senhor! São mentiras terríveis. Veja, pode ver como vivemos na mais plena santidade nesta casa.

Com os gritos da condenada, um dos cardeais superiores de Expedito resolvera visitar a sua casa. Todos falavam que aquela mulher era de fato concubina dele, mas ninguém nunca fizera nada a respeito; inclusive ao dizer aquilo em público, expunha a todos e aquela vergonha não podia continuar.

\- Por que ela, a senhora dona Violante, vive aqui consigo?

\- A história dela é bastante complicada; é uma mulher bastante sozinha. Seu irmão mais velho matou o próprio pai. O mais novo, fruto do segundo matrimônio de seu pai, fora morto numa emboscada. Os demais que sobraram tentaram colocá-la num hospício! Veja, pode conversar com ela. Não é louca de forma alguma, veja.

O cardeal conversou com ela, a qual vestira novamente a sua roupa negra de beata. Ela se comportara de maneira bastante polida. Ele gostou dos modos dela; cheirava às velas que queimavam na igreja, tinha muito recato, não parecia com uma barregã de forma alguma.

\- Ela veio para Portugal a fim de se casar?

Expedito tomou a palavra novamente:

\- Sim, casou-se com João Fernandes, o antigo contratador de diamantes nas Gerais, no Brasil. Mas ele a trancou numa torre após o matrimônio, de maneira vergonhosa. Como o casamento não foi consumado, e eu sabia que ela era mulher virtuosa no Brasil pois me ajudou muito contra os hereges no Arraial do Tijuco, pleiteei a anulação de seu casamento. Ela não tinha com quem ficar; não confiaria em deixá-la com os irmãos no Brasil, os quais de resto já são casados.

\- Diz que não tem relações com ela?

\- Meu senhor, verifique meu histórico! Fui ordenado há quase catorze anos; pergunte se já me viram em farras! Pergunte a todas as minhas confessas na corte se alguma vez já passei dos limites com elas! Pergunte se já me viram com as cortesãs! Minha conduta é irrepreensível, senhor!

O cardeal mirava a Expedito, a Violante e depois às criadas. Perguntou a elas:

\- Eles não tem nada?

Com o exemplo nefasto de Ana, elas obviamente negaram tudo. Josefa se assumiu como mãe da criança, junto com o marido.

\- Bem, se o casamento dela não foi consumado, e ela vive aqui como sua governanta em santidade, significa que é virgem.

Violante baixou os olhos. Nunca, nos anos anteriores no qual fora casta contra a vontade, pensara que uma vez não sendo mais pura, ansiaria por parecer pura alguma outra vez. Mas temia; e se cismassem em lhe fazer exame de virgindade? Descobririam a verdade... e aí que seria dela?

\- Com um simples exame, descobriremos se ela é virgem ou não.

\- Meu senhor, por favor. A moça é donzela, como vão a fazer isto com ela? Nunca viu ela um homem nu na vida... evitava até mesmo beijos! Como a exporão a isso, a um exame vexatório desses?

O cardeal observou o semblante de Expedito, e nele leu a verdade. Chamou-o portanto de lado: se fecharam no quarto de hóspedes, sendo que Josefa ia com a criança para a sala.

\- Expedito, vossa mercê tem essa mulher como sua, não?

\- Por que continua a me questionar?

\- Por que não autoriza fazer o exame nela?

O exame que ele próprio fizera momentos antes de deflorá-la.

\- Porque isso feriria seu pudor! Ela é uma mulher guardada, pudica, veja como se veste...

\- Escute. Como vossa mercê é o melhor inquisidor que temos, não farei nada consigo. Se a tiver como sua mulher, como muitos comentam, faça com que suas criadas sejam mais discretas e não façam o que esta condenada herege fez. Faça com que elas sejam fiéis a si. Não falarei nada, pois de fato essa senhora me parece muito decente; há de fato sacerdotes vivendo com cada barregã que dá até vergonha... mas ela parece uma santa, uma mulher beata de fato. Mesmo que for sua mulher, o perdoaremos caso não tenham mais criadas a fazer um escândalo desses que foi feito no último auto de fé.

Expedito baixou os olhos e nada disse. O cardeal, portanto, saiu do quarto, cumprimentou Violante e saiu. Enfim todos puderam respirar outra vez.

\- Meu senhor...!

\- Vê o que aquela danada do inferno quase nos fez?

\- E se ele me denunciasse?

\- Iria ao degredo, minha senhora. Eu seria afastado do cargo de inquisidor e provavelmente transferido de posto. Ele disse que apenas não me denunciou por eu ser o inquisidor mais dedicado ao Santo Ofício em Portugal na atualidade.

\- Ah, meu deus...! E vocês, suas mocorongas! Se ousarem fazer o que Ana fez, eu mesma as mato!

As criadas, com medo de ver a cólera da patroa, se retiraram e voltaram às suas funções. Mas o pânico de Violante ainda era quase palpável.

\- Meu senhor, se ele falou daquela forma, significa que é pecado!

\- Não é, minha senhora. Ele mesmo me falou de outros que vivem com barregãs libertinas... apenas me pediu que não fizesse escândalo.

\- Ah, meu Deus...! Perdoe-me, vou rezar o terço! Estou a me sentir tão mal!

Com o medo a girar nas veias, Violante foi rezar; e Expedito, atônito, acostumado a mandar e desmandar como inquisidor que era, apenas não contava que superiores da própria igreja poderiam lhe tolher o poder. Portanto, devia ficar esperto. Uma criada quase fizera com que ele fora deposto do cargo e a moça, deportada. Que tragédia seria! Timóteo seria então enviado a um seminário e nunca mais veria os pais! Tinha de tomar cuidado, pois assim como pequenas formigas podiam roer a uma árvore bem plantada e rija, aquelas pessoas que ele considerava insignificantes poderiam destrui-lo caso saíssem do controle. E ele odiava sentir-se fora de controle.

\- Ainda bem que a matei a tempo - pensou ele, enfim tentando sossegar os pensamentos.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Pois é. Expedito que se cuide, pois não é todo-poderoso como pensa._

 _Sobre o auto de fé: os sacerdotes não executavam as penas e deixavam para o braço secular fazê-lo, por isso os soldados exerciam as penas e os sacerdotes apenas perguntavam e inquiriam._

 _No próximo capítulo, o foco da fic volta pra Violante._

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	18. Chapter 18

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 18

Nos próximos dias, Violante se sentiu terrivelmente pecaminosa: ter nada menos que um cardeal em sua casa a fim de lhe dar reprimendas por viver com um homem religioso e ainda por cima ficar por um fio de ir para o degredo... era demais.

Já não se arrumava, não vestia roupas bonitas; Expedito a via de camisola de dia e de noite, ajoelhada na frente do oratório, a rezar e chorar, a fazer jejum, a tremer-se toda de êxtase religioso, com duas olheiras enormes debaixo dos olhos. O inquisidor, embora considerasse aquilo um exagero, achava que a devoção a transformava numa mulher tão linda...! pois ele sempre misturara fé com sofrimento, martírio e desejo sexual. Jamais conhecera outra realidade fora da igreja; nada mais natural portanto.

A fidalga nos primeiros dias negara sexo, com finalidade de penitência; e ele, em vez de teimar, achou aquilo maravilhoso! Ela estava a agir como uma santa, e até mesmo a camisola parecia a alva de uma condenada do Santo Ofício! Jamais a vira tão bela quanto naquele período de martírio.

Um dia, ao chegar em casa e vê-la daquela forma, ajoelhada, a chorar em desespero, disse a ela:

\- Minha senhora, quer receber uma penitência para mitigar as suas dores?

Ela aceitou sem titubear. E mais uma vez, Expedito a chicoteou nas costas. Ela, ao contrário do que ocorrera da primeira vez, sequer sentira; as chicotadas até mesmo a faziam sentir mais viva. Sequer se importava com a dor - e tanto ela quando o frei começaram a pensar que aquela resignação era seu corpo se amoldando aos castigos físicos que a Santa Madre Igreja dispunha a eles.

Naquele dia, a tomou para fazer amor - e ela sequer reagiu. Apenas deixou-se tomar, sem dizer "sim" nem "não"; apenas se deixou tomar, pois na verdade qualquer sensação que a tirasse daquela letargia na qual se encontrava era melhor que sentir-se morta em vida.

Após o ato, porém, ela se sentira culpada outra vez.

\- Eu me deitei com um sacerdote! Eu tenho me deitado com um sacerdote nos últimos dois anos!

Levantou-se, foi até o oratório e voltou a rezar.

No começo, até que aquilo era aprazível ao inquisidor - justamente por misturar sexo, devoção e dor. Mas depois de algum tempo, sentia que Violante ia entrando cada vez mais numa sandice da qual não a conseguia tirar. A mulher nem se vestia mais: era aquela camisola o dia inteiro, os cabelos desgrenhados o dia inteiro.

Então passou a vesti-la outra vez, e a admoestar Teresa a penteá-la. Mas nem isso adiantava. Por fora ela estava arrumada; por dentro, cada vez mais sua alma ia caindo num limbo sem fim.

Expedito começou a se enervar e disse afinal:

\- Anda, não te morreu ninguém! Chega disso!

\- Eu sou uma pecadora...!

\- Todos somos. Anda, chega!

\- Eu sou mais...

\- Não é, vamos! Há tantas piores!

\- Sou...! Fiz tanta coisa errada em minha vida! Mandei violentar Eugênia...

\- Mandou nada, quem o fez foi padre Eurico! Ele confessou, lembra?

\- Não, foi o capitão-mor a meu mando que a violentou usando uma batina dele!

\- Não foi!

\- Foi sim!

\- Ora, cale-se! Quantos anos já lá vão desde que isto ocorreu!

\- Eu mandei violentar a minha madrasta...!

\- Tua madrasta era uma libertina! Ser amante do próprio enteado?

\- Eu sou amante de um sacerdote...! Eu me apaixonei por si assim que o conheci! Deus meu, que pecado! O cardeal quase me mandou ao degredo por isso!

\- Chega, já passou.

\- Eu não serei mandada ao degredo?

\- Enquanto estiver sob minha proteção, não.

\- Não vai se cansar de mim? Hein, não vai me largar numa viela sozinha, com nosso filho?

\- Não.

\- Diga que sou seu amor...!

Impaciente, Expedito a abraçava e dizia que era, só para ver se aquela dor se curava afinal.

\- É, sim. Agora tem de parar com isso.

\- Passe-me outra penitência, senhor!

\- Basta de penitências.

\- Mas eu quero...! Eu preciso, senão meu coração não vai aguentar!

Cansado daquela ladainha, Expedito lhe passava "penitências" físicas, a fim de bater nela com um motivo. Mas estranhava: Violante já não sentia nada, nem dor. Apenas se deixava levar, como que amortecida.

"Ela vai enlouquecer desta forma", pensava ele. E ainda achava que uma louca completa não lhe seria nada útil: teria de mandá-la de fato ao hospício, e isto em nada lhe agradava.

Após alguns meses, no entanto, ela sossegou. Marta era de fato criada mais circunspecta que Ana, e as demais, após o auto de fé onde Ana morrera, não ousavam sequer ter alguma conversa mais longa com a patroa, com medo de poderem ter o mesmo destino da antiga cozinheira. Violante então tinha relacionamento somente com Expedito: não conversava mais com as criadas, nem com a ama de leite. Com o tempo, Expedito decidira desmamar o menino e Violante protestou, pois ainda queria amamentar; mas ele não deixou mais.

Conforme o filho foi crescendo, porém, Violante tinha como se distrair: ensinara a ele as primeiras palavras, depois as primeiras rezas. Brincava com ele, o via engatinhar, depois com o tempo a dar os primeiros passos. Isso mitigou a dor de seu coração, e então parte de toda aquela melancolia se dissipou.

Expedito via aquilo e ficava completamente enciumado. Por mais que fosse seu filho, era outro homem. E disputava a sua atenção com a fidalga. Para descontar aquilo, mandava e desmandava no menino, mesmo ele sendo ainda pequeno e mal sabendo falar. Apenas não batia - ainda. Mas não dava a menor indulgência a ele. Josefa, que antes era ama de leite, se tornara como uma ama seca; e o frei, quando estava em casa, não queria Violante com o filho; ela tinha que se dedicar completamente a si. Entregava-o então à ama.

\- Esse menino anda muito mimado, com esse monte de saias em volta dele.

\- Meu senhor, ele é pouco mais que um bebê!

\- Que seja. Começou a andar, já pode enfrentar o mundo. Mimos nunca formaram um bom caráter, muito menos a um homem.

\- Ele ainda terá muito tempo para se tornar um homem!

\- É de pequeno que se torce o pepino.

E não permitia nenhum carinho ao filho; se via Violante com ele no colo, já mandava ele ir com Josefa. Timóteo chorava, mas ele não se demovia nem um pouco. A fidalga se exasperava:

\- Meu senhor, é só uma criança! Ele quer a mãe!

\- Não é bom que ele saiba que vossa mercê é mãe dele.

\- Pois ele saberá! Ele saberá, não é possível que até isso eu terei de esconder de meu filho!

\- Ora vamos! Lembre da visita que o cardeal nos fez! Se Timóteo sair por aí dizendo que é nosso filho, pode ser que sim, vossa mercê seja degredada!

Violante nessas horas sentia o pânico voltar a tomar conta de si. Mas de qualquer modo, pensava que se tirassem de si o direito de ser mãe de Timóteo, ela não ficaria bem.

Não, não ficaria bem. Pois todos os carinhos de Expedito (intercalados com agressões e penitências muito violentas, mas enfim) faziam com que ela se sentisse mais mal do que bem. Estava amortecida para aquilo: não conseguia mais se encantar com ele. Vivia consigo mais por uma necessidade que por outra coisa - e por pensar que é dever da mulher viver com o homem que é pai de seus filhos.

O frei passou a reparar que a atenção dada a Timóteo era muito melhor e ainda mais pungente que a atenção dada a si. O menino crescia a olhos vistos, sorria a Violante e a chamava "mamã", com suas mãozinhas gordinhas tomava os cabelos dela e a acariciava no rosto. Era seu filho, mas não deixava de ser um intruso.

Porém, ele sabia que não devia ser impulsivo. Devia, sim, esperar a hora certa de agir. E assim o faria: esperou ainda mais alguns anos. Ele ainda era muito pequenininho, ainda mal andava e engrolava algumas frases. Quando ele crescesse afinal, falando frases mais concretas e simbolizasse um perigo de fato, faria o que almejava.

Tentava voltar aos tempos em que enchia a Violante de carinhos, de presentes e mesmo de prazer sexual, mas tudo aquilo já não a enlevava mais. Como mulher que fora criada para constituir família, ela pensava que era mais direito dar atenção ao filho que a ele. E além do mais, não ficava bem a uma mulher recatada ficar a dar tanta importância a sexo que ao rebento por criar.

Os anos seguintes se passaram de maneira relativamente tranquila. Não tiveram mais nenhum entrevero com criadas, todas muito quietas e funcionais, mas sem ousar ter mais que uma relação superficial com Violante; o frei por sua vez alternava carinhos com agressões e "penitências" violentas e sem grande razão de ser. Também a levava à igreja e deixava que frequentasse a casa de dona Amália e de outras beatas, desde que soubesse a procedência delas e pudesse levar e buscar. Curiosamente, por alguma razão que desconheciam, Violante não engravidara outra vez; mas de qualquer forma nenhum dos dois esperava um filho tão cedo: ela por não querer passar de novo pela gravidez e pelo parto, e Expedito por já estar feliz de seu primogênito ser um filho homem.

Maria da Graça também parara de trabalhar, bem como sua neta se casara, como o inquisidor prometera. No lugar dela, como arrumadeira, Expedito colocou uma criada mais nova, porém também já viúva, a qual era conhecida por circunspecção - o que ele precisava mais do que chão limpo, certamente.

Com o tempo, o menino já grandinho, com cerca de quatro anos de idade, a andar e mesmo a rezar do lado da fidalga no oratório, já falando frases completas, Expedito decidiu dispensar Josefa; não mais seria sua ama seca, embora por ter sido criada leal por aqueles anos ganhasse recomendação de sua parte para trabalhar em outras casas de família. Os que lhe eram leais ganhavam alguma recompensa sempre, pois após o deslize de Ana no auto de fé, o inquisidor sentira ainda mais necessidade de prender seus aliados a si através de favores.

Num dia, já sem Josefa, Expedito tomara ao menino e o levara pela mão. Na volta, viera sem ele. Violante reparou e seu coração de mãe pulou no peito: sabia em seu íntimo que o homem havia feito algo com ele.

\- Onde está Timóteo?

Sem sequer olhar nos olhos dela, tomando assento na sala como se aquele fosse um serão comum, o frei simplesmente declarou:

\- Coloquei no colégio interno.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Pois é. Sociopatas não amam os filhos, somente os tem como troféus e para inflar egos, jamais sentem empatia ou coisas positivas. São até capazes de dar coisas boas a eles, mas pelas razões erradas. Expedito, por exemplo, colocou o filho num bom colégio, mas a finalidade dele nem era dar ao menino uma boa educação, mas se livrar de um "estorvo" que na verdade estava a atrapalhar o "projeto" dele de fazer de Violante uma "extensão de si"._

 _No próximo capítulo: a reação dela em face ao que o frade fez - e o castigo que receberá a partir daí..._

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	19. Chapter 19

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 19

Por alguns segundos, Violante se tranquilizara. Afinal, ele fizera algo bom pelo menino. Mas no momento seguinte, pensara que não ia mais conviver com o filho, nem tê-lo mais a rezar consigo no altar.

\- Mas ele é tão novo!

\- É novo, mas já lhe disse que é de cedo que se torce o pepino.

\- Não vou poder mais vê-lo?

\- Uma vez na semana.

\- Só uma vez na semana?! É muito pouco! Céus, o que ficarei a fazer nesta casa sem ele?

\- Ora, o que fazia antes de ele nascer: costurar, cuidar das criadas...

\- Mas justo agora que ele começava a falar melhor! Era um gosto lhe ensinar as coisas!

\- Minha senhora, justamente por já falar mais corretamente é que Timóteo precisa ir ao colégio interno. Já a chamava de "mamã", em breve poderia soltar a língua aí fora... o que pensa que poderia ocorrer caso ele começasse a falar que é mãe dele? Eu por exemplo nunca deixei que ele me chamasse de pai...

\- Também só o chama pelo nome, jamais de seu filho.

\- É para não criar o hábito.

\- Eu era tão feliz a criar essa criança...

\- Vamos, o menino não te morreu! De qualquer forma, creio já estar na hora de vossa mercê me dar outro filho, não? Timóteo já está com quatro anos, assim pode criar a um novo rebento.

\- Um jamais substituiria outro!

\- De qualquer forma, um bebê novo não sairia por aí a falar que é nosso filho.

Dentro do coração de Violante crescia uma revolta que ela não sabia de onde vinha. Mas era o acúmulo de todas as coisas que passara até então. De repente, não quis mais ser submissa.

\- Vossa mercê nem me consultou para saber se eu queria que ele fosse enviado para um colégio interno tão-já.

\- Duvida das minhas decisões, minha senhora?

\- Por que deveria aceitá-las sem colocar o que penso?

Expedito fechou o semblante.

\- Sempre lhe deixei claro que a última palavra, nesta casa, quem daria seria eu.

\- Sim, meu senhor. Na casa, não em meu filho.

\- É meu filho também, e eu é que devo direcionar o que ele deve fazer de seu futuro.

\- Ele era a minha razão de viver!

E então a fidalga explodiu em choro. Ultimamente, nem o sexo direito aproveitava com o homem: somente o amor de seu filho fazia com que sua vida fizesse sentido. E de repente se via sem ele. A revolta continuou a ferver em seu coração:

\- Se eu tiver outro filho, será como? Hein, será como? Também o criarei, amamentarei, apenas para me ser tirado quando começar a falar melhor? Sou apenas uma reprodutora?

\- Ninguém disse isso-

\- Por quanto tempo ficarei assim? Sem poder chamar a meu filho de "filho"? Sem poder chamar a meu homem de "esposo" diante de todos? A ser tratada como uma governanta e não como uma mulher legítima!

\- Pois vossa mercê desde o começo sempre soube que seria assim.

\- Soube. Mas como! Como poderia escolher? Vossa mercê já havia armado tudo com João Fernandes!

\- E preferia ficar naquela torre? Sozinha, sem ninguém, sem ganhar um beijo, eternamente seca?

\- E sem apanhar também!

\- Ora, essa conversa de novo...

\- Sim! Pois além de tudo não mereço apanhar! E meu filho, que será dele?

\- Já te disse que não morreu. É melhor assim. Tenho ainda muitos dos diamantes que Xica me deu, parte deles serão para o futuro de Timóteo. Ele foi a um colégio de padres, pode ser que também queira ser eclesiástico. Se não quiser, terá como casar-se com uma mulher de boa estirpe. Pronto! Simples: ele não te morreu, já disse.

\- Mas, meu senhor...! E o meu futuro? Até a velhice terei de dizer a todos que meus filhos não são meus? Que meu homem não é meu? Até o fim da vida com medo da ameaça da denúncia e do degredo?

\- Ora, minha senhora, há quanto tempo não nos ameaçam mais com isso!

\- Mas a ameaça sempre virá a pairar! Céus, estou condenada! Senhor Expedito...! Se ao menos tivesse me dado escolha! Já havia tratado tudo com João Fernandes e mesmo que não me forçasse a ser sua na cama, não ia me permitir ser de outro homem, praticamente me obrigando a escolher entre si ou nada!

\- Pare de reclamar da sorte! Pois se nenhum homem a quis antes de mim... andava que nem uma demente atrás do imbecil do João Fernandes!

A raiva ainda pulsava dentro dela. Por isso, Violante continuou:

\- Tive sim homens que me quiseram! O senhor Antônio Carlos me pediu em casamento - e ainda tive de apanhar por um ato que sequer pratiquei!

\- Pois preferia estar com ele agora?

\- Preferia! Preferia estar com um homem que me desse o braço nas ruas e me chamasse de "esposa"! Não aguento mais essa relação clandestina, e agora perdi meu filho!

\- Como ousa?!

O semblante de Expedito era tão pesado, que a fidalga por um segundo vislumbrou nele novamente o monstro ávido de sangue.

\- E vossa mercê? Nunca sequer cogitou largar o título de religioso pra se casar comigo! Só pensa em si! Vai de dia fazer o que mais lhe dá prazer, que é condenar os hereges, e depois ainda volta para casa à noite para possuir a mim na cama! É boa! Uma fidalga, que era pra ter se casado na igreja, com tudo nos conformes...

\- Uma fidalga que sequer conseguiu fazer com que seu legítimo marido se deitasse consigo!

\- Poderia a essa hora estar com outro, um que usasse calças em vez de saias! Um que me deixasse criar meu filho sem medo de denúncias! Um que me deixasse enfim ser mulher! Um que não fosse covarde ao ponto de vir a me bater!

Mal Violante proferira estas palavras, Expedito lhe bateu com tanta força na face que um filete de sangue saiu de sua boca.

\- Cale-se, atrevida! Eu disse que se um dia prevaricasse de forma séria contra nossa união, seria duramente castigada!

\- Pois castigue! Ande, bata! Bata! Já apanhei tanto nestes cinco anos que nem sei mais se ainda me afeto!

\- Ah, não sabe?

Sem mais cerimônias, o frei a arrastou pelos cabelos até o quarto, a pôs ajoelhada no oratório e lhe bateu tanto, que dessa vez não se importou de seu rosto ficar marcado, o nariz a deitar sangue. Dessa vez, não se conteve ou usou de método: seu sangue fervia de raiva. Nunca, naqueles cinco anos, a fidalga ousara dizer que preferia estar com outro homem! E aquilo ele não ia tolerar!

Após a surra, despira a parte de cima de seu vestido e a chicoteou várias vezes, até deixá-la quase em carne viva. Era uma dor bastante excruciante, e tal dor finalmente a fez calar.

\- Nunca mais - nunca mais! - diga que prefere outro homem!

Estava furioso. Chegou a um ponto em que quis de fato matá-la. Mas se conteve. Quando viu que a mulher mal se distinguia de uma massa de sangue que ainda palpitava, decidiu parar.

\- Agora vai ficar aí. De jejum, até amanhã. Veremos se amanhã eu lhe darei outra penitência!

Sem mais nada dizer, Expedito saiu do quarto e a trancou lá dentro. Quanto a Violante, estava com o pensamento tão turvo, que não conseguiria rezar ou fazer algo semelhante; até a dor não sentia mais. Estava como morta na alma, e isso não era de então; acontecia faz tempo já, mas com aquela surra ela percebera o quão mal estava.

Apenas sentia vontade de ir embora... de ir embora daquela casa, daquela vida. De ir embora.

Fechou os olhos. Naquele momento, não sentia nada além da vontade de fugir e do sangue que escorria das feridas, formando uma poça de sangue em torno de si.

Pensou em Timóteo - e em seguida caiu desacordada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acordou na banheira. Nos primeiros instantes, não sabia onde estava; sequer lembrava da surra de Expedito ou ainda do filho que fora internado no colégio de padres. De repente, sentiu uma mão a lhe esfregar os ombros.

\- Hã?

\- Acordou?

Era a voz de Expedito. No semblante dele, sempre tão fechado, vira o alívio.

\- Meu senhor...

\- Shhhhh, fique em silêncio. Não gaste energia à toa.

\- Meu senhor, o que aconteceu?

\- Acalme-se. Em breve saberá. Apenas descanse.

A água estava tinta de sangue. Ela respirou algumas vezes, com dificuldade, e cuspiu sangue.

\- Que é isso?

\- Não pergunte; depois falaremos.

Com os pensamentos ainda turvos, a fidalga desistiu de pensar. Já o frei, sentira que havia algo de estranho quando a deixara sozinha no quarto; afinal de contas, batera nela mais do que nunca antes. Exasperado, abriu a porta do quarto apenas para ver se ela estava bem... e a vira cheia de sangue, desacordada em frente ao oratório.

Ficou preocupado, pois se ela morresse em suas mãos seria algo extremamente danoso para a sua imagem pública. Se a quisesse vê-la morta, devia fazê-lo de maneira lícita, como matara Damásio ou Ana e sua família. Dentro do Santo Ofício. Mas ali, no oratório, não podia matar Violante. E além do mais, ainda não planejava matá-la. Ainda não. Devia aplicar um teste nela antes de decidir o que fazer.

Cuidou dos ferimentos e a deixou deitada no quarto. Ela não pegava no sono, e ele a velou por toda a noite; não podia deixar que morresse. Não em suas mãos. Após algum tempo, ela enfim falou:

\- Que sangue era aquele?

\- Foi uma penitência que apliquei em si.

De uma vez, num lampejo, ela lembrara tudo. O filho no colégio interno, os impropérios que ela dirigira a ele como nunca antes, a surra, as chicotadas. A vontade de ir embora e depois o desfalecimento. Ir embora... como o faria? Não tinha parentes em Portugal. Seu dote estava em poder de Expedito. Tudo conspirava para que ela ficasse ali, com Expedito, pro resto da vida - ou até quando ele quisesse.

Enquanto pensava nestas coisas, ele tomou sua mão e beijou.

\- Perdoe-me, senhora.

\- Por que?

\- Exorbitei na penitência.

\- Exorbitou?

\- Sim, senhora. A penitência deve ser dada com método, com limites e controle, não com raiva e de maneira desmedida como eu fiz. Não tenho o direito de feri-la dessa forma.

Lágrimas toldaram os olhos dela. Ele a abraçou, beijando-a no rosto. Não a amava, era verdade; mas tinha de manter as aparências.

\- Meu senhor...! Que está a acontecer conosco?

\- Creio que não é hora de falarmos disto. Vossa mercê precisa dormir e descansar. Depois disso, poderemos conversar.

Violante silenciou. Estava assustada; o filho fora afastado de si, o homem quase a matara; era muito para sua cabeça processar. Então descansou, ao passo que o frei deitou-se ao lado dela, mas sem dormir. Se ela morresse em suas mãos daquela forma... seria o seu fim.

Ela dormiu e ele ficou a cismar, a pensar que de fato não era igual aos outros. Mesmo que tentasse, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria amar.

E por isso mesmo não queria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nos dias que se seguiram, ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Mal falavam, e como Violante ainda se recuperava das chicotadas e feridas, também não fizeram sexo. Aquele silêncio exasperava a Violante, pois quando o homem brigava consigo, ou mesmo quando batia nela, ela sabia o que esperar. Mas no silêncio tudo era muito vago, muito incerto.

Cinco dias após a penitência que quase a matara, Expedito a chamou para que enfim conversassem.

\- Minha senhora, creio que agora já está melhor para falarmos. Vossa mercê disse, àquele dia, que estava cansada de não poder chamar-me de "seu marido", não?

\- Sim, eu disse, mas foi só-

\- Não tente atenuar as coisas. É assim que de fato se sente. Sempre pensei que um dia ia querer uma relação que pudesse exibir. Porém, minha senhora... jamais pensei que diria com tanta veemência que preferia até mesmo o senhor Antônio Carlos a mim.

\- Eu não disse isso, eu-

\- Disse, com todas as letras. Como pensa que me sinto? O homem que cuidou de si, lhe deu casa, criadas, o pai de seu filho... como pensa que me sinto?

\- Senhor, eu na verdade quis dizer que desejava ser casada! Desejava sair com meu homem de braço dado na rua, como todas as outras damas! Mas eu não prefiro outros a si, eu-

\- Pois muito que bem. Se precisa tanto assim de um casamento legítimo - algo que não posso lhe dar, embora tenha dado todo o resto, muito mais que alguns maridos aí fora dão às suas esposas - ainda está em tempo. Pode ir embora.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Iiiiiih, e agora? Que vai acontecer? Ele finalmente a dispensou! E ela, que fará?_

 _Sobre a "penitência", se deixar a violência física leva à morte de fato. Não pensem que: ah, comigo ele não faz. Porque faz sim! Assassinos são "como todo mundo", não precisa parecer muito diferente não. Quem bate, mata. Escalona de tal forma, que muitas vezes acaba em morte._

 _Reparem que essa foi a primeira discussão deles, ou seja, ela finalmente tentou se impor e quase morreu. Das outras vezes, ela apanhava só porque algo não saía conforme ele queria - ou pior ainda, sem razão alguma, só porque ele tava a fim de bater._

 _No próximo capítulo, veremos se ela irá embora ou não._

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	20. Chapter 20

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 20

Por alguns instantes, Violante piscara sem acreditar. Ir embora? Então ele a liberava? No dia anterior, somente pensava em ir-se; não sabia como, mas queria ir. No entanto, ao ouvir as palavras de Expedito a mandá-la embora, a coisa toda se tornava mais real.

\- Meu senhor... está a me mandar embora?

\- Vossa mercê não deseja um casamento legítimo? É algo que não posso dar. Portanto, minha senhora... pode ir caso assim deseje.

\- Não tenho dinheiro nem parentes em Portugal. Que faria eu?

A fidalga esperava que o frei respondesse algo como "faça como desejar" ou "isso já não é problema meu", mas não foi o que ele disse. O que Expedito fez em seguida foi a última coisa que ela esperava.

\- Minha senhora, tenho algo a lhe revelar. Algo que nunca revelei, mas necessito fazê-lo agora.

\- O que?

Violante temeu um adultério, um filho bastardo da parte dele com outra mulher. Curiosamente, ainda se apegava nele a ponto de temer estas coisas. Mas não era nada daquilo.

\- Vosso dote nunca esteve em meu poder. Sempre foi seu. Portanto, tem total cabedal e meios próprios para viver sozinha - até mesmo mentir dizendo que é uma viúva e poder casar-se de maneira legítima. É certo que já passou dos trinta anos, mas uma viúva dessa idade, e ainda por cima fidalga, ainda pode gerar um ou dois filhos e pode até mesmo "comprar" um marido pobre. Não faltarão pretendentes portanto.

\- M-meu dote está em meu poder? Mas o senhor João Fernandes, ele não-

\- Minha senhora, apenas lhe disse àqueles tempos que todo o seu quinhão estava comigo para que não caísse na tentação de arrumar um marido legítimo. Ou pior ainda: voltar a atormentar o senhor João Fernandes. Eu havia prometido a ele que a manteria afastada dele, e precisava fazer com que se cresse sem meios de ir atrás dele. Esse, aliás, era um dos medos dele: ao consentir com a anulação do casamento, automaticamente passaria o dote a si própria. Vossa mercê foi muito inteligente: lembro que sugeriu que o dote deveria ser passado à sua pessoa, pois já era maior de idade. Eu não sou seu parente; perante a lei dos homens não sou seu marido. Não tenho poder algum de ter, portanto, o dote de uma mulher solteira em minhas mãos. A não ser que fosse uma afilhada minha, o que nunca foi o caso.

\- Mas meu senhor...

\- Ademais, um frade quando se ordena faz três votos: pobreza, castidade e obediência. Nada posso ter em meu nome, senhora; a herança que minha família me passou foi para a igreja, e quando eu morrer continuará a ser toda dela. Por isso guardo parte dos diamantes de Xica para o futuro de Timóteo; eu como pai nada poderei deixar a ele de legado. Portanto, não poderia ter seu dote em mãos; apenas poderia administrá-lo se fosse uma afilhada ou sobrinha, algo assim. Não é o caso. Até esta casa, senhora... eu a comprei mas ela é da Santa Madre Igreja. Comprei com os diamantes que foram dados por Xica como doação - para a igreja, não para mim pessoalmente. É uma casa paroquial; caso um dia eu venha a falecer, passará a ser residência de outro sacerdote. Tudo que um homem religioso possui, na verdade, é da igreja; justamente por causa dos votos que profere.

A fidalga respirou fundo mais algumas vezes; era muito para ela processar em sua mente de uma só vez.

\- E-então...

\- Sim. É totalmente livre, minha senhora. Vá embora caso queira, pela graça de Deus.

Ao ver a total falta de resistência de seu homem; o homem com quem dormira por cinco anos; o homem que a fizera mulher; o homem que por tanto tempo fora a única relação significativa que tivera naquele tempo, uma vez que não tinha sequer parentes em Portugal e as amizades eram bastante escassas e superficiais, como dona Amália e outras beatas da igreja; ao lembrar dos momentos com ele, pensava nele não como o monstro ávido por sangue e dor, mas como o homem que a abraçava no começo da relação e dizia: nunca mais acordará sozinha. Nunca mais sentirá que foi abandonada. Ela dizia, feliz como era no começo, que temia acordar e perceber que ainda estava na torre onde João Fernandes a cerrara; e Expedito, beijando suas mãos, seu colo, seu rosto, seus lábios, dizia:

\- Quando acordar assustada, a pensar que tudo que ocorreu entre nós não passou de um sonho; que eu não estou aqui; que ainda está trancada naquela torre sozinha, sem amor, sem um beijo; eu estarei aqui, e a abraçarei, e darei não um, mas vários beijos enamorados em si; quantos quiser receber. E demonstrarei que nunca mais, minha adorada senhora; nunca mais enquanto eu viver vossa mercê se sentirá sozinha outra vez.

Ela naquele tempo chegava quase a ponto de chorar emocionada ao ouvir estas coisas. As coisas que sempre desejara ouvir de um homem. E agora as lágrimas irrompiam outra vez, pois aquele mesmo homem que prometera nunca lhe deixar sozinha estava a dizer que podia ir embora.

\- Vossa mercê quer que eu vá?

\- Não quero. Mas se é sua vontade...

\- Se não quer que eu vá, por que me manda embora?

\- Porque vossa mercê quer um marido legítimo, pra andar nas ruas e chamar de seu. Não é?

As lágrimas caíam sem parar dos olhos dela, sem que pudesse conter.

\- Não!

E então ela se jogou nos braços de Expedito, toda a tremer; o choro se tornou convulsivo, cheio de soluços, ela a afundar o rosto no peito de seu homem; ele, enquanto ela não via, simplesmente sorriu... tudo estava a sair como ele planejara.

\- Que tem, minha senhora?

\- Que tenho? Que tenho?! Acha mesmo que gostaria de ser uma mulher separada? Já não bastaram os dois noivos que me abandonaram? E Timóteo, como ficaria ao saber que os pais se separaram? Céus, que vergonha! Nunca antes em minha família uma mulher se separou após viver maritalmente com um homem!

\- Então prefere ficar?

\- Vossa mercê... ainda me aceita?

Expedito sorriu. Céus, ela quase morria em suas mãos e ainda pedia pra ficar! Estava a ser melhor do que ele pensava que ia ser.

\- Claro que sim, meu amor. Eu a quero bem, como sempre quis.

E em seguida ele a apertou forte contra si. Violante continuou a chorar e escondeu o rosto no ombro dele, e mais uma vez o frei sorriu de maneira maliciosa, um prazer enorme ao vê-la rendida a si - mas ela não viu.

\- Minha senhora, se for mesmo ficar, precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas.

\- Eu fico. Eu fico! Céus, senhor Expedito, não sei viver sem vossa mercê!

Nos olhos dela brilhava a chispa de quem via o outro como a única fonte de afeto, abrigo e alimento possível; mesmo que essa fonte a ferisse gravemente vez por outra.

\- Então sentemo-nos aqui, sim?

Eles se sentaram no leito. O frei tinha de tomar cuidado; aquela hora era crucial. Por enquanto ela passara no teste que ele lhe aplicara, mas precisava ainda de mais provas que ela lhe seria fiel. Tomou as mãos dela e olhou em seus olhos.

\- Senhora dona Violante, sei que ficou aborrecida com o fato de Timóteo ir para o colégio interno. Portanto, eu me comprometo a levá-la todas as semanas lá para que o veja. Também quero que uma vez por mês ele passe um tempo aqui. Sim, poderá continuar criando a seu filho. Mas também eu não podia tê-la agredido daquela forma como fiz. Então, farei a si uma nova promessa.

Calculadamente, Expedito beijou a ambas as mãos da fidalga. Com carinho, com ternura. Continuou a falar:

\- Minha senhora, já que a incomoda tanto, não baterei mais em si. Juro por Deus, pelos anjos, santos e a própria Virgem, que nunca mais baterei em si.

\- Oh... sério?

\- Sim. Sempre pensei que era um bom método de disciplina, mas quando a vi caída ontem no chão, temi perdê-la para sempre. E também não sabe, minha senhora, que me fez sofrer grandemente ao dizer que preferia outro homem, pois apenas bati tanto em si e com tamanho descontrole, porque temia perdê-la? Eu não quero perdê-la; nunca. Portanto, não vou mais bater. Apenas com uma exceção.

\- Qual?

\- Em dias de penitência. Quaresma, dias santos, esses períodos. Mas então a penitência será previamente calculada e aplicada com limites, para que nunca mais passemos por um susto como aquele. Está bem assim?

\- Sim, está.

\- Sendo assim, quero que me prometa algo também.

\- Diga.

\- Quero que nunca mais diga que prefere outro homem. Já me foi tão duro deixá-la partir para se casar com João Fernandes àquela ocasião; imagine se tiver de ouvir mais uma vez que posso perdê-la. Não posso lidar com isso, meu amor. Não posso. Não peça para que eu faça o impossível outra vez; pois se já me foi tão doloroso deixá-la se casar com outro, quando sabia que vossa mercê já era enamorada de mim e só não se entregava ao nosso amor por meu ofício religioso; que o fato de ficar um ano abandonada na torre sem sequer ter pertencido de fato a seu marido fora um grande sinal de Deus, o qual eu agradeci diariamente por muito tempo pois assim vossa mercê poderia ser finalmente minha; se após ser minha de fato, ter um filho consigo, tê-la em meus braços e em nosso santo e imaculado leito por cinco anos; se após isso, eu tivesse de perdê-la outra vez, não sei se suportaria continuar vivendo. Talvez o Senhor me chamasse mais cedo!

\- Oh, meu senhor!

\- Portanto, por favor, nunca mais sequer pense em dizer que prefere outro homem. Em nome de Deus, de nosso amor, de nosso filho querido e de tudo que há de mais sagrado, nunca mais venha a prevaricar contra essa união que Deus permitiu que existisse até agora. Promete?

\- Prometo! - exclamou ela, as lágrimas de emoção enchendo seus olhos - Prometo, meu senhor! Nunca mais tocarei no nome de outro homem na vida, a não ser no de meu filho Timóteo!

\- Está bem. Também lhe darei outro voto de confiança maior ainda: farei a si uma cópia da chave da porta de casa.

\- Sério? Mas não me queria aqui dentro, sem sair para fora?

\- E ainda quero. As regras permanecem as mesmas: não pode sair sem mim de casa, sequer com a companhia de uma aia ou de uma das criadas. Porém, pode receber a chave para ter lá as suas amigas dentro de casa vez por outra.

\- Mesmo? Confiará em mim a esse ponto?

\- Sim. Lembre-se, porém, que tenho como saber as coisas que ocorrem aqui dentro. Caso vossa mercê não seja digna de confiança, tiro a chave. Mas caso se comporte como mulher direita e traga somente as senhoras da igreja aqui para um chá de tarde... não haverá problema algum.

Ela sorriu, abraçando-o logo em seguida. Esquecera do Expedito que quase a matara e somente se lembrava do Expedito que lhe dizia palavras doces. Então eles se deitaram e fizeram amor, o frei sendo carinhoso com ela outra vez, dizendo-lhe que iam sempre se amar e ser felizes dali por diante. Violante, mais uma vez, a se sentir como no começo da relação: com uma paixão avassaladora por ele, algo que não parecia ser deste mundo; a ideia de ir embora sequer lhe passava pela cabeça outra vez, sua mente correspondia com completa devoção àquele homem que dias antes quase a matara e a deixara desfalecida numa poça de sangue.

Estava dopada mais uma vez, e por isso Expedito sorrira; e quando ela dormiu enfim sussurrou baixo em seu ouvido:

\- Sim... é mais que uma esposa. Finalmente está a agir como uma extensão de mim.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _E ela ficou, galereeeeeeeee! Faz o que com essa mulher?_

 _Tem muita gente que acha que pessoas assim gostam de sofrer; mas não, após cinco anos de uma vida que mais se parece com um cativeiro, Violouca está quase completamente domada pela Síndrome de Estocolmo. A dependência emocional chegou a um ponto que sem ajuda externa ela não conseguiria abandoná-lo, mesmo tendo dinheiro para viver lá fora._

 _"Eu trocaria o Céu por um beijo de amor" inclui isso também, pelo visto._

 _No próximo capítulo: Violante permanecerá servindo de cobaia, pois Expedito ainda não desistiu de testá-la sobre o fato de ter-se transformado de fato em uma "extensão de si". A partir daqui, a fic entra em sua reta final._

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	21. Chapter 21

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 21

\- Senhora Violante, mas que oratório mais lindo! Um primor!

A fidalga sorria a Conceição, a filha mais velha de dona Amália. Tanto ela quanto a irmã, bem como dona Amália mesmo e o filhinho da moça, que agora já contava com quase cinco anos de idade e já sabia rezas de cor, foram visitar a casa do inquisidor assim que Violante obteve dele a tal cópia da chave. Afinal, ficava bem para todos saberem que elas tinham boas relações com ele; assim já ficavam de fora das listas dos possíveis hereges.

\- É um oratório muito bonito, de fato.

\- Dessa forma nem se faz assim tão necessário ir à igreja.

\- Ah, mas é necessário sim, senhora dona Amália! Afinal de contas, a igreja sempre é a casa de Deus!

\- Verdade, verdade!

Maravilhadas, todas as mulheres pediram para rezar na frente do oratório. O mesmo oratório que tantas vezes vira o suplício e o sangue de Violante - e elas sequer sonhavam com isso. Rezaram todas o terço, e após isso tomaram chá e comeram alguma coisinha. A cozinheira, Marta, de fato era bem mais circunspecta que Ana; naqueles três anos, mal falava com a fidalga sobre algo que não fosse o preparo das refeições. Era desse tipo de criada que Expedito gostava.

A filha mais nova de dona Amália, Beatriz, finalmente estava com o casamento marcado. Já estava com vinte e três anos e o maior susto de nunca conseguir se casar. Mas a proposta viera e ela, enfim, tomaria esposo!

Violante a chamou de lado e lhe deu conselhos:

\- Beatriz, agora que pertencerá a um homem, deve se dedicar a ele com toda a sua alma. Não negue nada a ele; nada mesmo! Somente o que ferir a sua honra, mas um bom homem jamais pedirá algo assim a si. Ele vai gostar de guardá-la e de tê-la somente para ele. E é assim que deve ser: deve ficar em casa, a rezar, a costurar. Nada de cair nas tentações dos bailes, dos passeios sozinha... isto faz a mulher cair na perdição.

Beatriz ouvia tudo, compenetrada. Agora todos sabiam que Violante era a mulher de Expedito, mas ninguém ousava tratá-la como concubina; e como tratá-la dessa maneira, sendo que a casa dela tinha exatamente o mesmo rico cheirinho da igreja? Por certo que a senhora não ficava um único dia sem rezar o terço ou acender velas aos santos.

Ao saírem de lá, já foram comentando:

\- Viram só a aliança no dedo anelar dela?

\- Que aliança?

\- Aquele anel enorme, com uns brilhantes por cima!

\- Aquilo é uma aliança?

\- Pois só pode ser! Que mais seria?

\- Mas a senhora dona Violante não é casada com o senhor frade!

\- A não ser que...

\- O que?

\- Que ele tenha conseguido licença especial para casar-se com ela!

\- Como assim?

\- Antigamente os religiosos podiam casar. Ouvi falar que uma vez o cardeal veio aí vê-los; se viesse por causa de pecado, certamente não estariam aí como estão, ainda vivendo dessa maneira; nem Expedito seria ainda inquisidor! E não havia morrido ninguém na casa para ser velório. Isso só quer dizer que...

-...que o cardeal veio aí para casá-los!

\- Céus, um frade casado! Nunca se viu disso!

\- Mas se o próprio cardeal os casou... quem seríamos nós para contestar? E de mais a mais, como esta senhora, que nunca põe um decote, nem um pó de arroz no rosto, que só anda com crucifixos pendurados no pescoço... como esta senhora, que deu tanto conselho bom a Beatriz por estar prestes a se casar... essa mulher que nunca sai sem mantilha nas ruas... como que essa mulher, e juntamente com ela um inquisidor do Santo Ofício, se animariam a viver em pecado? Numa casa que cheira às velas da igreja? Como?! Com todos sabendo? É certo que se casaram.

Foram as três, abismadas, pensando neste assunto até chegarem em casa. O menino de Conceição, esse era o único que ia totalmente na inocência. Apenas pensava nos próximos folguedos e no que ia comer nas próximas horas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Vieram aqui?

\- Sim, meu senhor.

\- E que acharam?

\- Amaram meu oratório! Até quiseram rezar o terço nele!

\- Elas entraram em nosso quarto...?

\- Ah, meu senhor... não podia dispensá-las sem mostrar-lhes o oratório!

\- Mas, minha senhora... elas viram a cama de casados!

-...foi uma imprudência de minha parte, pois sim?

\- Deixe estar. Se ficaram tão encantadas com o oratório, sequer devem ter reparado na cama. Mas, senhora dona Violante, há um assunto que gostaria de tratar com vossa mercê.

\- Qual?

\- Timóteo já está com quatro anos; eu já vejo a casa dos quarenta se aproximar de mim, e vossa mercê já está com trinta e três. Não acha que está na hora de me dar mais um filho?

\- Bem... creio que sim! Mas o filho simplesmente não veio...

\- Pois reze. Reze, que Deus vai mandar. Quero pelo menos mais um; um bom cristão não deve ter um filho só.

\- Verdade. Rezarei então para que a graça de Deus nos contemple com mais um filho.

E assim Violante passou a fazer novenas especialmente para aquela finalidade: a de ter um novo rebento. De fato, após quatro anos se sentia pronta para ter outro filho. E de mais a mais, sentia falta de ter umas mãozinhas de bebê para acariciar, um serzinho que dependesse de si... sim, ela queria outro filho e era a hora de pedir por ele.

Quanto a Expedito, ficara um pouco apreensivo com o fato de as beatas terem visto a sua cama de casal em casa; de fato, somente abrira a sua casa às amigas de Violante porque a mulher precisava sentir que sua união se parecia com algo legítimo. E de certa forma, porque queria ver até onde seu plano já havia dado certo.

Ora, começara a treinar Violante a ser uma extensão de si há cinco anos. No começo, ela de fato poderia ser voluntariosa e expressar sentimentos diferentes. Mas após cinco anos, caso o trabalho não houvesse dado certo, provavelmente não daria mais.

E se houvesse dado certo... deveria já dar sinais de que dera. E como saber se havia sinais, senão lhe dando algo que parecesse com liberdade e independência? Na verdade, seu controle era ainda tão ou mais cerrado do que antes; perguntava às criadas como Violante estava a agir, ia espionar sem que ela soubesse nos horários em que saía sorrateiramente do Santo Ofício... tudo isso pra ver se ela estava a se comportar como ele previa.

E estava. Felizmente estava. Sorriu consigo próprio ao constatar isso.

Qual não foi sua surpresa, no entanto, ao perceber que o "boato" ia a seu favor. As beatas logo trataram de espalhar aquilo de ele ser oficialmente casado com Violante, e em breve alguns até mesmo o felicitavam. Ele não entendia, mas quando enfim entendeu, sorriu. Se todos o tivessem nesta conta, poderia andar com ela na rua, a chamá-la "sua mulher", como todos os outros! Mas era melhor tomar cuidado. Se os eclesiásticos, os quais sabiam a verdade sobre as leis canônicas, interpretassem aquilo como alguma espécie de heresia, ele poderia inclusive, além de perder o cargo, ser processado pelo próprio Santo Ofício que ele mesmo dirigira por anos a fio!

Por isso, agiu com cautela. Mas após alguns sacerdotes se rirem daquela "anedota" e nada mais fazerem além de gracejar, ele se sentiu mais seguro.

Por incrível que parecesse, naquele período mesmo, num dia em que estava deitado na cama com Violante, ela dissera a ele:

\- Meu senhor, será que eu poderia chamá-lo de "senhor meu marido"? Seria tão bom...

E ele, ao perceber que tudo conspirava a seu favor, sorriu e disse:

\- Mas é claro, minha senhora. Sempre considerei que nossa relação era como um casamento legítimo; pois se acha que eu a considerasse de outra forma, proporia para ficarmos juntos? Jamais; sempre nos considerei casados e penso que Deus também assim nos encara desde sempre.

\- Então está bem... senhor meu marido!

Ambos sorriram, e Expedito ainda mais; se conseguisse convencer a sociedade de que era de fato casado com ela, somente teria a ganhar - da sociedade e dela também.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Certo dia, o inquisidor chegou em casa e viu Violante a se abanar. Dispensou as criadas e só então sentou-se com ela para saber o que era aquilo.

\- Que tem, minha senhora?

\- Ah... meu senhor, creio que preciso me confessar!

\- Pois diga. Estamos a sós aqui dentro.

\- Meu senhor... eu tenho até vergonha de falar, mas a verdade é que não estou a ter conduta digna de uma mulher decente!

\- E por que?

\- É que fico cá dentro dessa casa... somente pensando em si!

Expedito sorriu.

\- Pois se é a pensar em mim, que mal há?

\- É mal porque... ah, eu só fico pensando em quando vai voltar e... - antes de dizer ela fez o sinal-da-cruz - e me possuir! Ah, fico passando vontade o dia inteiro!

O frei sorriu outra vez.

\- Mas, minha senhora, isso é normal!

\- Normal? Normal para uma mulher ficar a desejar homem o dia inteiro, mesmo que esse homem seja o seu? Ah não, meu senhor... estou a adoecer!

\- Pois não, meu amor. É natural! E sabe por que? No fundo, somente tem essas vontades porque sua natureza de mulher a impele a ter outro filho meu!

\- Ah... sério?

\- Pois é claro! Quer um filho, e como ter o filho senão desta forma? Ande; se é para cumprir a seu dever de mulher e de mãe, não é pecado.

\- Mas... senhor, então não mereço penitência?

Expedito continuava a sorrir. Se fosse em outros tempos, lhe daria uma surra como penitência. Mas como toda a questão com o chicote e a quase-morte dela era ainda recente, decidiu-se por adiar.

\- Apenas reze bastante após os deveres conjugais, para que Deus mande a criança o mais rápido possível.

\- Pois então se for pra criança vir, não é pecado sentir assim tanto desejo?

\- Não.

Dessa forma, loucos de vontade um do outro, entregaram-se aos atos lúbricos e pensaram em tudo, menos na criança que poderia vir.

\- Como pode ser pecado, se é tão bom...? - sussurrava ela, extasiada, após o fim do ato. Mas então lembrou-se que tinha de rezar.

\- Meu senhor... vou vestir a camisola e rezar!

\- Ainda não... fique mais um pouco.

\- Mas...

\- Fique. Terá tempo ainda para fazê-lo.

E ficava a passar a mão nela toda, a sentir seu cheiro, e então sentia vontade de tomá-la outra vez. E a tomava, para deleite de ambos.

Após isso, banhavam-se e ela, ainda encantada com ele, não o largava de maneira alguma.

\- Meu senhor, mesmo após o ato, não consigo deixar de querê-lo perto de mim!

O inquisidor sorria outra vez. Era mais um bom sinal aquele. Um sinal de que as coisas estavam saindo como desejava.

Após o banho, ela colocava uma camisola e ia rezar incessantemente para já estar grávida. E ele ia dormir, pois precisava acordar bastante cedo no dia seguinte.

Os dias que se sucederam foram todos assim: Violante a rezar e a pedir o filho, enquanto desejava ao homem durante todo o dia. Expedito lhe dizia que aquilo era até bíblico, pois no Gênesis estava escrito que a mulher teria desejo ardente de seu marido, e ele a dominaria... e assim Violante rezava e o esperava, querendo logo que os sinais da gravidez aparecessem.

Num desses dias, no entanto, à tarde, quando seu homem se encontrava no Santo Ofício, a criada a interpelou. Ermínia era uma mulher de meia-idade a qual substituíra a Maria da Graça quando esta parara de trabalhar. Geralmente trabalhava calada, mas com as visitas a Violante nos últimos tempos ela avisava à senhora quando havia alguma. E naquele dia havia.

\- Minha senhora, há um homem na porta. Ele deseja lhe falar.

\- Homem? Tem certeza de que é para mim? O senhor Expedito não me permite visitas de homem!

\- Ele diz que é com vossa mercê.

\- Ora... diga a ele que o inquisidor se encontra na sede do Santo Ofício e que caso deseje, pode se dirigir a ele, sim?

A criada assentiu e saiu a levar o recado. Violante voltou a rezar, cismando com aquela declaração. "Que homem seria esse que vinha visitá-la durante o dia, sem Expedito em casa? Mas que despropósito!", pensava enquanto os dedos passavam pelo rosário.

Ermínia, no entanto, logo veio a ela outra vez.

\- Senhora, perdoe-me interromper outra vez. Mas... o homem insiste e diz que é com vossa mercê mesmo que quer falar.

\- Que? Por um acaso ele disse quem é?

Violante já pensava que talvez um de seus irmãos estivesse de passagem por Portugal e a houvesse vindo visitar. Se fosse seu irmão e ela o recebesse, provavelmente Expedito não acharia ruim. Mas então a criada veio com a informação que fez seus cabelos se arrepiarem:

\- Ele diz ser João Fernandes de Oliveira.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Iiiiihhhh, agora lascou! Que é que o João Fernandes, homem por quem Violante lutou por anos a fio só pra depois ser abandonada na torre, foi fazer na casa dela sem o Morcego por perto?!_

 _Suspense chato esse... rssssssss!_

 _Abraços a todos os que lerem!_


	22. Chapter 22

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 22

A fidalga piscou algumas vezes antes de conseguir processar a informação em sua mente. Em seguida, finalmente conseguiu proferir, a gaguejar:

\- Q-quem disse que é?!

\- João Fernandes de Oliveira.

\- Ora! Mas que quer cá este atrevido?!

Nervosa, ela foi até a porta da frente, mas então se lembrou que Expedito, além de lhe proibir visitas de homens, possivelmente jamais a perdoaria por receber em casa ninguém menos que seu antigo marido - por mais que o casamento jamais houvesse sido consumado. E mesmo que ela o rechaçasse!

E também, em seu íntimo, não se sentia pronta para vê-lo. Não sabia o que sentiria!

\- Escute, diga a ele para ir embora. Diga que não estou bem. Que estou a descansar. Qualquer coisa, mas mande a esse homem embora daqui!

\- Sim senhora.

Ermínia tentou fazê-lo, porém João Fernandes era impetuoso e não queria perder viagem.

\- É muito importante o que tenho a falar com ela - disse ele - Não posso adiar.

\- Mas meu senhor, ela não se dispõe a recebê-lo!

\- Pois vai receber!

Tendo feito isto, o antigo contratador de diamantes forçou entrada pela casa e entrou no quarto onde Violante se encontrava a rezar. De um salto, ela se levantou e se sentiu nervosa: a última vez em que o vira fora no dia da cerimônia de casamento; ela a correr atrás dele, ele a tomar um cavalo para se distanciar o máximo que pudesse dela. E em seguida o ano terrível de cárcere e solidão, a pensar que viveria uma prisão perpétua.

\- Vá embora daqui - foi a única frase que conseguiu dizer; a voz, porém, era trêmula, traía o nervoso. João Fernandes percebeu.

\- Violante, apenas quero lhe dar uma palavra. Sera rápido.

\- Vá embora daqui! Ou eu mando chamar meu marido!

\- Ele nunca foi seu marido, Violante!

\- Nunca foi? E quem foi meu marido, vossa mercê? Que jamais me beijou, que jamais me fez mulher? Vossa mercê foi meu marido?

\- Violante, precisamos conversar.

\- Pois não quero conversa. Expedito não me permite visitas de homem - muito menos as suas. Vá pros braços de Xica!

\- Não posso, vossa mercê bem sabe que não.

\- Então vá pro raio que o parta! Ermínia! Ermínia, vá chamar o senhor Expedito no Santo Ofício!

A criada se foi, deixando a chave na porta da casa. Violante se dirigiu até a mesma e apontou para a rua.

\- Vá, senhor. Vá, antes que o inquisidor chegue.

\- Prometo que é apenas uma palavra, Violante.

\- Mais respeito para comigo! A decaída da sua manceba, a Xica, exigia ser chamada de "sinhá" e não tinha a minha fidalguia, o meu sangue nobre. Eu tenho, portanto, o direito de ser chamada de "senhora" no mínimo.

\- Está bem, "senhora" Violante. Se pode vir a se sentir melhor dessa maneira...

\- Agora vá embora.

\- Mas-

\- Vá embora, antes que eu grite por essa janela e o acuse de estar a me fazer mal! Não permiti sua entrada em minha casa!

\- Violante... sei que deve ter sido duro a si ser entregue a Expedito da maneira que foi. Sei que deve ter medo de ter a um homem sob o mesmo teto que a si somente acompanhada de suas criadas, pois toda mulher violada tem esse medo...

A fidalga então riu.

\- Violada, eu? De onde tirou essa ideia?

\- O inquisidor escreveu para mim dizendo que eu deveria deixar os criados cientes de que não eram para atender a seus pedidos de ajuda.

\- Pois eu não fui violada! Mas que ideia! O senhor Expedito disse que eu poderia vir ainda moça para esta casa, mas... eu não quis! Eu me entreguei a ele porque quis, porque... estava há um ano esperando meu marido me fazer mulher e ele nunca havia vindo!

Os olhos dela de fato não traíam o amargor de uma mulher forçada. Xica havia sido deflorada contra a vontade, como quase toda a escrava na juventude o era. E ele conhecia bem aquele brilho triste no olhar de quando ela falava de sua violação. Violante não exibia esse brilho.

\- Menos mal. De verdade, menos mal. Nesses anos, fiquei apreensivo a pensar que havia sido conivente com sua violação.

\- Pois se não se importa com o fato de que a mulher que um dia teria sido sua esposa preferiu entregar a sua pureza de livre e espontânea vontade a outro homem, vá-se embora daqui!

\- Violante, esse não é o principal motivo que me traz aqui. Vossa mercê sabe que não.

\- Eu não sei nada a seu respeito, nem quero saber. Vá embora, já disse!

\- As pessoas comentam. Comentam que agora vossa mercê é a mulher do inquisidor! Vossa mercê, que antes se fazia tanto de "santa", que não me deixava sequer beijá-la quando éramos noivos...

\- Ora, até que para quem um dia foi a "noiva do enforcado"; depois a que foi trocada por uma escrava; e finalmente a "noiva virgem", que o marido não tivera coragem de consumar o casamento... até que "a mulher do inquisidor" não está tão mal! E de mais a mais, vossa mercê não sabe nada acerca da vida que levo cá nesta casa. Sou uma mulher guardada, uma mulher que reza, que cuida das criadas... mas apesar de viver com um frade, vivo uma vida direita. Sim, direita! Não uso aquelas porcariadas que Xica usava, não promovo escândalos... vossa mercê não sabe da vida que aqui levo!

\- Se fosse só isso... mas dizem que ele lhe bate!

Dessa vez, Violante engoliu em seco. E por sua expressão, João Fernandes percebeu que era verdade; ela apanhava de Expedito. Mas logo desconversou:

\- Pois é tão-somente com a finalidade da penitência! Ah, mas o senhor certamente não conhece a prática das penitências, pois sempre viveu no mais absoluto pecado! Pois nesta casa tem penitência! Tem jejum! Nesta casa se reza o terço todos os dias!

\- Que seja, Violante. Um homem não tem o direito de bater em uma mulher, seja por penitência ou não!

\- O que é pior? Bater ou me largar naquela torre?

\- Vossa mercê fez por onde, e sabe que fez.

\- Afinal de contas, por que estou eu cá a falar consigo? Vá embora, já disse! Se o senhor Expedito me vê a falar essas cousas consigo, é capaz de-

\- De bater em si novamente?

\- Ora, cale-se! É capaz de bater é em si, não em mim! Pois vá!

\- Não me vou antes de dizer o que preciso.

\- Que quer dizer? Vamos, ande. Se após falar for embora, será ótimo.

\- Violante, nossos caminhos foram cruzados de maneira muito peculiar. Quando cheguei ao Tijuco, há dez anos atrás, eu havia lhe encontrado e pensava que faríamos um bom casamento, pois vossa mercê era fidalga e um dos melhores partidos da região. Porém, eu a pedi em noivado naquele tempo sem amá-la. Quero que compreenda isto. Logo em seguida, eu conheci Xica e me apaixonei por ela! Não tinha opção senão romper consigo; não seria direito ficar com duas ao mesmo tempo. Muitos fariam isso, mas eu não.

\- Ah, que beleza! Que primor! Vem vossa mercê acá apenas para me dizer que noivou comigo sem nunca me amar e a reforçar o que sempre sentiu por Xica! Não tem vergonha de vir aqui apenas para isto?!

\- Não foi apenas para isto que vim. Violante, sei que amei a Xica, e esse amor me deu dois filhos os quais prezo muito. Vossa mercê teve muitas decepções comigo, pois eu lhe fiz mal; eu a abandonei, vossa mercê ficou obcecada por mim por quase três anos seguidos... me forçou a casar consigo e eu infelizmente fiz o que fiz; não se abandona a uma fidalga daquela forma. Mas aconteceu; não posso apagar o passado. Vossa mercê também viveu essa história com Expedito por cinco anos, teve um filho dele que ouvi falar...

\- Um filho que está a ser criado em instituição eclesiástica, por sinal.

\- Que bom para ele. Mas... enfim, nós dois tivemos muitas histórias nesse meio tempo...

\- Muitas, não. Muitas, não! Vossa mercê pode ter tido muitas histórias, pois sei como é. Eu de minha parte nunca conheci outro homem senão o meu!

\- Que seja. Mas passamos por muitas coisas nesses dez anos. E penso que agora devo me redimir de meus erros.

\- Redimir-se de seus erros? Meu senhor, não há o que faça que possa lhe dar perdão! Vivia a me dar esperanças, nunca me deixou realmente livre, somente me libertei de fato quando o senhor Expedito me trouxe para esta casa - e agora vem me falar de perdão?! Jamais!

\- Ainda não terminei de dizer o que pretendia.

\- Pois fale. Mas fale logo!

O fidalgo fez uma pausa, porém logo continuou:

\- Violante, quer se casar comigo? Dessa vez de verdade, para consumar o casamento e todo o resto?

Ela piscou várias vezes. Faltou-lhe o ar; de repente em sua mente, vieram as imagens de todos aqueles momentos em que ela implorara para que João Fernandes se casasse consigo; e ele dizia preferir morrer! Ele dizia que preferia cavar a própria cova! E depois o casamento obrigado, e depois o abandono na torre. Somando tudo, foram quase quatro anos esperando que aquele homem olhasse para si. E ele nunca olhara. E quando enfim ela desistia dele e arrumava outro, vivia cinco anos com esse outro, tinha um filho com esse outro... ele vinha e, do nada, lhe pedia em casamento.

Se fosse no tempo em que corria atrás dele no Tijuco, exultaria; se consideraria a mais feliz das mulheres. Se fosse alguns meses após estar trancada na torre, poderia tolerar e perdoar. Mas naquele momento só conseguia rir. E riu, riu como poucas vezes em sua vida.

Quando o acesso de riso passou, ela conseguiu enfim replicar:

\- Quando eu era pura... quando eu o queria... vossa mercê só sabia me rechaçar! E agora que sou de outro homem... que tenho um filho com ele... vem me pedir em casamento?

\- Eu nunca lhe disse antes, porque era muito recatada. Mas agora posso dizer-

\- Tome cuidado com o que diz! Afinal, continuo sendo recatada, guardada em casa, como bem lhe disse.

\- Mas já conheceu homem.

\- Conheci homem, mas não sou uma libertina!

\- Que seja. Mesmo assim pode ouvir melhor o que tenho a dizer. Senhora, eu nunca gostei de mulher donzela. Xica já não era mais uma quando a conheci; a noiva que tive quando estive separado de Xica era viúva; não gosto de donzela!

Novamente Violante riu.

\- Pois não gostava de mim quando era donzela, e agora que não sou mais poderia vir a gostar? É boa!

\- Não é só por isso. É para reparar o mal que lhe fiz. O que quero dizer é que não me importo com o passado de uma mulher, como muitos se importam.

\- Eu não tenho passado! Tenho apenas a Expedito em minha história, e ninguém mais!

\- Mas não preferia ter um filho legítimo? Ainda está em tempo.

\- Eu? E casar com o homem que me deixou trancafiada? Confiar no homem que em plena festa de noivado pediu a Xica para meu pai como presente - e todos na festa a saber que ia se deitar com ela logo em seguida? Que era para isso que a pedia? Jamais!

\- Poderá confiar em mim. Caso eu não consume a união, poderá pedir a anulação outra vez.

\- Mas eu jamais confiaria. Há certas cicatrizes que deixamos nos outros que são indeléveis. Vossa mercê me fez um mal indescritível!

E ia falar mais, transbordar finalmente todo aquele rancor que trazia no coração contra ele, quando olhou para a porta de entrada e parado nela, entreaberta, a observar de pé, viu Expedito.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Agora a casa cai! O Morcego vai fazer o que com a Violante? E com o João Fernandes?_

 _De fato, como acompanhei toda a novela e vi aquela loucura da Viola em cima do contratador, confesso que fiquei torcendo pra um dia ela dar um belo dum desprezo nele. Rssssss!_

 _O inquisidor não presta, mas o João Fernandes também não. Na verdade naquela novela pouca gente prestava, rs._

 _Sobre pessoas voltarem, como o contratador fez: o João Fernandes embora não fosse tão abusivo assim, se parecia mais com um "don Juan", que gostava de ajuntar a atenção de várias mulheres em torno dele. Muitos desses tipos conquistam somente para descartar logo em seguida; e a pior parte: voltam depois de anos pra atormentar._

 _Não é mentira. Há casos onde a pessoa faz isso mesmo._

 _No próximo capítulo, a reação do Morcego - e da Lacraia também, por tabela._

 _Abraços a todos os que lerem!_


	23. Chapter 23

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 23

Ao ver a figura do inquisidor parado à porta, ambos tiveram reações diversas: Violante ao mesmo tempo em que finalmente se sentiu aliviada, pois tinha "homem na casa" e assim se sentia mais protegida, o temeu pois se apanhara por atrair a atenção de Antônio Carlos, que se diria do próprio João Fernandes, que um dia fora seu noivo!

Já o fidalgo, simplesmente sentiu engulhos: poucas vezes antes estivera diante de Expedito de forma tão próxima, e pior ainda: em seu próprio ambiente, em sua casa.

De uma vez, entendera porque ele era considerado o melhor inquisidor de Portugal àquele momento: só aqueles olhos já metiam tanto medo, que era capaz de a pessoa confessar somente em estar diante dele. Confessar até o que não havia feito!

Toda a atmosfera de repente parecera ficar pesada, densa. Difícil até mesmo de respirar. E então João se lembrara de quando Xica lhe dissera que não conseguia ficar debaixo do mesmo teto que ele. Passara a se perguntar, como muitos se perguntaram antes dele: como diabos Violante conseguia se entregar a ele de livre e espontânea vontade? Diziam que ele era bonito; mas toda aquela coisa pesada, que lhe vinha de dentro para fora, fazia dele um ser abominável.

O frei o intimidava; não só por ser um homem de quase dois metros de altura, mas por ser sinistro, por parecer a própria encarnação do mal.

Mas àquele momento, por mais que estivesse com raiva, o frei não demonstrou. Mandou Ermínia, a qual o havia ido chamar no Santo Ofício, para os aposentos internos da casa; e ela prontamente obedeceu, louca pra ficar longe daquela complicação que parecia não poder acabar em coisa boa.

Adentrou a sala, sentou-se perto de Violante e enfim começou a falar:

\- O que o traz aqui, senhor João Fernandes?

Por alguns segundos, o fidalgo não conseguiu falar; não era exatamente medo o que o tolhia, mas algo como o constrangimento: como diria que viera pedir justamente a Violante em casamento?

Como ele não se animou a responder, a fidalga mesma começara a falar:

\- Meu senhor, este homem veio acá me incomodar! Eu estava no quarto a rezar, quando Ermínia me chamou, mas eu disse a ela que não o deixasse entrar! E ele forçou a entrada aqui, mesmo diante da minha negativa, ele-

\- Eu sei, minha senhora. Eu sei o que ele fez. Ermínia me contou tudo quando chegou ao Santo Ofício. Mas então... senhor João Fernandes, estou a esperar que se explique. O que o leva a invadir uma casa onde somente mulheres estão presentes, quando a dona da casa lhe nega a entrada?

\- Senhor Expedito, eu vim acá para... para reaver a Violante. É isso, eu me arrependi de anular o casamento e vim pedi-la outra vez.

Do ódio, somente uma chispa foi vista nos olhos terríveis e obscuros do frei. Mas no resto do semblante ele estava tranquilo; até começou a rir!

\- Veio pedi-la com que finalidade, meu senhor?

João ia começar a falar, mas Expedito o interrompeu com um gesto de mão:

\- Não, não precisa dizer. Eu o direi por si. É certo que a senhora dona Violante é uma mulher muito inteligente; mais do que a média, eu me arriscaria a dizer. Ouvi parte da conversa que tiveram; já estava na porta há algum tempo antes que me vissem. Porém, creio que o senhor não veio aqui somente para "reparar o mal que fez"; não... jamais um mal desse quilate poderia ser reparado! E de mais a mais, vossa mercê nunca se importou muito com o sofrimento da senhora dona Violante, não é? Caso contrário, teria consertado a situação logo no começo...

Delicadamente, o inquisidor tomou a ambas as mãos da fidalga e beijou primeiro uma, depois a outra. Violante, acostumada com a energia pesada dele, não percebeu... e antes, carente como era, também não percebia. Mas João Fernandes viu e sentiu claramente a perversidade que havia em cada beijo dele. Sentiu um arrepio de terror na espinha.

Expedito continuou:

\- Meu senhor, a senhora dona Violante fez muito bem em o rejeitar; não somente falo isso por causa de meus interesses como seu companheiro, mas sim... por me preocupar com seu bem estar. Apesar de ser muito atilada, a senhora Violante não percebeu o verdadeiro motivo de o senhor ter vindo acá pedi-la outra vez. Porém, de mim não se esconde cousa alguma... não se mente ou oculta nada de um inquisidor experiente, senhor dom João Fernandes.

O antigo contratador continuava a observar os dois; ela mirava a Expedito como se ele fosse a sua única fonte de salvação, a sua única referência no mundo. Como se tivesse de perguntar a ele até mesmo que palavras dizer a outrem. E naquele olhar, João percebeu que Expedito não a estuprara por uma simples razão: porque queria causar nela uma boa impressão através de carinhos e sexo bom e consentido; mas enquanto o fazia, enquanto a dopava dessa forma... ele a distraíra para que ela não visse uma violação ainda maior que ele faria: em seu espírito.

O frei tomou a palavra mais uma vez:

\- Há dez anos atrás, senhor João Fernandes, quando vossa mercê tinha cerca de vinte e oito anos e a senhora dona Violante vinte e três, o senhor a pediu em noivado ao pai dela; ela já vinha de um outro noivado complicado, onde o rapaz fora preso e morto por contrabandear diamantes; pior ainda, iria fugir com uma meretriz! Senhor, sabe o que uma mulher dessa espera de um próximo amor caso o tenha? Ela espera total confiança, respeito, carinho... não que seja trocada por uma escrava logo em seguida!

\- Eu sei, meu senhor; porém, me enamorei de Xica. Como poderia ficar com ambas ao mesmo tempo?

\- Senhor, já havia empenhado sua palavra ao pai dela! E de mais a mais, casamento verdadeiro não é feito somente de amor, paixão, essas cousas; após um tempo, a paixão esfria. O verdadeiro cristão se mantém ao lado de sua mulher, mesmo após seu corpo ter sido deformado por muitas gestações; mesmo após ela ter envelhecido! O verdadeiro cristão faz assim, senhor João Fernandes. E qual foi a mulher que passou a velhice do vosso lado? Ouvi dizer que o senhor foi casado antes mesmo de noivar com a senhora dona Violante, ou antes mesmo de se amancebar com Xica. Foi, não foi? Vossa mercê era viúvo já quando foi ao Tijuco.

\- Sim. Casei-me muito jovem com minha primeira mulher, e ela morreu no que teria sido o parto de nosso primeiro filho. A criança morreu junto.

\- Compreendo a vossa dor, embora não tenha passado pelo mesmo; felizmente, tanto a senhora dona Violante quanto nosso filho sobreviveram ao parto, e muito bem. E é o direito de um viúvo vir a casar-se de novo; a igreja reconhece esse direito. No entanto, quanto tempo viveu com ela?

\- Menos de dois anos; mas onde quer chegar ao me indagar desse casamento?

\- Verá, senhor. Ao passar somente dois anos ao lado de sua primeira esposa, vossa mercê somente a conheceu na juventude; não a conheceu nas vicissitudes. Não a conheceu no pós-parto; é certo que conheceu a Xica, mas mesmo no caso dela, na ocasião do nascimento de seu primeiro filho, o mesmo logo foi enviado acá para ser criado na corte; a filha nasceu no Brasil e lá ficou. Senhor dom João Fernandes... quanto tempo vossa mercê ficou com Xica?

\- Cerca de três anos.

\- Ora... três anos é menos do que eu vivi com a senhora dona Violante! Vossa mercê não teve tempo, sequer oportunidade, de conhecer as agruras da vida conjugal. Sim, pois se no começo tudo são rosas, depois de algum tempo os abrolhos não tardam a surgir.

João Fernandes o escutava e sua mente rodava; Expedito era de fato muito bom com as palavras. Tinha de ser muito atento, muito centrado, para evitar ser totalmente conduzido pela lábia dele, a falar e fazer exatamente o que ele queria.

\- Senhor inquisidor, não entendo onde quer chegar.

\- Já disse que verá, meu senhor. Pois bem. Vossa mercê não é homem talhado para a vida conjugal; no entanto, até concordo que poderia vir a se casar de novo após a viuvez. Afinal, se há dez anos contava com apenas vinte e oito, agora conta com trinta e oito; a mesma idade que eu. Sei que por volta dessa idade os homens querem ter um filho, temem que após isso fique muito tarde. Assim como as mulheres também passam por isso, porém muito antes de nós. Compreendo seu sentimento e penso que um bom cristão queira ter um filho. E em seu caso, um filho legítimo.

O frei ressaltou esta palavra com sua fala, e João compreendeu o que ele queria dizer. Seus filhos com Xica, por mais que os amasse, eram ilegítimos.

Expedito tomou a palavra outra vez:

\- Meu senhor, eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu. Quando vivia com Xica; provavelmente quando era mesmo casado com sua primeira esposa; não conseguia ficar sem ter muitas mulheres, não é verdade?

João não se constrangeu: era rico, fidalgo, tinha direito a ter a mulher que desejasse.

\- Não sou o único, meu senhor; é costume dentre os homens, solteiros ou casados, terem várias mulheres.

\- Eu sei. Não são todos os que conseguem controlar a seus instintos. Também, com tanta marafona de decote, com os seios quase todos de fora... é até compreensível. O ser humano vive em pecado, e apesar de eu julgar as heresias, quem deve dar o veredicto final é sempre Deus. Pois bem... sua luxúria, senhor João Fernandes, sempre foi conhecida. Quando amancebado com Xica, tinha várias mulheres; todos sabiam que ela mandava punir às suas amantes. Eu mesmo torturei e entreguei à morte o sicário de quem ela se utilizava para fazer estas ignomínias; era Jacinto o nome dele, e vossa mercê deve lembrar bem de quem era. Aliás: quem o entregou à morte foi Deus. E foi muito bem entregue: aquele homem era um monstro.

O fidalgo sorriu por dentro, mas não ousou sorrir por fora. Quem era Expedito para chamar a quem quer que fosse de monstro - por mais terrível que Jacinto de fato fosse?

O inquisidor prosseguiu:

\- Meu senhor, mesmo a saber que sua manceba certamente entregaria a sofrimentos físicos àquelas as quais o senhor viesse a cortejar e por fim viesse a se deitar com elas, mesmo assim sua luxúria não foi aplacada. Após ser chamado de volta a Portugal, tenho certeza de que separado de Xica como ficou, teve várias outras mulheres. O senhor é bastante conhecido nos lupanares das mulheres da vida.

\- Sim, e esse também é um direito meu. Afinal de contas, até mesmo São Tomás de Aquino disse que a prostituição é um mal necessário. Devemos portanto nos utilizar delas. Não é?

Expedito riu. Em seguida, dirigiu-se a Violante.

\- Não vos disse, minha cara senhora, que um homem desses jamais saberia dar valor à virtude de uma mulher como vossa mercê? Uma mulher beata, que gosta de rezar... que sempre quis entregar a sua pureza a um homem e ser somente dele... como seria ao se deitar com um homem desses? Que até mesmo sinto, a evolar-se dele, o cheiro de perfume barato das cortesãs com as quais ele se deita, e me dá até nojo...

\- Meu senhor, não seja hipócrita. Vossa mercê uma vez me disse que não sabia como se sentia um homem diante da mulher que ama - quando todos já sabiam que vossa mercê morria por ter Violante como sua amante!

\- Modere suas palavras, meu senhor. Amante, não. A senhora dona Violante é muito mais do que uma amante; na verdade, sempre a tratei com toda a decência de uma esposa. E não há comparação entre mim e o senhor. Nunca fui visto fora de casa depois das seis da noite; nunca fui visto ao lado de outra mulher senão ela - a não ser quando vou a confessar alguma, e isto sempre é feito no maior recato; nunca fui visto nas farras, nas bebedeiras; muitos padres e frades o fazem, e sabemos que fazem. Eu vou ao trabalho, volto para casa, ceio com minha mulher e cá fico com ela. Quando vou à igreja, é com ela. Nunca, nesses cinco anos, dormi fora de casa - algumas vezes em dias de penitência dormimos em quartos separados, mas sempre dormi sob o teto desta casa. Sou uma classe de homem muito diferente da do senhor.

As palavras de Expedito, ditas com eloquência e calculadamente colocadas, faziam de novo a cabeça de João Fernandes girar; foi com esforço que ele replicou enfim:

\- Que seja, senhor. Se quer ser assim, é um direito seu. Apenas penso... o que isto tem a ver com eu pleitear a um casamento novamente com Violante?

\- Meu senhor. Sendo tão mal inclinado à vida conjugal, a ponto de ter tido a muitas outras mulheres mesmo quando estava com Xica; e certamente tendo a muitas mulheres após ter abandonado a senhora Violante na torre trancada; se gosta tanto assim da vida de um devasso - sim, porque é isso que vossa mercê é - por que pensaria em se casar?

\- Não é meu direito?

\- Sim, é. Eu já disse que é. Só há um detalhe: vossa mercê agora procura a um casamento para ter um filho legítimo, finalmente. Como é o papel de todo fidalgo. E está eu seu direito, já disse. Apenas... consigo ver algo que a senhora dona Violante ainda não conseguiu.

O inquisidor respirou fundo e continuou:

\- Meu senhor, quando enfim viu que desejava casar-se novamente, pensou afinal: ora ora, vou a procurar uma mulher na corte! Como todo bom fidalgo faria. Como homem rico, nobre e - porque não dizer - elegante e de porte, pensou que seria fácil. As mulheres sempre lhe caíram aos montes no colo, não foi? É de fato muito mais fácil ser homem. Ainda mais quando se é belo e tem dinheiro. Até mesmo eu, que sou eclesiástico, sempre tive muitas mulheres a querer ser minhas amantes - embora reiterando, na minha posição, eu tenha rejeitado a todas, quebrando a meu voto de castidade somente para ter a senhora dona Violante como minha mulher - minha única e legítima mulher nesses cinco anos. Pois bem... lá foi o senhor atrás da noiva. E certamente qual não foi a sua surpresa ao constatar que não a encontrou? De repente, constatou que nenhuma mulher nobre de bom nome queria casar-se consigo!

João Fernandes tremeu. Como ele sabia daquelas coisas? Expedito sorriu, satisfeito com a própria percepção.

\- Senhor, as pessoas perdoam muitas cousas num homem. Perdoam ele a ter mil amantes, perdoam casos extraconjugais, perdoam até mesmo anteriores amigações como foi a sua com Xica. Tudo isso se perdoa de um homem, ainda mais de um sujeito de renome. Porém... meu senhor... quando se trata de casamento, as pessoas não perdoam tudo. Não... vossa mercê casou-se com a senhora dona Violante, a qual já havia denunciado o seu comportamento réprobo à corte portuguesa através de várias cartas ao rei. Todos sabiam disso; foi por isso que eu e o senhor Conde de Valadares fomos enviados ao Tijuco.

As palavras eram ditas mansamente por Expedito, porém em sua voz havia um fundo de agressividade. Como uma mão de ferro que aperta dentro de uma luva de veludo: o aperto não deixa de ser terrível por isso.

\- Para completar, vossa mercê quase foi preso ao chegar acá, por supostas ideias de independência da coroa portuguesa. E suas mucamas ainda foram acusadas de bruxaria! Ora, não estava mal... e como se tudo isso não bastasse, ainda se casou com uma fidalga - conhecida por todos por seus dotes e boa procedência, bem como de virgindade comprovada - se o senhor não gosta de donzelas, a maioria dos homens almeja ter uma; eu mesmo sempre a quis donzela antes de ser minha e a agradeço todos os dias por ter vindo pura a mim - e, sem o menor pudor, sem a menor decência, a abandonou numa torre logo após a cerimônia. Pior ainda: sem consumar o matrimônio!

\- Meu senhor, o senhor sabe melhor do que ninguém que casei obrigado, caso contrário Xica morreria. Nas mãos da inquisição. Vossa mercê ajudou Violante a armar tudo isto!

\- Obrigado ou não obrigado, quantos outros não se casam somente por acordo político? Eu já lhe disse, senhor: casamento de cristão é muito mais de dever que de paixão. Portanto, era seu dever de homem consumar ao casamento, dar-lhe alguns filhos... as pessoas o perdoariam se consumasse a união e tivesse filhos, mesmo que depois disso a deixasse de lado. Sim, pois muitos maridos o fazem: deixam as esposas em casa e vão à cata de amantes. É claro que eu não concordo com isso; porém, apenas constato que muitos o fazem. E de fato, a própria igreja concorda que após o nascimento dos filhos, o homem já não procure mais tanto assim à sua esposa; talvez isso aconteça comigo e com a senhora dona Violante quando ficarmos mais velhos.

João Fernandes sentia as palavras do inquisidor a lhe rodar na cabeça outra vez; mas permaneceu firme. Expedito prosseguiu:

\- Porém, uma cousa é procurar a esposa com menos frequência ou intensidade; seja por causa da idade ou pelo fato de os filhos já terem nascido. Outra cousa muito diversa é nunca - nunca - conviver com a mulher, como se não fosse sua; nunca possui-la; nunca lhe dar uma chance de cumprir com seus deveres de mulher e de mãe, os quais são os que as mulheres leigas mais almejam cumprir. Pois sim, meu senhor; diante de tudo isto, qual família nobre gostaria de dar sua filha donzela; ou mesmo qual viúva gostaria de se casar com um homem que abandonou de forma tão veemente não a uma reles criadinha; ou uma amante sem porte; mas sim uma fidalga, de alto coturno? O casamento, a própria igreja prevê isto, é para gerar filhos; a maioria dos fidalgos entrega suas filhas a alianças que podem dar bons e sãos herdeiros a si. E quem gostaria de se casar com um homem que um dia se recusou a dar filhos à sua legítima esposa?

João Fernandes empalidecia. A perspicácia do inquisidor era precisa: ele era homem da igreja, mas como confessor dos nobres sabia bem como eles pensavam.

Ele continuou ainda:

\- Pois então, para arrematar, sendo rejeitado por todos os bons partidos do reino, vossa mercê lembrou de quem? Ah... da senhora dona Violante! Aquela pobre-coitada que vivia a morrer por se casar consigo! Pois sim... então recordou que, apesar de toda a desfeita feita a ela, quem sabe ela não o aceitava? Ainda tem idade para gerar pelo menos um filho legítimo a si, é fidalga... e de mais a mais, já comprovou que é fértil, pois teve um filho meu. E veio acá fingir que decidiu reparar o mal que lhe fez! Simples, não?

Violante tremia de despeito. Não acreditava que ele vinha apenas para aquilo!

\- S-senhor João Fernandes! É verdade tudo isto que o senhor inquisidor supõe?

O fidalgo permaneceu quieto, implicitamente concordando com o que Expedito dizia.

O frei disse:

\- Não são suposições, minha cara senhora; é a realidade. Não se oculta nada de um inquisidor experiente, como eu disse. Certas cousas eu depreendo só de olhar para a pessoa; não cresci tanto assim no Santo Ofício à-toa. Pois muito bem, mesmo diante disto tudo: senhora dona Violante, eu sempre lhe disse que era livre. Caso queira, pode ir para se casar com ele.

Ambos, João Fernandes e Violante, ficaram ainda mais surpresos.

\- M-meu senhor, mas acabou de me dizer que este homem é um réprobo!

\- Ele o é. Mas apesar disto tudo, eu assisti a sua luta para casar-se com ele no Tijuco. Foi por isso que, mesmo já a amando, deixei que partisse. Pois pensei que somente teria a felicidade ao lado dele, por mais que ele não a amasse. E ele ainda não ama, arrisco-me a lhe dizer. Mas se agora vem pedir a sua mão de livre e espontânea vontade, seria provável que a senhora fosse tratada, senão com amor, ao menos com algum respeito desta vez. Ele consumará a união consigo, pois precisa de um filho legítimo para herdar o que tem. A escolha, portanto, é vossa. Pode ir.

João Fernandes sentiu um laivo de esperança no coração: se nem o inquisidor se opunha a se desfazer dela, provavelmente ela viria! Mas o semblante da fidalga apenas exprimia dor e ansiedade.

\- Senhor Expedito - continuou ela - disse-me outro dia que deixar-me ir outra vez seria encarar o impossível. Vossa mercê... não sentiria a minha falta?

\- Minha senhora, eu não só sentiria a vossa falta, como deixaria a esta casa; ela é da igreja, como eu mesmo disse. Viria outro sacerdote morar aqui, pois eu não suportaria olhar para o seu lugar na cama e não tê-la lá; olhar ao oratório e não a ver ajoelhada a rezar o terço nele; olhar ao seu lugar de bordar e coser e não tê-la ali para que passássemos as horas juntos a falar de como foi o nosso dia. Apenas guardaria a Timóteo como uma parte minha e vossa, para o resto de minha vida; e gostaria de mirar aos olhos dele com a finalidade de ver os seus refletidos neles. E então me internaria num mosteiro outra vez, como vivi em minha juventude; rezaria, jejuaria e continuaria a desempenhar o trabalho do Santo Ofício. E nunca mais, nunca mais teria a outra mulher; não conseguiria. Talvez até mesmo como lhe disse outro dia, o Senhor me chamasse mais cedo. Meu coração ficaria eternamente danificado; mas, que fazer? Se fosse sua escolha, se fosse para fazê-la feliz, eu a deixaria ir.

As lágrimas brotavam dos olhos dela. João Fernandes percebera que toda aquela patacoada era mentira sentimental muito bem colocada e construída, mas ela não. Chorou e agarrou-se a ele, apertando-o com força em seus braços.

\- Não! Por tudo que é mais sagrado, senhor Expedito, quero viver consigo até que um de nós dois morra! Não me peça para que me separe de si! Não - pois se todos os dias eu rezo, eu incessantemente rezo para que quando um de nós dois venha a morrer, o outro também vá, para que não nos separemos nem no além-vida!

João recuou, horrorizado. Então compreendeu o que Expedito fizera com ela naqueles cinco anos: retirara completamente a vontade dela e fizera com que ela lhe pertencesse. Mais que no corpo, mais que na mente: na alma. Ele próprio jamais a estimulara a gostar de si - embora ela ficasse obcecada mesmo assim; mas imagine um homem a lhe fazer sua escrava mental e espiritualmente todos os dias! Fora isso que Expedito fizera, e por essa razão - João compreendera afinal - ela jamais olharia a si outra vez. Sua visita fora em vão.

Violante continuou:

\- Meu senhor, se morrer na minha frente eu me interno em um convento, mesmo sem ser monja! E nunca mais deixo outro homem tocar em mim, nunca mais! Mas enquanto viver, enquanto tivermos forças para prosseguirmos juntos - não sugira para que eu me separe de si!

E em seguida, para a surpresa de Expedito e João Fernandes, ela tomou ao inquisidor para um longo e pungente beijo na boca. Demorou tanto para largá-lo, que o frei teve de afastá-la de si.

\- Minha senhora! - disse ele, surpreso - Pois se nunca antes permitiu que nos beijássemos na frente dos outros!

\- Que importa! Quero demonstrar a este... este pulha, este biltre... que sou sua! Que não deve ele me pedir nunca mais!

E deu mais um beijo no inquisidor - o que surpreendeu grandemente a João Fernandes, pois quando eram noivos, ele e ela, Violante evitava os beijos pensando que era "pecado" - e agora se entregava a eles com um sacerdote sem pudor algum.

\- Minha senhora! - disse Expedito após o ósculo, tentando aparentar indignação, porém não evitando o sorriso de triunfo que já despontava em seus lábios - Pois se antes nunca nos beijamos fora das quatro paredes de nosso quarto!

\- Eu o faço... para que este homem abominável saiba que o amo! Que não vou desistir de si nunca mais! Ele é apenas mais um dentre os que querem me perder! Este homem sempre quis me perder - desde quando me pediu em noivado sem cumprir a promessa, até o momento em que me iludiu por anos a fio; e agora reaparece com a finalidade de me tirar do homem que Deus me deu! Não! Vossa mercê é pai de meu filho, é o homem que pedi a Deus por toda a minha vida! Não! Nunca mais quero ver a João Fernandes!

O frei continuava a sorrir. Era óbvio o quanto a atitude da fidalga o agradava.

\- Pois bem, senhor João Fernandes. Eu a deixei livre para ir; ela não quis. Portanto, nada mais posso fazer que defender a vontade dessa senhora a quem tanto quero bem. Meu senhor, peço-lhe que se retire imediatamente de minha casa; nunca mais ponha os pés aqui. Não importune mais a minha mulher, pois ela quer estar comigo, não consigo. Eu a libertei do seu jugo, e ela assim me reconhece. Caso contrário... meu senhor, lembre-se que o crime de cúmplice de bruxaria não prescreve. Alguns são perseguidos até mesmo anos após o delito ter sido consumado! No Santo Ofício temos maquinário capaz de extirpar suas vísceras e no entanto deixá-lo vivo por horas a fio. Não brinque com o Santo Ofício, meu senhor! Se importunar a senhora dona Violante outra vez, eu mesmo me encarregarei de o denunciar e fazer valer a minha vontade!

João Fernandes - o qual não era de se intimidar facilmente - engoliu em seco.

\- Está bem. Já vou-me indo, senhores.

Violante proferiu, o semblante cheio de raiva:

\- Até nunca mais, senhor João Fernandes!

O antigo contratador saiu pela porta da frente, a qual Expedito abriu. Passou pelo frei uma última vez e sentiu um arrepio terrível na espinha. Depois, assim que se viu fora, andou rápido quase a ponto de correr. Aquela casa era praticamente uma extensão das masmorras de tortura da inquisição - e Violante era a torturada principal lá dentro. Estava mais corada, mais cheia, era verdade; mas ao mesmo tempo em que parecia mais bonita, estava também totalmente presa, aniquilada, cativa aos pés de Expedito.

Ele era esperto; não a prendera com amarras ou correntes reais, mas sim em sua psiquê. Ele a prendera de tal forma, que mesmo caso fosse por ventura deixada no meio de muitos homens, ela não ia querer nenhum; a única forma de ela ser de outro seria forçada - e que homem seria louco o suficiente para forçar a mulher de um inquisidor? As chances de ela ser de outro homem, portanto, eram nulas. Expedito vencera afinal de contas.

Somente restava a João Fernandes procurar alguma outra noiva, mesmo que não fosse nobre; seduzida por sua riqueza. Ia se arrumar de algum jeito, mas de Violante - quem diria! - nada mais poderia esperar senão o desprezo.

Enquanto isso, na casa, a fidalga respirava aliviada.

\- Ah, finalmente aquele homem foi embora! Odeio ele; não quero sequer vê-lo nunca mais!

Expedito continuava a sorrir em face do que ela fizera; porém, tal impressão não duraria muito tempo. Logo, ele fechou o semblante e disse a Violante:

\- Vamos ao quarto, minha senhora.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Iiiiihhhh rapáááá e agora? Violouca vai apanhar?_

 _Sobre o discurso moralista interminável do Morcego: sociopatas são hipócritas. Na verdade são vazios, desempenham o papel que melhor lhes serve os interesses na ocasião. Ele se fazia de "santo" mas era muito pior que todos os outros. Na fic não coloquei ele traindo a Violante com outra mulher porque simplesmente não precisava - quer traição maior que todas aquelas surras?_

 _E de certa forma, o tesão dele não estava em transar mas sim em ser ruim, em controlar. Ele conseguiu ficar doze anos sem mulher, mas não porque ele era virtuoso, e sim porque "dava trabalho", podia engravidar a alguma e porque só compensava dominando e controlando; como as anteriores não aceitavam apanhar, ele parou simplesmente porque dava trabalho._

 _Ele provavelmente estaria encaixado no tipo do "narcisista cerebral", o qual não gosta exatamente do sexo e apenas o utiliza para alcançar os seus fins. O "tesão" dele estava muito mais em ferir que em outra coisa._

 _Sobre o João Fernandes: geeeente, teve um caso parecido na realeza de Portugal. Dizem que o Dom Pedro I teve uma amante (várias, mas essa era mais célebre), a Domitila de Castro, e na esposa (a imperatriz Leopoldina) ele até mesmo bateu, negligenciou e dizem que uma surra que ele deu nela a fez perder o qual seria o nono filho do casal._

 _Ele se estrepou, pois após a desfeita dessa surra nenhuma nobre queria se casar com ele após ficar viúvo! E então quando ele finalmente encontrou noiva, ela fez várias exigências - como expulsar a amante e até mesmo não criar os filhos dela; somente os filhos que ele tivera com a Leopoldina - e ele teve de cumprir, pois ninguém mais queria casar com ele!_

 _Ele sendo o imperador - imagine então o contratador que nem era tudo isso... kkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

 _Resolvi ferrar um pouco o João Fernandes na fic, pois ele tava merecendo... e até que foi pouco!_

 _O próximo capítulo, provavelmente, será o penúltimo ou último._

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	24. Chapter 24

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 24

De repente, todo o sentimento bom que teve ao se sentir livre de João Fernandes se esvaiu do coração da fidalga. Lembrou do que lhe ocorrera nas outras vezes em que ele lhe chamara ao quarto: todas as surras, as penitências, a vez em que quase morrera de apanhar.

\- Mas, meu senhor...

\- Vamos. Eu logo a liberarei para sair.

Sem coragem para reagir, ela foi. Mas seu corpo foi tomado de tamanho pavor, que ao chegar à porta do recinto, suas pernas tremiam a ponto de ela quase não conseguir se manter em pé. Assim que Expedito fechou a porta, ela começou a chorar e a tremer.

\- Meu senhor, a culpa não foi minha! Esse homem veio acá e eu tentei rechaçá-lo de todas as formas! Por favor, não me bata!

\- Ora, e quem disse que vou bater? Não lhe prometi àquele dia que fora de penitência eu não bateria mais?

Ainda a tremer, ela apresentou um semblante surpreso.

\- Não?

\- Não, minha senhora. Venha, sente-se na cama.

Ainda sem acreditar que o frei ia deixar aquilo "passar em branco", ela se sentou. E ele tomou das mãos dela entre as suas.

\- Por que eu bateria, minha senhora, se hoje é o dia mais feliz de minha vida?

\- S-sério?

\- Mas é claro. Por mais que estivéssemos juntos, por mais que dissesse me amar... no fundo, sempre pensei que caso João Fernandes a quisesse de volta, vossa mercê o preferiria a mim. Mas hoje eu vi que não. Eu a deixei livre para ir, e vossa mercê preferiu ficar. Sabe como isso me deixa feliz?

Ela sorriu, ainda sem saber como reagir.

\- Que bom! Eu não sabia... que ia deixá-lo assim tão feliz com minha atitude.

\- Isto... é um sinal poderosíssimo, minha senhora. Um sinal tão forte, que só pode vir de Deus. Agora, finalmente, posso dizer que a senhora está completamente livre.

Violante de repente percebeu a referência que ele fazia.

\- Fala daquela vez... em que conversamos sobre eu jamais poder pensar em outro homem que não fosse João Fernandes?

\- Sim. Quando ele veio a Portugal, chamado pelo rei; e eu lhe disse que finalmente estaria livre para pensar em outro homem. Qual não foi o meu pesar ao escutar de sua boca que jamais estaria livre dele...!

\- Verdade! Eu nem lembrava mais disso!

\- E a senhora disse a mim... que eu poderia libertá-la, não foi?

\- Sim, mas naquela época eu o evitava, por ser... um clérigo. Mas hoje... ah, hoje eu não quero mais nada além de si!

\- Pois eu não só pude libertá-la, como de fato o fiz. Naquele tempo, minha senhora... nosso destino já estava traçado. Eu a libertaria das amarras dele, e no fundo já sabíamos ambos que seria assim.

\- Sim! - disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos - Libertou-me daquele monstro! Pois agora somente sinto nojo e desprezo por ele! Ah, senhor Expedito...! Estou tão feliz! Deus de fato escreve certo por linhas tortas! Pois precisei me casar com aquele biltre, ser por ele abandonada, para enfim compreender... que meu destino era a seu lado!

\- Precisava passar por aquilo, minha senhora. Para que enfim desistisse dele. E assim que desse espaço a mim - como de fato deu - seria completamente liberta das perdições daquele devasso.

\- É verdade...! Ah meu senhor!

\- Pois eu, por causa do recato, fiquei receoso de que me beijar em público pudesse ser algo ruim... porém, no íntimo fiquei muito feliz, minha senhora, que tenha feito isso justamente na frente dele.

\- Ficou mesmo? Ah, mas meu senhor...! Não teria como eu ficar mais feliz do que ao reafirmar o que sinto por si!

\- E veja que feliz coincidência... eu havia trazido a si hoje um regalo.

\- Pois não precisava!

\- Precisava sim. Feche os olhos.

Ela fechou - não sem algum receio. Lembrava de uma vez na qual ele lhe pedira para fechar os olhos e ela levara uma bofetada. Mas dessa vez não levou. Começou a sentir as mãos dele a colocar algo em seu pescoço, um contato frio - e então ele falou para ela abrir os olhos.

Ela o fez - e viu em seu pescoço um colar de crucifixo, lindo; a cruz era de ouro.

\- Deus meu, senhor! Não precisava! Veja que dinheiro não deve ter gasto para comprar isto!

O frei beijou as mãos dela com suavidade.

\- É muito pouco em comparação com o que merece, minha senhora.

\- Ah...! Posso usá-lo no domingo, na igreja?

\- Pois claro que pode. Também esse domingo buscaremos a Timóteo no colégio, ele passará dois dias conosco.

\- Verdade! Ah, que felicidade! E bem, havia algo também que eu ainda não havia revelado, até porque não queria falar disto na frente do senhor João Fernandes... mas meu corpo já tem apresentado sinais de que estou a esperar o nosso segundo filho!

\- Pois sim? Que bom. Veja, duas bênçãos de uma vez só.

E Violante então o abraçou, e se entregou a ele plenamente. Já Expedito, estava de fato feliz. Feliz porque finalmente atingira a seu objetivo.

De fato, as penitências físicas eram para uma época em que ela ainda precisava ser treinada. Mas agora... as punições físicas poderiam ficar apenas para os dias santos. Sim, pois ela correspondera a tudo que ele queria - finalmente. Não, não precisava bater. Ela já reagia como ele queria por conta própria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No domingo, de fato, as beatas elogiaram muito o colar que Violante usava. Muitas teriam medo de atrair a salteadores ao usar algo assim - mas quem seria louco o suficiente para assaltar à mulher de Expedito?

Ela rezara muito pelo filho que já estava a caminho, rezara por Timóteo e também por toda a felicidade que tinha. Pois se era o homem que pedira a Deus, igualzinho a seu pai!

Após isso, foram buscar o menino na escola. Ele viera muito quieto, muito circunspecto; era a dura disciplina dos padres que o ia deixando assim.

Apesar disso, a fidalga tentava animá-lo e dar algum carinho. Era certo que o inquisidor não gostava que ela desse muita atenção ao menino, mas ele só passava aqueles dois dias em casa uma vez por mês; portanto, deixava que ela desse a ele a atenção da qual precisava para se sentir bem.

Num desses momentos, quando ela estava a mostrar um livro cheio de figuras de santos a ele, Timóteo disse a ela que estava com medo do "homem mau".

\- Homem mau? Onde? No colégio?

Ele fez que "não" com a cabeça.

\- Mas onde então? Estão a te importunar em algum lugar?

\- Homem mau. Eu tenho medo.

\- Por Deus, quem é?

Como se tivesse receio, ele hesitou antes de falar. Mas logo em seguida, declarou:

\- Pedito.

\- Q-quem?

\- Pedito! Homem mau!

\- Ora, mas que é isso! Expedito é seu pai, não deve falar mal dele! E ele não é homem mau!

\- É sim. Não gosta que eu abrace mamãe. Tirou eu da Zefa.

\- Já estavas mocinho para ficar pendurado na Josefa, meu filho! Mas Expedito é bom sim. Com o tempo verá!

Timóteo ficava em silêncio, mas não compreendia, em sua cabecinha de menino ainda muito jovem, como um dia ele acharia aquele homem bom.

De fato, quando levava o menino de volta para o colégio, era sem carinho algum. Apenas o tomava pela mão, o colocava na diligência e o deixava aos cuidados de um dos preceptores.

Não conseguia de fato amar ninguém. Nem o próprio filho.

Com o tempo, Violante confirmou a gravidez. E novamente foram os preparativos para o enxoval, para o parto que certamente seria difícil como o primeiro... mas dessa vez ela já tinha uma ideia de como seria.

E o frei sorria... sorria ao ver que ela estava dócil e agradecia mesmo por estar no cárcere que ele montara para ela.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Mas poxa, até o filho do Morcego já sabe que ele é ruim! kkkkkkkkkkkk!_

 _Só a Violante mesmo que está a se reprimir somente para mentir a si mesma que é "amada"._

 _No próximo capítulo, o final da fic enfim. Mal acredito, está acabando!_

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	25. Chapter 25

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

Capítulo 25 (FINAL)

Seis meses se passaram. O ventre de Violante já estava bastante pronunciado, indo para o sétimo mês de gravidez. Seu centro de equilíbrio já começava a mudar e ela passava a ter uma certa dificuldade para dormir, porém ainda havia dois meses antes de a criança enfim nascer. Timóteo via aquela barriga e perguntava:

\- Que é isso?

A fidalga, não querendo revelar muito sobre aquilo, disse apenas que era um bebê.

\- Será seu irmão. Ou irmã.

\- Mamãe engoliu o nenê?

Violante riu. Disse que não, que um dia ele saberia como foi parar lá. Timóteo quis fazer birra e chorar para saber, mas Expedito entrou na sala e o menino se calou na hora.

Diferentemente de como fora na primeira gravidez, Violante saiu às ruas. O inquisidor nem fazia mais questão de esconder; todos de fato já sabiam que era sua mulher, ninguém dissera nada demais, então ele a levava às ruas. Certo dia, passaram por acaso em frente a João Fernandes na rua e ela empinou bastante a barriga para que ele visse - sem no entanto sequer se dignar a olhar em seu rosto.

Na igreja, todos a tratavam normalmente. Por incrível que parecesse, ninguém virou a cara; ninguém a evitou; ninguém a rechaçou, como usualmente faziam com as mulheres que tinham filhos fora de um casamento legítimo. Ao que parecia, Expedito, mesmo de forma indireta, conseguira convencer aos demais de que a relação dele era de fato lícita. Os demais homens da igreja achavam que ele já extrapolava ao exibir a mulher de barriga na rua, mas de resto não o condenavam.

\- Não é visto com as meretrizes, não sai às ruas senão com a mulher, a traz sempre bem vestida e asseada; ela sequer olha pros lados quando está com ele, anda com a cabeça baixa, coberta pela mantilha. Pois se todos os leigos fossem assim! Os escândalos na corte mesmo são enormes; mais de um sacerdote tem mais de uma amante e diversos filhos; o coitado do homem quer ter uma mulher só, pois deixe ele! Que é até um pecado não dar mulher pra um homem desses, que se fosse leigo seria marido exemplar!

E alguns dos homens até mesmo se surpreendiam, pois o frade pegara "um peixão", mulher de muito dote e ainda formosa; diziam que no Brasil tinha um gênio do cão, mas ele a botara na rédea. Diziam até mesmo que era donzela antes de conhecê-lo! Aquele ali não se contentava com criadas ou mulheres de baixa sorte... quis escolher como se fosse nobre leigo, pois sim!

As mulheres de sua parte também invejavam Violante, pois as joias que ela usava, posto que fossem poucas, eram finas e muitas delas próprias não tinham daquelas. E as roupas, embora de respeito e sem decotes ou extravagâncias, eram de tecido fino, um primor! Pois que uma mulher de frade tinha mais condições e se vestia melhor que as casadas na igreja!

E além do mais, muitas delas achavam Expedito um homem lindo, de maneira alguma o jogariam fora caso tivessem a oportunidade... apenas muito sisudo, muito fechado; mas quantas não queriam estar ali no lugar de Violante!

Algumas das mocinhas queriam secretamente que um homem daqueles, mesmo que fosse um eclesiástico, as procurasse para lhes dar uma vida boa; as mães repreendiam, dizendo que bom partido era homem pra casar, não pra viver na concubinagem; mas no íntimo muitas delas mesmo comparavam os próprios maridos com o inquisidor, e se sentiam em desvantagem.

E assim como Violante um dia se sentira mal por ver que os "pecadores" conseguiam um amor e ela não, agora eram os demais que olhavam pra ela e seu homem e pensavam: pois vejam! Que ser concubina de frade - ainda mais um frade inquisidor influente - está a valer mais a pena que ser mulher casada nos conformes! Era boa aquela!

Da igreja iam direitinho pro colégio onde Timóteo estudava. O menino, coitado, não se acostumara facilmente com o ritmo do local: tinha de acordar cedo, já fazer tudo que os padres mandavam e ai dele se desse um "a": eles contavam a Expedito e o pai, com a cara fechada, sem gritar mas também sem um pingo de amor ou mesmo condescendência na voz, dizia ao filho para obedecer aos padres e ponto final.

Sentia falta de Josefa, de brincar em casa com a "mamã", mas nada disto tinha mais. Se não tratavam mal no colégio, também não tratavam bem: era um lugar frio, somente com ordens, rezas e horários pra tudo.

Todas as semanas, aos domingos, Violante e Expedito iam vê-lo. No entanto, apenas um final de semana por mês era reservado pra ele passar em casa; nos três seguintes apenas seriam feitas visitas de alguns minutos.

Nessas visitas curtas, Violante ia ao filho, o abraçava, pegava no colo; ele corria pros braços da mamãe, a beijava no rosto, mas temia quando via Expedito lá atrás, um pouco distante, apenas a observar o que acontecia.

A fidalga dava diversos conselhos a ele, perguntava como iam as aulas; como ainda era muito novinho, com cinco anos recém-completados, ele não tinha ainda grandes conteúdos; mas já sabia rezar, algumas letras já lia e brincava com os coleguinhas nas horas de lazer.

\- Obedeça aos preceptores! Não quero reclamação de ti, sim?

E ele obedecia. Era de caráter dócil, apenas sentia falta da mamãe a dar carinho; às vezes perguntava dela, mas no geral não desobedecia aos mestres.

Antes de ir embora, Violante o admoestava a ir até o pai.

\- Vá, Timóteo, peça a bênção ao senhor Expedito!

E lá ia ele, a tomar o único gesto que o pai permitia em relação a si: pegar sua mão direita e beijar a ponta de seus dedos, a dizer:

\- A bênção, padrinho.

\- Deus te abençoe, meu filho.

E assim iam embora para casa, antes do sol se por, pois o inquisidor nunca permitia que nem ele, nem Violante, ficassem fora até tarde - mesmo aos domingos.

Num dia desses, estava ele a olhar para a barriga já pronunciada de Violante e a pensar em que nome iam dar ao novo rebento.

\- Se for menino, qual nome será?

\- Ah... não sei; poderia ser Tomás, que era o nome de meu pai.

\- E menina?

\- Bem, minha mãe se chamava Maria Adelaide...

\- E se fosse Teodora?

\- Teodora? Era sua mãe?

\- Não. Era minha tia.

\- Mas por que o nome de sua tia e não de sua mãe?

\- Minha senhora, eu nunca lhe contei sobre esta história; talvez um dia eu conte inteira, hoje não. Mas minha mãe morreu em meu parto.

\- Sério? Quantas mulheres a morrer no parto!

E sentiu um leve tremor na espinha, pois ela mesma ia parir dali dois meses. Nunca se sabia se a mulher sobreviveria ou não.

\- Sim, é verdade. Mas de fato, meu pai também morreu logo em seguida e portanto minha tia, Teodora, me criou como se fosse seu filho. Era solteira; nunca se casou. Tudo que sou hoje, devo a ela.

\- Céus, e eu que temia morrer solteira também!

\- De certa maneira, minha senhora, vossa mercê me lembrou a ela desde quando a conheci. Os modos, as vestimentas, era tudo muito parecido.

\- Sim?

\- Decerto. Por isso a quis sempre tão bem, desde o começo. Felizmente eu consegui salvá-la de João Fernandes, embora não tenha conseguido salvar a minha tia de Damásio... é certo que dei a ele o devido fim que merecia após um certo tempo, mas isso foi depois de ela já ter morrido.

\- Quem era Damásio?

\- O noivo que a abandonou na juventude.

\- São de fato muitas as coincidências!

\- Sim. Mas não falemos mais nisso, sim? Se for menina, posso dar esse nome a ela?

\- Ah, sim... pode! Mas se for menino, pode ter o nome de meu pai?

\- Por certo que sim, minha senhora.

Então tentou beijá-la na boca, mas ela recuou.

\- Estamos muito perto da janela, meu senhor! Podem ver!

\- Mas se até mesmo me beijou na frente de João Fernandes aquela vez...

\- Eu sei. Mas não na frente de todos, assim... os que passam na rua!

\- É verdade. Posso de fato contar com seu recato e com sua decência, minha senhora.

E pensava que à noite, mesmo ela já indo ao sétimo mês de gestação, ia descontar aquele e muitos beijos mais.

\- Já se faz tarde, minha senhora. Está na hora de tomar a diligência e ir ao dever.

\- Por certo que sim, meu senhor! Eu o esperarei ansiosamente, a tricotar o enxoval desde pequenino que aqui vai em meu ventre!

\- Até mais ver, minha cara senhora.

E saía, não sem antes dar um beijo em sua mão direita. Ela sorria e em seguida trancava a porta da frente. Enquanto o inquisidor partia na carruagem, ela o observava na janela, com a famigerada "cara de quem viu passarinho verde". Mesmo após quase seis anos, não perdera aquela cara; muitas em menos de dois anos de casada já estavam tão enjoadas do marido, que mal aguentavam vê-lo; ela não. Esperava por ele com a devoção que se tem por um santo, um deus.

Ele a olhava e sorria de volta, ao que ela se encantava... sem saber que seu homem não sorria de simpatia ou afeto, mas sim de pilhéria.

Era só a carruagem dobrar a esquina e sair do contato visual com a fidalga que ele já exclamava:

\- Mas que idiota!

E ria-se consigo próprio. Sim, que idiota! Quase morrera em suas mãos, apanhara muito, sofrera o diabo, e ainda agradecia! E ainda pedia perdão por ter sido ferida! Aquele negócio de amor era mesmo cousa de gente imbecil e fraca!

Ia sorrindo de felicidade e de um prazer mórbido. Era dia de inquirir a mais uma acusada de benzer fora dos preceitos da igreja. Seria bonita ou feia? Jovem ou velha? Donzela ou vagabunda? E já se imaginava a pegar nos peitos dela a fim de achar marcas "do demônio"; a feri-la e sangrá-la toda com os instrumentos de tortura; a fazê-la implorar para que parasse, sem na verdade ele nunca parar.

E a melhor parte era quando ia se deitar com Violante à noite, a pensar no sofrimento da inquirida; em todo aquele sangue derramado. Ora, em Violante momentaneamente não podia bater; mas o parto seria em breve. Se ela sobrevivesse e se recuperasse nos conformes, ele poderia bater nela em breve. Era só inventar uma penitência qualquer; feriado praquilo não faltava no calendário da igreja. Era só inventar! E ela apanharia sorrindo, a pensar que mitigava os pecados!

Sim, ela agora estava dócil. Os testes que passara nela felizmente ocorreram como ele pensava. Tanto quando ele a mandara embora após quase matá-la; como quando ela rejeitara a João Fernandes.

Em ambos os casos, caso ela fosse embora; Expedito teria a noção de que teria falhado; que se em mais de cinco anos não a transformara em extensão de si, ela não se tornaria mais. E então a deixaria ir... pois não a queria do seu lado a não ser que fosse para ser extensão. Porém, mesmo que ela não correspondesse ao que ele queria, não seria de outro homem.

Não; pois assim que Violante fosse embora; fosse para viver só e às custas do próprio dote, fosse para casar com João Fernandes, ele a denunciaria ao Santo Ofício e a interrogaria ele mesmo. Se fosse sozinha, seria apenas ela; se fosse com João Fernandes, denunciaria a ambos. Sem saber, ao rejeitar o casamento com o fidalgo, ela salvara a vida dele também, não só a sua.

No caso do homem, a denúncia seria por causa das mucamas bruxas; no caso dela, era uma carta na manga que ele guardava há muitos anos, desde que estivera no Arraial do Tijuco. Lá, ele torturara e condenara a Fausta - ironicamente a única bruxa verdadeira que ele processara naquele período. Nem Xica, nem as mucamas, eram bruxas de fato.

E Fausta entregara a Violante. Dissera que a moça, à época desesperada para casar com o contratador, procurara os serviços de Benvinda - outra que também era bruxa verdadeira; mas como era muito idosa, morrera antes de Expedito ter oportunidade de inquiri-la.

Sendo que Violante era seu alvo para virar extensão, o inquisidor não a acusara e deixara passar; mas guardara aquela carta na manga se ou quando precisasse, com todos os registros em atas da Santa Inquisição. O crime de procurar uma bruxa para sortilégios de amor tampouco prescrevia com o tempo.

E ele a condenaria; a faria sangrar na mesa de tortura, passaria a mão por seu corpo todo pela última vez; quem sabe até mesmo, após todos saírem da sala de tortura, faria sexo com ela uma última vez no cárcere, com ela já semi-morta pelo anterior martírio - mesmo que contra a vontade dela.

E a veria arder na fogueira, e guardaria aquela imagem pro resto de sua vida na memória; se masturbaria pensando nela a queimar e gritar, numa última e derradeira cena de entrega da parte dela; de quando a teria como uma sofredora no suplício. E ficaria feliz com o fato de ela não ter sido de nenhum outro homem; após a morte é que de fato não seria. Ele jamais, nunca jamais, deixaria que outro a tocasse - mesmo que para isso precisasse tê-la morta.

Talvez, de fato, não tivesse outra mulher; não porque a amasse, mas porque aquilo de mulher dava trabalho. Podiam exigir algo por ele ser frade, iam encher a paciência, podiam engravidar... então ele poderia se satisfazer com as torturas e a masturbação. Que mulher só valia a pena se fosse para controlar e destruir, como ele fizera com Violante.

E de mais a mais, eram todas umas vagabundas! Dava até nojo, pensar em enfiar-se numa libertina que já fora de tantos outros! Nunca mais, provavelmente, encontraria uma como a Violante, que nunca fora de outro; ao menos não disponível para ser amante de eclesiástico.

Mas... felizmente para ela, a fidalga preferira ficar consigo. O amava loucamente, mesmo a sofrer. E com isso comprara a sua vida e a de João Fernandes.

Ele tomara um susto ao ver aquele homem atrevido ali, a exigir que ela fosse sua. Mas ao constatar que ela o rejeitava, ficara imensamente feliz; significava que seu trabalho dera frutos. Agora, ele podia fazer a cousa mais abominável do mundo; e Violante estaria do seu lado, desculpando-o, a dizer que ele era especial e "o homem que Deus enviara a si".

Agora, ela repetia as palavras que ele queria que ela dissesse, sem que ele precisasse admoestar. Ela fazia exatamente o que ele queria; e um grande sinal daquilo era justamente ela ter sim rejeitado ao antigo contratador, o homem pelo qual lutara por anos para se casar; mas também o fato de pensar nele o dia inteiro. De querer somente ser preenchida por ele, não só no sexo; mas na essência.

Ela não tinha mais personalidade, não tinha mais mente, não tinha mais querer. Por isso passava o dia a se sentir vazia, a ansiar que Expedito voltasse para preenchê-la outra vez.

Pois fora justamente o que ele fizera naqueles anos: retirara a sua essência como se retira o recheio de uma moranga e se coloca qualquer outra cousa no lugar; em seu caso, fora a sua própria vontade. Agora, finalmente Violante era sua, completamente sua. Era mais do que sua: era uma casca de mulher recheada com o que ele quisesse rechear.

O fato de ela não querer mais a João Fernandes não se dava por ela estar "liberta" ou curada: ela não o queria mais porque ele próprio se colocara como a nova obsessão de Violante; e ao contrário do fidalgo, ele não deixaria de, dia após dia, alimentar aquela obsessão enquanto ela vivesse. Por isso, justamente por isso, ele não precisava se preocupar mais em deixá-la trancada em casa; ela estava devidamente trancada e possuída por dentro. Mesmo que a deixasse livre, totalmente livre no mundo, ela correria atrás de si como quem corre atrás de ar para respirar.

De fato, ela sequer podia ser chamada de Violante Cabral; não tinha mais identidade própria para tal.

Naquele tempo em que convivera com ela, Expedito a dominara, a extirpara de si e a transmudara, tão-somente, em nada mais que...

...a mulher do inquisidor.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Daê a galere que tá lendo pensa assim: como assim, fim?! Todo mundo queria a morte desse calango! Rsssss!_

 _Mas a fic é terrivelmente realista. É pior que realista: é uma fic que lida com uma das piores realidades que há, o abuso por um sociopata. Muitas vezes não há "vingança" ou mesmo punição pra essa gente. Torquemada, o inquisidor espanhol mais célebre, viveu até os oitenta anos e morreu... dormindo!_

 _No filme "Confiar", também não temos final feliz: o abusador não é pego, a menina tem de lidar com as sequelas do estupro pro resto da vida e a família até mesmo o conhece sem nem saber que foi ele._

 _Deixei para o último capítulo para explicar sobre o ciclo de "idealização/desvalorização/descarte". A idealização ficou bem clara nos dois primeiros capítulos - e na novela também, pra quem assistiu. Ele a bajulava e protegia, mas era só porque precisava dela._

 _A desvalorização foi quando passou a xingar e bater. Há pessoas que nunca batem. Apenas com as palavras já se utilizam de certas técnicas como: triangulação, se fazer de coitado, etc. Sem contar que quando ela falava de ir embora, ele dizia que "o Senhor ia levá-lo mais cedo" (ia morrer). Intercalam ambos os comportamentos e se a pessoa não tiver a cabeça no lugar, se deixa levar._

 _O descarte é quando a pessoa não serve como suprimento ou mesmo como extensão. Na vida atual, pode vir como um término totalmente desrespeitoso ou abrupto, mas na fic, caso ela não virasse extensão e não correspondesse ao que ele queria, o descarte seria feito através da denúncia e morte no Santo Ofício; isso porque "ele podia". E pior que Violante havia mesmo procurado uma bruxa; que tonta ela, foi até as últimas consequências, chamou um inquisidor e nem imaginou que ela mesma poderia ser denunciada e virar churrasco! Ela se arriscou demais._

 _Ou vocês achavam que Morcego ia deixar barato ela ir embora - fosse pra se casar com o João, fosse pra ficar sozinha?_

 _Bom, acabou. Finalmente me sinto livre; essa fic me tomou de tal forma os pensamentos e a energia, que eu estava a fazer uma outra quando comecei esta, e até ESQUECI das linhas gerais do plot! Vou ter que re-montar tudo de novo._

 _Mexeu muito comigo, pois sofri abuso narcísico, embora tenha conseguido me desvencilhar. Porém, farei um epílogo falando melhor sobre isso, sobre os motivos de escrever a fic e um pouco do que aconteceu comigo para vir a me entusiasmar tanto assim com a história, bem como a repercussão que a mesma teve e está tendo - e que eu não esperava._

 _Abraços a todos que leram ou que ainda vão ler!_


	26. Chapter 26

A MULHER DO INQUISIDOR

EPÍLOGO

Não sei direito por onde começar esse epílogo, porém preciso começar. Enquanto for escrevendo, ele vai "saindo" afinal.

Tudo começou quando o Youtube me recomendou - nem sei porque - um vídeo contendo o trecho da novela "Xica da Silva" no qual Violante comprava um escravo para estuprar sua madrasta Micaela - nesse tempo eu nem sabia que Micaela era madrasta dela, mas enfim.

A cena era bem forte, embora não mostrasse o ato sexual propriamente dito. Mas aí me pintou a curiosidade de assistir à novela, embora eu não seja noveleira - a última novela antes dessa que assisti inteira foi justamente "O Rei do Gado" em 1996, quando ainda era criança.

Mas lá fui eu caçar capítulos e assistir no Youtube mesmo.

Antes disso, eu já sabia que Violante era a principal antagonista, megera e mais uma série de coisas ruins que havia escutado por aí. Mas não tinha ideia de que a história dela era, de certa forma, não somente a sanha de uma vilã qualquer, mas sim a história de uma mulher co dependente.

Como explicado na fanfic, ela fora noiva primeiro de Amadeu, um rapaz que ia abandoná-la por uma meretriz; o rapaz noivara com ela apenas por interesse, e o compromisso foi praticamente todo à distância. Quando ele reaparece, já está capturado e prestes a ser morto. Magoada ao saber que ele ia abandoná-la por uma meretriz, por quem Amadeu se dizia apaixonado desde a infância, Violante se nega a pedir clemência e o deixa morrer na forca.

Logo depois vem o João Fernandes ao Tijuco (o antigo contratador havia sido preso e deportado a Portugal por causa dos diamantes que Xica e Quiloa roubaram logo no começo da novela para sua alforria e fuga - os mesmos diamantes que ao final da novela a Xica vai dar ao inquisidor para salvar a pele e que serviram na fic pra sustentar o casal desassombrado, os Morceguinhos e as criadas!), noiva com Violante correndo e ela fica toda feliz! Afinal de contas, naquele tempo ser abandonada por um noivo e com uma certa idade (qualquer coisa acima dos 20 naquele tempo configurava em perigar ficar para tia pro resto da vida), ela pensava ter tirado a sorte grande.

O contratador era rico e bonito, mas sempre foi safado. Ele literalmente transava com tudo que usasse saia e que quisesse dar. Estuprar ele não estuprava, mas quem quisesse fazer ele pegava. Só não transou com Violante, obviamente, porque ela não deixou.

Volúvel e safado, em plena festa de noivado ele pede ao pai de Violante a escrava Xica (que na novela era a cozinheira na casa dela) e todo mundo fica sabendo que é pra meter! A maior baixaria! Mas ela perdoa, apesar de mais tarde pedir para que ele largasse a mesma. Além de não largar, ele termina o noivado - coisa que na época era considerada um ultraje, ainda mais para uma fidalga de boa família - e se amasia com a Xica na maior, enchendo ela de joias e a deixando fazer o que quisesse no Tijuco.

Aqui entra a questão: por que vi a Violante como co dependente?

Simples: a partir daí, a novela inteira, ela age de forma a ter o João de volta. Primeiro faz promessa pra tudo que é santo e veste somente preto a fim de vê-los separados (até a cor da roupa ela muda em função do que os outros estão vivendo!). Depois, começa a armar uma atrás da outra pra separar o casal. Em uma das vezes ela forja adultério da parte da Xica, o contratador só não a mata porque ela está grávida dele (o bonito podia trair com todo mundo mas ela não!) e pasmem! Noiva com outra mulher que nem é a Violante! É uma viúva fidalga vinda do Rio de Janeiro.

Essa viúva morre num surto de varíola que tem no arraial, ele descobre que a Xica na verdade não o traiu e ambos voltam como antes. Mas Violante continua co dependente: fez de tudo pra ficar com ele nem que fosse "pelo ódio", como ela mesma dizia.

Na maioria dos sites de relação abusiva, o co dependente fica como o "bonzinho" e a outra parte como o "vilão". Nem sempre: há co dependentes tão terríveis que fazem mal até mesmo pros filhos da pessoa em outra relação - se bem que a Violante não chegasse nesse extremo; ela até queria criar o primeiro filho da Xica com o contratador. Na novela, uma coisa boa é que até os vilões (tirando o inquisidor e a falsa freira Veridiana) não são totalmente ruins, e nem os "mocinhos" totalmente bons. Violante amava crianças, por isso na fic a fiz como sendo uma boa mãe.

Mas isso não faz com que ela deixasse de ser uma co dependente "maquiavélica", ou seja: os fins justificam os meios. E apesar de ser ruim, megera e casca de ferida, a vida dela girava em torno de ter o João Fernandes de volta, e não em resolver a situação dela. Ela poderia ter tentado casar com outro (com o dote que tinha, podia arrumar), podia tentar ficar solteira, podia qualquer coisa - menos ficar naquela obsessão que durou a novela inteira.

Como a Xica também não ficava atrás e aprontava uma atrás da outra, Violante aproveitou e escreveu pro rei (não sei que liberdade tão grande uma mulher solteira de um vilarejo no Brasil teria pra escrever toda hora pro rei de Portugal, mas enfim, deixa pra lá) e pediu pra vir um inquisidor pro arraial (o padre não estava dando conta de fazer todas as loucuras que ela queria fazer com a Xica e os aliados dela, um inquisidor daria) e o Conde de Valadares.

Com todo esse séquito ela consegue fazer com que o João seja advertido e mandado de volta pra Portugal, perdendo o cargo de contratador. E com a ajuda do inquisidor - que na novela a ajuda bastante - ela o obriga a se casar com ela, caso contrário a Xica ia morta por bruxaria!

E dá certo - mas o João fica ofendido e a prende na torre pro resto da vida. Esse seria o final da novela.

E o começo das minhas "matutações". Algumas pessoas já sabem que eu na verdade trabalho com vídeos no Youtube falando sobre relações abusivas - especialmente com pessoas que são sociopatas, narcisistas e demais transtornados do assim chamado "espectro cluster b". Não sou formada na área, não posso dar informações específicas e muito menos diagnóstico pra ninguém. Mas Violante, embora megera e maquiavélica, seria perfeita para fazer uma história de co dependência com um sociopata. Quando apareceu o inquisidor Expedito, tratando todo mundo que nem lixo mas a bajulando, imediatamente me veio à cabeça: bombardeio de amor - uma técnica muito usada por sociopatas em começo de relação para "amaciar" seus alvos.

Não sei qual foi a intenção do autor da novela. Mas se até mesmo Micaela e Luis Felipe, que começam bem a novela e a terminam terrivelmente mal, com o Luis Felipe espancando e estuprando a Micaela, imagine Violante e Expedito. Ia ser o literal inferno na Terra.

Não foi difícil imaginar como eles se encontrariam e teriam algo: Violante estava ainda virgem, casamento não consumado dava anulação. Ele era inquisidor influente no clero, era só conseguir a autorização do João Fernandes pra anulação e estava tudo certo. E ela... apesar de pensar que se deitar com um frade "era pecado", arrastava uma asa danada pro frei desde a novela. Ficou bem claro que ela só não ficou com ele por "ser pecado" e ele não poder casar.

Agora, imagine a pessoa abandonada numa torre, sem perspectivas de melhora. Chega ele, que sempre a ajudou, que sempre foi "amigo", que foi o único (o único mesmo) na novela que disse amá-la, e dizer que a libertava. Pronto, o cenário ideal pra escrever a minha história sobre co dependência e sociopatia estava armado.

Até porque, a grande maioria dos inquisidores que vinham ao Brasil na verdade eram chamados de "visitadores". Eles ficavam um período de tempo - de três a nove anos - e depois voltavam a Portugal. Matreiro do jeito que ele era e tendo contato com a corte portuguesa, não ia dar um jeito de fazer algo pra libertá-la do cárcere do João? Claro que ia.

Tentei colocar os principais abusos que as pessoas passam: a tônica maior da fic é o "gaslighting". Ele a engana o tempo todo sobre "não ser pecado" estar com ele. Embora essas questões sejam de foro íntimo, perante a sociedade da época é claro que seria reprovável. Mas ele se aproveitou para fazer e desfazer o que desejasse.

Além do gaslighting, temos a triangulação, a desvalorização após pouquíssimo tempo de idealização (a mesma dura muito pouco tempo), a projeção (colocar a culpa de coisas que a própria pessoa faz), dentre muitas outras coisas. A agressão física é apenas o ápice, quando tudo fica muito óbvio, e até nessa hora ele tenta distorcer dizendo que era "por penitência".

Na verdade, o trecho que mais me deu medo nessa fanfic era quando ele a acordava de manhã e escolhia todas as roupas dela, vestindo-a como se fosse uma boneca dele, e penteava os cabelos dela até não sobrar um único fio fora do lugar. Gente, esse trecho é pra mim um dos mais macabros de toda a fanfic!

Isolar a pessoa também faz com que ela pense que o outro é a única coisa válida. Ela isolada literalmente seria treinada para ver, sentir e perceber o mundo pelos olhos dele - literalmente uma extensão dele.

As táticas aqui relatadas infelizmente "dão certo" na vida real, não raro as pessoas relatam coisas muito semelhantes como: eu me apoiava no braço da pessoa (abusador) como se fosse uma criança e não pudesse viver no mundo sem ele. Mesmo sofrendo, a pessoa tem uma dependência do outro que não consegue largar.

Nessa fic, tentei também desmistificar duas coisas. A primeira: que abusadores bonitos e ricos no fundo valem a pena. Quantos livros e filmes se vê com um cara ruim e este é "milagrosamente curado" pelo amor? Isso é romantizar o abuso. Já abuso de mulheres nunca vi ser relativizado ou perdoado: megeras usualmente são maltratadas e condenadas aos piores castigos mesmo na ficção.

Outra desmistificação foi justamente a de que existem "bonzinhos" e "mauzinhos". Violante é o cão, é ruim, mas tinha o ponto fraco: a enorme vontade de ser amada. Tanto que ao final, embora ela tenha desistido completamente do João Fernandes e pegado até asco dele, isso se deu não por se curar, mas por ter trocado o alvo da obsessão.

A frase "Eu trocaria o céu por um beijo de amor" pode ser interpretada como uma frase onde ela teria se arrependido de se guardar virgem a um casamento fidalgo; mas também, sob um outro contexto, mostraria como Violante estaria disposta a dar tudo apenas por uma migalha de afeto. É a frase da co dependência clássica.

Já a frase "extensão de mim" é largamente usada por narcisistas. Eles literalmente querem que a pessoa veja e sinta o mundo pelos olhos deles. Eu já ouvi essa frase de um suposta narcisista. Aliás, não sei a religião de vocês, mas sou reencarnacionista e muito antes de assistir a Xica da Silva ou de ver o drama de Violante, tinha a impressão de que esse suposto narcisista havia sido um inquisidor que me torturou em outra vida.

A expressão "A mulher do inquisidor", a qual finaliza a fic e é ao mesmo tempo o título da mesma, também seria como se ela fosse uma posse dele. Vejam, não é a amante, ou ainda a "peguete" do inquisidor. É a mulher, é o ser humano todo, que agora pertence a ele. E esta é a única identificação digna dela uma vez que ele a possuiu por completo e a transformou numa extensão narcísica.

As coisas casaram de tal forma, que decidi fazer a fic. Mais que uma diversão, como as outras fics foram; mais que uma história de ficção pra entreter, essa fic, acima de todas as outras, contém uma parte de minha alma. Há até mesmo pessoas em minha família que tem tendências narcísicas, e escrever essa fic me liberou uma energia enorme pra lidar com esse trauma. Na verdade, já fazia isso ao falar em grupos e outras mídias, porém a fic pareceu o descarrego final. Como algo que simboliza que finalmente um ciclo acabou.

A todos os que leram ou lerão, obrigada. A fic atingiu uma repercussão que eu não esperava: muitos leram e comentaram, e espero que atinja mais gente ainda, uma vez que pretendo passar pro Wattpad.

Abraços a todos e que de alguma coisa tenha servido a leitura dessa história a alguém!


End file.
